


Beneath Your Bones (Japanese Translation)

by Asagi_translator



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Thor (Marvel), Resurrection, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Telepathic Bond, Thor-centric, Two Minds One Body
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 191,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagi_translator/pseuds/Asagi_translator
Summary: スナップ後の世界、悲劇から数日したところから物語が始まります。アベンジャーズは主に本部ニューヨークを中心に集まっていますが、トニーとネビュラはまだタイタンに取り残されている状態です。トニーを迎えに行くためにソーとロケットはタイタンへ向かうが、ソーにはどうしても確かめたいことがあった。あの時、燃え盛るステイツマンの残骸の中で弟の遺体を抱きしめた時、彼は感じなかったか。今にも消えそうな鼓動を。弟はあの時まだ生きていたかもしれない。それなのに結果的に彼を置き去りにしたことに対する罪悪感。そして、たとえ遺体しか残っていなかったとしても、置き去りにしたことに違いはない。希望とも絶望ともつかない感情を持て余すソーはロケットを説得してステイツマンの残骸に立ち寄るが、そこで彼が出会ったのは不思議な光の塊。まるで、幽霊のようなそれはソーの中に潜り込んで…
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Rocket Raccoon & Thor, Thor & Avengers Team
Kudos: 3





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beneath Your Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431548) by [cloudsmachinations (spnblargh)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblargh/pseuds/cloudsmachinations). 



「トニーを探さないと」

それを最初に提案したのはスティーブ・ロジャーズだった。宇宙が真っ二つに引き裂かれてから優に72時間経っており、彼は灰と化した友の横に膝をついた時からほとんど口を開いていなかった。ソーはキャプテンが常に双眸に炎を宿し、勇気と責任感を体現したような男であることは承知していた。サノスが指を鳴らした瞬間から、その炎は消えていた。そして今、炎の焚き付けが戻りつつある。

残るアベンジャーズは新たなアベンジャーズ基地にある広いダイニングルームの中をうろついていた。数時間前に到着したばかりだ。唯一この場にいないのはローディであり、彼は新女王シュリに助力するべくワカンダに残ることにしたのだ。

朝食はシンプルで静かなもので、彼らはすでに一時間ほど互いの顔以外の場所を凝視していた。ソーは広い窓敷居に座り、ぼんやりと曇天を眺めていた。最初の二日間、大いなる悲しみが彼の心を支配していたが、今朝は振り払うことのできない空虚感と共に目を覚ました。彼の持てる悲しみと怒りは全て、喪失感によって麻痺して埋もれてしまった。

スティーブの提案に、ブルースは片手で髪を撫でつけた。ちょうど紅茶を淹れていた最中で、彼はゆっくり過ぎるほどの緩慢な動きでそれを掻き混ぜている。「それは言うは易し、というやつだ」

「分かっている」スティーブは首肯した。「だが、サノスは立ち去り、今僕たちにあるのは時間だけだ。少なくとも、僕の見解では」

「まあ」ブルースは紅茶を一口含むと、舌を火傷するくらいの熱さに顔をしかめた。「最後に見た時、彼はサノスの下僕の後を追って飛んでいった。ドクター・ストレンジがインフィニティストーンの一つを持っていたから、連れ去られてしまって――」

「誰？」ナターシャが口を挟む。

「彼は魔術師だ」ソーが教えてやった。

「…続けて」

「彼とスパイダーマンが宇宙船の後を追って、それで、その、以来、トニーからは何の音沙汰もない」ブルースが言った。「トニーが行ってしまった直後に君に電話をかけたんだ」

「ということは、僕たちと同じ星にいるとも限らないというのか」スティーブは肩を落として言った。

生きているとも限らない、とソーは悲観的に思った。

「どうにかして彼を探す方法はないの？」ナターシャが尋ね、ブルースの方へ歩み寄った。「彼はスーツを着ているはずよ。なら、その位置を特定する方法がきっとあるはず」

ブルースは思案気に顎を撫でた。「スーツに追跡システムが搭載されているのは確実だけど、彼が別の惑星にいるなら、かなり弱い信号だろうね。地球の大気圏を出てしまってもその信号を追跡できるなら、とんだ驚きだ」

ソーはロケットが鼻を鳴らすのを聞いて視線を落とした。一番新しい友人はソファから失敬したクッションを持ってソーのいる窓敷居の足下に座り込んでいる。ちょうど武器の一つを解体し、磨いているところだった。

「俺に言わせれば、それは随分と性能の低い追跡システムに聞こえるな」ロケットが言った。

ブルースの顔に光が差す。「もっといいシステムにアクセスできるのかい？」

「アクセスはできねぇが、お前らが使ってるものをアップグレードすることはできると思うぜ」ロケットはニヤリと笑った。「DIY発明品と言えば、俺だ。ところで、このトニーってやつは誰だ？そんなに凄ぇ奴なのか？」

「彼は頭が良くて、機転が利いて…」スティーブが言ったが、ソーにはキャプテンの目に奇妙な色合いがあるのを察知していた。後悔にも似た何かだ。「探し出すことができれば、僕たちにとってかけがえのない存在となる」

「ああ、そう」ロケットは言って、金属の部品を二つ、満足感を与えるクリック音と共に繋ぎ合わせた。

「何よりも重要なことに、彼は俺たちの友人だ」ソーが言った。「もし生きているのなら、彼を見つける必要がある。困難に直面している可能性もある」

ロケットは表情を曇らせて頷いた。「確かに、今はできるだけ多くの友が欲しいところだ」

＊＊＊

空は闇で埋め尽くされ、雲間から月が辛うじて顔を出していた。ソーは体中が痛むにもかかわらず、窓敷居から動いていなかった。他の者たちはしばらく前に立ち去った。ブルースとロケットは研究室の方に向かって生き生きと話し合いながら駆けていった。スティーブとナターシャはしばらく残っていて、ソーに視線を寄越しては短い会話に引き込んでから立ち去った。スティーブは運動することで気を紛らわしたくて仕方なく、ナターシャもただ座って無為に過ごすのは苦手だった。

普段は一日三食しっかり食べて快適に過ごすソーだったが、その朝から何も食べていなかった。アスガーディアンはそれ以下でも何とかやっていけるものだったが、食事をするというのは同志や家族と共に過ごす楽しい時間だった。友人たちが戻ってこなかったため、ソーには食べる理由があまり思い浮かばなくなっていた。食欲は消え去ったも同然だった。

彼は空を睨み上げたが、ここからでは星が見えなかった。その気になれば、おそらく雲を晴らすことはできるのだろうが、面倒でしなかった。ストームブレーカーの柄に手を走らせ、再び武器を持つことが慰めとなったが、それにはミョルニルのような馴染み深さはなかった。ミョルニルの柄は滑らかですべすべとして、何世紀も使い続けたことで彼の掌の形に少し歪んでいた。ストームブレーカーの柄はまだ新しく、木製で、まだほとんど戦いの目を見ていない。グルートのことを思い、それからロケットのことも思った――特に、グルートの残骸からロケットが拾い上げた小さな枝切れのことを。彼はそれをシャツのポケットにしまい込み、以来ずっと持ち歩いていた。

今ソーの手元に残った形見の品はひとつしかなかったが、少量の私物が入った手荷物の中に埋もれていた。それはサカールのごみ溜めで見つけた、彼の手の平に納まる程度のブリキの箱だった。しかし、重要なのはその中に納められたものだった。ロキの髪が一房。ソーの髪が剃り落された時に彼の髪に編み込まれていたものだ。

アスガルドにて健在なロキを見つけた時は、彼のスヴァルトアールヴヘイムでの犠牲がかなり軽くなっていた。その時はロキに対して激怒したソーだったが、あの狂人がソーの頭を剃りはじめた瞬間、何かが弟の髪を保管するよう彼を駆り立てた。髪が伸びれば、またそれを元の位置に編み込むつもりだ。今のところは、それを見ることも耐えられない。あまり長い間目を閉じていると、ステイツマンでの記憶が凶暴な映像となって蘇るのだ。ロキの空虚な瞳は生涯彼を苦しめることになるかもしれなかった。

しかし、彼を苦しめるのは他にもあった――必死に頭から追い出そうとしているものだ。あのロキの胸に頬を載せていた最後の数秒間、弟の肋骨の下から何かが響いた気がしてならなかった：

トクトク…トクトク…

気のせいだ。そうとしか思えない、なのに…

ドアが開いた時、ソーは思わず仰天して飛び上がるところだった。ナターシャが向かってきているのはそのブーツの音で判った。彼女を振り向けば、吟味されるような眼差しが返ってきた。胸の前で腕を組んでおり、首を横に傾けている。

少しの間沈黙が続いて、その後は早鐘を打つ心臓を誤魔化すかのように、ソーが口を開いた。「新しい髪が似合ってる」

彼女は含み笑いをして彼の横に立った。「ありがとう。しばらく前に染めたの。あなたの新しい髪も似合ってるわ」彼女は言って、彼に頷きかけた。「すっきり無くなって、と言ったらいいかしら」

ソーの肩が落ちた。「俺の選択じゃなかった」

「何か事情があるようね」彼女は面白そうに言った。

「他の者たちもいる時に話すかもしれない」彼は言った。「なかなか壮大な話だぞ」

「でしょうね」

それからまた静かになると、二人の意識は窓の外へ引かれた。ガラスが分厚いにもかかわらず、風は窓を揺らした。雲は高速に東の方へと運ばれ、月の細い光の筋を出現させた。一瞬、二人はそれに魅了されるのだった。

やがて、ナターシャが言った。「あなたには何があったの？」

「今、髪の話が聞きたいのか？」

「そうじゃない」彼女は鼻を鳴らした。「私の言いたいことは分かってるでしょ。あの後何が――」彼女は一拍の間躊躇した。「ほら、ニューヨークの後よ」

ソーは千年以上生きてきたのだが、アベンジャーズと共に地球で弟と対峙した日々は？その二倍は昔のことに思えた。

「あれから多くのことがあった。どこから始めればよいかもわからん」

「あなたはロキを故郷に連れ帰った」彼女は言った。「そこから始めてちょうだい」

それに続いた心臓の鼓動は痛みを伴うものだった。「それについては話せない」ソーは囁くほどの声で言う。「まだ」

「無理に話さなくていいわ」彼女は同情的な目をして言った。「あなたのいい時に話してくれれば。あるいは、まったく話さなくても、ね…でも、朝から晩まで一日中ここに座っていたことを考えると、話したいかもしれないと思っただけ」

ソーは思案気にストームブレーカーを見下ろした。「この悲しみを表現する言葉が見つからない。だが、聞いてくれると言ってくれただけで感謝している」

彼女に小さく笑いかけ、今度は身体ごと彼女に向き直った。先程スティーブがトニーの話をした時の様子を思い出す。

「俺の居ない間、ここでは何があったのだ？」彼は尋ねた。「何かが…変わった気がする。お前たち人間の使う表現を借りれば、浴室に象がいるというやつだな(*本当は「部屋に象がいる」という表現。触れてはいけない話題・タブーを指す)」

これに、ナターシャは実際に笑い出してから指を髪に通した。「どこから始めるべきか」彼女は思案した。「あなたも誰かから聞くべきかもね。アベンジャーズは解散したのよ」

ソーは唖然とした。何かがおかしいとは思っていたが、さすがにそれは予想外だった。「いつ？」

「正直、あなたがいなくなってからそれほど長い時間たっていなかったわ。一度政府が関わるようになったら何もかもが悪化する一方だった」

彼女は現状の全てについて彼に語った。スティーブの友人、バッキー・バーンズについてももっと知ることとなり、トニーがリクルートした若いヒーローのスパイダーマンについてもそうだ。トニーとスティーブの間に相当な亀裂が入ったこと自体は明白で、この話を聞いたソーは非常にむかむかとしてしまった。別の世界に出ていると、疎遠になってしまうのはあまりに容易いことだった。どうりでジェーンとの関係がうまくいかなかったわけだ。

「ここにいてやれれば良かった」彼はナターシャが語り終えると嘆いた。

「私たちは皆、それぞれに課せられた役割があるわ」彼女は肩を竦めて言う。「一度に二つの場所にいることはできない。それにほら、中立の立場でいる方がいいわよ。あなたを快く思っていない人はここにいないから」それから静かに加える。「ブルースに関しても言えることね」

「ならば、少なくなくともそれに関しては俺は幸運だな」ソーは溜め息をついた。「それで、それ以来お前とロジャーズはスタークと話していないということか？」

「一言も」彼女は言った。「だけど、こんなことになってしまった今、過去は過去として水に流す気は充分ある。少なくとも最大の敵はサノスだってことは、誰もが認めることだから」

ソーはサノスの名が口に出されただけで拳をきつく握り、歯を剥き出しにしていた。だが、その怒りは来た時と同様に去るのも早く、肋骨の間が再び空虚に疼いた。

しばしの沈黙が下り、ナターシャが軽く彼の肩を小突いた。「ほら」彼女は言った。「神様だって充分な睡眠が必要でしょ」

返事に、ソーは大きく欠伸をした。「そうかもしれんな」

「少なくとも私には必要ね」彼女は言ってくるりと踵を返した。「また明日」

「あとで」彼女が部屋を出る直前に、呼びかける。「それと、一緒にいてくれてありがとう」

「友達だからね」彼女が微笑んで言うと、その後ろでドアが閉まった。

彼は数分間黙って座り、ストームブレーカーを何度も手の中で回していた。ようやく就寝のために部屋を出たところで、どこで眠れば良いのか見当もつかないことに思い至った。幸いにも、困っている時にはフライデーが応えてくれる。

ゲストルームはあまりにもアスガーディアン建築を思わせるもので、ソーにとっては目にするだけで物理的な痛みを覚えるほどだった。キングサイズのベッドは美しい木製のフレームと深い色合いをした金と赤の模様のあるシーツで豪華なものだった。色調を合わせたカーテンが大きな窓を覆い、その向かい側には柔らかな白いラグと火の点されていない暖炉がある。床と天井を二対の柱が繋げ、ヴァイキングの天井画が上から彼を見下ろしている。

トニーにアスガルドの崩壊を知る由はなかったが、こうして地球にこの部屋があることに、この、ラグナロクが起きる前の故郷をほんの僅かに垣間見るこの光景は彼をあまりに強く揺さぶったので、何が起きているのか思い至る前に、彼の頬を涙が二粒零れ落ちていた。この数日間に及ぶ喪失感と苦痛と悲嘆の中で、ついに彼を泣かせたのはこの部屋だった。

ソーは笑い出すところだった。彼の周りであまりに多くの悲劇が起きたというのに、まさかこんなに素敵なものを前にして泣くことになるとは、可笑しくてならない。彼はその感情をしっかりと噛みしめ、落ち着くまで何度か深呼吸を繰り返した。

シャワーを浴びてベッドに入ると、自動的に照明が落とされた。ソーは落ち着かない眠りに落ちるのだった。

＊＊＊ 

朝になり、ソーはそれなりに休息を得ることができたが、ブルースとロケットは睡眠不足で完全に正気を失っているように見えた。だが、成功はしたようで、彼らは強烈な信号強化を可能にする小さなデバイスを手にしていた。

「でも、これではソニーの信号に焦点を合わせる助けにはならないんだ」ブルースは椅子の上に沈んで言った。「彼を見つけることを可能にはしてくれるかもしれない。でも、本質的には世界最大のビーチで一粒の砂の正確な位置を特定しようとするのと変わらない。非常に難しいことだ」

「だけど不可能ではない」スティーブが勝利に満ちていった。

「だけど…」

「進歩であることに変わらない。どんなに確率が低いことでもね」スティーブが言った。

彼の自信は疑わしいものだったが、ブルースは頷いた。

「彼の位置が特定できればすぐにでも俺がスタークのところへ行こう」ソーが告げた。「ストームブレーカーは俺にビフレストの力を与えてくれる。一瞬で彼の下へ行き、連れ戻すことができる」

この新しい展開に、全員に少しだけ元気が戻ってきたようだ。

後に、ソーは施設の構造を学ぶための時間を設けた。一時間以上かけてブルースとロケットを探し出すと、彼らはちょうど繋げようとしていたデバイスを巡って口論しているところだった。見れば様々な電灯やボタンが怒ったように点滅している。壁のガラス越しに彼らの争いをしばらく眺めていたソーだったが、やがて他のエンターテインメントを求めて歩き出した。

ナターシャはジェットを使ってクリントに会いに行ったようで、数日は戻ってこない。幸いなことに、ソーは市街地に繰り出そうとしていたスティーブが出かける前に捕まえることができた。ニューヨークは今回の事件後、完全に大混乱に陥っているらしく、ブルースとロケットがラボに籠っている間に、ソーは彼について行くことにした。

あれほど巨大な都市にしてはあまりに空っぽで、時折遠くで鳴っている警告音が聞こえる以外はあまりに静かだった。街路に面した店舗にはほんの一握り程度の人しかおらず、空の店舗の多くは割れた窓ガラスや今にも蝶番から外れそうなドアがあるだけだった。突然孤児となった幼い子供たちやティーンエージャーが道路に出て助けを求めている。会社の幾らかは避難所として扉を開け放っているようで、ソーとスティーブはできるだけ多くの彷徨い人を集めては、そこへ連れて行ってやるのだった。

それからの数日はほぼ同じことをして過ごした。朝には街に繰り出し、空になった車で詰まった道路からそれらを撤去したり、物資の積まれたトラックを見つけてはそれらの目的地だった場所へ運んだりした。充実した仕事だった。ソーの気を逸らすには充分なほどに。明らかに、スティーブの目的もこれだった。友人らの死から気を紛らわすことが。ソーはバッキー・バーンズやサム・ウィルソンについて、ナターシャから聞いた以上のことは知らなかったが、スティーブが彼ら二人の喪失を深く悲しんでいることは分かっていた。

スティーブは普段通りの態度を保っている。胸を張り、強い肩で重い責任を運ぶ、本物のキャプテン、本物の隊長だ。だが、ソーには彼の目に浮かぶ暗い影のありのままの姿が見えていた。充分に気を紛らわすものがなければ、ソーの目も同じだからだ。

ほとんどの夜、ソーは屋上へと脱出していた。丸一日を市街地で過ごすと、スティーブは早目に寝室に引き上げ、ブルースとロケットのどちらも夕食に顔を出すことはなかった。代わりに、ソーは大量のパンや果物、他にもニューヨークの市民から貰った食べ物を持って階段を上る。星々が彼と共にいてくれたが、彼らの姿は雲やスモッグのせいでそれほどよくは見えなかった。

こうしたある夜、ソーがうつらうつらとしていると、誰かが屋根に上ってきた音が聞こえた。片目を開いてみれば、ブルースが僅かに息を上がらせて立っていた。

「こんなところにいたのか」ブルースが言った。彼はソーの隣、縁からは少し離れた位置に腰を下ろした。

「こんなところにいるぞ」ソーは言ったが、上体を起こそうとはしなかった。

「なかなかいい眺めだね」ブルースは述べると、スカイラインを見渡した。人口が著しく減った割に、町はこれまでと変わらず明るかった。「でも、凍えるくらい寒いんじゃないか、ソー」

ソーは肩を竦め、再び瞼が落ちるに任せた。「俺は寒さには強い方なんだ」もし、この場にロキがいれば、涼しい夜の空気をじっくり味わい、ソーの皮膚に浮かぶ鳥肌を小馬鹿にして笑っていただろう。

ブルースがしばらくの間何も言わなかった。やがて、ソーが尋ねる。「スタークの捜索はどうだ？」

彼は最初に怯んだ様子を見せた。「まあ、あの信号ブーストのおかげで確かに必要な捜索範囲を確実にできたけど、干し草の山の中で針を探すようなものって状況は同じだ。トニーはどこにでもいる可能性があるし、宇宙はほとんど無限に広がってる」

「お前は必ず見つける」ソーが安心させるように言った。「スタークとて何もしないで待っているとは思えん。彼も俺たちと連絡を取る方法を探っているに違いない。あるいはもう戻ってくる方法を見つけていて、今にも現れるかもしれない」

ブルースはくすりと笑った。「それは確かにそうだね」

もう一度短い沈黙があって、ソーは片目を開いた。「何故俺を探していたか訊いてもいいか？」

「ああ、そうだった」ブルースが身動ぎ、彼の方を向いた。「それは、まあ、その、ここ数日黙ってたけど、でも…」

「なんだ？」

「まあ、ほら」ブルースは両手でぎごちない仕草をしたかと思うと、また膝の上に落とした。「船を襲ったサノスとブラック・オーダーのことで僕の記憶にあるのは…」ソーは体中の筋肉が張りつめるのを感じた。「その時、僕はあいつだったから、あまり憶えていなくて、それで――」

「そうだったな」ソーの顎がカチリと鳴った。「何が起こったか知りたいということか」

「まあ、そうだけど…」

ソーは沈黙して空を凝視した。唐突に逃げ出したい衝動に駆られた。星々へと飛翔し、二度と戻らない。胸に伸し掛かる重い感覚があり、不快になったために上体を起こさねばならなかった。

「ごめん」ブルースが慌てて言った。「話してくれなくても――」

「サノスはテッセラクトを求めて俺たちの船に乗り込んだ」ソーは自分の足をまっすぐ見つめながら語りはじめた。「俺はそれがアスガルドで破壊されたと思っていたんだが、ロキが――」片手で拳を握りしめ、ゴクリと喉を鳴らす。「ロキがラグナロクを始めるために宝物庫に行った時に持って帰ってきたんだ。愚かで悪戯好きな弟はチャンスを見て取ったんだ。それを何に使うつもりだったのか、そもそも使うつもりがあったのかどうかも、俺には分からない…だが、サノスはそれを求めてやって来た」

ブルースはただどうしようもなさそうに首を振った。

「サノスが来た時――初めから船内にあるべきではなかったテッセラクトを追って来た時、俺の民は虐殺された。奴はロキに選択肢を与えた。テッセラクトを渡すか、さもなくば俺を殺すと」

ソーは頭を下げ、きつく目を閉じた。

「あいつは俺を選んだ」

肩にブルースの手が置かれるのを感じた。

「お前が現れたのはその時だった」ソーはまだ彼を見ようとはせずに続ける。「お前は奴と戦ったが、俺たち全員がそうだったように、パワーストーンの力には叶わなかった。お前は地球に帰れるようビフレストを開いたヘイムダルによって救われた」ソーは凝視してくる相手と視線を合わせた。胸中で苦痛に満ちた感情が暴れるにもかかわらず、彼はなんとか笑顔を作った。「そうなって良かった。でなければ、今頃お前はここにいなかっただろう」

ブルースは笑みを返さなかった。「ソー――」

「その後お前に何があったのか、俺は知らない」ソーは手を振って告げる。「今度はお前の話を聞こうか」

「ソー、その後に君に何があったんだ？」ブルースは話題を変えようとしたソーを無視して尋ねた。「それでロキはどうなったの？」

ソーの笑顔が消え、彼はスカイラインに注意を戻した。今になって寒さを感じ始めている

「ロキはサノスを騙そうとしたが、成功しなかった。だから、サノスは弟の首をへし折ってその身体を俺の足下に放り投げた」その声音は平らで、感情がなかった。「そしてスペースストーンを手に入れたサノスは船を爆破した。目を覚ますと、俺はウサギの船にそのガーディアンの友人らと共にいたんだ」

肩に置かれた手に強く力が込められた。「それは――」ブルースは言葉を切り、ソーの横顔を見つめている。ソーは彼を見ることはできなかった。「本当に残念だ、ソー。何と言えばいいのか――」

「しかも、何が最悪か分かるか？」ソーが唐突に言って、その声は自分の耳にも奇妙に聞こえた。

ブルースは何も言わず、唇を真一文字に引き結んだ。

「俺が弟の胸に頭を押しつけて横たわっていた時、そこに――」ソーの顔が痙攣し、彼は目をきつく閉じていた。「あいつの心臓の鼓動を感じた気がしてならないんだ」

「ソー…」

「そこにあってないように感じるくらいに弱々しかったが、だが確かに感じたんだ。あいつはまだそこにいた、まだ俺と一緒にいたんだ。しぶとい弟はまだ命にしがみついていた」

一句ごとに苦悶した。ソーが泣くと全身が震えた。ブルースはこのようなソーを見たことがなく、絶句していた。

「今は」ソーが呟く。「俺があの爆発を生き延びたんなら、あいつももしかしたらそうだったんじゃないかって考えている自分がいるんだ」

「ソー」ブルースの声は同情心でいっぱいだった。「そんなことを言っては――」

「やめてくれ！」ソーはピシャリと言ったが、怒りは来た時と同じく一気に離れていった。「望むことが愚かなのは承知の上だ。だが、あいつは以前も死の掌握から逃げることができたし、いくら不可能に思えても、今回もまたやったのかもしれない。最後のトリック」ソーは囁く。「最後のトリックだ」

ブルースは手を動かし、肩甲骨の間に慰めるように押しつけた。ソーはありがたく思っていたが、心中の悲嘆が軽くなることはなかった。

「今はそれしか望むことはできない」ソーは呟き、その言葉は悲哀に染まっていた。「もし、そうでないならば、たとえインフィニティ・ガントレットが齎した破壊を巻き戻すことができたとしても、あの船で起きたことは変わらないことになる。俺は民を取り戻すことができない。ヘイムダルを、そしてロキを」

吐息と共に、ブルースの手がその膝の上にまた落ちた。「ソー、僕は人生の大半を悲観的な男として過ごしてきたし、それは僕にとっての盾となっていた。君はどちらかというと楽観的なほうに行く傾向にあるのは知ってる。だけど、今回ばかりは――」ソーはその頬に涙が次々と零れる間、彼が何を言うのか分かっていたし、その言葉を遮ることもしなかった。「――君も悲観的になることを勧めるよ。今回だけはね。君が間違ってると言ってるんじゃない――」

「そう言ってる」ソーは言った。

「いや、僕は――」

「いいんだ」ソーは溜め息をつく。「確率が限りなく低いのは分かっている」

ブルースは手で髪を撫で、指を通した。「ごめん。余計悪化させてるだけだね、僕は」

「構わない」ソーは言って、涙に濡れた顔にもかかわらず、相手と視線を合わせた。「続けてくれ」

「うん…」ブルースは不確かな様子で続けた。「僕が言おうとしてるのはつまり、もし君が掴まる先がこれだっていうんなら。ロキに生き延びていてほしいと君が祈って――神様が祈る相手が誰か分からないけど、祈ってるなら…それが現実にならなかった場合、君はもっと傷つくことになる」

長い沈黙の後、ソーは頷いた。大きく息を吸い込むと、ゆっくりと吐いた。疲れていた。とても、疲れが溜まっていた。そろそろ寝室に引き上げるべきだろう。

ブルースは両腕で膝を抱えた。「他に何て言えばいいか、分かったらいいんだけど。ごめん、ソー」

「ありがとう」ソーは簡素に告げると、空を見上げた。

その向こう、宇宙の深淵では筆舌に尽くせない悲劇が起きた。それなのに、ブルースの忠告にもかかわらず、ソーの頭にはたった一つの言葉が巡り続けていた。

もしも、と。


	2. 第二章

数日後、ついに勝利の雄叫びが上がった。

タイルの床を何かが疾走する音が聞こえたかと思うと、ロケットが息を切らせて角を飛ぶように曲がった。ソーとスティーブはちょうどキッチンにおり、コーヒーカップがスティーブの唇まで残すは半分の距離まで来ているところだった。

ロケットは彼ら二人を交互に見た。「なんだ、黙って見てないで、さっさと来い！突破口が見つかったんだぞ！」

彼らはロケットの後に従順に続き、半分ジョギングをするようにして彼に追いすがってラボへ向かった。彼らが入室すると、室内に何十もあるモニターの一つに覆い被さるようにしたブルースの姿を見つけた。彼の前にある小さな画面には、トニー・スタークのぼやけた映像があった。

スティーブと一緒に近寄れば、ソーには治り始めたばかりの傷や痣がトニーの顔に散りばめられているのが見えた。頬は窶れ、目は赤く疲れて見えたが、彼らの姿にトニーは安堵の表情を浮かべていた。

「ああ良かった、神様ありがとう、ありがとう！雷神くんがまだいてくれた」

ソーは顔を輝かせた。「顔が見れて良かった、スターク」

「僕も同じだよ。いい髪形だ」彼は瞬きをすると、少し狼狽えた顔をする。「いい…目だ？」

ソーはクスリと笑い、話題の目元を擦った。今では慣れきってしまったために、他人にはどれほど奇妙に見えているか忘れそうになる。

ソーの肩越しを見やったトニーの顔になんとも言い難い表情が浮かんだ。ソーがスティーブの方をチラリと見やると、彼の顔は何も明らかにしないと同時に全てを物語っていた。スティーブは一瞬苦悩しているように見えたが、簡潔に言った。「スターク」

「キャップ」トニーはストイックな面持ちで頷き、それから口角を片方だけ上げて笑みを見せた。「しばらくぶりだな」

「ああ、そうだな」スティーブは笑みを返さなかったが、身体から少し力を抜いたようだ。「顔が見れて良かったよ、トニー。本当に」

「ああ、こんな形で僕たちが再会するとは想像したこともなかった」トニーは気が散っているかのように髪に指を通しながら言った。「でもまあ、世界の終わりみたいなもんだからな、こういう形にもなるわけだ。また顔が見れて良かった、キャップ。君たち全員にも」彼は加え、部屋の中に視線を走らせた。「それと、ウィニー・ザ・プーみたいなキャラにも会えてよかった」

「今俺のことなんて呼んだ？」ロケットはデスクの上に飛び乗って問い詰める。

「そのウィニーとやらは、聞いたこともないな」ソーは顔をしかめていった。

「悪口なんかじゃない、約束する」トニーは片手をひらひらとさせて言った。「聞いてくれ。僕は今なんというか非常に救出ミッションを必要としてるところなんだ。僕のスーツは皆も知ってるサノスによって完全に壊れちゃって、しかもここに来た時に乗ってた宇宙船は墜落したようなものだから使い物にならないし、その上この惑星で唯一機能している宇宙船はアクセスコードだか指紋認証だかなんだか知らないけど、それが必要で起動しないんだ」

「どこにいる？」ソーが尋ねる。「お前の所へまっすぐ行けるが」

「ほらね、だから君を仲間にしたんだ」トニーは大きな笑顔で言った。「それが聞いて驚けよ、僕は今タイタンにいる」

ブルースは息をついて椅子の背もたれに寄り掛かった。「サノスの母星だ」

「そう。まあ、星というよりか荒野だがな」トニーは乾ききった石を拾い上げると、カメラの前で力を込めることなくそれを砕いてみせた。「マジな話、水源を一つも見つけることができないでいる。今のところ、船で見つけたクラッカーと瓶詰めの水で生存してる状態だ」

「他に誰がいるんだ？」スティーブが尋ねた。「それとも、一人かい？」

これには重い沈黙が下りた。彼の額にある皴がさらに強調され、しばらく下唇を噛んでいたが、やがて答えていた。「他にも人はいたんだが、その、まあ、今は僕だけだ。いや、僕だけじゃないか。一応、もう一人いて――」

「誰だ？」

「彼女は、その、なんていうか、名前はネビュラ。サノスの娘だ」全員が浮かべた表情に、トニーは急いで付け加える。「違う、違う、あいつのことは憎んでる。彼女だって全力で奴を殺そうとした。本当だ、彼女は敵じゃない」

「ネビュラがいるって？」全員の頭が巡ってロケットの方に向けられた。彼はモニターにゆっくりと歩み寄っていた。「青くて、紫で、なんだかロボットに見える？」

「そいつだ」

ロケットの目が丸くなった。無意識に、胸にの一点に手をやる。グルートの小枝が隠されている場所だ。「他にも人がいたって、誰だ？」

ここでようやくソーにも思い当たる節があり、胃の辺りがキュッとなった。

トニーは溜め息をつくと頭を少し前方に倒す。しばらくしてもう一度顔を上げると、尋ねた。「まさかとは思うが、君はガーディアンズ・オブ・ザ・ギャラクシーの一員だって言わないよな？」

「まさか、そんな――」ロケットは今や両手で胸を抑えて呼吸を荒げていた。「うそだろ、うそだ、うそだ――」

「すまない」トニーが言った。「すまない、あいつらは――あいつらは全員、彼らはただ――」

「全員！？全員が――」

ロケットは嘘だと何度もつぶやきながらその場に崩れ落ちた。ソーが手を伸ばし、ロケットのふさふさとした肩をすっぽりと片手で包み込んだ。一瞬の間だけロケットはその手を受け入れたが、やがてデスクから滑り落ちると、黙ってドアから出ていった。トニーはどうしようもない様子で頭を振っていた。

「あの、トニー…」ブルースが躊躇いがちに言った。「スパイダーマンも一緒にいたんだよね？」

「ああ、くそ」トニーは両手で顔を擦った。その顔には今では純粋で生々しい苦悶が浮かび上がっていた。「そうだ、ブルース、そして、坊やもやられてしまった」

「残念だ、トニー」

「そんな風に思ったところで――」トニーは弾かれたように言いかけたが、自分で言葉を切った。「すまん。ありがとう、ブルース。ただ、こっちは色々と大変だったんだ」

「想像もつかないほどだったんだろうな」スティーブは言って、少し表情を和らげていた。

トニーは頭を振り、顔を激しく擦った。もう一度彼らに向き直ると、その目は濡れていた。「とにかく。救援ミッションだ、な？」

「ああ」ソーが頷いた。「救援ミッションだ」

＊＊＊

タイタンへの旅に必要な準備はあまりなかった。最近はストームブレーカーも彼の背中に常に括りつけられていたので、それなりの量の朝食を掻きこんだあと、彼は外へ向かった。

スティーブとブルースがついてきたが、ビフレストがどれほど場所を取るのか判断がつかず、少し距離を置いていた。

「つまり、君のその新しい武器とやらは、なんというか…」スティーブが語尾を萎ませ、突然これがどういうメカニズムで働いているのかさっぱり理解していないことに思い至ったようだ。

「銀河系間旅行を可能にするゲートを開くって？」ブルースが言葉を継いだ。

「核にあるのはそういうことだな」ソーは言って、ストームブレーカーを背中から取り外した。しばしその武器をじっくりと堪能し、手の平に伝わる力を感じた。「父上も似たような武器を携えていた。この力があれば、ストームブレーカーはビフレストの橋に続く入り口を開くことができる。それは九つの世界にある惑星間を繋ぐ、目に見えないネットワークの一種だ」

「それで、そのネットワークを通じてタイタンに行く方法を知っているということかい？」スティーブが尋ねた。

「俺は知らん。だが、ストームブレーカーが導いてくれる」ソーは笑み、柄を握る手に力を込めた。「移動はほぼ一瞬のことだから、トニーを連れて戻るのはほんの少しの時間しかかからないはずだ」

「待ってくれ」

三人が声の主を振り返れば、入り口にロケットが立っているのが見えた。どうやら着替えてきたようで、戦闘服を纏って腰の両側にピストルを携えている。

「俺も行く」彼は宣言し、スティーブとブルースの前を通り過ぎてソーから数フィート以内の場所に立った。

「ウサギよ、かなり短い旅になるぞ」ソーが言った。

「スタークって男があの惑星に航行可能な船があるって話してただろ」ロケットが言った。「俺の船だっていう漠然とした予感があるんだ。それをサノスの母星に置き去りにするなんて考えられねぇ」その双眸には辛うじて抑えただけの憤怒が炎のように燃えていた。「そいつをここまで持ってくる」

ソーは理解した。「いいだろう。一緒に行こう」

「よっしゃ」

「じゃあ、二人とも後で」スティーブが言った。「もし何かあったら、知らせてくれ」

「互いの信号が分かったからトニーから僕たちに連絡を取ることは可能なはずだ」ブルースが言った。「そんなに難しくはないと思う」

「その必要がないことを祈ろう」ソーはニヤリと笑っていった。

「アディオス」ロケットが親指を立て、ソーがストームブレーカーを宙に投げると、二人は一気に飛び立った。

＊＊＊ 

数分間をビフレスト・ブリッジの煌めく色彩の中で過ごした後、彼らは向こう側に出た。タイタンはトニーが描写した通りの場所だった。荒涼としており、命が欠片も見当たらない。ソーとロケットは山のようにそびえる砂丘と太古の老朽化した建物に囲まれていた。陽光は空気中に漂う濃い埃の膜を浸透し、大地をブラッドオレンジの色合いに染めていた。

トニーはどこにも見当たらず、ソーはロケットを左腕で抱え上げると(抗議の言葉は無視した)ストームブレーカーを空に向けて放り上げた。彼らは必要な視点を得るまで空高くに浮上したことで、近くにまだできたばかりのクレーターが幾つか、そしてとても大きく、とても壊し尽された宇宙船がある光景を発見した。

「ビンゴ」ロケットが言った。

彼らは埃っぽい風を顔に受けながら、その方角に飛翔した。ソーは歓迎の意を込めて両腕を大きく開いたトニーの姿を見つける。

「よう、メリー・ポピンズ」彼はソーとロケットが着地するなり告げた。

アベンジャーズ本部の小さなモニターではトニーの負傷をしっかりと映し出すことはできなかったようだ。彼はどこをどう見てもボロボロで、アイアンスーツなど辛うじて彼の身体にしがみついている状態だった。左肩は剥き出しで乾いた血がこびりついており、ヘルメットは頭部の半分しか覆っていない。

トニーはソーが彼を凝視していることに気づいて言った。「ああ、これ外そうと試みたんだが、ナノテックがかなり誤作動を起こしていてね。どうしても自己修復しようとするんだ。強引に剥そうとするとパニック起こしたみたいに余計に強くしがみついてくる」

「バナーならどうにかできるんじゃないか」ソーが提案した。

「ああ、だけど、たぶんシュリが一番こういうのに明るいだろうな」トニーはそこでソーの横に静かに立つロケットに気づいた。「ああ、初対面で魂を叩き潰しちまった奴か」

「そもそも魂なんか元々なかったと俺なら言うな」ロケットが返す。彼はトニーに近づくと小さな手を差し出した。「俺はロケットだ」

「トニー・スタークだ」彼らは握手を交わし、トニーの手はロケットの前腕のほとんどを覆っていた。「それで君はなんだ？宇宙アライグマの一種か？」

「俺のことをアライグマと呼んだか？」ロケットが憤慨して言った。「まったく、クイルと同じこと言いやがって…」

「スターク、今は冗談を言っている場合ではないぞ。彼は明らかにウサギだ」ソーは胸の前で腕を組んで言った。

トニーは困惑して目を眇める。「宇宙ウサギ？」

ロケットは目をぐるりと回すと目の前の光景に顔を向けた。クレーターの一つに歩み寄ってその縁に立つと、真剣な様子で目を細めた。「それで、俺の船はここのどっかにあるんだろ？」

三人は歩き出し、トニーが彼らを先導した。首の後ろを太陽に焼かれながら砂漠の風景を横断する。歩きながら、ソーは汗を掻き、足元の砂のせいで歩みは遅かった。見渡す限り、サノスの故郷であった町の廃墟が果てしなく続き、今や崩れた抜け殻となった建物の残骸だけがあった。ソーは地球がタイタンのように破壊されなくて良かったと思ったが、そんなものは随分と厳しい慈悲にも思える。

砂丘の頂点に辿りついた時に、ソーは見覚えのあるガーディアンズの船を見つけた。幾つかのかすり傷と外観全体を覆う分厚い埃の膜を除けば、ほぼ完全な状態で残っている。ロケットはその入り口に近づき、船の横に手を押しつけ、小さな手形を残した。それから『僕を洗って』という文句を埃の中に掻きこむと、一人で笑って中に足を踏み入れた。

この船が彼とその友人らの家も同然だと知っていたソーは、ロケットにプライバシーをやった。こうして空っぽになった船に入るのは、彼にとって失ったものを思い出させる苦痛を伴うものになってしまたったのだから。

トニーは手近の大きな石に力なく腰を下ろすと、頭を後ろに投げ出した。瞼を閉じて、呻き声を漏らす。

「疲れているのではないか」ソーは彼を懸念そうに見やった。

トニーは答える間も目を閉じたままでいた。「君には分からないくらいにね」

ソーは彼の隣に座ろうとしたが、突然誰かに見られているような気配を感じた。ストームブレーカーに片手を置いて周囲を見回すと、やがて女の形をした人物に目が留まった。彼女は砂丘の高所から二人を見下ろしていた。少なくとも百フィートは上の方にいる。人型ではあるが、その肌は青と紫色が混ざっており、金属のように光を反射しているのがわかった。ネビュラの外見を説明するのにロケットが用いた言葉を思い出す。

「ああそうだ。彼女のことは気にするな」トニーが欠伸を漏らして言うと、前方に身体を傾けて両目を擦った。「彼女はあまり口を利かない。まあ、親父さんが宇宙の半分を消滅させたとなると、正直理解はできる。だが、彼女も僕たちと同じくらい激しく奴と戦ったんだ」トニーは柔らかく悲しげな眼差しを彼女に向けた。「それで、生き残った僕たちと同じように、どこか壊れてしまったんだと思う」

船の中からロケットが独り言で罵り言葉を呟いているのが聞こえ、どうやらエンジンをかけることに苦労しているようなので、ソーはネビュラの方へ向かって砂丘を登り始めた。彼女は胸に膝を抱き寄せるようにしてその場に座り込んでいる。接近してくるソーに好奇心と警戒心が同程度に混じり合った眼差しを向けていた。

ソーは彼女に片手を上げて挨拶をした。「レディ・ネビュラ？」

「ただのネビュラ」彼女は首を傾げ、顎を膝に乗せた。「あなたは？」

「ソー。トニー・スタークの友人だ。ガーディアンズ・オブ・ザ・ギャラクシーも知っていた」

彼女が自分を抱きしめる腕に力がこもった。その眼差しが落される。「そう」

「短い間だけだが、俺は彼らによって助けられた。その恩がある。お前もガーディアンなのか？」

彼女は首を振り、口角が痙攣していた。「正確には違う。姉がそうだった」

ソーは思考を巡らせ、名前を思い出した。「ガモーラ」

「そうだ」ネビュラは囁き、その目には悲哀の色があった。「ガモーラ」

ソーは歯を食いしばり、目を逸らした。サノスの行動は宇宙全体になんと大きな影響を与えたのだろうか、こうしてかつて人々が立っていた場所に傷心だけを残して。一体全体、どうやってこの現状を直すというのだろう？このまま押し進むだけの力を、強大な敵に立ち向かい続けるだけの力を見つけなければならないというのに、同じく悲嘆に溢れた人物を慰めることさえできないだなどと…

「あなたは誰を失ったの？」ネビュラが彼を見上げて尋ねた。「あなたの痛みが分かる。あなたの悲しみは一目瞭然。スタークと違って」彼女は彼の方に向かって頷きかけた。「あいつは涙を一粒流したくらいだ。あいつの腕の中で少年が死んで一週間も経っていないのに…」

トニーはまだ岩の上で片膝を立ててその上に肘を載せ、座っている。この数日間の出来事は重荷となってその肩にのしかかっているのがソーには分かったが、僅かにしか表には出していない。トニーはいつだって感情を上手に覆い隠していた。

ネビュラは答えを待つように彼を見つめており、やがてソーは溜め息をついていた。「俺は…全てを失った。俺の母星、俺の民、俺の友人、俺の家族…」心痛を掻き分けるように笑みを浮かべる。「俺も兄弟を亡くしたんだ」

彼らは視線を交わし、互いの顔が相手の痛みを反射するかのようだった。「私の父の行動のせいで、ごめんなさい」彼女は言うと、表情が硬くなった。「また会った時には、あいつは苦しみという言葉の本当の意味を知ることになる」

ソーは二人の間に心地よい距離を置いて腰を下ろした。胡坐をかき、両手を後ろについて身体を反らす。砂は手の平の下で、まだ冷たかった。二人はそうやって地平線を眺めながらも、それぞれ思考はどこか別の場所を見ていた。

ネビュラの唇から小さな含み笑いが漏れた。「私は随分と長い間姉を憎んでいた。それは父が仕向けたとおりだった。私たちを競い合わせることで、私たちは常に父に認められようと強くなり続けた。私はいつも持てるすべての力で姉と戦ったけれど、いつだって彼女の方が強く、彼女の方が父のお気に入りだった。私が何をしても、いつも足りなかった。私では足りなかったんだ」

ソーは両手で手の平いっぱいの砂を握りしめ、硬い粒が皮膚に擦れた。彼女の痛みの全て、彼女の憎しみの全てがロキとそっくりに聞こえた。

「でも、本当に姉を憎んでいたわけじゃない。それどころか、彼女の死によって私が本当は何よりも、私自身よりも、そして父よりも姉を愛していたのだと今更、本当に今更気づかされた。姉のことは腹立たしかったけど、私はただ父に対して、姉と同じくらい役に立てるんだと証明したかっただけ」

「お前はただ彼女と対等でありたかっただけだ」ソーは呟き、その思考はもっと苦しい記憶へと流れていった。

ネビュラは頷き、さらに身体を丸めた。「もっと早く目を開くことができていれば、もしかしたら状況は違っていたかもしれない」

ソーは苦々しく微笑んだ。「俺もこの数日、同じことを考えて生きてきた」

エンジンの音が大きく響いて彼らの会話を遮り、眼下の宇宙船のライトが点いてプロペラが徐々に速度を上げながら回り始めた。金属の外装が軋んだかと思うと、船体がゆっくりと砂に半分埋もれていた状態から這い出てきた。平衡を取り戻すと、それは地面から数インチ浮いたところで静止した。

「おい、サーファー君、早くここから出よう！」トニーがすでに片足を船内に踏み入れて呼びかけた。

ソーは立ち上がり、ネビュラが動かなかったことに気づいて彼女を振り返った。「一緒に来るだろう？」

「いいえ」

ソーの渋面が深くなった。「この惑星には何もない。食べ物も、何も――」

「私は食料をほとんど必要としない」彼女が告げる。「それに、ここにそれほど長くはいない」

「どこへ行くんだ？」

彼女は目元まで届かない笑みを向けてきた。「ヴォーミア。姉が殺された場所へ」

ソーは彼女に対し、非常に深い憐憫の情を抱いたが、それを掻き消す。彼自身、憐憫を向けられることは大嫌いだったので、他者にもそれを向けるのは避けていた。

「そこで何を見つけると考えているんだ？」

彼女は肩を竦めた。「彼女を救う方法かもしれない。何もないかもしれない。どちらにしろ、行かなければならない」そして、もっと小さな声で続ける。「彼女を取り戻すチャンスがあるのならば…」

ソーは一瞬彼女を黙って見つめていたが、頷いた。「分かった。では、元気で。運命がお前の味方をすることを祈る」

立ち去る彼の背中に向かって、彼女は言った。「あなたにも」

＊＊＊

船内スピーカーから男の静かな歌声が流れていた。ロケットはコントロールパネルに両脚を載せて小声で歌詞を口ずさんでおり、船は目的地に向かってほぼ自動航行している。この音楽は、ソーが聞かされたことによると、クイルから来たものらしく、彼は人生の大半を宇宙で過ごしたにもかかわらず、地球の歌を特に好んでいたという。

ソーはさらに、この船がベネターと名付けられていることを知った。宇宙の片隅の何処かにある怪しい酒場におけるイカサマまみれのポーカーゲームのおかげで、この船はガーディアンズ所属となったという。ロケットがガーディアンズの冒険でもこうした面白い逸話を口にする度に、ソーは非常に興味をそそられていた。また別の人生ではしばらくの間彼らと旅をしても良かったかもしれない。

ソーは両手を膝の上に重ねてロケットの後ろに座っていた。さらに後方にはトニーがいて、彼は航行一時間目あたりで気を失うように眠っており、キャビン内を静かな寝息で満たしていた。その頭部が痛そうな角度になっていたため、地球に辿りつく頃には確実に痛みを訴えていることだろう。

彼らは高速で航行しており、ガラス窓の向こうでは星々が長い光線となっていた。ビフレストの方が圧倒的に早かったが、このスピードならば、通り過ぎる銀河の美しさや、黒い深淵に突如射し込む色の飛沫を堪能することができる。しかし、そこに長く座っているほどに、彼が長い時間を己の思考と共に過ごすことを意味していた。ネビュラとの別れの言葉は、考えないようにしていたことが思考に浮かぶほどに、彼の中の何かを動かした。こうした、『もしも』の考えが彼を悩ませた。つい最近ブルースに語った考えだ。ステイツマン、そして彼の民に関する問い。

『彼女を取り戻すチャンスがあるのならば…』とネビュラは言った。

ソーは数分間苦悩し続け、話そうと口を開いては強引に口を閉じていた。肘掛を引っ掻き、ほつれた糸を弄り、何でもいいから気を紛らわそうとした。

しかし、やがて彼は諦めていた。「ロケット？」

ロケットが弾かれたように彼を振り返り、信じられないというように目を見開いていた。「今、俺のことをロケットと呼んだか？」

「それがお前の名ではないのか？」

「まあそうだけどよ、お前いつも――」彼はソーを凝視して、溜め息をついた。「まあいいや。どうした？」

ソーは意識を手に集中させ、親指同士を円を描くようになぞりながら話した。「宇宙で漂っていた俺を見つけたあの日…どこで俺を見つけたんだ？」

「えーと、なんだ、つまり、座標のことか？そういうモンは頭に入れてないんだ。じゃないと爆発物の情報を入れる場所が足りなくなっちまう」

「ああ、そうか。では、コンピューターの方はどうだ？」彼はコントロールパネルの方を示す。「何らかの記録は残されていないのか？」

「ふん。ああ、多分な」

ロケットは前方に身体を向け直すとキーを叩き始め、インターフェイスの上を小さな手が光の速さで動き回った。ソーはトニーを起こさないようシートベルトを急いで外すと、少し近づいてロケットの肩越しに覗き込んだ。彼は直接スクリーンを指で操作し始めており、様々な惑星名や数値が並ぶ画面を上の方にスクロールしていた。目的のものを見つけると、彼はそれをしっかりと押し、スクリーンには立体地図が浮かび上がった。

「俺たちはだいだい…この辺りにいた」彼はホログラムを指差しながら言った。そこに黄色い点が明滅している。「数光年ずれてるかもしれんが」

「ならば、俺の船の残骸はそこから遠くはないところにありそうだな」

「まあ、そうだと思うが」ロケットは顔をしかめて彼をチラリと見やり、それから地図に意識を戻した。「お前はこっちの方角から来た」彼は左側から始まってベネターの位置に向かう矢印を描いた。「それで、お前の遭難信号をこの辺りにいる時に受け取った」そこには円を描いた。

ソーは両手で拳を作っては開いた。様々な感情の洪水が彼の中で渦巻いていた。戦慄、悲嘆、興奮。

「ソー…」ロケットが彼を慎重に見つめている。「お前、その頭ん中で何考えてんだ？」

「そこに辿りつくのにどれほどの時間がかかる？」ソーが尋ねる。「著しく俺たちの帰還を遅らせることになるだろうか？」

「何を計画してるのか話してくれ」ロケットはしっかりと彼を見据えて言った。「そこに行けないと言ってるんじゃない。だが、お前が何をしたいのか知らなけりゃだめだ」

「残骸をこの目で見たいんだ」彼は低く、だが性急な声で告げた。「俺は…どう聞こえるかは分かってるつもりだ、だが――」

「何を探してるんだ？いい光景じゃあねぇぞ」

「生存者だ」

ロケットは肩を落として溜め息をついた。「ソー、こんなこと聞きたくないのはわかってるが、お前が生還したのには理由があるし、それは多分お前が神様だからだ。こんなこと言いたくないんだが――」

「あの船に乗っていた神は俺だけじゃない」

ロケットは瞬きをして、口を閉ざした。一拍置いて、それから厳しい面持ちで言った。「これはお前の弟の話だろう？」

ソーはゴクリと喉で音を立てた。今や胸の奥が痛み、絶望感が彼に爪を立てていた。「頼む、ロケット。どうしても知る必要があるんだ」

「ソー、俺がこの目で見た。恐ろしい光景だった」ロケットが言った。「お前は船に何千人も乗っていたと話していた。お前さんはたくさんの死体を見ることになるんだぞ。焼け焦げた死体、ぐちゃぐちゃに潰れたり、バラバラになったものだって。そいつらのことをそんな風に記憶に留めておきたいっていうのか、ソー？弟のことも？」ロケットの顔には苦悩がはっきりと浮かび上がっていた。「それを見たら、もうお前は戻れねぇんだぞ」

「分かっている」ソーは深く息を吸い、潤みそうになる目を何度も瞬かせた。「それでも見ないといけないんだ。俺は…」語尾の方で声が途切れ、ロケットに懇願するような眼差しを向けた。どんなふうに聞こえているかは分かる。どうしてロケットが躊躇うのかも分かる。「あいつは俺にとってたった一人の家族なんだ」彼は言った。「この目で見ないと俺は気がおかしくなってしまう」

渋々と、ロケットは頷いた。また前方に向き直る。「わかった」

彼は先程ホログラムの上に描いた円の中心を押し、明滅する赤い点が残った。それから手首を捻ってホログラムを消すと、またコントロールパネルに幾つかのコマンドを打ち込んだ。ほとんど気づかないほどの角度に曲がったベネターの選手が別の方角に向けられ、コースが改められた。この動きにも、トニーは身動ぎひとつしなかった。

ソーは自分の席に戻らなかった。ロケットの横に立ち尽し、腕を組んでスクリーンに浮かぶミニマップの小さなベネター号が彼らの新たな目的地に少しずつ近づくのを見つめていた。

＊＊＊

数時間経つと、ステイツマンの残骸が見えてきた。ソーは腹の奥で気持ち悪い感覚を覚え、喉が嘔吐をする時のように収縮をし始めた。掌が汗で湿り、気がつけば何度も衣服にそれを擦りつけていた。ロケットの口は堅い一文字の線に引かれている。オートパイロットから操縦を手動に切り替え、軽々と瓦礫を避けて進んだ。

最初に一連の死体に差し掛かった時に、ソーはここに来る決断を非常に後悔し始めていた。ロケットが片足をブレーキの上に載せて彼を見上げる。ソーは頭を振って、彼に続けるよう促した。彼らはゆっくりと、それこそエンジンを完全に切ったかのようにゆっくりと、だが確実に進んでいった。

やがて、残骸が集中していることから、爆心地と思われる地点を見つけた。ロケットは充分近づいたところで、船に損害が出ないように気を付けて、一度ブレーキをそっと踏んだ。その場所はロケットが説明した通りの、まさに恐ろしい光景だった。人々は、彼に見える限り、あまりに焼け焦げてしまっていたために誰が誰だかも分からなかった。

彼らは数分間その場に停止して、周囲の光景を見つめていた。この距離からでは、ソーは彼らの遺体を確認することはできない。ソーは足を踏み出すと、船の後方へ向かった。

「おい、どこへ行くんだ？」ロケットが呼びかける。

ソーが通り過ぎる時に、トニーが鼻を鳴らしてようやく目を覚ました。「は？着いたのか？」

ソーは二人とも無視して出口前の減圧室に入ると、背後でドアを封鎖した。外へ続くドアが開くのを待つ間に、ロケットが駆け付けた。

「ソー！せめて宇宙服か何か着た方がいいんじゃねぇのか？」

「待て、何が起きてるんだ？」トニーが問い質し、振り向こうとしているが、シートベルトのせいでまだ同じ場所に繋ぎとめられていた。

ロケットがドアを激しく叩き始めた。

「何故俺に宇宙服が必要だと思った？」ソーは苦笑いと共に尋ねた。「お前はどれほどの間気絶して宇宙を漂っていたかもわからん俺を見つけ、俺は生き延びた。共にストームブレーカーを鍛造した時も俺は宇宙服など着なかった！忘れたのか？」

ロケットは憤慨した表情を変えなかった。

ソーは溜め息をつく。「分かった。深い息を吸っておく」

「このやろ――」

そして、ソーは船の外に踏み出し、背後で出口が密閉された。

このようにして空間を移動するのは不思議なものだった。彼の身体は一度に浮遊し、押し潰されようとしていた。凍えるほど寒く、鼻が即座に氷のようになった。だが、心臓は強く脈打っており、この新しい環境など気にも留めずに四肢に血を送り込んでいる。泳ぐかのようにして両腕を後ろに動かし、律動的に足を蹴ることで前方へ進行する。ベネターの前を泳ぐときも、コックピットの窓越しに彼を怒鳴りつけているロケットを無視した。

前へ、前へと彼は自分を押し進め、ついに幾つかの死体までやって来た。彼らに触れるほど近くには行かなかったが、これほどの近距離ならば、悍ましいほどに顔が潰れていても彼らがロキやヘイムダルでないことは分かった。遺体の多くは部分的に凍りついてもおり、火傷の全容を隠していた。胸の痞えを無視して、彼は前進した。

ソーはどれほどの間その場所を漂っていたのか判然としなかったが、時間が経つにつれ、耳の中で心臓の鼓動が徐々に大きく響き始めた。脳裏でずっと騒いでいた希望が少しずつ静かになっていき、悲嘆と嘔吐感に取って代わられた。状況の悲惨さがようやく腑に落ち始め、彼はしばしその場に留まり、ここまで来たことの愚かさに愕然としてしまった。

胸がきつく締めつけられ、それが果たして自分自身の苦悶のせいなのか、宇宙空間の圧縮感から来ているのか、判別がつかなかった。喉の痞えを呑み込む。彼はこうして、ステイツマンの中心で死んだアスガーディアンたちに囲まれているのだ。

これで納得がいったか？

ソーは彼を押し潰さんとする絶望感を受け入れ、悲壮感に丸呑みにされるべく船に戻るろうと体の向きを変えたが、視界の隅に何かを捉えた。死体ではなく、まったく別のものだった。

彼はそれに近づき、全方向に視線を走らせた。彼は何かを見た。それだけは確かだったが、何を見たのか。彼の心に騙された可能性もあるが、確信していたのだ…

大きな瓦礫の裏から柔らかな光が漏れていた。彼はゆっくりと、慎重にそれに近づき、反対側から回り込んでみると、そこには光でできた小さなオーブに見えるものが浮かんでいた。光は弱く、青白い色合いをしており、ソーの皮膚を浮かび上がらせていた。迷い、孤独な小さな星は瓦礫と死体ばかりの場所でそれらに寄り添っていた。

うっとりするような存在だった。手を伸ばせば届く距離まで来ると、ソーはそれに触れようと手を出したが、それは瓦礫の方に逃げて、光も少し弱まった。彼はさらにゆっくりと慎重に近づくと、それを広く包み込むように両手を持っていくと、今度は彼から逃げようとはしなかった。ソーはそれを下から掬い上げるようにして持ち上げた。それは温かく、かじかむ指先を宥めた。上の方へ浮遊すると、それは彼の手を辿って顔から数インチの位置まで来た。

ソーは首を片方に傾けると、渋面を作った。

「お前はどこから来たのだ、リトルスター？」

唐突に、それは彼の声に反応するかのように応えた。光が明るくなり、あまりの強さに彼は目を眇めて顔を背けなければならなかった。まるでソーの注意を惹き戻そうするかのように、星は彼の手の中で震えた。彼の掌から離れて近くまでやってくると、彼の胸の前で静止した。ソーの手はその後に続き、彼がいなければ星が宇宙の深淵に落ちてしまうのを恐れるかのようにそれを支えようとしていた。

しばらくの間、星は他に何もせず、ただその場に漂っていた。それからさらに近づくと彼の中へと滑り込み、胸郭の奥へと消えていった。

ソーは光が消えた場所を凝視していると、目の前で皮膚が明るい青に光り輝き、やがて消えていった。何かが感じられる。何か温かく、小鳥のように羽ばたくものが胸に感じられた。決して痛みを伴うものではなかったが、奇妙で、心地良いものではなかった。

彼はしばらくの間その場に止まり、動悸のような感覚が収まるのを待った。それから胴体の上を両手で探り、別段変わったところがないのを確認する。指を動かし、肩を回す。全てまったく普通に感じられる。

唯一違うのは、どういうわけか身が軽くなったように思えたことだけだ。まるで、何かがあるべき位置にピタリと嵌りこんだかのような。胸部があるべき状態に戻ったかのような。


	3. 第三章

ベネターは日没二時間ほど前にアベンジャーズ本部の外に着陸した。実に久し振りに晴天が広がり、薄桃色や紫色の帯に彩られていた。ソーは彼とロケットがこの地を去ってからどれほど時間が経っているのか知らない。ビフレストはいつも時間経過を転覆させることができたので、彼は往来の宇宙旅行にはあまり慣れていなかったのだ。

外に出て最初に気づいたのは、ナターシャがアベンジャーズの下に戻ってきたことで、スティーブとブルースがその左右に立っていた。クリントの姿はどこにも見当たらない。トニーが呻きながら船からよろよろと出てくるのが聞こえた。彼は椅子の上で長い間眠りすぎて体中が硬くなっているようで、さらに言えば壊れたスーツがまだ彼の身体にしがみついているのだ。二人は共に佇み、他のアベンジャーズたちを向いていた。

「戻ってこれたようね」ナターシャが唇を綻ばせて言った。

「酷い有り様だね」ブルースが述べる。

トニーはブルースに頷きかけた。「ありがとうよ、ああ、僕は死に温もりが戻ったかのように見えるだろう。戻ってこれてこれ以上ないってくらい嬉しいよ、信じてくれ」

彼とスティーブは一瞬だけ目を合わせた。スティーブが何かを言おうとしたが、ロケットに邪魔された。

「聞いて驚け！何があったか、お前ぇらは信じられないだろうよ！」彼はソーとトニーの前に飛び出して叫んだ。

ソーは身体を強張らせる。ロケットが何を言うか、彼はすでに確信していた。

「お前ぇら…」彼はドラマチックに一旦言葉を切った。「ソーが星に孕まされた」

沈黙、そして――

「なんだって！？」

「どういうこと？」

「アスガルドの生態学はどうなってるの？」

ソーは片手で顔を覆った。「ロケット、頼むから」それから弾かれたようにトニーに向き直る。「トニー、頼むから」

「百パーセント、それが正しいことを僕が証言する」トニーは堂々とソーを無視して言った。「ソーが外宇宙に飛び込んで、まあ、今、彼は光り輝いている」

「そんなことは起きてない！」ソーが声を張り上げる。天を仰ぎ、彼らに雷を落としてやろうか迷い、最終的には止めておくことにした。

「悪いけど、僕には背景の情報がたくさん必要になりそうだ」スティーブは彼ら三人の間に視線を走らせながら言った。「正確には何が起きたんだ？」

「俺は――俺は輝く光のようなものを見つけたんだ」ソーは言葉を挟もうとしたロケットに眇めた目を向ける。「そして、それが俺の身体に入ってきた」

「オーマイガ――」

「最後まで言わせてくれ」ソーが彼らを黙らせるため片手を上げて言った。「それは俺の目の前に浮いていたんだ。俺はただそれを眺めていた、なにしろとても綺麗だったからな、だがどうも俺を気に入ったのか、俺の胸に入って来て――胸だぞ――それで光が治まったんだ」彼は自分の身体全体を示すよう手を上下に動かした。「どこもなんともない」

「光る宇宙人の赤ん坊が身体に入り込む時に悪いことなんて一つも起こりやしないさ」トニーは片眉を撥ね上げて言った「一体どんな悪いことが起こるっていうんだ？」

「お前がなにやら皮肉な態度を取っている印象を受けるんだが」ソーは相手を睨んで言った。

「ソー。僕は、人生で一度も、問題点を指摘するために皮肉を使ったことなんてない」

ソーは唸り、アベンジャーズに向き直った。「奇妙な事件ではあった、ああ。だが、今何よりも重要なのはトニー・スタークを連れ戻せたという事実だろう！これでアベンジャーズが再び揃ったんだぞ！」彼ら全員に向けて顔を輝かせ、両腕を開いて勝利を宣言した。「まあ、バートンを除いてはな」

スティーブ、ナターシャ、そしてブルースは互いに顔を合わせた。

「まあ、そうだけど」ブルースが躊躇いがちに言う。「でも、君は星を吸収したんだよ？」

「ストームブレーカーを作った時とほぼ同じことをしただけだ！」ソーは苛立って叫んだ。背中から斧を外して彼らの前に突き出す。

「確かにな。俺のこの目で見た」ロケットは思案気に顎を掻いた。「それで…お前さんは週一くらいで星に孕ませられるってことか、それとも――」

「あと一言でもあの星について何か言ってみろ」ソーはストームブレーカーを一人ひとりに突き付けながら言った。「ハリケーンを呼ぶぞ」

長い沈黙が続いて、それからなんとも不思議なことが起きた。彼らが一斉に笑い出したのだ。彼らは誰もあまりに長いこと心から笑うことは愚か、それに近いことも経験してこなかったのだ。ソーは初めのうちこそ抵抗したが、やがて彼らの笑い声に加わった。腹が痛むまで、目が湿ってしまうまで彼らと共に笑った。頬が痛むほどだったが、心臓は喜びに脈打った。

屋内に向かう頃には、彼らは少しだけ元気を取り戻していた。彼らが今度は階段をぎごちない動きで上るトニーをからかい始めるのに時間はかからなかった。膝が曲がろうとしなかったので、ナターシャが彼にWD-40(潤滑スプレー)を提案したのだ。ソーは彼に慈悲を見せてやることにして、彼を玄関の向こうまで運んでやった。

＊＊＊

翌朝早く、彼らは集合した。彼とロケットがいない間に、誰かが冷蔵庫を補充してくれたようで、その日は本当に素晴らしい食事を一緒にすることができた。昨日よりも少し元気になったソーは十五枚のトーストが高く積み上げられた皿を持って座り、それをものすごい勢いで頬張っては速度を落とすつもりもなかった。スティーブとブルースはそんな彼をどこか恐ろしそうに眺めており、ナターシャはというと、何よりも感心している様子だ。

最後に現れたのはトニーだった。ようやくアイアンスーツから自由になったようだが、左脚を庇っているようで、慎重にテーブルまでびっこを引きながらやってくると、椅子の上に腰を落とした。ソーのトーストをじっと見てから声を上げる。「彼と同じものをくれ」フライデーは即座に反応し、ロボットの腕が天井から下りてきて彼の食事を用意し始めた。

「どういうわけか、昨日より酷い有り様だね」ブルースがオートミールを頬張りながら言った。

トニーは彼に無感動な目を向ける。「君がどれほどチャーミングになれるか忘れてたよ」肩を回して、怯んだ様子を見せる。「ああ、あのスーツを外すのに零時過ぎまで起きてた。助かったことに、世の中にはタイムゾーンというものが存在するからな、あのスーツから脱出するのをシュリに手伝ってもらえた。もっとも、その時間の半分くらいは馬鹿にされたがな。年長者に対する尊敬がなってない！ゼロだ！」トニーが腹立たしげに言った。「そしていざ、あのナノテックの怪物が倒されると、なんでもあのスーツは僕の全身の筋肉一つひとつを圧縮していたらしくて、おかげでどんな動きをしてもとんでもない苦痛なんだ」

「トッピングはいかがしますか、サー？」フライデーが尋ねる。

「ビーナッツバターとジャムにしてくれ」

スティーブが咳払いをして言った。「氷浴をすればいいかもしれない」

「ああ、僕の身体は少なくとも95％燃えているみたいだからな、それは助けになりそうだ」

「トーストを、ミスター・スターク」

「ハレルヤ」

「マナーを、ミスター・スターク」

「ありがとう、フライデー」彼は大きな一口を齧ってから、もう一度声を上げた。「で、頭数が必要だ。まだ存在しているのは？ホークアイはどこだ？」

「彼は家族と一緒にニューヨークの義姉のところに厄介にやってるわ」ナターシャが言った。「あれだけのことがあった後だから、ここに子供たちを連れて来たくないって…」彼女は溜め息をつき、困った面持ちになった。「まだ子供たちを置いていきたくないのよ、母親を失ったばかりなんだから。少し時間をちょうだい。必ずここに来るわ」

「なんてこった」トニーは頭を振った。

しばらくは誰も口を開かなかったので、ソーが重苦しい様子で彼に告げた。「残った者は事実上全員がこのテーブルについている」

「ワカンダは軍の半分を失った」スティーブが言った。「そして、彼らのブラック・パンサーをも」

「マジか？」トニーはカウンターの上に両肘を突いて両手に顔を埋めた。「ワンダは？」

「いなくなった」

「パーフェクトだ」トニーが呟く。「時間の主人もいなくなったし、ピー――スパイダーマンもな。ローディは？まさか彼までいなくなったなんて言わないよな」

「まだ生きてる。だが、手伝いをするためにワカンダに残った」

「やっと、いいニュースだ。それでアントマンは？」

「分からない」ナターシャが答えた。

「ニック・フューリーは？」

「分からない」

「誰もニック・フューリーが生きてるか確認しなかったのか？」

「僕たちは気を取られていたからな」スティーブが静かに言った。

「何に！？」トニーが声を張り上げる。

「まあ、まずは君を見つけることでしょ」ブルースが言う。

「第二に、僕たちは皆…処理していた」スティーブが言って、その表情は哀愁漂うものに変わっていた。「起きたばかりの事件を処理していた」

トニーは溜め息と共に目を閉じて、額を揉んだ。「ああ、そりゃそうだ」

ナターシャは躊躇してから柔らかく尋ねた。「トニー、ペッパーについては？」

「何も」トニーの声が唐突に感情を失った。「何の音沙汰もない」

「無数の防犯カメラ、携帯電話通信や報道機関を走査していますが」と、フライデーが話に加わった。「彼女とハッピーの現在地はまだ発覚していません」

「僕はもう何日も街に繰り出しているけど」スティーブがトニーを見て言ったが、彼の顔はその手に阻まれて見えなかった。「今のところはまだ彼女の姿を見かけていない。でも、気にかけておくよ」

トニーは深く息を吸い込むと、彼と視線を合わせる前に溜め息をついた。「助かるよ、ロジャーズ」

スティーブは真一文字に唇を引き結んで頷いた。

それから数分間、誰も口を開かなかった。トニーは心ここにあらずといった調子でトーストを咀嚼し、パンは冷めていった。積み上げられていた半分をソーの皿に移す。

やがて、スティーブが言った。「考えていたんだが」

「危なそうに聞こえるわね」ナターシャが小さくニヤリと笑って言った。

スティーブは気さくに笑い、続けた。「今、地球が必要としているのはアベンジャーズだ」

「そうだけど」トニーがゆっくりと応じる。

「世界中に、まだ僕たちがここにいると、まだ戦っていると報せる必要がある。考えてごらんよ。戦闘に直接かかわっていた者以外は、何があったのか誰も分かっていないんだ。一般の地球市民はまったく何も知らずに、暗闇を手探りで進んでいる状態だ。街では人々が何を言っているか、僕は何度も耳にしている。世界の終わり、黙示録にある終末だと」

「間違ってはないよね」ブルースが暗く言った。

「何が起きているのか、彼らには知る権利がある」スティーブがしっかりと言った。「彼らは敵がいるのだと、その名がサノスなのだと、そして僕たちが奴を倒すのだと、知る必要がある」

近くのアームチェアでごろごろしていたロケットが言い返す。「奴は倒せない」

「倒せる。確率が低いだけだ」スティーブが即座に答えた。

誰もの舌先には論争が浮かび上がっていた。スティーブの顎はきつく強張り、頬の筋肉がぴくぴくと動いては挑戦者を募っている。トニーは眇めた目で相手を評するように眺めており、とり憑かれたような顔をしていた。ロケットは彼らを信じ難い思いで見ており、彼らの内一人でも本気でサノスを打ち負かそうと考える奴がいるとは到底想像もできないと思っているようだ。

ソーは無駄で悲観的な口論をする気分ではなかった。ようやくチームが一つに戻ったばかりなのだ。互いを押し返そうとするには早すぎる。彼らには現在に意識を向けてもらねばならかった。

「考えがある」ソーが言うと、彼らは一斉に彼に顔を向けた。「追悼の日を設けるのはどうだろうか？アスガルドではそうした。戦があって命を落とした者たちがいると、それがどれだけ少数だったとしても、彼らの名誉を讃え、その犠牲を偲ぶために国を挙げて追悼の日を設けたものだ」彼は全員に視線を向け、厳しい口調で言った。「俺たちアベンジャーズがこの世界のために再び希望の光となるのならば、時に強さよりも共感のほうが大事になるんだ」

誰もが静まり返り、やがてロケットが小さく言った。「いいと思う」

「ああ」スティーブが頷いて言った。「ああ、それこそ、世界がいま必要としていることだと思う」

「まさしく」トニーはソーに笑いかける。その朝、彼が見せた最初の笑顔だった。「では、みんなこれに賛成だな？」

全員が頷くと、トニーは口笛を吹いた。

「まさか、僕たちの意見が一致する日がまた来るなんて誰が思っただろうな？涙が出そうだ。おい、フライデー、明日のために記者会見を手配しておこうか？」

「マナーを、ミスター・スターク」

「プリーズ？」

「もちろんです、ミスター・スターク」

＊＊＊

その日、ソーにとって喜ばしいことに、彼はたまたまトレーニングシミュレーションルームを見つけた。はじめ、彼はそれをただの巨大で空っぽな地下室だと思ったのだが、数歩中に入ってみるとフライデーが出現して訓練メニューを並べたのだ。彼は可能な限り多くのものを叩き潰せるオプションを選んだ。

そして、彼はそうやってその午後を過ごしたのだ。トレーニングルームの中で飛び回り、AIが放ってくる敵に片っ端からストームブレーカーを投げつける。地下にいる間、彼の雷はそこまで届かなったが、そんなことはどうでも良かった。ソーはただ激しい運動ができるというだけで充分だった。エンドルフィンが体内に溢れ、筋肉が心地よく疼き、皮膚には汗が浮かんだ。特別満足のいく一撃の後、ソーは胸中が軽やかで解放感を覚え、声を上げて笑った。

しかし、突然シミュレーションが止まり、ソーが困惑してフライデーを振り返ると、入り口で彼に渋面を向けているブルースの姿を見つけた。

「ブルース！」ソーは息を切らせて彼に呼びかけた。「この部屋は素晴らしいな！？こんなものが地下にあるだなんて、お前は知っていたか？」

「ああ、まあ、だけど君をここで見つけるとは思わなかった」ブルースはソーに奇妙な目を向けて言った。「君がここにいるって知ったのはフライデーに教えてもらったからだ」

「そうか」ソーはそこで口角を下げた。「ここで俺を見つけるとは思わなかっただと？俺は戦うことが好きだ、ブルース。お前は知っているだろう」

「まあ、そうだけど。でも、最近の君は正直、その…」彼はぎごちなく語尾を切らした。

ソーはストームブレーカーを背に括りつけて彼に近づいた。「考えていることを言え、ブルース。なんだ？」

ブルースは両手を背中で組むと、自分の中で何やら考えを纏めている様で、それから言った。「僕は…心配なんだ」

「心配？」

「君は…気力が戻ったみたいだ」ブルースは曖昧な様子で彼を指し示す。「気合が入ってる。君のそんな姿はあの時から見ていない…」彼はまた語尾を切らせた。

「ああ」ソーが頷く。「サノスが俺の船を破壊した時からか」

「ああ、まあ…」

ソーはこれについて考慮した。「チームが再び揃ったことで安心したんだ。また皆で笑って語り合い、それはもっと幸せだった頃のことを思わせる。作戦を立て、勝利を掴む準備をしていた頃の」彼は肩を竦めた。「俺は…希望を持つことができたとでも言えるだろうか。それだけで、俺はもっと軽やかな気分になれる」それから頭を傾けると、唐突に笑みを浮かべた。「ところで、俺に気合が入っているのを見て安心はしないのか、ブルース？それとも、俺が悲しみに沈んでいたほうが良かったのか？」

「ソー、地球に向かう途中どこに立ち寄ったのか、トニーに聞いた」

「そうか？」ソーは言った。笑顔のままではあったが、目を合わせるのを避けるようになる。

「だから、あの光景を見た後だっていうのに、どうしてそんなに…？」彼はまたソーを示し、額には懸念でしわを寄せていた。

「気持ちの整理がついたのかもしれん」ソーは言った。「そうすると辛かった日々に区切りがつく。今の俺にできることは前に進むだけなんだ」

「ごめん、ソー。悪いけど、君の話は信じられない」

ソーはまだブルースの目を避けたまま歩き回りはじめたが、やがてついに肩を落としていた。「他に気になることがあるんだな。そういうことか？」

「そりゃあ、あの星…」ブルースが唇を噛む。「だって、あれは一体どういうことなのさ？それを吸収した時、君はどうなったんだ？」

ソーは後頭部を擦り、指先が短い髪を撫でつけた。ゆっくりだが、また伸びてきている。「正直よくわからないんだ。だが、だいたいにおいては何も起きなかった」

「だったら、星について教えてよ」ブルースが近寄りながら言った。「どんな姿をしていたんだ？」

「それはまあ、星みたいな」ブルースが目を細めると、ソーは笑った。「もちろん、本来の意味での星よりは圧倒的に小さなものだ、せいぜい俺の拳より少し大きい程度か。消え入りそうな光りだったが、俺が持ち上げたとたんにもっと明るく光りはじめた」

「どんな色だった？」

「白。それと少し青かったか」

「それで、暑かった？冷たかった？」

「温かかったな。心地よい温度だった」

「心地よいだって…？」

「ああ」ソーが思案気に言う。「俺が話しかけると反応するようだった。胸の中に入って来た時は奇妙な感覚だったが、痛みはなかった」胸に触れれば、自分の心臓の鼓動を感じる。「一旦落ち着くと…気分が良かった。しばらく感じることがなかったほど快適な気分だ」そして柔らかく微笑む。「まるで、世界が再び規則正しい場所になったかのようだ」

ブルースは完全に夢中になっていた。「それでこの星は、君の中を通り過ぎたってことかい？その、何をしたかは分からないけど、そうした後、星は消えた…？」

ソーは咳払いをした。「ああ、まあ、そこなんだ…」

「嫌な予感がする」ブルースは彼に対して目を眇めて言った。

「さらに嫌がるだろうな」ソーはチラチラを左右を見やり、他に誰もいないことを確認した。あるのはだた巨大で空っぽな空間だけだ。「お前には見せてやるが、絶対に取り乱すなよ。いいな？」

「オーケー？」ブルースの目が見開かれる。「ソー、一体なんだっていうのさ？」

最後にもう一度だけブルースの肩越しを注意深く確認してからソーは鎧の留め具を外して胸の一部を剥き出しにした。

ブルースは静かになった。やがて、彼は言う。「それは、その――それは普通には見えないな」

ソーは昨夜、シャワーを浴びようとした時にそれを発見していた。鏡に映った自分の姿を見た時に、胸の中心には丸く、赤くなった痣があり、瘢痕のように皮膚が少し盛り上がっていたのだ。完璧な円形ではなく、細い赤い線が基礎部から伸びて、まるでひび割れたように周囲に広がっていた。だいたいあの星と同じくらいのサイズだったが、星が彼の中に入って来た時はこれほどの傷をアシールの肉体に残すだけの激痛を伴うものではなかった。

ブルースは手を伸ばしたが、思い直したのか、手を落とした。「痛むかい？」

「まったく」彼は傷の表面を指でなぞることで証拠とし、また胸を覆った。「ヒリヒリともしないし、痒みも感じない。ただ…そこにあるだけだ」

ブルースは長い吐息をついた。「わかった。とにかくトニーに見せておかないと」

「なんだと？駄目だ！お前だけに内緒で見せたんだぞ！」ソーはブルースに手首を掴まれ、ドアの向こうに引っ張られようとすると反抗した。ソーはいとも簡単に相手の手から逃れると、ブルースは弾かれたように後退していた。「ブルース、取り乱すなと言っただろう」

「君は胸になんらかの――何らかの異質な腫瘍ができているんだぞ！」彼は叫ぶ。「ソー、他の奴らに見せないと駄目だ。せめて、トニーにだけでも。彼はこのことについて知っておくべきだ」

「なぜ秘密にしておけないんだ？みんなに心配をかけるだけだろう」ソーが懇願する。

「だめ！秘密は駄目だ！僕たちはチームだろう、忘れたのかい？」

ブルースはまたも彼の手首を掴むと、全力で引っ張った。ついに、ソーは諦め、上階へと引っ張られるに任せた。

彼らはラボでモニターの一つを通してローディと話すトニーを見つけた。トニーは満面の笑顔を浮かべている。しかし、いざ彼とブルースが到着すると、トニーは小声で言った。「あとで連絡する」そしてスクリーンが暗くなった。

はじめ、ソーはただきまり悪そうに彼を見つめていたが、ブルースが彼の脇に鋭い肘を突いてきたで、溜め息をつくともう一度上半身を露わにしたのだ。

トニーは約三十秒ほど黙ってそれを凝視していた。「わかった、オーケー。横になって」

「スターク――」

「だめだ、やれ」彼は部屋の隅に押しやられ、幾つものハイテクな器具が取りつけられた平らな医療ベッドに近づいた。「ここに横になるんだ」

ぶつぶつと文句を言いながら、ソーは胸当てを外し、冷房の真下にいたこともあって皮膚に少し鳥肌が立った。トニーは苛立たしげにベッドを叩いている。ソーは諦め、居心地の悪いマットレスに横になった。いざ仰向けになると、周囲の機械が彼のスキャンを始めた。

「フライデー、彼の中に地球外生命体がないか調べてくれないか」

「スキャン中」一分が経過した。「地球外生命体を感知しませんでした」

「オーケー、それで、外宇宙、異星の物質もないんだな？」

「感知されませんでした」

トニーとブルースは揃って彼を見下ろし、深く思考に沈んで顎を撫でていた。

「皮膚はどうだい？」ブルースが提案する。「皮膚に異常は？」

「スキャン結果によれば、通常の瘢痕組織だと思われます」

「通常の健康診断をしてくれないかい？」

フライデーはソーには理解できない数値や観測値を並べ立てた。「バイタルサインは全て通常範囲内、健康状態は良好です」彼女が宣言する。

「分かった」トニーは物思わしげに言った。「フライデー、瘢痕組織のサンプルを取ってくれ」

「サンプルだと？」ソーが尋ね、それから胸部にちくりと小さな刃を感じた。「おい！」

「パーフェクトだ、ありがとう。それに幾つか診断テストを実行してくれ」

「了解しました、ボス」

「もういいだろう！」ソーが突然上体を起こしたために、あやうくベッドの上にあるロボットの腕の一本に頭を強かにぶつけるところだった。「お前たちのスキャンやらサンプルやら、もう充分だ。行ってもいいか？」

ブルースは宥めるように両手を上げた。「ソー、僕たちはまだあの星が一体何をしたのかまったく分かってないんだぞ。そもそも、あれが星だったのかどうかも」

「俺は大丈夫だ」ソーは冷静に告げた。「これが本当だと約束する。この傷痕以外には、気分は何の問題もないんだ」

「それ自体がすでに心配だ」トニーは胸の前で腕を組みながら言った。「ところで、気分の話をするなら、本当にどんな気分なんだ？ほら、宇宙のど真ん中に立ち寄った後からさ」

「俺は――俺は平気だ」

「君は国民の遺体に囲まれていたんだぞ、それも、昨日の話だ」

ソーは胃が捻るような感覚を覚えた。「ああ、お前たちは二人とも俺にそのことを思い出させようと、ずいぶんと努力しているな」

「ソー、僕たちはただ心配してるだけだ」ブルースが重々しく言った。「君は友人たちや母星を失ったんだ…ロキを探し求めてあそこまで行って、彼を見つけられないまま戻って来て、そして今はこんな――何かが君の中に入り込んで、なのに何の問題もないって言い張ってる」

「彼が言おうとしているのはつまり、僕たちは皆君がボロボロになってしまうだろうと思っていたんだ」トニーが説明する。「だけど君は、ほら、全然堪えた様子がないから、それはそれで奇妙だと思うし」

「まあ」ソーは剥き出しになった上半身を隠すかのように腕を組んで言った。「安心してくれ。俺はまだ深く悲しんでいる。まだ、俺から全てを奪ったサノスに対する復讐を果たすことを夢見ているが…」ソーは物憂げな顔をした。「全てが起きたあの現場に行ったからなのかはわからないが…俺の弟は――」

ソーの視線が横に向けられ、二人の眼差しを正面から受け止めることはしなかった。どちらも口を挟もうとしなかった。

「ようやく実感したんだ、あの日、ロキが選択したものを。俺はずっとあいつに怒りを抱いていた。俺たちの命を危険に晒したことを。あいつが自分自身を危険に晒したことを…だが、死の間際に、あいつは俺を救うためにテッセラクトを投げ捨てて、俺を守ろうとして死んだんだ」ソーは胸に触れると、愛しげな笑みを浮かべた。「最終的に、あいつは俺を愛していたんだと理解したうえで、俺は生きている」

胸の内に温もりが広がった。

「だから、もしかしたらそれが理由で」彼は柔らかな表情を浮かべて言った。「それが理由で俺は…」

「ソー…」トニーは一歩慎重に踏み出した。「君が弟と、その、仲直りできたことは良かったと思う、たぶん。ただ、その…分からない」彼は首を振り、背を向けた。「分からないんだ」

ブルースの目は同情的に見開かれていた。「ソー…その星が君に何かをしたら、君はちゃんと僕たちに教えてくれるよね？何かが変わったら、言ってくれるだろう？」

「もちろんだ。お前にこの痣を見せただろう？」彼は鎧を再び纏った。「お前たちが心配してくれるのはありがたいことだと思うが、不要だ」

「ソー――」

「大丈夫だ」ソーは革鎧を叩き、宥めるように両手を上げた。「本当だ」

＊＊＊

真夜中を過ぎた頃に、ソーは驚いて目が覚めた。

誰も彼を揺り起したりはしていなかったし、彼の意識を浮上させる大きな音が響いたわけでもない。彼は自室に一人、膝の上まで毛布が下がり、深い眠りから引きずり起こされた割に頭はすっかり冴えていた。心臓がバクバクと脈打っている。いや、心臓ではない――それは小鳥が羽ばたくような、ステイツマンの残骸にいた時に感じたあの不思議な感覚だった。

あの星が彼の胸郭の内側で震えている。胸の上に温かな手を置き、短い呼吸を繰り返す。何度も呑み込むように息をしたが、動機は激しく、吐息が震えてしまった。

「やっぱりまだ中にいたのか」ソーは声に出して言うと、傷痕の上に円を描くようにした。「どうしたんだ、リトルスター？」

それはまだ羽ばたき続け、その不快感はそろそろ痛みを伴うほどになり、胸骨を震わせるほどだった。表情を歪め、彼はヘッドボードに背中を預けた。

「外に出ようとしているのか？」ソーが困惑気味に尋ねる。

これに反応し、星はさらに強く震え、『違う』と言っているのではないかと言う印象を受けた。

「わかった、わかった。何かまずいことでもあったのか？」もう一度尋ねる。やはりまだ素早く羽ばたき続けた。「それじゃあ分からんぞ」ソーは溜め息をついて天井を見上げた。

そして、強烈な感情が洪水のように押し寄せると、彼は唐突に息を呑んでいた。

――恐怖。

「分かった」ソーが息を切らせて言うと、他にも感情が次々と波のように襲いかかって来た。

――不安。恐れ。怖い怖い怖い。困惑。

――迷い。孤独。

胸の震動は悪化を辿る一方だ。今では彼自身の心臓が羽ばたきのリズムに合わせて早鐘を打ち、押し寄せる感情は彼自身の感情をも引きずった。その対象もなく、理由もないのに血潮には恐怖が脈打っていた。

ソーは歯を食いしばり、なんとか口にする。「頼む、大丈夫なんだ、リトルスターよ」

――不安。困惑。迷子？

「迷子ではないぞ」ソーは苦痛を伴う呼吸の合間に告げる。「見つかった。お前は見つかったんだ。お前には俺がいる。お前は安全だ」

――困惑。疑い。安全？

「そうだ」ソーは震える吐息をついた。「お前は安全な場所にいる」

動悸は続いたが、少し弱まっていた。胸中では混乱と恐怖が争い続けている。

「リトルスター、俺のために深呼吸してくれないか」気がつけば、ソーは痛みに対してきつく目を閉じ、囁きかけていた。「俺の呼吸に合わせるんだ」少し震えながらも、彼は深く息を吸い込んだ。「お前は安全だ、俺が約束する。いいから、深呼吸を」

長い時間がかかったが、やがて動悸が鎮まっていった。星は中で動いていたが、痛くもなければ不快感もなかった。ソーの目がゆっくりと開かれる。額を伝う汗の滴を拭った。

「ほらな？」ソーは弱く笑って言った。「何も恐れることはない、リトルスター。俺がお前と共にいる」

――安全？安全。独りじゃない。

「そのとおりだ」

――罪悪感。

優しい温もりが胸の内に広がった。それは快適で、彼を慰めるものだった。星は彼に謝ろうとしているのだと思った。

「大丈夫だ。お前は怖かったんだ」彼は優しく告げる。「誰しも恐怖に呑まれることはある」

――罪悪感。感謝。独りじゃない。安全安全安全。

更なる温もりが胸中を見たし、痛みを和らげた。呼吸も通常のリズムに落ち着いた。眠気が押し寄せてきて、彼の瞼が突然重くなった。

――疲れた。

「俺もだ、リトルスター」

もう一度シーツの中に潜り込む。そうやって眠りに落ちる間も、彼の手は胸元に押し当てられたままだった。

＊＊＊

記者たちは集団ごとに集まって来て、それぞれがドアに異なるロゴ描かれたヴァンの中から零れ出るてくるようだった。必要な器具を運んで、彼らは建物の中へと急ぐ。

ソーは寝室から彼らの様子を眺めていた。着色ガラスのおかげで、誰も彼には気づかなかったので、彼はそのままゆっくりと彼らを観察することができた。次の三十分以内に階下で必要とされるが、今のところは寝室に留まっていた。

新たな一日の朝焼けの柔らかな光の中に佇んでいると、ソーは昨日ブルースとトニーがあれほど心配していた理由をはっきりと理解することができた。確かに、彼の体の中には外宇宙の存在が入り込んでいたのだ。確かに、痕を残していた――目に見える物質的なものだということは明白だったが、それ以上に何か邪悪なものである可能性もある。頭の中で警報が鳴っているべきだが、どういうわけか、彼は平静を保っていた。

あの瞬間をはっきりと思い出すことができる。ステイツマンの残骸の中を一人で漂っていた時、あの星が彼の胸郭を通り抜けた時。あの時彼が感じたのはパニックではなかった。そう、彼は逆に穏やかに気持ちになっていたのだ。サノスが彼から全てを奪って以来、それ以上に幸せを感じたことがなかったくらいに。

頭で理解することはできなかったが、彼の心と魂にはできて、その説明ではトニーやブルース、他のアベンジャーズたちを納得させることはできないものの、彼自身は納得できた。少なくとも、今のところは。

その朝すでに何度もやったように、ソーは剥き出しの胸にそっと触れると、指先で瘢痕組織をなぞった。「起きてるか、リトルスター？」

身動きしなかった。

ソーがただ単にとても、とても明晰な夢を見た可能性はかなり高いのだが、まだあの星が胸の中に棲みついていることを確信していた。今は確かに静かになっているし、それがどれほど疲れていたかも分かっている。その疲労感を彼自身が感じたのだから。いつまた動き出すかは分からなかったし、それは彼を少し不安にさせた。最悪の場合、記者会見の最中に羽ばたき始め、パニックに陥るかもしれないのだ。あるいは、それ以上に悪いことに、星は二度と動かないかもしれなかった。

いざ着替えると、ソーは階段を下りていって他の者たちを見つけた。アベンジャーズチームが勢揃いして、反射面的な暗い色合いの木製扉の前で待っている。ロケットは姿を見られないようどこかに隠れているようだ。クリントがこの場に来ており、ソーは彼と温もりのある握手を交わした。彼のグリップは強く、目も鋭かったが、その裏側には疲労感が溜まっていた。妻が死んで以来耐え抜いてきた苦難は彼の立ち振る舞いに明らかになっていて、彼の唇は硬く、厳しい一文字に引き結ばれていた。ソーと挨拶を交わしてから、彼はナターシャの隣に立ち、二人の肩が触れ合っていた。現時点で彼がまだ立っていられるのは、彼女の存在があるからだろうと、ソーは察していた。

数分後、トニーが口笛を吹いて扉を開け放った。彼らは皆従順に彼の後に続いて室内に入り、そこで彼らはフラッシュをたいたカメラに歓迎され、彼らの一歩一歩を記録した。記者たちが質問や非難の言葉を浴びせてくる。ソーはスティーブとナターシャのすぐ後ろに立つ場所を決め、クリントは一番後ろの方にしっかりと立っていた。ブルースはトニーの後ろに立ち、緊張にそわそわとしないように頑張っていた。トニーは自信を体現したように演壇に立った。

一旦観衆が落ち着くと、トニーはアベンジャーズが再び結成されたことを宣言し、彼らが地球の人々を助けるためできる限りの力を尽くすと言った。アベンジャーズは彼の背後でしっかりと並び、顎を引いて双眸に覚悟の光を宿していた。

トニーはサノスの名を公表し、敵の名を聞いただけで、ソーの口内に悍ましい後味が広がった。しかし、人間たちは責めることのできる怪物の名を得たことで、どことなく満足した様子だ。

最後に、トニーは追悼の日を持つことを宣言した。室内の記者たちの多くが何度も首肯しており、群衆の上にはしばし厳粛な沈黙が下りるのだった。

「さて」トニーが両腕を観衆に向けて差し出した。「何か質問は？」

即座に、質問が雨のように降って来た。

＊＊＊

数時間後、ソーはなんとかしてトレーニングルームまで逃げ出すことができた。記者会見が終わるまで彼は礼儀正しく待ち、その後は慌ただしい記者たちから逃れることに成功した。クリントが街に戻ると言って出て行った瞬間、ソーはするりとその場を抜け出したのだった。

地下室に入るなり、フライデーがその機械的な声に僅かに楽しげなものを響かせて言った。「また鬱憤を晴らしに来られましたか、ソー様？」

「人間というのは時に非常にストレスが溜まる」ソーは溜め息をついた。

「まったくの同感です」

フライデーは彼に顔のない、機械的な人型の敵や怪物をけしかけてきた。それなりの挑戦となり、ソーが気を引き締めなければならない程度には強敵だった。今朝の後、身体を動かすというのは良い変化となった。アスガーディアンの政治に関するところは、彼も理解できた――なにしろ、彼は王となるべく育てられていたのだから――しかし、観衆の前でアベンジャーズが取らねばならなかった態度は彼にとって不思議に感じられた。アベンジャーズは人間たちにとって英雄視されていると思っていた。しかし、あの者たちは攻撃的とも言える態度で答えを求め、敬意を持つ相手を恐れる様子はなかった。一般的なアスガーディアンというものはいつも高位の者や力ある者を前にすると慎重な言動を見せたものだ。これに関して、ソーは人間たちに敬意を払うべきだと思った。真理の探究への粘り強さに関しては。

なんにしろ、そのような尋問を受ける側としては非常に疲れてしまった。トニーが非常に手馴れた口達者な人物であることを感謝せざるを得ないし、難しい質問に対するスティーブの返答は、それを聞いた者たちを恐縮とさせるようだった。ソーはなるべく口を出さないようにして、だいたいにおいて記者たちの並べ立てる不安や懸念に耳を傾けるだけに留めていた。

しかし、今はそれらの事柄を頭から追い出すことができた。この地下室では、ソーは快適に過ごすことができるのだ。アドレナリンが全身に溢れ、衣服も汗で湿っている。あるいは、短髪になって唯一良かったことは首筋が涼しいということだろうか。長い髪は戦闘時いつもべたついてはしょっちゅう彼の目の中に入ったものだった。

彼はちょうど、五、六匹の怪物に追い込まれ、背中を壁に向けていた。ニヤリと笑ってストームブレーカーを持つ手を調節すると、一気に前に飛び出した。

しかし、彼は突然首を締め付けられるような感覚に襲われ、パニックと混乱の強い波が彼の顔面を叩くかのように襲い掛かって来た。胸に手をやって片膝を突くと、呼吸をするよう自分に言い聞かせた。ロボットが一匹衝突して来た時に彼は叫び声をあげ、さらに二匹彼の上に降りかかってきた。呻き声を漏らし、なんとかそれらを振り払おうとしては、彼らの攻撃から辛うじて身を守ろうとしたが、胸があまりに締めつけられるので、焦点が合わなくなっていた。

――怖い怖い怖い怖い。

ソーはロボットの足首を掴むことに成功すると、それで円を描くように振り回し、別のロボットを叩きつけると、そのまま他のロボットの方まで放り投げた。ソーは胸元を抑える手はそのままに、なんとか立ち上がったが、今度は背後からタックルされて前方に倒れ込んだ。

星は執拗に震動を繰り返し、それはまるで物理的に彼の胸郭に身を投げつけているかのようだ。ソーの呼吸は短く途切れがちで、パニックが身体中を駆け巡ると、星をさらに恐怖に陥れていた。状況は確実に手に負えなくなっており、ソーが床に叩きつけられる間も互いの恐怖が互いに注ぎ込まれているのだ。

「フライデー！」彼は悲鳴を上げた。「トレーニングを中断してくれ！」

即座にロボットたちは頽れ、彼の上にいたものも重たく伸し掛かって来た。ソーはそれなりの努力が必要だったが、そのロボットを横の方に放った。彼は激しく胸を上下させながら大きく目を見開いて天井を見据えた。

――パニック。混乱。怖い怖い怖い。

「お前は安全だ」彼は喘ぐように言った。「俺たちは安全だ、リトルスター。ほらな？」

――不信。恐怖。

「俺たちは攻撃されているわけじゃない。誓って」ソーは横向きに転がると、ギュッときつく目を閉じる。頭がくらくらしてきた。「深呼吸だ。頼む、お前――」胸が疼いて、彼はまた喘いでいた。「――お前は落ち着く必要がある、リトルスター。頼む、俺を痛めつけている」

その後、震動は著しく遅くなった。

――混乱。

「そのつもりがなかったのは分かっている、だが、今お前は俺をとても痛い目に遭わせているんだ。俺のために深い息を吸ってくれ、リトルスター」汗がソーの額から鼻の頭まで伝い落ちた。「頼む。俺がお前を守る。だが、お前は俺を信じなければならない」

――混乱。罪悪感。

――信じる？信じる。安全。

あの優しい温もりが胸に拡がった。ソーはまるで初めてかのように深く息を吸い込み、酸素の甘い香りを楽しんだ。星は彼の胸元に寄り添い、甘く穏やかで、彼を癒す何かを脈打っていた。

「ありがとう」彼は弱々しく言った。「だいぶ良くなった」まだ上体を起こすことはできなかったので、彼はそのまま仰向けになって横になり、安定した呼吸を繰り返していた。「今のはただのトレーニングだったんだからな。あれは本当の敵じゃなかったんだ」

――混乱。好奇心。

「俺は強さを保つために訓練しているんだ」ソーが説明した。「強いままでいれば、他の者たちを守ることができる。強いままでいれば、俺たちを守り続けることができるんだ」溜め息をつき、唇を小さな笑みの形にした。「お前が目を覚ました途端に敵に囲まれている状態だったわけだな」星の姿は見えないものの、それが彼と同意したという印象を受けた。彼はクスリと笑う。「どうりで怖がっていたわけだ」

――羞恥。

「恥ずかしがる必要はないぞ、リトルスター。自然な反応だ。もっとも、お前は知っておこうな」彼は顔をしかめて続けた。「たとえ、本当に襲われていたのだとしても、俺は強い。俺を倒すには相当強大な怪物でなければならない」

――疑惑。

「おい！」

――…

――楽しい。

ソーはバチリと瞬いた。「お前、俺を馬鹿にしてるのか？」楽し気な感情がまた彼の中に溢れた。「俺は事実上、お前の家なんだんぞ。お前は今自分の家を虐めているんだ」

――罪悪感？

ソーはニヤリと笑った。「冗談だ、リトルスター」

――苛立ち。

胸に小さな痛みが走ると、彼は思わず声を上げていた。不思議なことに、まるで誰かに抓られたのと変わらない痛みであり、置かれた状況のことを思えば、なんとも狂ったような話ではないか。

「なぜお前は自分の家に対してそこまで残酷でいられるんだ？」ソーが抗議した。

――満足。

彼はまた何か言い返してやろうかと思ったが、体の中がまたも甘ったるい心地よさで満たされ、あの温もりが胸から溢れ出るかのようだった。

「少なくとも、お前は謝る方法を良く心得ているな」ソーは溜め息と共に呟いた。

――嬉しい。

彼の中で星が小さな喜びの塊になると、ソーは微笑んでいた。それは素晴らしいものだった。そこに存在するのは純粋なる喜びだった。この単純な一つの感情を浴びて、彼はそれが肺を見たし、心と意識を包み込むのに任せた。

ソーはそれから疲労感に襲われ、星がまだ眠たげに落ち着いて行くのを感じた。まるで寝返りでも打つかのように身動ぎし、その存在感が胸郭の中から消えていった。

「おやすみ、リトルスター」彼は欠伸を漏らしながら言った。最後に閃いた温もり以外に返事はなかった。「俺も休んだ方がいいかもしれんな」

彼は仰向けになったまま、胸を規則正しく上下させた。瞼が落ちて、そろそろと眠りに落ちつつあった時に、邪魔をされた。

「ソー様、医療を必要とされていますか？」

「違う、違う！」ソーは弾かれたように上体を起こすと、フライデーのカメラを求めて慌てて周囲を見回した。天井の隅に一つ見つける。カメラはあたかも首を傾げているかのように傾いていた。「頼む、レディ・フライデー、その必要はない。俺は健康だ」

「存在しない者に向かって語り掛けているようでした、ソー様。精神状態の検査が必要でしょうか？」

「その必要はない、ありがとう」彼は不安感を誤魔化すように笑った。「フライデー、頼みごとをしてもいいだろうか？」

「もちろんです、ソー様」

「たった今お前が見たものを、誰にも話さないでくれないか？」彼は気まり悪そうな笑みを浮かべて言った。「そうしてもらえると非常に恩に着る」

「ミスター・スタークに今日ここで起きた出来事について直接問われれば避けることはできません」彼女は言って、ソーの胸が沈んだ。「ですが、促されることなく情報を提供することはしません。それだけは約束できます」

「では、それに感謝しよう」彼は粛々と言った。

ソーはまた横になると、腹の上で手を組んだ。あまりに簡単に、彼は眠りに落ちていた。


	4. 第四章

太陽はまだ地平線の下に隠れていた。ソーはすでに起床して綺麗に磨かれた鎧に着替えていた。トニーによれば、追悼式などには基本的に黒服を纏うとのことだったので、ソーは暗い色合いのレザーでそれに合わせた。ストームブレーカーは背中に括りつけられたままで、心地よい重みとなっていた。

空は不穏な灰色だった。彼は雨を退けようと、これらの雲が開いて降りださないように努力したが、非常に困難であった。ここ数日で最も深い悲しみが心に沁み込んでいた。今日の葬式は生者を慰めるためには必要なことだったが、心に重く伸し掛かっていた。彼は昨夜彼の無意識の中へついてきたものではなく、そのことに思いを馳せることにした。命を落とし、焼け焦げ、歪んだ死骸が宙を漂う光景ではなく。ポキッと骨が折れて死体が目の前に投げ出される音ではなく。

階段を下りて正面のドアから出て行けば、他の者たちが黒いリムジンに乗り込むところだった。彼がそれに近づくとロケットが早朝の涼しいそよ風の中で佇んでいるのを見つけた。ソーはロケットに先に行くよう示したが、彼は手を振るだけだった。

「歩いて喋るアライグマとの出会いは人類には早すぎると思うぜ」彼は苦く笑って言った。「俺のせいで気が散るだろ」

「ロケット、このセレモニーはお前の為でもあるんだぞ」

「ヘッ、ここから見てるよ」彼は肩をすくめて言った。「部屋に結構いい感じのテレビがあるからな。俺の約三倍の大きさだ。それにほら、キッチンにはポップコーンもあるし。一大イベントにするさ」

ソーは小さく笑いかけた。「お前の好きにするがいい。では、後でまた」

ロケットは頷くと、踵を返した。ほんの僅かだけ脚を引きずったが、やがて再び建物の中に消えていった。

街への道中、皆静かだった。ハッピーがまだ見つからなかったので、トニーが運転手を務めており、普段は話し好きな男だったが、今は硬く口を閉ざしている。リムジンは高級レザーの椅子が幾つもあり、車内でも広範囲に間を置いて点在していたため、誰も互いに膝がぶつかることはなかった。ナターシャは脚を組んで座っており、魔法瓶の後ろに隠れている。ブルースはその横にぎごちなく座っており、時折彼女の方を見やったが、何も言わなかった。スティーブは眉間にくっきりとしわを寄せ、意識を車外の世界とトニーの後頭部に交互に向けていた。

ソーは窓の外を眺めやり、長い橋を横断する間、ずっと水を見つめていた。あれだけ重苦しい曇天だと、水も曇って見え、灰色の太陽光をほんの僅かにしか反射していなかった。窓ガラスに幾つか雨粒がかかると、深呼吸をして雲に待つよう命じた。

目的地にたどり着くと、そこはシティ・ホールとして知られる巨大な白い建物で、ソーはその場に集った大勢の人々の姿に圧倒された。皆寄り添うように固まっており、車はカタツムリのようにゆっくりと進まなければならなくなった。トニーはクラクションを鳴らさないよう、とんでもない努力をもって自制しているように見えた。

普段通りに、アベンジャーズが車から出てくるとカメラを向けられ、群衆は騒めいていた。しかし、今日という日の式典の重要性は誰もの心に重く伸し掛かっていたので、全体的には静かに迎えられた。ソーは他の者たちに続いて階段を上り、いざ席に着くと、演壇の周りに立った様々な異なる衣装をした者たちを好奇心に満ちた大きく見開かれた目で見つめていた。

異なる文化や教義の者たちが大勢いた。シルクのローブを纏って書物を大事そうに胸に抱えている者、あるいは高価そうな黒いスーツやスカートを纏った者。全員が厳しい面持ちを浮かべ、爪を噛んだり衣類を弄ったり、またはまだ乾き切らない涙を頬につけた者たちもいた。

ブルースが唇の端を動かして囁いた。「いろんな宗教やコミュニティのリーダーたちが敬意を払うためにここに来たんだ」

ソーは唖然と、これらの人々が互いに話し合う様子を眺めていた。「人類が実際にどれほど多様な存在なのか、時に忘れてしまうようだ」彼は言った。「この惑星に住む何億もの人々がそれぞれ異なる背景や言語や伝統を持っている。俺の民は――俺たちは皆同じ言語を話し、同じ料理を食べ、全父のみに信仰を捧げていた」

ブルースは片方の眉を上げた。「自由思想を侮ってはいけないよ」

「どういう意味だ？」

「アスガルドでも多分、人々は閉ざされたコミュニティやカルトを作っていたと思うよ」ブルースは小さく笑んで言った。「多様性はどこにだってある。それを探す目さえあればね」

ソーはクスリと笑った。「多分、お前は正しいんだろうな、友よ」

セレモニーは音楽から始まった。トランペットが深く厳粛な音を奏で、周辺の何マイルという距離にはその音だけが響き渡っていた。所々にカメラクルーが散らばり、これら全てを記録している。ソーの眼差しは人間たち一人ひとりの上をゆっくりと移動していき、それぞれに眉間のしわや湿って赤く縁どられた目を見た。前の方に赤ん坊を胸に括りつけ、二人の子供を左右に従えたクリントの姿を見つけた。子供たちの腕は痛いくらいに強く彼に回されている。クリントは彼の方を見なかった。彼の目はどこか遠くを見つめており、悲しみに覆われていた。

一人ずつ、コミュニティのリーダーたちが演壇の前に立った。それぞれ弔辞を捧げ、コミュニティで失われた人々の名を連ねたり、あるいはより高位の存在の力について語ったり、祈りや前向きな思考について語った。数人は別の言語で語った。ソーにも判別のつく言語もあれば、そうでないものもあった。冷静で温和な表情を浮かべて悲嘆を表現する者もいれば、長く語ればその分だけ言葉に詰まって崩れ折れる者もいた。

何時間もこれが続いた。ソーの身体が硬く強張っていったが、彼はその場に留まり、背筋を伸ばして脚を肩幅に開き、座ったままでいた。最初の一時間が過ぎた頃に、胸の中の星が小さく、柔らかく身じろぐのを感じた。うたた寝している様で、時折羽ばたいてはまた眠りに落ちていた。動悸が始まると彼は手の平を胸に置き、そうすれば自分自身も星も同じくらいに安心するのだった。

やがて、スティーブが立ち上がり、演壇から離れたばかりのラビに向かって小さく頷きかけていた。演説者の多くは紙やカードに書かれた物を読み上げていたが、スティーブは自分自身以外には何も持っていなかった。彼が語る間、ソーの眼差しは他のアベンジャーズたちに流れていった。

ブルースはだいたいにおいて落ち着いていた。ソーの知る限り、彼が大切に思っていた者たちは全員生きている。それはブルースが他人を遠ざけてきたメリットでもある。傍に近づける人が少なければ、その分だけ失う人も少ないのだ。

トニーの目は潤んでいたが、涙は流れていなかった。彼は腕をきつく胸の前で組んでおり、それはまるで強く押さえ込んでさえいれば、悲嘆を物理的に体内に押しとどめておけると思っているかのようだった。

涙がナターシャの頬を静かに流れていた。彼女は急いでそれを拭う。このような日であっても、彼女は自分自身の痛みを表すことを良しとしなかったのだ。

そして、スティーブがいる。彼は自分を良く抑えていたが、ソーには彼の声が震えているのが聞こえ、演壇に必死にしがみつく彼の指先も見えた。今日は彼の仮面も落ちそうになっていた。

アスガルドでは、こういう日はどちらかというと祝うためのものだった。敬意を示すものではあるが、もっと喜びのある、美味な料理と鋭気に満ちたものだ。彼はこれほど多くの人々が黒一色を纏い、互いに腕を回し、しがみついては枯れるまで涙を流すことを予期していなかった。彼が考えていたのはもっと歌って踊り、勝利の話を語り合う場であった。しかし、思えば同じになるはずがなかったのだ。この者たちは戦で名誉ある死を遂げた戦士ではないのだ。彼らはただ普通のシンプルな生活を営んでおり、そしてある日突然、それが無くなった人たちなのだ。

こうして地球とアスガルドの著しい違いを見つける度に、彼の喉の痞えが悪化するようだった。初め、故郷が破壊された直後はここに来て暮らすことは完璧な解決策だと考えていた。アスガルドは場所ではなく民なのだから。しかし、民を失ったアスガルドはどうなるのだ？彼ら失くしてソーはどうなるのだ？友も家族もいなくなってしまっては、彼はどうすれば？

どれほどのものを人から切り取れば、後に何も残らなくなるのだろう？

胸の中で星が震えるまで、彼は自分が泣いていることに気がつかなかった。その懸念が全身に広がるのが感じられる。返事をしてやりたいが、これだけ多くの人々に囲まれている上にカメラまで回っているために、黙ったままでいるしかなかった。それはさらに多くの涙を溢れさせるだけだったようで、ついに天空が柔らかな小雨を降らせ始めていた。星が動き、肋骨の下で温もりを脈打ち始めた。

世にも奇妙な感覚が彼を押し包むと、彼は唐突に息を吸い込んでいた。他にどう形容すれば良いか分からなかった。それはまるであの星が体内から彼に抱擁を与えているかのようで、彼の心臓と魂を包み込んでいるかのようだった。全身全霊を宥めるような温もりが包み込み、悲哀を慰め、それがもっと穏やかで柔らかな悲しみに変わった。

不思議だった。しかし、あるいはこれまでの人生を通しても、これほどに素敵な経験はなかっと言える気がする。

――安全。

ソーは頷いた。彼は安全だ。

――独りじゃない。

ソーは首を振り、目を閉じた。いいや、彼はとても、とても孤独だった。

――独りじゃない。独りじゃない。独りじゃない。

ソーは震える吐息をつき、頬は涙で燃えるかのようだったが、小さく微笑むことができた。

そうかもしれない。

＊＊＊

三日間、ずっと大雨が続いていた。ソーはそれを止めることができなかった。試すだけの気力もなかった。セレモニーから戻った後、彼は碌に部屋を出なくなった。体内に宿ったかに思える骨まで浸透する疲労感を振り払うことができずにいた。食事をするためには部屋を出たが、終われば直ちに部屋に戻り、眠りに囚われるまで待つのだった。

他に気を紛らわせる方法が碌にないとなると、星が少しでも動けば彼の注意はそれに引きつけられていた。それは徐々に活動的になっており、絶え間なく動いては羽ばたいていた。周囲の環境に慣れてきたこともあるのか、初めの頃よりはだいぶ落ち着いているようだ。ソーはよく好奇心や喜びの小さな波が何の理由もなく現れるのを感じ、それが何を考えているのか理解できればいいのにと、そもそも何か考えているのだろうかと思うのだった。

四日目にナターシャが彼のドアを叩いた。彼はトニーに貰った新しい携帯電話を楽しんでいるところだった。邪魔されたことに、彼はぶつぶつと文句を言った。

ナターシャはまったく感心しない様子で片方の眉を撥ね上げる。「私たちはこれから町に出掛けるところよ。あなたも来ること」

「行かなきゃ駄目か？」ソーは唸り、彼女から離れようと転がった。「このベッドはかなり心地がいいんだ」

「あなたが最近どれだけの時間をその中で過ごしているか考えると？ええそうね、きっとそうなんでしょう」彼女は首を傾ける。「ほら。シャワーを浴びて、それから出発よ」

「仕方あるまい」ソーは溜め息をついた。

三十分後、彼はシンプルなTシャツとジーンズを履いて出現した。ラグナロクとステイツマンを経て、彼は衣類の大半を失ってしまったが、スティーブとトニーによって幾らか衣類が提供されていた。しかし、やはりストームブレーカーを背中に括りつけたままだったので、ミッドガーディアンの服装をしていると少しコミカルに見えた。ナターシャも似たような服装をしていたが、彼女はほとんど黒一色に染まっていた。彼女が先に立って外へ向かう。

「他の者たちは？」彼が尋ねる。

「スティーブはすでに街にいるわ」彼女は言って、彼をトニーの車の一つに連れて行った。どちらかというと小さな車だが、ピカピカに磨き上げられ、かなり高価そうに見える。「私の知る限り、ブルースはトニーとロケット一緒にラボにいるはずよ」

「つまり、お前が『私たちはこれから街に出掛ける』と言った時――」

「ええ、私とあなたでね」彼女はニヤリと笑って言った。

ソーは足を止めた。「俺は騙されたのか」彼は敗北感と共に言った。「またも」

「そんなに難しいことじゃないのよ」彼女は言って、運転席に滑り込んだ。

――可笑しい。

ソーは車に背を向けてから、苛立ったように囁きかけた。「可笑しくないぞ」

星は心底楽しそうにクスクスと笑った。憤懣を込めた吐息と共に、ソーは助手席に納まった。

ドライブは静かで心地よかった。数分経ってから、ソーはストームブレーカーで真っ直ぐ行くこともできたと彼女に告げたが、彼女はその考えに反対だった。彼女は明らかにハンドルを握る手に自信があるようで、車の振動は彼女の心を不快なものから遠ざけてくれるようだった。

二人は車を学校らしきものの外に停めた。ナターシャは武器を車の中に置いていくよう言って、彼は渋々とそれに従った。誰か――教師だろうとソーは踏んだ――が入り口で二人を出迎え、体育館へと二人を案内した。そこに入ると、驚くほどの子供やティーンの姿があった。彼らは授業を受けていたのではない。否、彼らは友人と一緒に円になって座り込んでいたり、隅の方で物思いに耽っていた。何百もの寝袋やバックパックが床に散乱している。ここは置いていかれた子供たちのシェルターの一つに過ぎないのだった。

子供たちの幾らかがソーとナターシャに気づいて叫び声を上げると、二人に一気に子供たちが群がった。ソーの手を振ったり脚にしがみついたりしては、彼らの声が形のない不協和音となって畳みかけ、彼は耳鳴りがしていた。それでも、彼は熱心に子供たちに挨拶をし、小さな子たちを数人宙に抱き上げたりもしたが、このままでは次の一時間をかけて全員に同じことをしないといけなくなると察してすぐにやめていた。

帽子やコミック本を幾らか署名し終えたあと、彼とナターシャは先程の教師によって群衆の中を掻き分けて何処かへと案内されていった。二人は体育館を出て薄暗い廊下を進んだ。開け放たれたドアの向こうにはもっと小さな部屋があり、さらに小さな子供たちのグループがいた。ソーはミッドガーディアンの寿命についてあまり詳しくなかったが、彼らは少なくとも三十歳以下だろうと推測した。

二人は付添いが別の教師と何かを話し合う間、外で待った。

「俺たちは実際、ここで何をしているんだ？」ソーが声を低くして尋ねた。

「ここには大勢の悲しい子供たちがいて、元気づけを必要としているの」彼女が囁く。「私はここのところ、幾つかの学校を訪問しては子供たちに読み聞かせをしたり、一緒にゲームで遊んだりしているのよ。あの子たちはあまりに多くを失った」彼女は悲しげに微笑んだ。「でも、スーパーヒーローの訪問は慰めになっているようだわ」

やがて、教師が二人を室内へと手招きした。ナターシャは小さな人間たちを気を付けて回り込み、ソーは彼女の後に続いた。二人のために用意されていた唯一の椅子に彼女が座ると、ソーは床に座って胡坐をかいた。

子供たちの多くは二人を好奇心に溢れた大きな目で見つめていた。数名は別のことに気を取られているようで、一人は不安定な脚を動かして辺りを駆けまわっていた。前方にいた一人の幼女はソーが彼女に向かって輝かんばかりの笑顔を向けると、恥ずかしげな笑みを返し、もう少し近くに座り直すのだった。

ナターシャは横にある机から絵本を取り出し、最初のページを開くと子供たちに見えるように手に持った。それを読み上げ始めると、彼女の雰囲気がガラリと変わり、その声はどこか音楽的ですらあった。眉間に刻まれていた皴は完全に消え去っている。ソーは他にどうすれば良いのかもわからず、ただ耳を傾けることにした。ナターシャに促されると、子供たちの幾らかは一緒に朗読し始めた。恥ずかしがりやな幼女はソーに寄り添うほど近くまで来ると、頭を彼の膝に載せてきた。彼は柔らかく笑み、その絹のような手触りの黒髪を撫ではじめた。

朗読を聞きながら、ソーは部屋の後方にいるエネルギッシュな子供が爪先立ちになって飛び回る様子を眺めやった。天真爛漫な少年は築き上げた鮮やかな空想の世界に浸っているようだ。ソーは彼を小さな笑みを湛えて見守った。

そして、瞬きする合間に、教室は消え去った。

ソーは驚き、慌てて後ずさった。目の前には何もない空虚な白い空間だけが広がっている。ほんの数秒前まで背を預けていたテーブルも消えている。どこを見ても、そこには何もなく、ただ果てしなく続く空白があるだけだった。

彼は飛び上がって立つと、その場でぐるぐると回った。数歩前進してからブーツを見下ろす。彼は確かにしっかりと床に立っている感覚があるのだが、地面は他と同様に真っ白だったので、床が何処で終わって壁が何処から始まるのか、知る方法がなかった。

「ナターシャ？」呼びかけるが、彼の声は静けさの中に響くだけだ。

しかし、そこに立ち尽していると、どこか遠くで音がすることに気がついた。どの方角から来ているのか分からなかったので、目を閉じて、慎重に耳を澄ます。しばしの時を要したが、それは潮騒の音ではないかと思い至った。

その音を頼りに、彼は大股でそちらの方角に向かった。ソーは嵐の力を召喚したり、ストームブレーカーを呼び寄せようとしたが、彼の下には何も来なかった。天空との繋がりを持つことができず、また、この場所ではより強大な力を携えることもできないようだ。

はるか遠くに、この空白の世界にぽつりと浮かぶ、最初の色を発見した。足を速め、軽く走り出すと、潮の香りを感じたように思えた。今や波が岸に打ち付ける音がはっきりと聞こえるようになっており、頬に感じる空気も涼しくなった。

足が玉石に触れた時に、ソーは足を止めた。ソーの腰まで届く煉瓦の塀がタイルに沿って続いている。その向こうには大きく波打つ海が地平線まで続いており、何マイルも続く滝となって落下していった。空は煌めくピンクやブルー、オレンジが混ざり合った色合いで、その日没は何時間も続くのだ。地球の日没などよりもずっと長い時間を。

ソーはこの場所を知っている。この光景とこの音はどこにいても思い出すことができるだろう。そこはアスガルドだった。

しかし、背後を振り向けば、先程彼が通って来た、痛いほど対照的な空白のスペースが広がっている。アスガルドはこの玉石の小路から始まり、あの滝の縁で終わっていた。ソーは絶句して周囲に驚嘆した眼差しを投げかけた。これがアスガルドであるはずはない。それだけは確かだったが、本物に限りなく近かったために、喉に何かが痞える感覚があった。

左手で、静かな足音がした。拳を作って弾かれたように振り向いたが、小さな子供の背中しか見えなかった。見る限り、それは黒髪をした男の子で、良質の服を着ていた。彼は裸足になって塀の上を歩き、両腕を左右に広げてバランスを取っていた。

「誰だ…？」ソーは目を細めた。「少年、ここは一体なんだ？」

ソーの問いは無視された。子供は塀の上を歩き続け、足元は少し危なげになっていた。なにやら静かに口ずさんでいる様で、その真下に急流として拡がる深い海の水も気に留めた様子はなかった。

「頼むから気を付けてくれ」ソーは言うと、彼の方にゆっくりと近づいた。少年は振り返らない。「おい、少年、俺の声が聞こえるか？」

返事はない。ソーが接近する間も、子供は足を踏み出し、身体が危険なほど大きく揺れ、腕が振り回された。悲鳴を上げ、彼は落下する。

ソーは一気に飛び掛かると、少年の足首を掴むことに成功した。半分は、その手がすり抜けるのではないかと、少年は本物ではないだろうと思っていた。しかし、彼はしっかりと触れることができ、その肌は少し冷たかった。ソー自身も危うく塀の向こうに落ちるところであり、塀の上から無様に上半身を投げ出し、ブーツの爪先はタイルに引っ掛けられていた。幸いなことに、子供はあまり体重がなく、ソーは二人分の体重を引っ張り上げて真っ直ぐ立つことができた。ソーは少年を胸に掻き抱く。

ソーは安堵の息をついた。「危なかったな」子供の体勢を変えて、片手で彼の後頭部を支え、その顔が良く見えるようにした。子供は彼を大きく、困惑した目で見上げており、ソーは渋い顔をしていた。「どこから来たんだ？それに、両親はどこにいる？」彼は背後にどこまでも広がる空白を振り返り、確かにまだそこにあることを確認する。「迷子なのか？」

少年は首を傾げた。彼は明るい緑色の瞳をしており、その困惑はソーを凝視し続けるほどに深まるようだった。小さな両手が拳になる。ソーは少年の下唇がぷるぷると震えはじめたことに気がついた。

「俺も迷子なんだ」ソーは温もりのある笑顔を見せて言った。「そんなに悲しそうな顔をするな、少年。どうなっているのか、一緒に考えよう。ここはアスガルドで合ってるな？」彼は言うと、頭上に拡がる空を見上げた。「綺麗だな」

少年の頬を二粒の涙が転がり落ちた。

「ああ、先程はずいぶんと怖かっただろう、分かっている」ソーは宥めるように少年の黒髪を撫でながら言った。「だが心配するな、もうあんなことにはならない。俺がここにいる限り、お前は――」

その言葉は唐突に口の中で死んでいった。

この日を憶えていた。その頃、ソーはまだ幼く、記憶も曖昧ではあったが、母がこの日の話を何度も繰り返していたので、それは彼の脳裏に焼き付けられていたのだ。フリッガはいつもソーとロキを連れてこの道を散歩した。そうやって二人を宮殿から連れ出し、二人はいつもしっかりと手を繋いでいたものだ。あの頃、二人は母の膝まで届かないほどに小さかったので、彼女は息子二人を抱き上げて塀の上に座らせるのだった。片腕ずつ、二人を守るように包み込み、三人は海の方を見やり、ソーが寒いと文句を言いだすまでそうやって日没を眺めていたのだ。

ある午後、ロキが一人先に駆けていった時があった。二人が彼に追いついた頃には、ロキがすでに一人で塀によじ登っており、フリッガが彼の名を呼んだ時に、彼は足を滑らせてしまったのだ。母はセイズルを使って彼を受け止め、彼女の腕の中まで運び込んだ。彼は恐怖のあまりその胸にしがみつき、泣き続けた。フリッガは小路の脇にある草の上に座り、ロキを慎重にあやしていたが、彼は泣き止まなかった。すっかり気が動転していたソーは二人に駆け寄ると、弟に腕を回して抱きしめたのだ。

『心配するな』と彼は告げていた。『もうあんなことにはならない！俺がここにいる限り――』

「お前は落ちたりしない」ソーは静かに語尾を継いだ。

少年はあまりに小さく、その頬はふっくらと桃色だが、その目は同じだった。ソーはただ、それに気づくのに時間がかかっただけだ。

「ロキ」

少年はその名に反応し、瞬きをした。彼はソーに向かって顔を顰め、涙がゆっくりと止まりはじめ、それから大きな、湿った笑みが頬に広がった。

ソーのシャツに顔を押しつけ、布地に指をしがみつかせると、彼は柔らかな声を上げた。ソーは大事そうに彼を抱き寄せ、弟の頭のてっぺんに額を載せた。彼らはしばらくの貴重な時間をそうして凄し、やがてロキの呼吸が穏やかになって眠りに落ちていった。

「お前は落ちたりしない」ソーはきつく目を閉じ、もう一度囁いた。

唐突にパチンと何かが響き、彼は弾かれたように上体を起こした。

すると、突然のように彼はナターシャと顔を突き合わせていた。彼女は眉間にしわを寄せて彼を奇怪なものでも見るようにしていた。教室に戻っていた。口は乾き、驚愕に開かれている。

彼女はまた彼の顔の前で指を鳴らした。「大丈夫？」彼女が尋ねる。

ソーは視線を下げるとあの幼女がすっかり寝入っていることに気づき、彼の指はその黒髪に挿しこまれたままだった。

「あ、ああ、俺は――」一旦言葉を斬り、彼は喉の大きな痞えを呑み込んだ。「ああ。すまない」

優しく、ナターシャは幼女を腕に抱え上げる。子供たちの大半が部屋中にあるマットレスの上で眠っていた。いったいどれほどの時間、彼は居眠りしていたのだろう？そもそも、居眠りをしていたのだろうか？アスガルドはすぐそこにあった、彼を包み込んで、そしてロキが…

ナターシャはマットレスの一つに幼女を慎重に下ろすと、その上に薄い毛布を掛けてやった。彼女の気が逸れている間に、ソーは目を擦って深呼吸をした。

「ほら、行きましょう。元気づけてもらいたい子供たちはまだまだたくさんいるわ」彼女は言って、手を差し伸べてきた。ソーはそれを取り、立ち上がる。

「ああ」彼は咳払いをして言った。「そうだったな」

＊＊＊

彼は翌日もナターシャに同行し、その次の日も、そのまた次の日もそうした。子供たちへの朗読は交互に行った。これらの物語はソーにとっては初耳だったが、熱心に朗読をし、できる限り子供たちを楽しませ、彼らの若く、愛らしい声が彼の読み上げる文をオウム返しにするのを楽しんだ。教室にいない時はグラウンドに出て、子供たちがサッカーをしたり、トラックを走ったりするのを監督した。ソーは彼らと共に走り、怪我をした振りをして地面に転げることで、ゴールには最後にたどりつくようにした。子供たちに飛びつかれ、よじ登られるのが彼の褒美となった。

毎夜家に帰ると(結局のところ、アベンジャーズ本部は彼にとってそうなのだろう)満面の笑みを浮かべていた。毎晩寝付くのに苦労する間に悲哀が脳裏に這い戻ってくるのを止めることはできなかったが、昼間はだいぶ対処しやすくなっていた。空はほとんどいつも曇っていたが、少なくとも、雨は上がっていた。子供たちが外で遊ぶ時ばかりは、なんとしてでも太陽が雲間から顔を覗かすように努めた。

ある夜、ソーはキッチンに立ち寄ってから、シチューのボウルを腕に抱いて屋上に出た。夜の空気は冷たく、皮膚には鳥肌が立っていたが、シチューは美味で熱く、腹がいっぱいになって温もりを与えてくれた。ごろりと仰向けになると、眼差しは星々へと引き寄せられ、思慮深げな笑みが顔に浮かんだ。

「起きてるか？」ソーが尋ねる。

反応がないと、彼は意識を集中させ、胸中で眠る小さな温もりの塊を頭の中でつついてやった。星が小刻みに震えだすと、ソーは勝ち誇ったような笑みを浮かべた。この繋がりは一方通行ではないと思っていたのだ。

――困惑。苛立ち。

「そんな不機嫌そうにするな、リトルスター」ソーは笑って言った。「お前は一日中眠っていたんじゃないのか？」

――不満。疲労。

「どうせ起きてるんだから」と、ソーは言った。「俺に少し付き合ってくれないか」

星は胸骨に向かって震動し、不快感を明らかにしている。ソーは瘢痕組織の上に掌を広げてそれを宥めた。一分ほどぐずり続けた後、それは彼の慰めを受け入れたようで、それに身を寄せるかのようだった。

「人間というのはかなり複雑だ」ソーは声に出して思案した。「リトルスター、お前はこれまで人類と関わったことはあるか？」

――不確か。

「まあ、確かにお前はかなり若いようだし、そもそも外宇宙から来ているからな。人間はそれほど高技術の宇宙旅行法を達成したことはない。まあ、まだ達成していない、というべきか」

星はどう反応すれば良いのか分からないようだったが、時折好奇心が閃くので、まだ耳を傾けていることをソーに保証していた。

ソーはそのまま何気ない言葉を紡ぎつづけた。星はそれを聞き続けたが、時折退屈を波のように寄越しては、話題を変えさせた。返ってくる反応に限界があることを踏まえれば、それは奇妙な会話であったが、頭に浮かぶ考えを飾ることなく並べ立てることができるのは、慰めになった。昔の友人たちを恋しく思うのはこんな時だった。アベンジャーズの者たちとはまだ同じような絆を育てることはできていない。少しずつ構築されているようだったが。

そうやって頭の後ろで両腕を組んで仰向けになったまま、一時間ほど話していたように感じた。ここからでも見える僅かばかりの星は美しく煌めている。果たして、彼らはいなくなってしまった小さな星の友人に呼びかけているのだろうか。

星の眠気はかけらほども残っていないようだったが、今度はソーの方が疲労感を覚えていた。瞼が重くなり始めている。喋り続けている彼の声が消えかけると、星は彼をつついて起こすのだ。

特別強い力でつつかれた後、ソーは顔をしかめた。「少しの間目を閉じるだけだ」

――疑惑。

ソーは含み笑いを漏らした。「五分経ったら起こしてもいいぞ」

一旦目を閉じると、遠い市街地の物音も徐々に消え、世界は完全に落ちていくかのようだった。長い溜め息を漏らしたが、周囲の空気が変わったような気がして顔をしかめた。先程より温かくなっており、顔には光が降り注いでいる。

再び目を明けると、彼は暗い夜空をではなく、木の根元から温かな木漏れ日を見上げているのだった。地面に手を突いて鋭い動きで上体を起す。それは確かに柔らかな土であって、屋上の硬いセメントではなかった。生き生きとした花の香りを吸い込み、虫の羽音がして、この場所の記憶が即座に彼に押し寄せてきた。

王宮の中庭だ。

ただし、前回同様に、ここは真のアスガルドではない。300フィートほど離れると、草地がどこまで続くかもわからない焼けつくような白と融合していた。

背後で、ページをめくる音がした。弾かれたように振り返れば、脚を組んで木の幹に背を預け、手元に集中するあまり眉間にしわを寄せたロキの姿があった。前回彼を見た時よりも年齢を重ねていたが、まだ子供のままだ。髪は肩の上にかかり、頬はまだ丸く、二人とも立ち上がれば、彼はおそらくソーの腰程度の背丈しかないだろう。

「ロキ」ソーは吐息のように言った。

弟は彼の方をチラリとだけ見やると、読書に戻る。ソーはもう一度彼の名を呼んだが、ロキはただ苛立たしげに息をついただけだった。

「そうか」ソーはゆっくりと告げる。「勉強しているんだな」

ロキはまたも彼を見やったが、今度は『見ればわかるだろう』とでも言われているようだ。

ソーは立ち上がると、木から少し離れてみた。中庭と白い空間との境界線には近づかないようにして、ぐるぐると円を描くように歩きながら、辺りに視線を彷徨わせていた。この場所からは本来宮殿の建物が見えるはずだったが、そこにあるのは昼下がりの光に照らされた空だけだった。庭は文脈から切り取られたかのように自立しており、王国やこの領域の風景は何一つ存在しなかった。それなのに陽光は温かく、本物に感じられ、それはまるでアスガルドがまだ生きて呼吸をしているかのようだった。ソーは自分が何処にいるのか理解はできなかったが、夢か想像の産物でしかないことは分かっていた。

樹木まで戻ると、彼はロキの隣に腰を下ろした。きれいに手入れされている柔らかな草の上に手を走らせる。爪の下には土がこびりついているのが見えた。夢がこれほど細部にこだわることなどあるのだろうか？

ロキが鋭い音を立てて本を閉じるのが聞こえた。ソーが彼の方を振り向くと、弟はほとんど鼻を触れ合わせるほど顔を近づけていたが、彼は動じなかった。ロキは、子供の頃は特に、あまりパーソナルスペースというものを気にしなかったのだ。

「どうしたんだ？」ソーは相手の不機嫌そうな表情を気に留めて尋ねた。

これに対し、ロキは彼の肩を押した。押し退けようとしているのではなかったが、明らかにソーにしてほしいことがあるのだ。もう一度押されて、ソーは仰向けに転がり、どうやらこれは正解だったようだ。ロキはソーの腕を邪魔だとばかりに押しやると、彼を好きに動かして、やがてソーの腕の下に納まって横になると、ソーの腹に頭を載せるのだった。

ソーはクスリと笑った。「満足か？」

文句を言うような音から察するに、そうではないようだ。彼はそこでソーの手首を掴んでその手を持ち上げると、自分の頭に載せた。ソーが手を動かさずにいると、ロキはソーの親指を手に取って、彼の額をなぞるように動かした。

「ああ」ソーは吐息を漏らす。

身体の記憶が蘇り、彼はロキの額、髪の生え際と眉の間に宥めるような円を描き始めた。ようやく、ロキは文句を言うのをやめた。その唇から満足そうなため息が漏れた。

ソーはこの日も憶えていた。というか、何度も繰り返された、似たような日々を。彼とロキは幼い頃によく中庭に出て過ごした。この木は彼らのものだと、その頃二人は決めていて、その下で数え切れないほどの昼下がりをのんびりと過ごしたものだ。ソーは草の上で駆けまわって遊び、時にはロキも一緒に遊ぶよう説得したが、弟はいつだって彼よりもずっとまじめに勉強をする子だった。ロキは何でもどんな題材についても読書をしたが、成長するにつれて、魔術について勉学に励むことが多くなった。

唯一問題があったとすれば、それはあまりに読書ばかりしていたために目を酷使してしまい、そのせいでしつこく激しい頭痛に見舞われたことだった。ロキの痛みに気がついた時、ソーは解決策を考えついた。どうやら、彼の額をマッサージしてやると、痛みの度合いが弱まるようだったが、それは同時にほぼ確実にロキを眠りへといざないもした。こうなると、ソーは意識を失った弟を宮殿まで引きずって行かねばならなくなり、二人とも小さいとそれは非常に困難を極めるものだった。後に、彼はロキがそれほど眠りが深い人物ではないことを知った。彼はただ、ソーに運ばれるのが好きだったのだと。

木の葉が舞い降りてきて、うち一枚が彼の頬の横に落ちてきた。ソーはこの完璧な記憶の再現を信じ難い思いで目を丸くして見つめた。ロキの肌は温かいが、自分の体温よりはかなり低い。髪は柔らかく、頭の片側には細い三つ編みが流れている。フリッガがその日の朝に編んでやったのだろう。

ソーの視界が涙で歪んだ。脳がこのような記憶を呼び覚ますのはあまりに残酷だった。こうして大切な思い出を追体験させようなどとは。彼がアスガルドを取り戻すことはなかったし、この中庭が元通りになることもない。ロキを取り戻すこともなければ、こうして何気ない好意を見せ合うこともこの先二度とないのだ。

「ロキ…」ソーの声が喉に引っ掛かった。

ロキはすでに半分寝入っている様で、夢見心地な溜め息をついた。横向きに寝返りを打つと、ソーの腹に鼻先を擦りつけている。

「もしも――」ソーはゴクリと喉を鳴らした。「もしも、俺が熱心に願うに足れば、これが手元に戻ってくると思うか？」

ロキは身動ぎして、ソーを見るために上体を起こして問うような面持ちを浮かべた。彼は唇を引き結び、何も言わなかった。

ソーは口角を下げ、唐突のようにほろ苦い懐かしい思いから意識が逸れていた。ロキは不似合いなほどに静かだ。

「弟よ、口が利けないのか？」

ロキは顔を背けると、身体を丸めるように縮こまった。シャツの襟元を弄りながら、ゆっくりと首を振る。

「いいんだ」ソーは即座に彼を慰め、弟の腕をその手で撫でた。「お前がここにいるだけでいい」

返事の代わりに、ロキはソーがこれまで見たこともないほど可愛らしい笑みを向けてくれた。

だが、ここに来た時と同様に、樹木と中庭が一気に薄れていき、彼が最後に見たのはロキの穏やかな表情だった。ソーはまたも屋上に寝転がり、夜空を見上げていた。涙は本物で、彼の頬を伝い落ちている。胸中には喪失感が沁み込み、血流に沿って流れて全身を悲嘆で満たしていた。

そして、そこにはあの星がいた。彼の胸の内に埋まり、ソーの心臓とひとつとなって一つの感情を脈打っていた。

――愛。愛。愛。


	5. 第五章

サノスが指を鳴らしてから四週間が経った。地球は徐々に浅い正常性を取り戻しつつある。ニューヨークでのアベンジャーズの活動も落ち着きはじめていたが、大抵の日はまだ街まで繰り出していた。ルチーンと言う名の気を紛らわす方法は彼らにとって必須となっていた。

ある夜、ソーはロケットを探して歩いた。彼が何処で寝泊まりしているのかはだいたい把握していたのだが、正解のフロアを見つけるまでに優に三十分はかかった。彼を見つけると、ロケットは巨大なテレビのある小さな休憩室で、コーヒーテーブルの上に両脚を乗せていた。電気は全て落とされて、部屋はテレビ画面の冷たい青い光によって照らされている。

「よぉ」ロケットが挨拶する。ポップコーンをパクパクと食べていたようで、ソーが隣に腰を下ろすとボウルを差し出してきた。

「何を見ているんだ？」ソーは画面に向かって目を細めて尋ねた。

「キッチン・ナイトメア」

顔を鮮明な赤に染め、非常に激怒した男が怒鳴っている。首筋には血管が浮き出ていた。

「確かにこの男と働くのはナイトメア(悪夢)に違いないだろうな」ソーが言った。

ロケットは鼻を鳴らす。「正確には、この番組の趣旨じゃないが、確かにな」

二人は数分間沈黙したままポップコーンを頬張り、完全に番組に魅了されていた。やがて、ロケットがまた口を開く。「調子はどうだ？」

ソーはどう答えるべきか迷い、微笑んだ。「調子は…いいんじゃないか、たぶん。お前は？」彼に向き直る。「ブルースとトニーを手伝っているのだろう？」

「ああ、なんとなくな」ロケットは身動ぎし、背を伸ばして座った。その目はまだ画面に釘づけだ。

「何か進展は？」ソーは期待を込めて尋ねた。

「ゼロだ」ソーの肩が落ちた。ロケットは言った。「まあ、仮説はたくさんあるんだけどな？だが、実際の物理的な進展はない。サノスはすぐにはどこにも行かねぇよ」

「まあ、確かにこれほど早く本当に進展と呼べるものがあれば驚くべきことだな」ソーは興味深げに首を傾げた。「どんな仮説だ？」

「えーと、ブルースはワームホールを作りたがってる。なぜかこの状況を助けると思ってる」

「ワームホールだと？」

「ああ、タイムトラベルかなんかを使えねぇか模索してるようだ。現状、サノスと直接対決するのは難しいからな」ロケットは苦笑いをして言った。「ほら、指先ひとつで現実を歪めることができるわけだからさ」それを強調するように、膝に落ちたポップコーンを指で弾いた。

「タイムトラベル？地球の技術がそこまで進歩していたとは知らなかった」ソーは言って、僅かばかりの興奮が全身を駆け巡るのを感じた。インフィニティ・ガントレットの力を巻き戻すことができれば、宇宙のほとんどを救うことができるが、タイムトラベルは…うまくやれば、ソーの民を救うことも可能になるのだ。

「まあ、そこなんだよ」ロケットは顔をしかめた。「実際に成功した試しはまだないんだ。だから、ただの仮説に過ぎねぇってこった。あのドクター・ストレンジって奴なしでやんのは難しい。俺に言わせれば、そのワームホールの中にサノスを放り込んでずたずたにしちまえばいい。タイムトラベルなんてクソくらえ」

「だが、それでは何も直すことができない」ソーが言った。

「そうだ。だが、とことんスッキリする」

ソーはこれを反芻し、それから頷いた。「確かにとてもスッキリするだろうな」

「ヘッ」ロケットはリモコンに手を伸ばすと、音量を少しばかり下げた。「ところで、お前ぇ、俺の質問にちゃんと答えなかったな」

「何の質問だ？」

「調子。は。どうだ？」ロケットは片眉を上げた。

「すでに言ったように」ソーは含み笑いをする。「調子はまったく問題ない」

「ああ、駄目だ信じられねぇな。お前ぇは何か隠してる」

「俺が？」ソーは引き攣った笑いを浮かべた。「何を隠してるって？」

「こっちが聞きたい」

ソーは何も言わず、テレビの画面で怒鳴り散らしている男を鋭く見据えた。「あいつ、今あの女の頭にパンを二切れ乗せたのか？」

「ソー」

「なんだ？」

溜め息をついて、ロケットはソーの抗議を無視して、彼の手の届かないところにポップコーンの入ったボウルを置いた。ロケットは挑戦的に腕を組む。「いいか、普段だったら俺はこんなにしつこく言わない。だが、お前ぇが本当は話したがってる印象を受ける」

ソーは口内の頬肉を噛む。長いこと何も言わなかったが、ついに彼は言った。「どう話せばいいのか分からない…」彼はどうしようもなさそうに両手を動かし、また膝の上に落とした。

「オーケー、当て推量だが、これはお前さんのあの星と関係してるのか？」彼は少し身を寄せてきた。「なんでも、結構酷い傷痕を残したって話じゃねぇか」

「バナーに聞いたのか？」

「ああ、まあ」

ソーは首を振った。「今じゃあ、アベンジャーズチームの全員に知れ渡っているんだろうな」

「いや、多分俺だけだと思うぜ。あいつらとラボにいた時に皮膚サンプルを見つけて…そしたら、あいつらがお前のだっていう。明らかな理由から、俺はあいつらが一体全体何でお前の皮膚を顕微鏡にかけてるのか訊いたってわけだ」

「何か分かったのか？」

「いいや、そうは見えなかったが、そりゃ別問題だ。その傷はほら、その…」しかし、星が何をするか、星に何ができるのか、明らかに確信がなかった彼は黙り込んだ。

ソーは思案気になって手で顔を擦った。「最近は随分と活発になっている」

「活発、てなぁどういうことだ？」

「あれには…意識があるんだ」

ロケットは瞬きをした。「もう一度言ってくれ」

ソーは片手を胸元に、ちょうどあの星が今眠っている場所の真上に押しつけた。「感じるんだ。今は休んでるが、近いうちに目を覚ますだろう」

「それで何をするだ？目を覚まして何をするって！？」ロケットは驚愕しているようだ。

「何も！こいつは無害だ。こいつは起きると…分からんが、色々な物を感じるみたいなんだ」ロケットの目は可笑しいほど大きくなっていた。「俺は――俺たちには一種の絆ができてるんだ。こいつの気持ちを感じ取ることができる」

「分かった、つまりそれは感情を表す星だってことだな。なにしろ、星ってのはそういうもんだからな」

「とにかく、最近俺が考えているのはこんなことばかりだ」ソーは前屈みになり、両手を固く結びあわせていた。「確証が持てないんだが、そもそもこれは…」

「そもそも、何だ？」

「…そもそも、星なのかどうかも」

その発言はしばらくの間宙に浮いたままであるかのようだった。ソーはロケットの方を見やり、大きく見開かれた目と視線を合わせた。ソーの表情に何かを読み取ったのか、彼の声はより辛抱強く、より優しいものに変わった。

「ソー、何が起きてるのか聞かせてくれ」

そして、彼はそうした。ほとんどのことは話した。ソーは最初の夜に眠りから引きずり起こされ、星が胸中で不安げな鼓動を刻んでいたことを説明した。星は彼の発言を理解しているかのようだったが、感情でしか答えることができないことを話した。彼はその恐怖について、その困惑とその喜びについて語った。ソーが悲しんでいる時を察して慰めようとすることについても。

ソーは語り終えると、生唾を呑み込み、ロケットと目を合わせることはしなくなった。

「お前はずっとこのことについて黙ってたってぇのか？」ロケットは彼の視線を捉えようとしながら尋ねる。「お前の胸ン中にはお前のことを理解し、お前に反応する何らかの魔術的で神秘的なモンがいて、お前はそれを俺たちから隠してたっていうことか？」

「なぜ秘密にしてきたかは説明できない」ソーは言ったが、その後に口角を下げた。「いや、違うな、それは本当ではない。俺はこいつを守っていたんだ」

「守ってた？本当だったら、お前はそれに焦って恐怖を感じてるべきじゃねぇのか！？」

ソーは単に肩を竦めるだけだった。「俺は神々によって育てられた。俺は雷の力を振るうことができる。伝説的な怪物と対峙する叙事詩的な戦いにも参加してきた」星が身動ぎすると、まるで寝返りでも打つかのような感覚に、彼は胸元を手でさすった。「確かに、この存在は不思議ではある。だが、これまでの人生で見てきた範囲を超えたものではない」

「そう…だな」ロケットはゆっくりと言った。「分かった、さっきの守ってたって話に戻ろう――どうしてだ？なんで守る必要が？」

ソーはこれについて考えた。「それは――それは彼が弱いからだ、ロケット。この星はあまりに小さく、あまりに脆くて、俺は――」

「待て待て、ちょっと待ってくれ」ロケットが口を挟む。彼に指を突き付けてきた。「お前、今『彼』って言った」

ソーは彼に困惑した面持ちを向けた。

「今、お前は星を『彼』って呼んだんだ」彼は指で引用符の形を真似た。

「俺は――」ソーの口が開閉する。「確かに、そうしたようだな」

ロケットはさらに近くに寄り、ついにソーと強引に目を合わせた。「ソー…もしそれが星じゃないんだったら、何だと思う？」

この会話でソーが恐れていたのはこの部分だった。これだから誰にもこの話をしてこなかったのだ。もう何日も、何週間もこのことについて悩み、この存在が何なのか理解しようとしてきたのだが、彼なりの結論に至っていた。

「俺はこれが魂だと思っている」

ロケットは黙り込んだ。ソーは彼を見つめ、その顔に浮かぶ細かな感情を読み取ろうとした。

「そんなに信じられないような話か？」ソーが静かに問いかける。

ロケットは首を振った。「いや、俺はただ…ちょっと考えてるだけだ、いいな？ちょっと時間をくれ。まだ処理してる」

「お前は魂の存在を信じていないのか？」

「それは、これまではそうだったんだがな？だが、ソウル・ストーンの存在がその反証になっちまってる」ロケットは指で鼻筋を挟みこんだ。「というか、正直に言えば？これまでの経験からして、信じられない話だとはまったく言えない」

「本当にそう思うか？」ソーは尋ね、ささやかな希望を胸に宿した。

「だから、そんなにありそうもない話じゃないだろ？だって、俺たちは宇宙のど真ん中にある墓所に行ったんだ。何百、何千、どれほどの数かもしれない人々がそこで死んだ」唐突に怯み、ソーを見やる。「すまねぇ」

ソーはこの考えを追求したいあまりに、それを無視した。「そうだ、それは俺が考えていたことと同じだ。大きな悲劇のあった場所を訪れたんだ、そこに何かが――誰かがまだ現世に残っていたとしても驚くことじゃない」

ロケットも頷いていた。「お前の言う通りかもしれねぇ。だって、星がどうやって感情を表すよ？星に感情なんてない。そっちの方が魂の話よりよっぽど馬鹿馬鹿しく聞こえる」

ソーは下を向いて、唇を綻ばせた。指先で胸元を、傷のすぐ真上を掠める。もしかしたら、とソーは思った。もしかしたら…

「お前のその顔…」ロケットが言って、ソーの注意を引き戻した。「まだ何かあるな」

ソーの笑みが掻き消え、俯いた。「とてもではないが口に出せない」

「なんだよ、何が問題なんだ？俺がショックを受けるとでも？」彼はソーの肩をからかうように揺すった。「ソー、相棒、言えよ」

「仮説があるんだ」ソーが言った。「この魂が誰のものなのか」

「それは？」

ソーはきつく目を閉じた。「言うつもりがないのは、お前に俺が悲嘆のあまり狂ったのだと思われかねないからだ」重苦しい溜め息をつく。「だが、ここ最近、俺は…幻のようなものを見ているんだ」

「ああ、そりゃそうだ」ロケットが皮肉っぽく言った。「これ以上変な状況になるわけがなかった」

「分かってる」ソーは小さく笑った。「実に奇妙な世の中になったのものだ、友よ」

「分かった、その幻とやらについて聞かせてくれ」

「俺の弟ロキが…」ロケットの表情がもっと真剣なものに変貌した。「あいつの幻を見るようになった。夢ではない――もっとも、時には夜間に訪れるものではあるが――そうじゃなくて、記憶なんだ。別の時代、別の場所の記憶だ…」

あの屋上での夜以降、彼は無数の幻を見てきた。あの庭に何度も戻っては弟が駆け回る様子を見たり、木製の武器を振るう練習をしたり、または魔術を試している場面も見た。ソーはあの蛇事件も追体験したが、今度はまたも刺されることは避けることができた。弟と共に夜更けの宮殿を歩き回った。ロキが両手に持った蝋燭の灯りだけを頼りに回廊を彷徨った。また別の時にはロキがただ自室の机の上で重ねた腕に突っ伏して眠っている姿を見つけることもあった。

幻の中で、ロキはしょっちゅう眠っており、よく中庭にいる時もソーの前で大口を開けてに寝落ちしてしまうことがあった。彼は常にぐったりと疲れており、ソーの記憶にある子供時代よりもずっと体力がないようだった。

ソーは眠る星と同じように、疲れたロキを腕に抱え込むのだった。

「つまり、お前は…」ロケットは躊躇した。「お前は、弟だって思ってるんだな？」

ソーはただ首を振り、両手に顔を埋めた。「とてもではないが、言葉にできない。ここ数週間、俺は希望を抱き続けてきた。あいつの名をここで声に出して言うなど、俺は――前向きな思考とそれを言葉にするのは別問題だ」彼は絶望的な思いでロケットを見やる。「なあ、俺は狂ってしまったのか？」

ロケットは彼の目を悲しげに見返した。穏やかに告げる。「分からねぇ」

ソーは寂しそうに笑った。「では、やはり俺は狂っているのだな」

「違う、ソー」ロケットはソーの膝に手を置いた。「いいか、俺の言うことを信じろよ？誰かを失った悲しみってぇのは――頭をおかしくしちまうもんだ。俺は知ってるし、お前もこれを知っているはずだ。確かに、幻はただの空想かもしれない。希望的観測かもしれない。だけど…」彼の眼差しは苛烈なほどだった。「本当に弟なら、それを確かめないと」

「どうやってそんなことを」ソーは溜め息をつく。「あいつに尋ねることはできない。一言も喋らないんだ。たぶん、話すことができないのだと思う」

「だが、お前に反応はするんだろう？たとえば、星だか魂だかは、お前の胸を叩いたりできないのか？はいが一回、いいえが二回とか？」

ソーはこれを考慮し、最近見たロキの幻を思い出す。夜更けまで起きて、目を開けているのも辛そうだったのに、羽ペンを手に持っていた。ある時など、彼は羽ペンをインクのボトルに浸した結果、それを盛大に溢してしまい、それまで研究していた呪文を台無しにしてしまったのだ。

それまで書き写していた呪文を台無しにしたのだ。

ソーはすでに立ち上がっていた。「素晴らしい洞察力だ、ロケット。助かった」

「おい！」ロケットはすでに戸口を潜っていたソーの背中に向かって呼びかけた。「何か分かったらちゃんと俺に知らせろよ、分かったか？最新情報が欲しいからな！」

ソーは自室へ軽く走って向かった。誰にも邪魔されることのないプライバシーが必要だ。自室へ続くドアが開いたが、唐突に彼はその空間が息苦しく感じられた。ここには彼の気を散らすものがあまりに多いうえ、フライデーや他のアベンジャーズたちに邪魔される可能性があった。新鮮な空気と開けた空が必要だ。

彼は心臓を激しく脈打たせながら、屋上へ急いだ。星――あるいは魂か――が胸の奥で身動ぎし、その混乱がソーの肋骨を優しく震わせた。長く走ればそれだけ羽ばたきが強まった。やがて屋上に辿りついたソーが位置に着くと、彼は深く息を吸い込んだ。

「深呼吸だ、リトルスター」

彼は目を閉じると、呼吸のリズムを遅くした。幻はいつも予期せぬ時に彼の下を訪れた。これまで、彼は自らの意思であの場所へ行くことはできていない。好きな時に弟に会いに行くことはできなかったのだ。ソーは昔から瞑想が苦手だったが、今はどうにかして成功させようとした。その場に腰を下ろし、意識を集中させる。

最初に目を開いた時、彼はまだニューヨークのスカイラインを眺めていた。息を吸い込み、再び瞼を下ろす。辛抱だ。

どれほどの間そこに座っていたのかは分からない。一時間の可能性もあったが、たったの五分だったかもしれなかった。

もう一度目を開くと、彼はロキの部屋にいた。

弟は背を丸めて机に向かっており、薄い毛布を肩にかけていた。しかし、ソーの到着を察知したのだろう、彼は即座に背後にチラリと視線をやった。

「邪魔して悪いな、ロキ」

ロキは彼に眠たげな様子で目を眇めた。だが、微笑んで椅子から滑り降りると、ソーに近寄って来た。今や彼は青年期に差し掛かっており、ソーの肩ほどの身長になっていた。痩身で頬の丸みはほとんどなくなっていたが、髪はだいぶ長くなっており、肩にかかるほどだった。

ソーは顎を擦りながら、熟考した。ロキは期待を込めて首を傾げている。

「弟よ、いくつか質問がある。そして、お前には正直に答えてもらいたい」ロキが顔をしかめたので、ソーは強調して繰り返した。「正直にだ」

ロキは胸の前で腕を組むと、片眉を撥ね上げた。

「この場所は」ソーは周囲を示して言った。「アスガルドではない」

ロキの目は困惑してあちらこちらを見回した。

「いや、アスガルドではあるが、本物のアスガルドではない」ソーが言った。「本当のアスガルドはもう存在しないんだ。このことは知っているか？」

一瞬だけ、ロキは地面に視線を落とし、意識を集中するように眉間にしわを寄せていた。それからソーと目を合わせると頷いたが、その瞳には疑惑が残っていた。

「知ってるんだな」ソーは急いで言った。ロキはまた頷く。「それでお前は――」一旦言葉を切り、ゴクリと生唾を呑み込む。「――サノスが何者か知っているか？」

その名を口にした途端、弟は歯を剥き出しにした。怒りと恐怖が彼を呑み込んだ。これほどに若々しい顔がこんな苦痛に満ちた感情に歪むのは違和感があった。

「では、奴がお前に何をしたのか把握しているんだな」ソーが呟く。「俺たちの民に何をしたのか」

眇めた目をしてロキは頷いた。その両手は身体の脇で拳を作り、義憤に震えている。

ソーは息をついた。「よし。では――ではこの場所がアスガルドでないとなると、一体何なのだ？」

ロキの怒りが引いたが、まだ表情を歪めている。ソーをじっと見つめ、両手が脇でぴくぴくと動いていた。唇が開き、そしてまた閉じる。

「お前は喋れないんだよな？」

ロキは頷き、床に視線を落とと口をキュッと引き結んだ。

「文字は書けるか？」

ロキははじめキョトンとしたが、パッと顔を輝かせると机から羽ペンと紙を取った。素早く文字を綴ると、懐かしい筆跡をソーに見せた。

『私はまだ弱っている』

「だが、回復しているんだな」ソーは言って、脈拍が速くなった。「サノスを生き延びたのか」

弟は唇を噛むと、また紙に何やら書きこむ。

『ある意味では』

ソーは口角を下げた。「どういう意味だ？」

ロキは大きな溜め息をついた。

『わからない！まだはっきりと考えることができない』

「大丈夫だ、ロキ、問題ない」ソーは宥めるように言った。「では、これは分かるか。どうやって生き延びたかは知っているか？」

ロキはまるで考えるという行為自体が苦痛を伴うかのように、頭を前へ前へと低くした。最終的に、彼はただ肩を竦めるのだった。

ソーは目を眇めた。「嘘をついているのか、弟よ？」

ロキは明らかに激怒し、大きく激しい文字を書いた。

『違う！！！』

ソーは溜め息を漏らし、ロキの肩に両手を置いた。「何も憶えていないのか？」

ロキは顔をくしゃりとさせて羽ペンの先端を噛んだ。

『青い光を憶えている』

「光？どこから？」

ロキは肩を竦め、口角を下げた。

「青い光か」ソーが口ずさむ。興味深くはあったが、手掛かりとしては心許ない。

ロキの顔をじろじろと眺め、細部まで観察する。気のせいかもしれなかったが、なにやら居心地悪そうにしているようだったが、決してソーが近くにいるからではない。否、それはまるで彼が痛みを訴えているかのようなものだった。魂の力を喰う疲労感、あるいは緩慢な思考を越えた疼きのようなものだ。

「ロキ」ソーはゆっくりと口を開いた。「どうして喋ることができないんだ？」

ロキの顔を不安そうな影が駆け抜けた。彼はソーに微笑みかけると、彼の手の下で肩を竦めていた。

「本当のことを、弟よ」ソーは決して叱るようではなく言った。「もし、理由を知っているのなら、教えてくれ」

ロキの顔から笑みが徐々に消えて、眉間にきつく皴が寄せられた。静かに息をつくと、二歩ほど後ずさり、ソーから離れた。それから目を閉じる。

「何をしているんだ？」

ロキはゆっくりと息を吸い込んで呼吸を整えた。柔らかな緑色のオーラが彼の手に沿って踊りはじめると、彼はそれを首の両側まで持ってきた。

ソーは腹の底が抜けたような気がした。見る間に浮かび上がる斑な痣になった皮膚に彼は愕然とし、弟の首に変色した痕が形作られるのを凝視した。特にこの若々しいロキの姿と相俟って、ひどく間違った光景に見えた。痣は巨大な指の形になり、かつてサノスの手が掴んだ場所と一致した。

ロキの幻術が完全になくなると、彼はソーを疲れて湿った目で見上げた。紙に短く書きこむ。

『痛い』

もう何週間も忘れていた憤怒がその醜い鎌首をもたげた。ソーの手が震え、歯がガチガチと鳴りはじめる。あのタイタンがロキから命を奪い去ったように、サノスの命を絞り取ってやりたかった。報復として、彼を焼き殺してやりたい。サノスが激痛に満ちた最期を迎えることになるのなら、たとえ九つの世界に生息する全ての怪物を一度に迎え撃たねばならなかったとしても、喜んでそうしていただろう。

彼はその怒りをなんとか抑える。目の前には恐怖に双眸を大きく見開いた若者がいるのだ。今この瞬間、ソーが唯一気にかけるべきは彼だった。

「こっちに来い」彼は手招きする。ロキはその場を動かず、身を守るかのように自分を抱きしめ、隠れようとしていた。「お前を傷つけはしない、ロキ。もう二度と誰にもお前を傷つけることはさせない。俺を信じてくれるか？」

ロキは親指の爪を噛み、その腕がソーの視界から痣になった首をほとんど覆い隠していた。ためらいがちに、彼は頷いた。それから少しだけ近くに寄ってみる。

「見せてもらってもいいか？」ソーは尋ね、ロキの手に指先を触れた。最初の方こそロキは抗い、ソーは強引なことはなにもしなかった。これまでだって、ロキがしたくないことを強引にさせるなど出来もせず、今それを始めるつもりもない。

やがて、ロキは両腕を体の脇まで引っ張られるのに任せ、その首が完全に露わになった。ソーは痣をじっと見つめ、唇を固く引き結んだ。ロキはその眼差しに晒されて落ち着きなさそうに身動ぎし、視線を室内のあちこちに向け、とにかくソーだけは見ないようにしていた。慎重に、ソーは両手を上げて弟の首筋に触れない程度の場所で留まる。ロキの目がギュッと閉じられ、全身が弓弦のようにピンと張りつめた。瞬時に彼は痛みや衝撃など、そういうものを予期してしまったようで、ソーは胸が苦しくなった。

「信じてくれ、弟よ」ソーは彼と目を合わせようとして、囁きかけた。もう一度訪ねる。「俺を信じてくれるか？」

ロキの目が開いて、少しずつその眼差しがソーの顔に移った。唇をわななかせながら、彼は探るようにソーを見上げている。やがて、彼は頷くと、もう一度目を閉じていた。

ソーの手が弟の首の横を掠め、とんでもなく優しく触れた。ロキは怯んだが、目は閉じたままだ。その睫毛の間から涙が滲み出て、頬を伝い落ちた。ソーは彼と額を合わせ、彼自身の唇もわなないたが悲痛な気持ちを脇に押しやる。弟のために強くあらねば。サノスの痕は残らない。ソーがこれを直す。

突然、手の平に温もりが広がった。ロキから来たものではなく、自分の中から沸き起こったものだ。白い光が両手から溢れてロキの肌を這い回る様子を、彼は唖然と眺めた。ロキは小さく息を呑むと、弾かれたように目を見開いていた。ソーに恐怖の眼差しを向けている。

「大丈夫だ」ソーは誓うように言った。涙がもう一粒、ロキの頬を流れ落ちた。

ソーは母や弟のようにセイズルを理解してはいなかったが、これが同じ種類の魔力でないことは分かっていた。白い光はロキの肌に零れ落ち、少しずつ、だが確実に黒ずんだ醜い痣を消していった。ロキはすっかり困惑しているようで、その光を明るい瞳に映していた。

白い光が消えると、まったく健康な肌が残った。一瞬、ソーは波のように襲い掛かる疲労感を覚えていたが、それを何とか脇に押しやると、弟の顔をそっと挟み込むように持つ。胸中に希望が湧いていた。

「ロキ？」

ロキは片手でソーの手首を掴み、しっかりと地に足をつけた。ゴクリと生唾を呑み込んでから息をつき、彼と目を合わせる。

「ソー？」

ロキはソーが勝利に満ちた笑声が響き渡ると、ビクリと肩を震わせた。ロキの声はずっと若く、人生の大半耳にした聞き慣れた低い声ではなかったが、懐かしい響きに歓喜の涙が溢れ、ソーはロキを腕に引き込んでいた。まるで命綱であるかのように弟にしがみつき、これが最後とばかりに必死に息を吸い込んだ。自分自身の喜びが伸し掛かり、溺れる者のように窒息死かかっているように感じられた。

「教えてくれ」ソーは呆然としたロキを解放し、その肩を掴んで言った。「お前はどこにいるんだ、ロキ？」ソーは片手を自分の胸の中心にやり、必死な思いで尋ねた。「お前はここにいるのか？俺と共にいるのか？」

大きな笑みが弟の唇に浮かび、その眼差しは温かく、憧憬に満ちたものになった。ソーの手に嗄れも手を重ねる。

その瞬間、ソーは現実世界に戻され、片手を傷痕に押しつけていた。不意を突かれたことで鋭く息を呑み、布地に指先が食い込んだ。

それから再びロキの声を聞く。直接彼の心に響くものだった。たった一言、だがとてつもなく大きな意味を持つ言葉だった。

――いるよ。

＊＊＊

弟が帰ってきた。確かに型破りな方法ではあるかもしれない、だがロキは本当にここにいるのだ。ソーは独りではなかった。弟はもう何週間も彼と一緒にいたのだ。

ソーは信じられない思いでいた。頬が常に痛みを訴えるほどに笑みが絶えない。この世で最高の気分だ。それはロキの魂から響く喜びに次ぐものだが。弟の喜びはソーの胸を突き破って出てくるのではないかというほどで、その感謝の気持ちはソーの肺を膨らまし、その愛がソーの血管を満たした。この瞬間にソーが死ぬというならば、それは至福の死となるだろう。

あまりに多くの質問があった。どこから始めれば良いのかもわからない。

二人は宮殿の庭、母が何千年もかけて育てた草花に囲まれた庭園にいた。甘い香りが大気をゆったりと漂い、羽虫が花と花の間を飛び交っている。太陽は低い位置にあり、空に朱色の光を投げかけていた。あの奇妙な白い空間はほとんどなくなっており、代わりにアスガルドをほぼ完璧に再現していた。

ソーはベンチに腰を下ろして、目の前に立つロキが欄干に寄り掛かって眼下の市街地を見つめている様子を眺めていた。彼は湿った目と喉の痞えと共に弟のシルエットを見つめることしかできないでいる。

「これはお前のしたことなのか？」彼はロキに尋ねた。「この場所、この――アスガルドのレプリカはお前が作り出したものなのか？」

ロキはゆっくりと彼の方を振り返り、その若々しい顔には小さな笑みが浮かべられていた。「私自身、この場所をよく理解していないんだが――」片手を上げれば、蔦が伸びて欄干に絡みついた。「――うん、どうやらそのようだ」

「でも、一体どうやって？」ソーはまるで初めて世界を見ているかのような感嘆の眼差しで周囲を見回した。このアスガルドをここ数週間は訪れているというのに、今日はその景観も特別に素晴らしいものだった。

ロキは溜め息をつき、欄干の上に腕を重ねて寄り掛かった。「それをまだ解き明かそうとしているところだ」

「考えることがまだ難しいと言っていたな」ソーが言った。「何故だ？」

「サノスが私を殺した時」ロキがそう語りはじめると、ソーは思わず怯んでいた。「何か…不思議なことが起きたんだ。奴が私の喉を掴んだ時、それは物理的なものを通り越していた」そう言って彼は身震いし、首の横を手でさすった。「それはまるで奴が私の魂にまで手を伸ばして――砕いたかのようだった。あるいはインフィニティストーンの力があったからなのかもしれないが、奴は私をバラバラに壊したんだ」

ソーは拳を握りしめ、爪が手の平の肉に食い込んだ。

ロキは続ける。「結果として、私の意識は…霧散した。憶えていないことはたくさんある――たとえば、どうして私の魂が来世に進まなかったのか、とか。記憶の断片を少しずつ元通りにしてはいるが、とても根気のいる作業だ」

「つまり、俺たちの子供の頃の経験や、お前の若い外見も――」

ロキは頷いた。「私の記憶を追体験しているんだ。再構築とでも言えるか」

「それにあの光…」ソーは両手を動かし、不思議そうに見つめた。「どうやってか、俺はお前を癒した」

「うん」ロキは柔らかく言って、またも互いの魂の間を愛の絆が脈打った。「サノスの力は強大だけど、魂だってそれだけで充分に強い力だ。あなたの魂が私の魂に触れた」彼は説明し、自分の胸元に触れた。「そして、それから生み出された力が私を癒したんだ」

「まあ、魂こそがソウルストーンの力の源なんだろうな」ソーは思案気に呟く。「だからお前は癒されることが可能になったのか？俺の肉体を分け合うことで、お前の魂は俺の魂に近いところにいるからな」

「そう、それが私の仮説だ」

「俺がお前を探そうとしなかったならどうなっていたことか、恐ろしいな」ソーは囁き、胸中が僅かに痛んだ。

「私は以前の自分のほんのひと欠片に過ぎなかったのに、それでもあなたは私を見つけた」その目には温もりがあった。

ロキの魂が彼の声に反応したことを思い出す。あの時、彼はソーの手と大きさの変わらない、とても怖がりな存在だった。彼の声を聞いた途端に、ロキはソーの胸の中へと安寧の地を求めて逃げ込んだのだ。ロキは本能的にソーが彼を守ると分かっていたためであり、そのことを考えただけで、ソーの心は更に高揚するのだった。

「なにを憶えているんだ、弟よ？」ソーは突然心配になって尋ねた。「俺たちは千歳を越えている。全てを思い出すまでいったいどれだけの時間がかかることか考えただけで途方に暮れてしまうぞ」

ロキは怯み、眉間を揉んだ。「ああ、それは私も懸念している。今、この年齢に達するまでの記憶は思い出しているし、船でサノスに襲われた時のことも大半は憶えている」深く口角を下げ、物思いに耽る。「だが、残念ながら、その他のことはあまり」

「ラグナロクは憶えているか？」

「勝利に満ちた私の到着は憶えているよ」彼は悲しげに言った。「そこで私がどんな役割を果たしたのかも」

ソーの舌に饐えたような味が広がった。「宝物庫で…」

ロキはしっかりとした眼差しをソーに向けた。「ああ、永遠の炎と…それからテッセラクトと」

ソーは長い溜め息をついた。「どうしてテッセラクトを奪ったのか憶えているか、弟よ？」

「あの惑星から急いで離れなければならなかった」ロキは言った。「あれは私の逃げ道だった。それに――それに、こう考えたのも憶えている。もし、ラグナロクでもこの石を破壊することができなければどうなる、と。もし、サノスの手に落ちてしまえば？」そして、彼は唐突に敗北感に肩を落としていた。どこか寂しげな笑みを浮かべる。「最終的に、それは私たちの破滅の元となってしまったけれど」

「ああ」ソーは率直に言った。「その通りだ」

「あなたは信頼する相手を間違ったな」彼は言って、後悔を含んだ眼差しでソーを見返した。

一拍置いて、ソーは慎重に告げた。「俺たちの民を殺したのはお前ではない」

「私はただかなり大きな標的を私たちの背中につけただけ」

「そうだが、お前にそのつもりがあったわけではない。確かに、しばらくの間はお前に対して激怒していたことは認めるが、その怒りはもう随分前に消え去った。俺たちの本当の敵はサノスだけなんだ」

ロキは眉間にしわを寄せたままだったが、頷いた。ソーには弟を捉えた罪悪感が手に取るようにわかった。

「それに、お前が俺を裏切ったことなど今回ばかりのことではないからな」ソーはからかうつもりで軽やかに告げた。「だから、俺にだって責任はあるんだ」

ロキは彼に奇妙な眼差しを向けた。「私がいつあなたを裏切ったというんだ？」

ソーは一度、二度と瞬きをした。ロキの顔は完全に真摯なもので、困惑が彼の中を駆け抜けている。本当に、ソーが何の話をしているのか分からないのだ。唐突に、ソーは思い至る。

ロキはソーの追放を憶えていないのだ。

ロキは深淵に落ちたことも、地球を攻撃したことも憶えていない。

フリッガが死んだことは憶えているのか？オーディンは？スヴァルトアールヴヘイムで自らを犠牲にしたことは？

ヨトゥンであることは憶えているのか？

ソーは音を立ててゴクリと喉を鳴らした。

「お前、俺を騙したじゃないか、忘れたのか？」ソーは不安げに言った。「お前は蛇に化けて俺にナイフを突き立ててきたじゃないか。どれだけ時間が経っても、あの裏切りは忘れられない」

ロキは目を眇めた。「嘘つき。兄上がさっき言っていたのはそんなものじゃない」

「なんだと？」ソーは笑って目を逸らした。「違うだろう、トリックスターはお前だ！俺が嘘をつくなどありえん！」

「私たちのこの繋がりは一方通行ではないって分かっているはずだ」ロキはまるで無知な子供に対するかのようにゆっくりと告げた。「私たちの魂は同じ肉体に宿っているんだ。あなたの焦り、あなたの躊躇を感じる。兄上は私から何かを隠している」ロキはつかつかとソーに歩み寄ると、その前に立ちはだかった。「ソー、私に知っておいた方がいいことがあるのか？」

ソーは気まずそうにロキに微笑みかけ、相手は彼を睨み下ろしてきた。やがて、ソーは肩を落とした。

「こういうものはお前の魂の準備が整ってから思い出したほうがいい」ソーは疲れたように言った。「ロキ、お前はまだ多くのことを忘れている。その空白を全て埋めることなど、俺にはできない」

弟の手を取り、優しく握る。ロキは彼の顔を探るように見つめていたが、その憤慨も消えていった。代わりに、ソーの指を握り返してくる。

「分かった」

ロキは彼の隣に腰を下ろす。二人の繋がれた手はロキの膝の上で忘れ去られ、彼は深く思考に沈んで地面を見つめていた。ソーは強い懸念に呑まれそうになりながら、ロキの横顔を見つめた。

ロキの唇がヒクリと動いた。「じゃあ、話題を変えようか」

「頼む」ソーの安堵は手に掴めるほどに明白だった。

「あなたがウサギの友人と話していたことを幾らか聞いた。彼は何やらタイムトラベルについて話していたが」

「ああ、友人たちがその可能性を模索している」

ロキはソーの手を強く握った。「私たちの民を救う鍵となるかもしれない」

「同感だ。もっとも、今はまだ実行段階からは遠く離れているようだがな」

「そうかもね」ロキは同意したが、燃え盛るような覚悟も露わにソーを見やった。「でも、私――私、何かを憶えている気がする」苛立ったように息をつく。「記憶は曖昧だけど、タイムトラベルについての知識があったことは確信している。私は――もしかして、私は以前隠された通路を使って様々な世界を行き来していなかったか？」

「そうだが…」ソーは躊躇いがちに言った。再び、果たしてロキにスヴァルトアールヴヘイムの記憶があるのか、またはあの呪われた地へ向かうことになるまでの一連の出来事を憶えているのだろうかと考えた。

ロキは興奮気味になった。「ああ、秘密の通路を私は知っていたのだな、そんな気がしたんだ…もちろん、今それらが何処にあるのかは思い出せないけど、でも、時間の渦を持つ世界が幾つかあるのはかなり確実だと思う」ロキは彼を見やり、両手でソーの手を掴んだ。「それを…それを思い出すことさえできれば、私たちでできるかもしれない。私たちの民を救えるかもしれないんだ、ソー。私たちの船に乗り込まれる前にサノスを止めることができるかも！」

弟の目がこれほどの希望に満ちたところを、かつてソーは見たことがなかった。このロキには。この、暗い記憶の重みを背負わされていないロキには、誰かを助けたいという心からの真剣な願いがあったのだ。彼はソーを、アベンジャーズを、人々を助けたかった。彼は本当に善い行いをしたいと思っていたのだ。

もし、ロキがより苦悩に満ちた記憶を取り戻してしまったら、そしてあの狂気に身を任せてしまったら…

どうにかして、ソーはロキを彼自身から守ってやらなければならなかった。

「ならば、お前には他の世界の記憶を取り戻してもらわねばならんな！」彼は大きな笑みを浮かべて宣言した。「だが、どうやってそんなことをするのか分からんな」

ロキは悪戯っぽい笑みを浮かべた。「私には分かるよ」

「そうなのか？」

彼は頷いた。「兄上、私たちはこれからアスガルドでも兄上がもっとも好んだ場所へ向かう」

ソーは狼狽えたように背筋を反らした。「それは？」

ロキの笑みが深まる。「それはもちろん、図書室だ」


	6. 第六章

ドラマチックな動作で、ロキは両開きの扉を勢いよく開け放った。その向こうには三階建てになった部屋に無数の書物や魔法具で満ち溢れる、巨大な王立図書館が広がっていた。この部屋は細部まで再現されており、あたかもアスガルドそのものから直接複写されたかのようだ。ソーはロキが実際この部屋でどれだけの時間を過ごしてきたのか、とてつもなく侮っていたようだ。

「弟よ、まさかこれらの本は全て…？」ソーは手近のテーブルから古い書物を手に取った。最初のページを開いて口角を下げると、残りのページをめくってみる。「ほとんどのページが真っ白だぞ。あとは…不完全か、箇所書きになっているだけだ」

期待を込めてロキを見やれば、彼は思案気な面持ちで彼を見つめ返していた。

「忘れないで、この図書室は、この世界の他の部分と同様に、私の記憶から来ているものだよ」彼は説明しながらソーに歩み寄り、テーブルからまた別の書物を手に取った。ソーに『変身術入門』と書かれた表紙を見せる。「この本は、おそらくオリジナルのほぼ完璧な複製だということが分かると思う。私はこの本を隅々まで何度も読み返したからな。だけどこっちは」と言ってソーの手にある本を取り上げた。「こっちの本は…うわ、九つの世界にあるエール全種を分析した大全書だ」彼は嫌そうにその本をソーの手に落とした。「興味ありません」

ロキの背が向けられている間に、ソーはこっそりその本をジャケットの内側にしまった。

「だけど、分かっただろ」ロキは続けて、彼に向き直るを両腕を大きく開いた。その目は楽しげに明るく煌めている。「ここではきっと多くの発見があるぞ、ソー。私たちが求める答えはこの部屋の何処かにあるんだ」

弟の興奮が移るかのようだった。ソーは顔を輝かせ、両手を腰に置くと周囲を見回す。「どこから始める？」

彼らは二手に分かれることにして、ソーが上階の方を受け持つことにした。この高さまで来ると、宙に浮いた蝋燭の温かな光に照らされて、下にいた時よりも暖かかった。蝋燭の一つがソーについて回り、行く手を照らしては、図書室の暗がりの中でも書物を読めるようにしてくれた。

何千という数の書物があった。まさに圧倒的な数だ。ロキの頭にこれだけの情報が詰まっているなどとは、一体どういうことなのだろう？ソーとて決して頭が悪いわけではなかったが、これほど多くの任意的な情報を脳に詰め込むなど考えられない。彼が見つけた書物の中には様々な題材の者があった。たとえば『ハーブとそれを使った素晴らしい料理』や『英雄の脚本入門書』など――この書物が如何に分厚いかを考えれば、ロキの演劇に対する奇妙なほど強い興味も説明がつく気がする。

眩暈がし始めると、ソーは休憩を取ることにしてただ図書室を散策し始めた。この場所で勉学に励みもしたし、何度もロキの邪魔をしに来たことがあったので、部屋自体はよく憶えていた。書物が勝手に動いたり並び直されたり、中には完全に書架を離れて部屋の反対側まで羽ばたいてゆくものまであった。地階を見れば、ソーの目は書架から書架へと足早に駆けてはその背後に浮遊しながらついて行く本の山が二つあるにもかかわらず、すでに三つめの本の山を腕の中に築き始めているロキの姿を捉えた。愛情が胸中で花開き、ソーの顔に愛しげな笑みが浮かんだ。

ロキはソーの感情の動きに感づいたようで、彼を眇めた目で見上げると言った。「兄上、そんな恥ずかしいことしないでくれ。探し続けて！」

ソーはにっこり微笑むとそれに従い、欄干から離れて新しい情報を求めた。さらに上階を調査すると、高い天井が蜘蛛の巣で飾られているのが分かる。書架の間をゆったりと歩き、ここで見つけた奇妙な題名には顔をしかめてしまう。その内幾つか挙げるならば、『深遠なる闇の獣たち』や『恐怖のエルドリッチ呪文』などがあった。これらの書物は分厚く、ロキの筆跡で注釈がされているくらいだった。

さらに奥まで進むと、行く手を照らす蝋燭の数も減っていった。角を曲がったところで、彼の後をついて回っていた蝋燭が突然灯火を消され、床に落ちた。

ソーは壁にぽっかりと空いた場所を凝視した。確実にそこにあるべきではない奇妙なトンネルに続いている。中はおどろおどろしいほど暗く、異質な冷気が漂ってきた。そこは痛みを連想させるように壁に無理矢理に彫り込まれており、太い皹が木のパネルを割っている。中にはさらなる書架が連なっているのが見えるが、それは全て荒み、今にも倒壊しそうだ。床に書物が散乱し、破れたページがぐちゃぐちゃに丸められてそれらの脇に放ってあった。トンネルはどこまでも続いているためソーにはそれが何処で終わるのか見えず、それは彼を非常に不安にさせた。

足下の書物の脇に膝をつく。題名はなく、ただ革装をされている。病的なほどの好奇心に後押しされ、彼はそれに手を伸ばし、そして――

――『ああ、どうぞ入って』ロキの深い声が彼の唇から零れた。

――巨大な霜の巨人が二人、廊下の暗がりから歩み出た。オーディンの宝物庫に通じるものだ。彼よりかなり大きい巨人どもは嫌悪感と疑惑に赤い目を眇めていた。

――『アスガルドの王子が何故我らのために城の防壁を解除したのだ？』片方が尋ねた。『我らが全く脅威ではないとでも言うつもりか？』

――彼が肩を竦めるのを感じた。『私はただお前たちにこそ小箱の正当な権利があると思っているだけだ。情に流され過ぎていると思われても仕方ないが、これをヨトゥンヘイムから奪った父上が間違っておられるように思えてならない。自由に与えられる賜物を拒否するというのか？』

――もう一人のヨトゥンが口を開いた。『これは賜物ではない。代償は何だ、銀の舌よ？』

――『ちょっとした騒動を起こしてほしい』彼は友好的に告げた。『それだけだ。それでは、悪いが私はこれから戴冠式に参列しなければならなくてね』

ソーは息を呑んで引き千切るようにして手を放した。先程まで俯せになっていた書物がいつの間にか中ほどまで開かれていた。文字もなければ絵もない、ただの紙切れに過ぎない。

この書物は異質だ。彼はたった今、ロキの記憶を直接体験し、弟の視点からそれを見ていた。この暗い回廊はこのような書物でいっぱいだった。

ロキはまだこれらを見つけてはならない。

出来る限り静かに、彼は大きな書架を持ち上げて、トンネルの入り口を隠す位置に動かした。普通の書物をその書架に差しこんで、綺麗に整頓され、何も変わったところがないように見せかける。ロキがその前を通りかかったとしても、何も奇妙なものには見えないだろう。

作業の結果をソーは複雑な思いで眺めまわした。間違ったことをしたように感じられたが、それでも彼は弟を守りたくて仕方なかった。ここから先は彼にとって闇しか広がっていない。もうしばらくの間だけでも、彼には無垢でいてほしかった。その時が来たら、ロキにこの場所を見せる。ソーは自分自身にこれを約束させたが、疑念は残った。考え直してしまう前に、彼は踵を返し、階段まで戻っていった。

「困った顔をしてる」ロキはソーが隣に戻って来るなり告げた。

ソーはぎごちなく笑み、ロキの隣に腰を下ろした。彼らは見事な造りをしたテーブルについており、木製の表面は黄金のテーブルクロスで飾られ、中央には精巧な燭台があった。蝋燭一つひとつに点った灯火の色は異なり、虹の橋に似せられていた。

「ああ、そうだな。お前から隠すことなどできるはずもないな」ソーは言った。

ロキは首を傾け、探るような目を向けた。「何を隠そうとしているの、兄上？」

「今はその話は止そう」ソーは言って、ロキの肩をギュッと握った。「お前の見つけた本を見せてくれないか？」

＊＊＊

数日後、何時間も読書を続けたにもかかわらず、彼らはタイムトラベル問題の答えを見つけることは叶わずにた。ロキは確実に機嫌を悪くしていたが、粘り強く調査に励んでいた。ソーはできるだけ手助けをしたが、読書はほとんどロキに任せた方が良いと考えた。結局のところ、これらの知識はロキの記憶にあるものなのだから。

この目標を達成することはできずにいるものの、ロキは確実により早く記憶を取り戻しつつあった。見つけた情報から幾つもの記憶が蘇ることもあり、そんな時は彼らの周囲で図書室が動き回り、気がつけば彼らはどこか別の場所、別の時代に連れて行かれるのだった。

ソーはロキと二人で初めてヴァナヘイムに旅した時を追体験することができ、泳ぐにはあまりに粘性の高い海の上を歩いた。二人は他にもアルフヘイムへ赴き、ガラスでできた山を探険して雲に触れた。それから、気がつけば象ほど巨大な鶴に乗っており、鳥があまりに大きな声で鳴くため、ソーはその音を雷鳴と取り違えた。

地球にある自室で目覚め、現実世界に戻る度にソーは残念な気持ちになっていた。腹は空腹感に疼き、筋肉を使っていないために体中が硬くなっており、再び孤独の古い苦痛が胸中に根を張るのだ。彼は常にロキの世界は本物ではないのだと自分に言い聞かせなければならなかった。今では地球こそがソーの家だというのに、彼は弟の傍にいる時ほど心が休まることはないのだ。

ソーは空腹と体の痛みや疼きに対処した。なにしろ、今はこの肉体は二人分の器となっているのだ。食事は大量に摂り、トレーニングルームで戦い、時に屋内に長く居過ぎたと感じれば、ナターシャやスティーブについて街に繰り出した。

ある午後、ソーはアベンジャーズ本部のキッチンを歩き回り、太陽がガラス窓から射し込むのを眺めていた。思案気に林檎を齧りながら、ロキから感じる不機嫌の波に注意を向ける。弟はすでに16時間も寝ておらず、今の彼にとってそれは限界に違いない。彼の魂はとんでもない勢いで回復したものの、まだかなりの時間を休息に当てなければならない状態だ。

ソーはわざと疲労感の波を彼に送り込んだが、ロキは意識の中で彼を抓るという反応を返した。

「もう寝ろ」ソーは静かに囁きかけてから、またガブリと林檎に齧りついた。

『今日はまったく成果がなかった！』ロキが唸る。『もう何時間もここにいる。頭の中を考えがぐるぐる際限なく回るだけで、気が狂いそうだ。私は一体あの忌々しい本をどこに隠したんだ？』

「ぐっすり夜通し眠れば思い出すかもしれんぞ」

『実際にはまだまだ夜になってないことは分かっているんだろうな？』

「そんなことはどうでもいいだろう」ソーは含み笑いを漏らす。「いいから眠れ。俺にわざわざ足を運ばせるなよ」

幾つか文句を並べ立てた後、疲労がついにロキを呑み込み、彼の魂が静かになった。ソーはこっそりと微笑んだ。

「あの、えーと、ソー」

ソーは驚いて飛び上がり、半分食べた林檎が背後に投げつけられた。ちょうど振り向いた瞬間にゴツンと大きな音を立てて林檎がブルースの頭に直撃した。

「痛ったー」

「バナー！」ソーは不安そうに大声を上げた。「お前は何で――お前はどうやって――お前の調子はどうだ？」彼はようやく話し方を思い出して尋ねた。

「今誰と話してたの？」ブルースは額を擦りながら尋ねた。

ソーは自分の腕に指先を弾きながら、満面の笑みを見せた。「誰にも。俺はただ、その、独り言を言っていただけだ。それと、ほら、ご先祖に語り掛けていた」

「ご先祖？」

「そうだ！俺たち、あー、俺たちアスガーディアンはだな、時にそうするんだ。ご先祖に語り掛ける。導きを求めるんだ」その笑顔は痛いくらい大きくなった。

ブルースは彼を凝視している。「ていうか、大丈夫？」

「もちろんだとも！何もおかしなことは起きてないぞ。ところで」彼はブルースの腕に抱えられた紙の束に気づいて言った。「何を持っているんだ？」

「ああ」ブルースは上手いこと気を取られてくれたようだ。「トニー、ロケットと僕でタイムトラベル用のデバイスを設計しているんだ。今じゃあ名前があるんだよ」

「名前？何だ？」

「タイミーワイミーディテクターだ」ソーが無反応でいると、ブルースは溜め息をついた。「トニーの発案だけどね。ラボじゃあ、ずっとドクター・フーを再生してるんだ」

彼は頷いたが、このドクター・フーというのが何者なのかは分からないままだった。もしや、ドクター・ストレンジの仲間だろうか？

ソーは好奇心をそそられ、紙束を見やった。「設計図を見せてくれるだろうか」

「いいよ。ラボにおいでよ。ちょうどトニーとロケットにも見せるところだったんだ」

ソーは従順にブルースの後に続いて建物の反対側へ向かった。こちらの方にはもう何週間も足を踏み入れていなかった。ラボではトニーとロケットが忙しくしていた。トニーは半透明な画面を幾つも駆使して左右にスワイプしたり、様々な画像や書類を再配置している。その間、ロケットの方は何やら部屋の中央にある奇妙でゴツゴツしたデバイスを弄っているようだ。ソーが入室するなり、二人とも顔を上げてた。

「こんなところで姿をお目にかかれるとは」トニーが歓迎した。「科学組と遊びにでも来たのか？」

「お前たちが手掛けているものに興味があってな。あー…何という名だったか。タイミングワイニング…？」

「頼むから、T.W.D.と呼んでくれないか」ロケットが溜め息をついた。「こいつを満足させないでくれ」

「なんだよ。ちょうどいいじゃないか！」トニーが叫び、反抗的に両手を腰に置いた。「いいか、その内君だって僕の天才的な創作性を認める日が来るんだからな」

「タイムトラベルのディテクター(探知機)なんてあっても仕方ねぇだろうが！これは本物のタイムトラベルマシーンのつもりで組み立ててるんだぞ！」ロケットが文句を言った。どうやら、これは普段から繰り返されている口論のようだ。

「いいか、ターディス(*ドクター・フーに登場する次元超越時空移動装置)を拒否したのはバナーだからな。これは僕のせいであると同時に彼のせいでもある」

「とにかく」ブルースはぎごちなく言うと、大き目のテーブルに歩み寄って紙束を広げた。「設計図を調節してみた。こうすれば僕たちが必要としている周波数を得られるはず…というか、まあ、少なくともそれに近づけることはできるはずだ」

全員でテーブルの周囲に群がると、ソーはロケットの背後を取ることで、軽々とその向こうを覗き込むことができた。それは詳細まで細かく書きこまれた図であり、資料など小説一本ほどの長さがありそうだ。

「興味深いな。どうやらまたも成功率を計算したみたいだけど」トニーが言った。「数値は上がったか？数値は上がったな！」

「成功率は0.3％だ」ブルースは呆れたように言った。「しかも、僕は繰り上げた」

トニーは肩を竦め、それからブルースの肩を叩いた。「進展は進展だ。キャップがいつも言ってるだろ？」

「君のその楽観視は僕を傷つけるくらいだよ」ブルースがぼやいた。

ロケットは顎を擦り、その小さな手に持ったページを分析している。「俺なら変更された部分をすぐに実行できると思うぜ。おい、こいつを今日実装実験できると思うか？」

「おお、当たり前だ！」トニーはガッツポーズと共に言った。ブルースは彼を睨みつけている。トニーは大袈裟な仕草で長い睫毛をバシバシと瞬かせた。「ねえ、お願い？」

ソーはブルースがトニーとロケットの要求に折れて諦めたように肩を落とすのを見て浮かんだ笑みを隠した。二人がテーブルから駆け去ると、ソーは同情的にブルースの肩を擦り、彼の友人はぶつぶつと呟くのだった。「0.3％の確率だぞ…たったの0.3％…」

ソーはしっかり一時間ほど彼らが作業する様子を眺めていた。口では争いが絶えないものの、彼らの動作は完全に調和していた。ソーは床に座り込んだロケットについて、頼まれた道具や資材を彼に手渡した。そうしていると、機械の背面から部屋の反対側へ向かって伸び、床に開いた穴の中へと消える巨大なコードの存在に気づいた。

「あれはどこへ続いているんだ？」ソーが尋ねた。

「アークリアクターだ」トニーが答えたが、無数の画面からは目を離さなかった。「可能な限りの動力が必要だからな」

しばらくすると、四人はラボのガラスの壁越しから室内を眺めていた。最初の実験を試みる時が来たのだ。ソーは落ち着きなく跳ねるようにしており、その横ではブルースが普段以上に青ざめていた。

「よし、やってみてくれ」トニーがブルースに哀願するような眼差しを向けて言った。

重い溜め息と共に、ブルースはワイヤレスキーボードにコマンドを打ち込んだ。エンターボタンが押されると、全員が息を詰めて様子を見守った。

マシーンはゆっくりと回転を始め、徐々に唸るような音を立てながら速度を上げた。オレンジ色の光がデバイスの上に閃き始めたが、それはエンジニアリングが失敗した合図ではなかった。否、ソーは即座にストレンジが生み出すポータルを連想し、これに思い至ると興奮のあまり飛び跳ねるところだった。

しかし、マシーンから煙が立ち始めたと思うと、それは今度こそエンジニアリング失敗の合図となった。

「スイッチを消せ、消すんだ！」ロケットが悲鳴を上げる。「俺のベイビーを燃やす気か！」

ブルースは慌ててシャットダウンさせた。デバイスの部品でも大き目のものがズルリと下がってガシャンと音を立てて床に落ちた。ロケットは嗚咽を漏らした。

「あちゃー、普段こんなことは言わないけど、僕は休憩を取ることにするよ」トニーは宣言し、両腕を頭上高くにあげて伸びをした。トニーは彼らを置き去りにしてキッチンの方へと去っていった。

「失敗の確率は99.7％…」ブルースは独り言のように言うと、ロケットがマシーンのところまで疾走し、煙を上げる機体を嘆く様子を見守った。「何を期待してたんだか」

ソーはガラスの壁に近寄ると、目を細めてトニーが開きっぱなしにした画面の一つを見つめた。そこに浮かんでいたのはストレンジのプロフィールであり、その横にタイムストーンに関する情報が並べられている。さらに下の方にはニューヨーク・サンクタムの写真が何枚も載っていて、ソーはその建物をストレンジの本拠地として知っていた。

そこに立ち寄った時のことを思い起こし、ストレンジによって運ばれた先にあった一連の部屋を思い出す。そのうち一つはかなり大きな書庫であり、その記憶は彼の思考を一瞬止めた。タイムストーンに関する様々な奥義の知識や情報が詰め込まれた聖所ともなると？それこそ、非常に役立ちそうだ。

その場を去ろうとすると、ブルースが彼の肘を掴んで止めた。ソーは彼にきょとんと目を向けた。「どうした、バナー？」

ブルースは彼をじっと見つめ、なにやら探るような表情をしている。少し躊躇いがちに彼は尋ねた。「ただ――ごめん、もう皆先に進んだようなものなのは分かってるけど、本当に君の方は大丈夫なのかい、ソー？」

ソーはブルースの手から逃れると、両腕を胸の前で組んだ。「もちろんだ。お前は何か問題があると思っているのか？」

ブルースは頬の内側を噛んだ。「分からない。ここのところ、君はしょっちゅう独りで過ごしているし、君を見かけるといつも、その…君は何かに気を取られているように見える」

ソーは苦笑した。ここのところ、彼が独りになることはないというのに。

ブルースの言葉を反芻する。ロキの存在を友人たちに明かすことに関する長短を、彼はすでに検討していた。今のところ、このことを知っているのはロケットだけで、それだってあの会話の後では避けようがなかったからだ。ブルースがロキに対して心底からの怨恨を抱いていないことは承知しているものの、ソーは彼が誤って失言することで残りのアベンジャーズ全員に秘密が知れ渡ることを懸念していた。もしも、ロキがこの場にいるのだと、かつて地球を襲撃して彼らの敵となった者がここにいるのだと、彼らに知れてしまえば…

だめだ、ブルースに嘘をつかねばならないのは心苦しかったが、今は他の誰にも知られない方が安全だ。

「心配するな」ソーは笑顔で言った。「気にかけてもらえるのはありがたいが、現状を思えば、俺はなんとかやっていけている」

「そう、か…」

ソーは踵を返す前にもう一度笑みを見せてやった。

「そういえば、君の瘢痕組織のサンプルで分かったことがあるよ」

ソーはその場に凍りつき、息が喉に詰まった。「何が分かったんだ？」

「低レベルのガンマ放射線だ」

これにはブルースに向き直り、ソーは眉を上げた。「それで、それは何を示唆しているんだ？」

「テッセラクトの周波数と一致している」

ソーの唇が開き、長い吐息が口から洩れた。「テッセラクトは船でサノスに粉々にされた」

「うん、そうだね」

ソーがこの新しい情報を呑み込む間、沈黙が下りた。ブルースはただ黙って彼を見つめている。

「まだトニーや他の人たちには話していない」ブルースが慎重に告げた。「もし、それを心配しているのなら」

ソーは心ここにあらずといった調子で頷いた。「その方がいいだろうな」

「ソー、一体君はどうしたっていうんだ？」ブルースが不安げに尋ねる。「気になってしょうがない」

一拍置いて、ソーはゴクリと喉を鳴らすと、目を背けた。「話すことはできない、ブルース」彼は言った。「だが、本当にどこも悪くないということは知っておいてほしい。誓って言う。俺は大丈夫だと言った時、決してお前に嘘はついていない。俺はお前には理解できない方法かもしれないが、確かに幸せなんだ。本当に何か問題があるようなら、俺はそれを隠し立てしない」そして、物憂げに微笑む。「これで少しは安心できるか？」

ブルースの肩がガクリと落ちたが、彼は頷いた。「ああ、分かったよ」メガネをはずして不安そうに目を擦っている。「とにかく、気を付けるんだよ。いいね？」

ソーは笑った。「いつだってそうしている」

＊＊＊

シーツはロキの顎まで引かれ、身体の他の部分はすべて薄手の毛布の下に隠されている。彼は深い眠りの中におり、黒髪が枕の上に厚く重ねられていた。

この一週間のうちに、ロキの外見は歳を重ね続けていた。今や成人しており、おそらくソーより百歳ほど若いだけだろうか。弟は長身で、ソーとほとんど変わらない身長だ。そしてその双眸には懐かしい鋭さが加わり、魅惑的であると同時に危険な色合いも持ち合わせている。ソーにとっては幸いなことに、彼はその凶悪にもなれる眼差しの対象になってはいない。少なくとも、今はまだ。

ソーはマットレスの端に座り、膝の上で両手を組んでいた。弟のこれ程に安らかな姿は滅多に見たことがない。ソーは静かに彼を見つめ、肋骨の下に愛情が燃えるのを感じた。彼の眼差しは物思わしげに弟の身体を辿った。ラボで過ごした短い時間、そして別れ際でのブルースの言葉は彼に充分考えるものを与えた――中でも最も関心を引くのはテッセラクトの謎だ。

ロキの次元に戻る前に、彼はバスルームの鏡で傷痕を調べ、指先でその形をなぞった。皮膚は柔らかいが赤く盛り上がっており、最初に目の当たりにした時から変わっていない。ソーは大概そこにそれがあることも忘れていた。

何故、テッセラクトのエネルギーが瘢痕組織に含まれているのだろう？スペースストーン…果たして、ロキの魂が現世に留まったのも、それを通してだろうか？彼はテッセラクトについて充分な知識がなかったが、ロキはかつてよく知っていたし、あるいはその力を利用して生き延びる方法を見出していたのかもしれない。彼はロキがどうやってサノスとの邂逅を生き延びたのか、彼に直接尋ねたが、弟は何も知らないと答えた。弟が彼に嘘をついて騙したのは初めてのことではなかったが、しかしこうして二人の魂が絡み合った状態なのだから、もしもロキが嘘をついていたとしても、きっと分かるはずだった。

今のロキではテッセラクトについての知識はあまりないだろう。なにしろ、その記憶は図書室の最上階に隠されているのだから。ソーはロキの部屋を訪れる前に、その場所で何かが動かされた形跡はないか確認してきた。それらの記憶が隠されている間、二人はインフィニティストーンに関する情報を他の場所で探し求めねばならなかった。

ソーはロキの肩をそっと掴んだ。「ロキ？」

ロキは呻き声を上げて仰向けに寝返りを打つと、前腕で両目を覆った。「私に休んでほしかったんじゃなかったか？」

「そうだが、お前と相談したいことがある。だいたい、お前はもう何時間も眠っていたぞ」彼はクスリと笑った。

ロキは目を開いた途端に顔を顰め、それを天井に向けている。「だったら話せ。聞いてるから」

「ドクター・ストレンジの家を訪問することをどう思う？」

ロキはきょとんとして、ソーに困惑した面持ちを見せた。「それが誰だか、私は知ってるはずなのか？」一拍置いて、目が眇められる。「なんで私はすぐにそいつが嫌いな気がしているんだ？」

ソーの顔に笑みが浮かべられた。「最初に会った時に、お前に好かれるような要素をあまり与えなかった」

「そういうことなら、どうして私がそいつの家に行きたいと思うんだ？」

「それはサンクタムには密書を納めた地球最大の図書室があるからだ」

ロキがいきなり飛び起きたために、二人は危うく頭をぶつけ合うところだった。「ミッドガルドにアルカナムがあるだって！？」彼は驚愕に目を見開いて尋ねる。ソーを圧倒するほどの興奮の波が押し寄せた。

「そうだ」ソーは顔を輝かせた。「ミッドガーディアンに魔術師は少ないが、ストレンジはその一人だった。それで――まあ、すでにアスガルドの図書室で何時間も費やしているわけだから、今度は――」

「ソー」ロキは彼の肩に手を置いた。「理由を正当化する必要はない。いつ出発するんだ？」


	7. 第七章

「数日したら戻る！」ソーはアベンジャーズ基地に響き渡るほどの大声で呼びかけた。

「ちょっと待って、出掛けるの？」ナターシャが声を返す。

「どこ行くんだよ？」ロケットの声も返ってきた。

ソーはすでに屋外に出ていたため、これらに答えることはなかった。

空は鮮やかな青で、彼がゆったりとした足取りで建物を後にする間も太陽が燦々と降り注いでいた。ロキは胸中で期待に満ちて震えていた。その感覚はソーを満面の笑顔にさせた。

鎧を纏い、背には物資を詰めた小さな袋を掲げ、ソーはストームブレーカーを素早く振りかざして空に飛び上がった。風が頬に打ち付けると、歓喜が彼の中で爆発的に広がった。鳥の群れが怒ったように鳴いて彼の前から遠ざかると、彼は笑い出した。短い飛行ではあるが、ソーは再び飛翔する喜びを噛み締めていた。

ロキが身動ぎしたことで、不思議な感覚が彼の中を過ぎていった。まるでロキの目が彼の眼球の裏にあるかのように思え、ソーを通して彼が世界を見ているのだと、眼下の市街地を眺めているのだと思った。ロキの魂から彼の魂へと、楽しげなものが伝わってきた。

ソーはニューヨーク・サンクタムの外に着地すると、その足の下で道路に僅かな皹が入った。傍にいた数名が驚いて散り散りになったが、彼の姿を見てすぐに落ち着きを取り戻したようだ。手を振って人間たちの警戒心を解くと、ソーはサンクタムの大きな扉に歩み寄り、それを押し開いた。

玄関ホールは薄暗く、外の光は多色の窓をあまり貫通しなかった。彼を迎えたのは静寂だった。壁に取り付けられた蝋燭は彼が歩けばひとりでに点され、柔らかな黄金の煌めきを放っていた。木造の壁を隅々まで絵画やタペストリーが飾り、傍を通りかかると様々なまじないやチャイムが小さく鳴り響くのだった。

ロキはこの場所の細部までを吸収する勢いで堪能していた。彼の魂は絶え間なく震動し、驚嘆と好奇心を放っていた。十分ほど探し回って、ソーはようやく図書室への入り口を発見し、ロキの魂はゴロゴロと喉を鳴らすかのようだった。

『聞いてくれ、兄上』

ソーは楽にロキの次元へと移った。ロキに期待を込めた目を向ければ、彼はちょうど王宮の図書室で椅子に腰かけていた。彼の前に積み上げられている本の山は、今のところは閉ざされている。

「実際に調査しなければならないのはあなたの方だ」ロキは言った。「もちろん、私も一緒になって読むけれど、それでも――」

「分かっているぞ」ソーは言って、片眉を吊り上げた。「俺に調査ができないとでも？」

「いや、そういうわけじゃ――」彼は一旦言葉を切り、唇を尖らせた。「まあ、正直に言えば――」

「確かに、俺も子供の頃はお前ほど勤勉ではなかったかもしれん」ソーはぶつぶつと言った。「だからと言って頭が悪いわけじゃないぞ。俺だってお前と同様に我らの民を復活させる方法を探しているんだからな」

ロキは長い溜め息をついた。「ああ、分かってるよ」

「少しは信用してくれ、弟よ」

ロキは敬意を込めて頭を下げた。「いいだろう」

＊＊＊

ロキはおそらく、宇宙一最悪な勉強仲間ではないだろうか。

何時間も読書に費やしたにもかかわらず、ソーが少しでも休憩を取ったり足を伸ばしたりすると言い出せば、文句が川のように流れてくるのだ。『私はあなたを信用したのに』とロキは言う。『私を失望させるのか、ソー！』

こうして、ついに夜の帳が落ちてソーの腹が憤怒の講義をし始めると、ソーは両手を宙に放り上げるのだった。

「もう無理だ、ロキ！」彼は泣き言を言った。

『太陽は沈んだばかりだ！まさかもう降参だというのか？』

ソーは両目に掌を押しつけ、痛みを揉み消そうとした。溜め息をつき、ささやかなゴツンという音と共に頭をテーブルに突っ伏した。

呆れ切っていたロキから僅かな同情心が伝わってきた。

『仕方ない。食事のための休憩を取ってもいいぞ』

「お前の許可なんぞ必要ないんだが」ソーはぶつぶつとテーブルに向かって言った。「まあ、ありがとうとだけ言っておくか」

『どういたしまして』

ソーは袋からパンや果物、肉の干物などを取り出し、サンクタムの正面階段に腰を下ろした。真上の屋根には巨大な穴が開いており、同じくらい大きな穴が階段にもあった。それは見るからにハルクの形をしており、ソーはヘイムダルの死に対する悲哀を胸に抱いたままであったが、友の狙いの正確さには含み笑いを漏らすのだった。

視線を彷徨わせながらも咀嚼する。彼の存在に、ほんの僅かな数の蝋燭しか点されなかったために、この場所を照らす光の大半は屋根から注ぎ込まれている。サンクタムの正面にある巨大な球体を通して淡い月明かりが射し込み、扉のすぐ向こうからは市街地の騒音が漏れこんでいた。

ロキの魂は落ち着き、どうやら今のところは知識欲もある程度満たされているようだった。彼は再びソーの眼球の裏に陣取ると、周囲の世界を見渡している。

『ミッドガルドに魔術があること自体、驚きだ』

「それは俺も知らなかったんだ」ソーは言って、大口を開けてバナナを頬張った。「しかも、ストレンジはかなり強力な魔術師だった。おそらく、インフィニティストーンの力を操れる数少ない人間の一人だったのではないだろうか」

『…そうなると、それなりに凄い奴かもしれないな』

ソーは笑うと、バナナの皮を背後に放り投げた。「お前はストレンジと遭遇したことを憶えてもいないのに、奴のことが苦手なようだな」

『苦手になる理由を与えられた。いや、その理由が実際に何だったのかは憶えていないが、でも――』

「あいつはしばらくの間、お前を別次元に放り込んだんだ。ようやく解放された時、お前はかなり侮辱されたと怒っていたな」

『なぜこの話をそんなに楽しんでいるんだ、兄上？』

「そりゃあ、可笑しかったからだ」ソーはニヤリと笑って言った。ロキは苛立ちに燻っている。「おいおい、弟よ。からかっているだけだと分かるだろう」

ロキは反応しなかった。数分後にはその苛立ちも掻き消え、どこか物憂げなものに取って代わられた。

『ここで暮らすのはそんなに悪いことでもないかもしれないな』

ソーは不意を突かれてドキリとした。ロキがそんなことを言うとは思ってもみなかったのだ。

『アスガルドの代わりになれる場所はないけれど』と、ロキは続ける。『この惑星には、それなりの…美しさがあると思うんだ』

「そうだな」ソーは囁きかけた。「ここは美しい場所だ。欠点もあるが、美しい」

『ミッドガーディアンは私のお気に入りとは言い難い種族だけど、こうしてこのサンクタムとやらを見た後は、ここで勉学に励むのも悪くないと思ってる』

成長過程において、ロキは魔術に特化した授業を受けてこなかった。ソーはアスガルドを心から愛してはいるが、そこはひどく性差を強調する社会だった。歩けるようになった途端に木刀を与えられたソーと違って、シフは戦士として認められるために多大な努力を必要とした。同じように、ロキはセイズルの訓練をするのに閉ざされた扉の向こう、批判的な眼差しから離れたフリッガの寝室に隠れて行う必要があった。

地球には他にもサンクタムがあり、そこには神秘の術の訓練に励む学生たちがいることを彼は知っている。他の魔術師たちに交じって、身を隠すことなく魔術を学ぶ…これはロキがこれまでの人生でずっと否定されてきたことだ。本当の自分である自由をずっと否定されてきたのだ。あるいは、そうやって彼は嘘をつくことも学んでいったのかもしれなかった。

そして、あるいはロキの妬みはそうやって始まったのかもしれない――友人らと鍛練に励むソーを見ながら、ロキは影に隠れ、一人でいなくてはならなかったのだから。

慰めるような穏やかな波がソーを呑み込んだ。

『怒らせてしまったか、兄上？』

ソーは溜め息をついて、眉間を揉んだ。様々な感情が喉に引っ掛かり、どこから表現しはじめれば良いのか分からなかった。

現実世界からロキの次元に入る。ロキは図書室の大きなテーブルの傍に佇み、ソーを心配そうに見つめていた。燭台の色とりどりの灯火が彼の肌に優美な光を投げかけていた。その表情は真摯で何も隠し立てしていなかった。

再び、ソーは階段をほんの二階分上がった所にある通路の存在が露わになった時に、弟の魂が苦悶に歪むのだと思い出してしまう。サノスの急襲を受けた頃にはロキの心にあった闇も減退していたとはいえ、彼が思い出すかもしれない物を考えただけで、ソーの中で何かが壊れるようだった。彼がどれほどソーを嫌悪していたか。彼が如何に彼らの父を憎んでいたか。彼が自分自身を見下すあまり、ヨトゥンヘイムを滅ぼそうとしたことも。あたかも、そうすることで自分の中のヨトゥンまで滅ぼせると思っていたかのように。

今弟が浮かべている表情も二度と見ることは叶わなくなるのかもしれない。彼はソーを複雑な感情を宿した目で見るようになるだろう。愛憎入り混じった感情で。憧憬と怨恨が一緒くたになった感情で。

彼は弟の首筋に手を添えると、その頬に親指を這わせた。ロキは困惑に目を見開いて彼を見上げている。ソーは微笑み、唇をどこか切なげな形にした。

「お前ならここでうまくやって行けるだろう」ソーはただそれだけを告げた。「お前のためにそれを叶えてやりたい」

ロキはほんの僅かだけソーの手の平に顔を寄せた。「それはあなたの悲しみの説明にはなってないよ、兄上」

「そうだな」ソーは同意する。「だが、他に説明のしようがない」

ロキは溜め息をつくと、ソーの手を掴んで顔から離した。それから床に座り込むと、ソーもふわふわとした絨毯に腰を下ろすまでその腕を引っ張った。ソーはテーブルに背を預けて両脚を前に投げ出した。ロキはソーの手を掴んだまま足を組んでいる。

「このテーブルの下に隠れていたことを憶えてる？」ロキが尋ねた。

ソーは密かに笑った。「俺たちは何度もそうしたな」

「兄上が父上の眼帯を盗んだ時のことを憶えてる？私たちは何時間もこの下に隠れていた」

「お前が父上の眼帯を盗んだ時の間違いじゃないか？」

「あなたがそんなことを言うなんて妙だな。だって、ごく最近その記憶を追体験したばかりじゃないか――」

「あれはお前だった！」ソーは言って、ロキの肩を小突いた。「お前には騙されんぞ」

ロキは生意気に笑った。「私はいつもあなたを騙すのに成功してるよ」

「いつもではない」ソーは言って、ロキの手の甲を親指でなぞった。「お前のことを見抜くのは随分とうまくなったんだ」

ロキは挑戦的に眉を撥ね上げた。「たったの千年しかかからなかったのか」

「遅くても、分からないままでいるよりはずっといい」

ロキの唇から小さな笑いが漏れた。これほど近くにいると、弟もソーと同じくらい疲れているのが明白だった。ロキはソーに寄り掛かると、肩に頭を乗せてきた。ソーは相手に少しでも合わせるように、肩の位置を調節する。

数分間、心地の良い沈黙が続いた。ソーはまたいつものように、この世界が現実に感じられることへの驚愕を覚えいていた。弟の髪の柔らかさが感じられ、彼の懐かしい香りを吸い込むこともできたし、彼の冷たい掌もソーの手の中でゆっくりと温まってきている。

「ソー」ロキが静かに言った。「どうしてあなたのモータルの友人たちに私のことを話さないんだ？」

ソーの親指がロキの手の甲で凍りついた。それから相手の手を握りしめると、瞼を下ろした。

「では、やっぱり理由があるんだな」ロキが呟いた。

ソーは明らかな態度を取ってしまったことで自分を罵った。「複雑な状況なんだ」

「過去に私は彼らに不義理を働いたのか？」

「いや、お前は――」ソーは唇を湿らせた。どうも言葉を失ってしまったようだ。

「その内私が思い出す日が来るのを知っているくせに」ロキは言って、さらにソーの肩に顔を埋めた。「私に話してしまったほうがいい」

ソーは身体を丸めるようにして、ロキの髪に顔を押しつけた。目に涙が浮かぶことはなかったが、吐息はわなないていた。「すまない」

懸念がロキの中を川のように流れている。「どうして謝るんだ？」

「俺が臆病者だからだ」ソーはロキの頭に唇を当てて呟いた。「お前に伝えるのが俺だというのが嫌だからだ」

二人の間にあるこうした穏やかな時間が――ロキがソーの肩に頭を預けるほどに、二人の間で築かれた信頼関係が――近いうちに盛大な終わりを告げるのだ。ソーが沈黙を守るのは純粋に利己的な理由からだ。近いうちに…そう、近いうちに彼は真実を明らかにするが、今はまだもう少しの間だけでもこれが必要だった。彼に残された唯一のものがロキで、二人の間にあるこの純粋で揺るぎない好意だけがソーを生かしているのだ。

ロキは静かになった。数分後、ソーはロキが眠ったのだろうかと思ったが、彼の親指がソーの手に沿って模様を描いていたので、そうではなかった。

ついに、彼はもう一度口を開いた。「私の中には闇がある」

ソーは目をきつく閉じた。「どういう意味だ、弟よ？」

「私の一部が壊れている」彼は囁いた。「まるで、内側が刳り抜かれたようだ」

「お前は壊れてなどいない、ロキ」ソーはしっかりとした口調で言った。「時間をかけろ。お前の記憶は戻ってくる。お前の魂はもう少しで癒されるんだから」

「そうかもね」ロキは思案気に言った。「最後の方の私の記憶…それが何だろうと、あなたに途轍もない痛みをもたらすものなんだな？」

「そうだ」ソーはそれを隠す意味を見いだせずに言った。

「だったら、これだけは知っていて」ロキは彼の手を握りしめて言った。「何が起ころうと、これらの記憶が私をどう変えてしまっても、私の心にあるあなたの居場所を疑うことだけはしないでほしい」

ソーはロキの髪に向かって悲しげな溜め息をついた。

数分と経たずロキは眠りに落ちて、彼に寄り掛かって静かな寝息を立てていた。嗚咽を噛み殺そうとしていたソーはできるだけ長い間弟を抱きしめた。弟に許される間だけ、ずっと。

＊＊＊

『おや、これは興味深い』

24時間経っていた。ソーの目の下には影ができて、視界もぼやけていた。そのページに連なる言葉も滲んでインクの染みだらけの紙にしか見えなくなった。

「何がだ？」ソーは現時点で彼が座っていられるよう支えている唯一のものである手に顎を載せ、その手に向かって呟いた。

『ここにある書物はスリングリングとそれが持つ瞬間移動の性質について書かれているが、この書物はそれを使えば次元間移動も可能だと言っている』

「つまり、それを使って別次元に行けるということか…時間の渦がある次元にも、か？」ソーが推察したが、脳は疲労感で緩慢になっていた。彼らが話し合っている内容もろくに認識できていなかった。

『その通りだ。実際に時間の渦を内包する次元を一つでも確定することができれば、実際にそこへ行くことも可能かもしれないということだ』

ソーは欠伸をしてこめかみを揉んだ。直後に、瞼が落ちる。「だが、そのスリングリングとやらはもう探し回ったじゃないか…そこらへんに適当に置かれてるわけじゃない…」

ロキは興奮気味に何か別のことを言ったが、ソーは急速に眠りに落ちつつあった。まだ片手に顎を載せて上体を起こしたままだが、鼾をかき始めているのも聞こえた。

突然、頬を打たれる。ソーは弾かれたように身体を起こし、即座に身構えていた。頬を抑え、視線を部屋中に走らせる。

「姿を見せろ！」ソーは叫んだ。

返事はない。

ソーは口角を下げ、自分の手を凝視した。皮膚が桃色に染まりはじめ、少しヒリヒリしている。まるで――

「俺は今自分を平手打ちにしたのか？」

噛み殺された笑い声の独特な音がした。ロキからは楽しげな雰囲気が漂っている。ソーは目を眇め、ロキの次元に滑り込むと、テーブルに片手を置いて前のめりになった弟を発見した。

ロキは彼が到着した瞬間に目を合わせてきた。ロキの頬に悪戯っぽい笑みが広がった。

「兄上は確かに自分のことを平手打ちにしたよ」

この事実に思考が追いつくと、ソーの頭から眠気はすっかり飛んでいった。「お前が俺に自分を平手打ちさせたのか？」

「だって――」ロキは腹を抱え、必死に爆笑しないようにしていた。「だって、あなたが失礼にも寝落ちしたから、腹が立って仕方なくて、兄上に起きてほしかったから――」

「ロキ、お前は俺の腕を制御したということか？」

「ごめん」ロキは言って、今やあからさまに笑っていた。「結構重大なことだとは分かってるんだけど、まだ笑いが止まらない。だって、私兄上に自分のことを平手打ちに」

ソーは両手を放り上げた。「ロキ、これは一体どういうことなんだ！？お前は初めから俺の身体を動かせたのか？」

「いいや、それは確実にない」ロキの爆笑がようやく落ち着き始めた。「でも、どうやら私は兄上と同じ要領でにこの身体に住みついているようだ。もしかすると、私の魂が強くなったからかもしれないな…また試してみようか？」

ソーは即座に現実世界に戻った。「よし、俺の腕を動かしてみろ」

ソーは体の横で上の力を抜いた。心構えをしてそれをじっと見つめる。一分が経ち、それから二分、そして三分が経った。

四分目にして、ソーが自らは何もしないまま、指先が動いて内側に曲がった。

「いやいやいや」ソーは飛び起きた。後頭部を両手で抱えるようにして辺りを歩き回る。「いやだめだ、これは奇怪すぎる。俺にとっても奇怪すぎる」

『ここで線引きをするというのか？あなたの弟である私とあなたの肉体を分け合うのはまったく問題ないのに、これは行き過ぎだというのか？』

「とにかく俺にちょっと考えさせてくれないか！？」ソーがピシャリと言った。

『兄上が眠っている時の方がコントロールしやすいのかな』ロキが思案する。『兄上の指を動かすのはともかく、実際に自分のことを叩かせるとなると…』

「ロキ、正式に基本的なルールを決める」ソーは腰に両手をあてて宣言した。「俺の身体をコントロールするのはだめだ、わかったか？俺をコントロールしないと約束してもらうぞ」

『ソー、何を馬鹿なことを。私がそんなことをすると――？』

「俺は充分公平にしているぞ！俺をコントロールするな。そんなことはしないと言え」

『ソー――』

「ロキ」ソーは忠告を含んだ声音で言った。

弟は大仰に溜め息をつき、その音がソーの頭蓋骨の中を振動させた。

『分かったよ。私は兄上の身体をコントロールして悪いことに使わない』

「それでいい、ありがとう」ソーはぶつくさ言ってもう一度椅子に身を投げ出した。

『この最新の展開を試させてくれないっていうなら』とロキは拗ねたように言った。『せめて兄上が気絶することにした前に私が話していたことを聞いてくれるか？』

「ロキ、俺は疲れてるんだ」ソーは言った。「二人とも少し寝た方がいい」

『スリングリング条件を回避する方法を考えついたと思う』

ソーはパチパチと二度瞬きをしてから即座にロキの次元へ移った。「別次元へ移動する他の方法を見つけたのか？」

「仮説があるんだ」ロキは目を煌めかせて言う。「あなたの斧、ストームブレーカー…それはかつてグングニルにもあった、ビフレストへのアクセスがある」

「そうだ」彼は言って、ロキに対して口角を下げた。「どうにかしてそれを使いたいとうことか？」

「ストレンジのスリングリングは小さなワームホールを生み出すことで、一瞬でひとつの場所から別の場所へと移動できる。テッセラクトもまた同じような要領で機能していたのだと思う」彼は自信ありげな笑顔で言った。「そして、ストームブレーカーも同じような要領でそれができるのだと」

ソーはどこかでロキにテッセラクトについてもっと聞きたいと、彼の瘢痕組織に埋め込まれたその残響について尋ねたいとも思っていたが、ロキの考えを聞いていると興奮が湧き始めていた。

「では、ビフレストを通して別次元に行けると考えているんだな」ソーは勢いづいて言った。

「ビフレストはこの世で最も強力なワームホールの一つだ」ロキが言った。「それを操る方法を、それこそ魔術師たちがスリングリングを駆使するのと同じように使う方法さえ編み出せれば、私たちが望むような使い方ができるかもしれない」

「別次元への移動」ソーは言って、勝利に満ちた笑みを唇に刷いた。「時間の渦を見つけて俺たちの民を救う」

ロキは決意も露わに拳を握っている。

「そのとおりだ」

＊＊＊

『兄上、落ち着いてくれないか？あなたの緊張感が移るんだけど』

ソーは顔をしかめて右往左往し続け、土っぽい地面の上に逸れた小石を蹴り出していた。

市街地から数マイル離れた場所で、ソーはビフレストの訓練をするための大きく、人気のない風景を発見した。早朝で、太陽はまだ地平線の向こうにあり、空はピンクやオレンジの光で照らされている。この草原を囲む木々からは鳥の囀りが絶え間なく続き、ソーの歯を浮かせるほどイライラさせるのだ。ストームブレーカーを前後に振り回し、筋肉の準備運動をすると同時に身体の緊張を少しでも解そうとする。

「ロキ、俺はこれに似たこともやったことがないんだぞ」ソーがぶつぶつと言った。「俺はビフレストを横断するのにストームブレーカーを二回しか使ったことがない。それを今度は嵐を操るように使えとお前に言われている」

『忘れてるようだけど、昨夜は兄上もやる気満々だったじゃないか』

「そうだが――」彼は顎をカチリと鳴らして生唾を呑み込んだ。「これは俺の専門外だ。これをこんな風に使うには必要なものが…必要なのは――」

『そう、必要なのはセイズルだ』ロキは楽しげに口ずさんだ。『あなたがジタバタともがく様子をたっぷりと楽しめそうだ』

「ビフレストは星を破壊できるほどの強力なエネルギーなんだぞ！」ソーは苛立ちに叫んだ。「これを失敗したら、ミッドガルドを真っ二つに割ってしまうかもしれない」

『ああもう、そんな大袈裟なことを言うな』ロキはクスリと笑った。『兄上には私の助けがあるだろう。だいたい、ミョルニルなしで雷を操る方法をきちんと身に着けたじゃないか。あなたの血にも魔法は流れているんだよ、兄上。同じようにしてあなたはビフレストを操る方法も身に着ける』

「お前がそう言うなら」ソーはぶつぶつと言ったが、ロキにそれほど信頼されていることを嬉しく思った。

『さて』と、ロキは真面目になって言った。『私たちが入りたい次元はミラー次元として知られている。それを成功させれば、その中にいる間に他のもっと複雑な次元への移動を特訓することができる。ストームブレーカーのエネルギーを使って円を作り出してほしいんだ。これが私たちのゲートとして機能することになる』

ソーは身構えるとストームブレーカーを持ち上げて、前方に突きつけるようにした。唐突に眉間にしわが寄る。「待てよ、そのゲートとやらがミラー次元に続いているとどうして確信できるんだ？」

『ミッドガーディアンの魔術師たちはその次元に軽々と移動できるようだった。おそらく、数多の次元に続く最初の次元なんじゃないかと思う』

「おそらく、だと？」

『お願いだから、集中してくれないか？』

ソーはぐるりと目を回すと、再び意識をストームブレーカーに向けた。指示通りに空中にそれで円を描き、まずは形を確認する。ストームブレーカーが手の平の中で静かに震動していた。ゆっくりと、彼は慣れたビフレストのエネルギーを引き出し、そして――

ソーは次元間エネルギーに捕らえられるなり、前方に勢いよく引き寄せられた。驚いた声を上げて地面に踵を埋め込み、多大な努力を用いてビフレストとの繋がりを絶った。

ぜえぜえと息をつきながら、激しく震動するストームブレーカーを両手で押さえる。周囲を見回せば、彼は砂漠のど真ん中にいて、ビフレストの印が足元の地面に焼き付いていた。一瞬パニックになりかけ、彼は他の惑星に着地したのかと考えた。幸いなことに、一旦空を見上げると、見慣れた太陽と雲の姿があり、朝日が地平線から顔を出したところだった。どれほどの距離を移動したのかは見当もつかなかったが、ニューヨークのスカイラインは見当たらない。

『今のはもっとうまくできたんじゃないかな』

「黙れ」

＊＊＊

その日の終わる頃には、草原のいたるところにビフレストの円印が煙を上げながら互いに折り重なるように焼き付けられていた。ソーは片膝をつき、ストームブレーカーを支えにして前屈みになっていた。顔はすっかり赤く染まり、額や項に汗が浮かび、滴り落ちている。腕は震え、筋肉が震動するようで力が抜けそうだ。

『もう一度』

ソーは呻き声を漏らし、震えながらも立ち上がった。「もうあまり持たんぞ。力を使い果たしてしまう」

『もう一度だけ。そうしたら、止めよう』

「それは前回も言った」ソーはぼやいた。

その日百回目にも思えるが、もう一度身を構える。ストームブレーカーを持ち上げるが手の平には水張れができ始めており、疼いた。もう一度、彼は円を描きだしたが身体があまりにガクガクと震えるので、ガタガタの線しか描けなかった。

「できない」ソーは言って、両腕を下ろした。「もう無理だ、ロキ」

『無理じゃない』ロキが言って、ソーは自信ありげなその声の響きに驚いた。『あなたはストームブレーカーを作る際に星の力を受け止めたと言った。その力は今では兄上のものだ。ストームブレーカーは必ずあなたの言うことを聞くようになる。だけど、そのためには特訓が必要なんだ』

「俺は一生無理だと言ってるんじゃない」ソーは溜め息をつき、手の甲で額の汗を拭った。「今日は無理だと言ってるんだ。これは時間がかかる――何週間、何ヶ月とかかるかもしれない。俺にはお前のように魔力の媒介となることはできないんだ、ロキ」

ロキは静かになり、物思いに耽っているようだ。

『もう一度、ソー』

「ロキ――」

『お願いだ』

ソーは唾を飲み込み、無言のうちに弟を罵った。再びストームブレーカーを持ち上げると、筋肉を駆け抜けた痛みに表情を歪めた。

しかし、奇妙な感覚に襲われ、彼は不意を突かれた。前腕から鳥肌が立ち、痛みがほとんど感じられないほどにまで鈍くなった。立つのも楽になり、それはまるで何かによって支えられているかのようだ。セイズルが脈を巡りはじめ、その一部は彼自身ものものだったが、大半が他の人物のものだった。

「ロキ？」

『もう一度だ』ロキはの声は随分と近くなっている気がして、ほとんどソーの耳元で囁きかけられた気がした。ソーの背筋を心地よいしびれが駆け上った。

ロキはまたも彼の身体をコントロールしていたが、今度は二人で同等の影響を持ち、二人の魂は同調していた。ソーはロキを叱るべきだ(まさにこれをしないとロキは約束したはずだ！)だが、新たなアドレナリンの放出に、彼には決意が戻ってきていた。ソーはもう一度意識を集中させると、円を描き始めた。

ビフレストが背後で吹き荒び、一日中そうしていたように、彼を一気に持ち上げようとした。ソーはストームブレーカーを硬く握りしめ、それに抗った。ロキの手の感触が自分の手に重なり、彼を支えているのが分かる。ロキに導かれ、彼が円を描き続けていると、ビフレストの勢いがゆっくりと減少していった。彼の武器が青く光りはじめたかと思うと、一気に虹色に輝きだした。緑や紫、赤と、虹の橋にある全ての色が含まれている。

ついに、ついに！ストームブレーカーから火花が散りはじめ、鮮明な青いエネルギーが線となってソーの手の動きをなぞるようにして生み出された。彼はロキと共に綺麗な円を描き、エネルギーの線が繋がれ円が閉じると、それは急送に回転し始めた。円は更に完璧な円形へ変貌し、そして、彼は見た。

ゲートだ。

ソーはしかし、完全に力を使い果たしており、ロキの力をもってしても、その場に膝をついていた。彼はゲートを見つめ、その向こうにある世界が動き、歪むさまを眺めていた。ソーはそれがミラー次元であることを悟っていた。

『うまくいった』

「俺たちでやった」ソーは胸中を駆け巡る誇りと共に吐息をついた。「やったぞ、弟よ！」

ポータルは彼らがどちらもそれを開いておくべく力を注いでいなかったので、すぐに消えていったが、ほとんどどうでもよく感じられた。二人の絡み合った魂が勝利に光り輝いていた。


	8. 第八章

ソーが回復するまで、12時間丸ごと睡眠が必要となった。それでも、まだ疲労感が彼に付きまとい、思考も異常にのろのろとしていた。それにもかかわらず、彼は身支度を整えると、昨日と同じ草原へ戻っていった。

午後も早い時間帯で、太陽が容赦なく頭上から降り注いでいた。秋のそよ風が少しだけそれを宥めることができた。ソーは期待に跳びはねるようにしていた。

「準備はいいか、弟よ？」

『いいよ』

ソーの腕が再びロキの腕にもなり、二人は同時にストームブレーカーを光り輝く魔力で包み込んだ。ビフレストが背後で咆哮を上げ、ソーの短い髪を乱し、皮膚に浮かんだ汗を冷やした。そのエネルギーがストームブレーカーに注ぎこまれ、斧頭から火花が散った。二人で目の前の空気中に円を彫り込めば、一分と経たずにゲートが出現した。ミラー次元への道が開いたのだ。躊躇することなく、ソーは中へと足を踏み入れた。

水晶のような層が頭上と足下で波紋を描き、周囲の風景をぶつ切りにしたような反射する硬い角を作り出していた。光が煌めき、様々な色合いに屈折するさまは、不思議とこの世ならざる美しさを醸し出していた。すっかり魅了され、ソーはそのうち一つに触れてみようと手を伸ばしたが、触れた先には空気しかなく、鏡のような表面は彼が近づくとその分だけ遠ざかるようだった。

ロキは同じくらい興味を引かれており、ソーのものに交じって彼の好奇心も脈打っていた。

『物理次元のすぐ裏側にこれほどの世界が広がっているなんて』彼は感嘆した。『私たちの次元と並行して何千という数の次元があるに違いない。あるいは、私たちの次元から枝分かれして、新たな道を進む次元が。永遠にこれらを彷徨うことのなんて簡単な…』

「おい、心配させるな」ソーがぼやいた。「できるなら、この中で迷うのは勘弁してほしいんだが」

『タイムトラベルには確実にそれなりのリスクがある』ロキは言った。『これはその一つだ。なにしろ、私たちは現実の構造を弄っているに他ならないんだから』

「あまり安心しないんだが」

『そうさせるつもりもなかった』ロキは楽しげに笑った。『ソー、私たちはただ気を付ける必要があるだけだ。全てを失うことだってありえるが、同時に、私たちの民を復活させることができるかもしれないんだ。そのためならば、リスクがあっても構わない』

「いいだろう」ソーは言って、懸念を少しでも振り払うかのように頭を振った。「どの次元を探すべきか、見当はついているのか？」

『そこは量子世界として知られている』

「量子世界だと？」ソーは困惑して繰り返した。「そんな次元について読んだ記憶はないが」

『まあ、あの古文書のページをめくっていたのは兄上かもしれないが、だからと言って、実際に注意を払っていたとはかぎらないし』

ソーは憤慨して顔をしかめた。「注意は払ってたぞ！」

『それなのに、憶えていないと』

ロキの魂が妙に身動ぎした。ソーがそれに気づかなければ、さらに機嫌を損ねているところだったが、ロキの言葉に何か違和感を覚えた。

「俺は量子世界について読んだことがない…」

『違うよ、私が言ったように、あなたはただページをめくっていただけの――』

「だが、お前は読んだ」

ロキをほんの僅かばかりの不安が駆け抜けた。

『なにが言いたい？』

「俺は今朝ぐっすり寝て起きたはずなのに、目が痛むし身体もギシギシいっている」ソーはゆっくりと、思案気に言った。「そしてロキ、お前は…お前はまだ疲れている。俺には分かる」

『昨日はかなりの力を使った。兄上だって忘れたわけじゃないだろう』

「お前は昨夜眠っていないな」ソーは眇めた目で言った。「お前は徹夜した。お前は量子世界について調べたんだ」

『そんな情報をどこで手に入れたと思ってるんだ？アスガルドではないよ、私が兄上の身体の中に囚われていることを思えばね――』

「お前は俺の身体を使って調査活動をしていたんだ」ソーは目を更に細めて言い放った。「そうだな？」

ロキはハンと鼻を鳴らす。『ソー、何を馬鹿なことを』

「お前の誠意のない態度を感じ取れるぞ！」ソーは言って、二人が共有する次元に入り込むと弟を見つけた。ロキの胸元に指を突きつける。「お前は約束したのに、俺が眠っている間に俺の肉体を勝手に使った」

ロキは可愛らしく微笑むと数歩下がった。「私がそうしたのは幸いだった。でなければ、今頃私たちはどの次元に時間の渦があるか分からなかったのだし」

「それはしないでほしいと言った」

「私のセイズルを借りれれば、私に肉体を乗っ取られるのも気にしないっていうのに」

ソーは唖然として溜め息をついた。「一緒に力を合わせるのと、俺が寝ている間に勝手に利用されるのとはまったく別の問題だ」

「あなたの目が必要だったんだ。私に自分の目があれば、そっちを使ってたけど、悲しいかな、それはできない」

ソーはロキの浮かべる意地悪そうな笑みの裏に警戒心の強い表情があるのに気づいていた。今のところは苛立ちを呑み込んでおく。

「もう一度約束しろ」ソーはロキにじっと見つめていった。「もうそんなことはしないと約束してくれ」

「厳密に言って、私は兄上の身体を悪いことに使わないと約束したんだ」ロキは挑戦的に片眉を撥ね上げていった。「本を読むことは決して悪いことじゃない」

「ロキ」

ロキは唸り声を上げて視線を逸らした。「今こんな話をする必要があるか？私たちは今文字通り別次元にいるんだぞ。もっと重要なことがあるだろう」

ソーは肩を落とし、混乱してしまった。どうしてロキの方が機嫌を悪くしているのだ？それをしていい権利があるのはソーの方ではないか。

「このことについては後で話すからな」ソーはしっかりと告げた。

「素晴らしい」ロキは目をぐるりと回して返し、彼を追い払う。

ソーはミラー次元に戻ってきた。二人とも互いに対する苛立ちで燻っていて、互いの不機嫌さを交互に反射し合っていた。それぞれ別の場所へ行って落ち着くまで一人になれたのはそれほど昔のことではなかったが、今ではそれは選択肢にはなかった。

「量子世界にはどうアクセスすれば？」やがてソーが尋ねた。

『スリングリングから入るのは非常に難しい』ロキは冷静に答えたが、その声にはまだ刺々しいものがあった。『ストームブレーカーを使う私たちのほうが有利だ。ストームブレーカーの力を使っている時に量子世界を呼び出せば、その斧があなたをそこまで連れて行ってくれる』

ソーは息をついた。「同じ次元に存在する別の星を訪問するのは分かる。だがこれは――」

『うまく行くと思うぞ』ロキが冷ややかに言った。

「では、試してみるぞ」ソーは唇をヒクリと動かして言った。ストームブレーカーの柄を両手で握る。「準備はいいか？」

返事の代わりに、ロキの魔力が彼を包み込み、目に見えない手が彼の手に重ねられた。二人同時に、彼らは目的地に意識を集中させ、ソーは目を閉じて渦巻くゲートを脳裏に思い描いた。ビフレストの力が彼らを包囲し、ソーの肌に鳥肌を誘引した。

ソーのこめかみに汗の滴が浮き上がる。驚くほどの速さで彼の力が零れ出て行くのを感じる。このポータルを開くのは相当な努力を必要とするようだ。ソーは歯を食いしばり、アスガルドのことを、そしてその民のことを想った。船の残骸を、宇宙の深遠なる暗闇に取り残され、凍りついた人々の遺体を思い浮かべた。両手がストームブレーカーを激しく握りしめた。

だが、そこで苦痛に息を呑む音がして、ロキのセイズルが不安定になるのを感じた。ソーは弾かれたように目を見開き、ビフレストの光が目の前で泳ぐのを見た。

『ソー、集中が切れては駄目だ！』

すでに遅かった――青い光の円は震動して砕け散った。光が彼の方に突き進んでソーの胸板に激突したかと思うと、彼は後方に吹き飛ばされていた。

ソーは衝撃に身構えたが、何も起こらなかった。空中で何度も回転し、足で着地しようと試みたが、彼の足は地面をそのまますり抜けたのだ。何か支えになるものを求めて足掻き、何度か足を蹴って上の方へ飛び上がると、地面から数フィート離れた場所に浮上した。

目を丸くして目前の光景を凝視する。数フィート先に彼自身の姿が見える。その身体はあり得ないほど遅い速度で後方に弾き飛ばされている最中だ。両腕は前方に突き出ており、ビフレストの直撃を受けたばかりに見える。それから自分自身の手に目をやれば、向こう側が透き通って見えることに何度か目を瞬かせていた。

「私たちはまだ死んでないよ、兄上」

ソーは驚愕に飛び上がり、空中をさらに上へ駆け上った。弾かれたようにロキを見やれば、彼は宙を泳いで彼の方に向かっているところだった。弟も同様に半透明で、幽霊に見える。まるで水中にいるかのように、ロキの長い髪は黒い炎が燃え上がるように宙に浮いていた。

ソーはその場で一周して全方向に視線を走らせた。世界はもっと暗く、地球の風景がぼやけて見える。空には鳥の形をしたものが確認できたが、時間が止まったように凍りついて動かない。

「この現象は呼んだことがあるぞ」ソーは言って、ロキと視線を合わせた。「これはまた別の次元だ」

「アストラル次元」ロキが肯定した。

ソーは口角を下げ、彼に近寄った。試すように、ソーは手を伸ばし、ロキの額に触れる。指先は確かに硬いものに触れた。

ロキは目を眇め、彼を押しやって身体を離した。「ああ、いるよ。これは幻影じゃない」

「だが、俺たちはどうしてここにいるんだ？」ソーは腕を組んで尋ねる。「この次元を狙ってたわけじゃない」

「私の…集中力が欠けたんだ」ロキは顔をしかめて言った。「そしてビフレストを操作していた私たちの行使力が揺らいだ。それでエネルギーが撥ね返されたために、代わりにアストラル次元に飛ばされたらしい」

「アストラル次元…魂が肉体を離れて存在できる場所」ソーは必死にここ数日間読んできた内容を思い出そうとしていた。「つまり、あのエネルギーが俺に衝突した時に、俺たちは二人とも押し出されたということか」

ロキは心ここにあらずといった調子で頷き、その目はソーの物理的な肉体の方を注視していた。時間があまりにゆっくりと進んでいるため、それはまるで静止しているように見える。すでに彼は三分ほど後方に弾き飛ばされている最中にいた。ストームブレーカーは彼の手から放れ、斧頭からはまだ火花が散っている。

「俺たちはここに閉じ込められたのか？」ソーは唐突に焦って尋ねた。

ロキは下唇を吸い、思案に眉間にしわを寄せた。それから自分自身の手を見つめ、上下に返したり拳を作ったりした。

「いいや」彼はようやくそう言った。

「もっと詳しく説明してくれないか？」ソーが拗ねたように言う。

ロキは眉をしかめたまま彼を見やった。「この場所を知ってる気がする――この次元を」彼は目を閉じ、意識を集中させて唇を引き結んだ。「私は、ここに来たことがある」

この時になって、ソーはピンときた。アストラル次元。そこは霊体にのみアクセルできる次元だ。肉体の外で魂が存在する場所。弟の魂は燃え尽きたステイツマンの残骸の中で彷徨っていたところを見つかったのだ…

「お前の魂は死語の世界に行かなかった」ソーは囁き、以前のあの痛みが彼の胸に戻って来た。「代わりに、お前はこの次元に来たのだな」

「魂は物理世界の中において本当の意味で存在することはない。私たちは肉体を通してその世界に繋がれているんだ」ロキの眼差しがソーの物理的な肉体に戻された。「通常、肉体が死ぬと、魂は生者の世界に繋ぎとめる何かがない限り、死語の世界へと旅立つものだ。だけど…」

「お前は留まった」

「だけど、私は留まった」ロキがこだまのように言った。「私の死について話したことを憶えているか？」

「青い光があったと」

「ああ、まあ、あれから他のことも思い出したんだ」彼はその顔にどこか遠くを見るような表情をよぎらせて言った。「サノスにテッセラクトを渡す前…その力を少しばかり借りたんだ」額にしわが寄る。「テッセラクトの力を利用してサノスをポケット次元に捕らえようと思った。その力の一部を刃の一つに注ぎ込んで、それで奴を刺そうとしたわけだ」

ソーはサノスの手の中で息を奪われもがくロキの記憶を押し返そうとして、身体が震えそうになるのを押し殺した。

「結論から言えば…それはうまくいかなかった」ロキは言って、ソーからふわりと離れると、彼に背を向けた。「私は死にかけていた。船が爆発した時、あれで終わるはずだった。なのに…なのに、そこであの青い光を見たんだ」

彼は一旦言葉を気って頭を傾けた。その髪が水に揺蕩うように周りに浮いている。それから両手を背中で組んだ。

「きっと、あれはスペースストーンの光で、私の体内に残っていたそのエネルギーだったんだ。私の肉体が崩壊した後、それは自由になった」

ソーはちょうど胸の瘢痕組織がある場所を擦った。

「私の仮説はつまり」ロキはソーに向き直って続けた。「スペースストーンのエネルギーはその性質からして次元間を行き来できるものだから、私の魂をアストラル次元に送り込んだのだと思う。私は存在することができたが、肉体がなかったために…」ロキは身震いして、自分を抱き込むように両腕を体に回した。「私は元の世界に帰れなかった。ただ衰えていくだけだった」

ソーは激しいほどの庇護欲に駆られた。ロキはその瞳に暗いものを浮かべて、丸くなって縮こまるかのようだった。

ソーは用心深く尋ねる。「どうして、もっと前にこのことを話してくれなかったんだ？」

「死に瀕すと、なんというか、頭が霧がかってぼんやりとするものなんだ」ロキはおどけた様子で言った。「今だって、まだこれしか記憶を繋ぎ合わせることができていない」彼は更に己を強く抱き込み、緊張した肩が耳の方まで上がっていた。「きっと、この先も記憶に欠けた部分は残るのだと思う」

彼はソーの実体を示して、指先で奇妙な動きをした。

「だけど今は、私たちは二人ともあなたに繋げられている」

ソーは下を見やり、思わず目を疑った。肋骨の辺りから金色の何かが閃いた。そして目の前に黄金の糸が形作られ、それが実体の方へ蛇のように這いよるのを見守った。糸は彼の胸の中央と繋がった。一瞬後、また別の黄金の糸が彼の糸と絡み合いながら肉体へ延び、同じ場所で合流した。ソーは糸を目で追ってロキの方まで戻すと、相手が自分の糸を指で摘まむように持ち、不思議そうにそれをくるくると回しているのが見えた。

感嘆の息がソーの唇から洩れた。彼とロキが運命によって繋がれていると、これまでずっとそうだったと、心では理解していた。他にどうやって別世界の二人が兄弟として出会えるというのだろう？だが、今はこれもある。目に見える繋がりが二人の間にあり、二人を生者の世界に繋ぎとめているのだ。宇宙でこのような体験をする者が一体どれだけいるだろう。これほどまで親密に他者の魂を知ることなど。

ロキは片手で糸を掴んでいたが、その身体はまだ丸まっており、まるで無意識に自分を守ろうとしているかのようだ。片腕で胴体を抱え込み、存在しない寒さで震えている。ソーは彼に近づくと、その背の中ほどに宥めるように手を置いた。ロキは重い吐息を放ったが、震えは減少しなかった。

「お前を見つけられて良かった」ソーが優しく告げる。「見つけられる見込みなんてほとんどなかったのに、お前がまだどこかにいると俺は分かっていたんだ」

ロキは相反する感情をその目に宿して彼を見つめた。好意がチラリと彼の中でちらついた。

「感謝しているけれど」ロキは囁くほどの声で言う。「将来のことを考えてしまう」

「将来？」

ロキはソーの金の糸を指に絡めた。痛みはなかったが、奇妙な感覚だ。

「これがどう終わると思ってるんだ？」ロキは問うように片眉を上げて尋ねた。「この世の終わりまで、私たち二人はこの一つの身体に囚われたままだ」

ソーは一気に疲労感に襲われた。彼もこのことについて考えてきたのだが、結論には至らなかった。

「お互いに腹を立てるあまりに早死にしないと仮定してか？」ソーがからかい気味に言った。

ロキの唇にニヤリとした笑みが浮かんだ。「ああ、兄上、あなたはとっても素敵な連れ合いだけど、私はこの状態であと四、五千年も生きていける自信がないよ。色んな意味であなたは私の聖域かもしれないが、同時に私の檻でもあるのだから」

その言葉がグサリと刺さった。ソーの胸に悲しみが広がる。

「俺に見つからなければ良かったと思うのか？」ソーは答えを恐れながらも尋ねた。

ロキは瞳に鮮やかな感情を宿して悲しげに笑う。視線を落とし、答えることはなかった。

代わりに、ロキは言った。「実際に目の当たりにするのは不思議な気分だ」彼は二本の糸を親指で慎重に辿った。「私の繋がりはほつれそうなもので、辛うじてあなたにしがみついているだけだと思っていたけれど、実際にはこんなにも強い」彼はその主張を証明するかのように糸を強く引っ張り、ソーは思わず怯んでいた。「かなり凄いことだと思う」

またしても、ソーは何といえばよいのか分からなかった。ロキには彼が囚人などではないのだと理解してもらいたかったのだが、弟を見れば見るほど、彼が如何に囚われの身でいるのか、その現実が重く伸し掛かった。このようにソーに繋がれている状態では、本物の自由など望めるはずもない。

彼はロキの手に自分の手を重ねると、糸の温かな振動を手の平に感じた。

「もし、時々俺の――俺の器を操りたいというのなら、ただ俺に訊けばいい」

ロキは眉を上げて彼を見上げた。「これまた随分と早く考え直したんだな」

「俺の身体はお前の檻にはならない」ソーは強い思い込めていうと、ロキの手を放し、その首筋を両側から抱え込むようにした。「どうにかしてうまくやっていく方法を見つけるさ」

ロキは敗北感に溢れていたが、希望の兆しが二人の間を駆け抜けた。彼はしばしソーの手に寄り添っていたが、やがて身体を離すと、糸も解放した。それらは緩く垂れ下がり、互いに掠め合っている。

「行こう」ロキは言って、ソーの肉体の方へ漂いはじめた。「あまり長くここにいない方がいい」

ソーは拳を握りしめ、後に続いた。

＊＊＊

しばらくして、月が昇って弟が丸くなって眠りに落ちた後、ソーは物思いに耽っていた。

結局のところ、ロキは一体どれほどの時間をアストラル次元で過ごしたのだろう？

その日二人でアストラル次元に短い訪問をした時は、長くても十分程度しかいなかった。そこにいる間、物理世界での時間があまりにゆっくりと過ぎていたため、まるで完全に時間が停止していたように感じられた。サノスが彼らを襲撃してから、ソーは一週間以上もロキを探していなかった。それをアストラル次元での時間に換算するとどれくらいになるのだろう？数年経過したのだろうか？果たしてロキは一世紀も中途半端な状態で置き去りにされていたのだろうか？それほどの時間をかけて、彼は少しずつ自分を失い、魂がほつれてほとんど何も残らないまでになってしまったのだろうか。

話を聞いていると、ロキはアストラル次元で過ごした時間の記憶があまりないようだったが、ソーはこの日彼が全身で震えていたのを目の当たりにした。具体的には思い出せないのかもしれなかったが、その体験は彼を心底恐怖に陥れたに違いなかった。

彼はサンクタムの階段に何時間も座りっぱなしで、心中では無力感が募っていた。それを弾き出そうと、彼はすでに壊れた階段に拳を叩きこんで破壊した。ロキが肋骨の下でその衝撃に僅かに身じろいだが、ソーは温もりの波で彼を宥めた。数秒後には弟は寝返りを打ってまた深い眠りに落ちた。

もっと早く彼を探しに行くべきだった。ソーは吐き気を催すほどの責任を感じていた。

もし、ブルースの助言に従っていたらどうなっていただろう？もし、彼を探すこともしなかったなら、ソーはロキがどれほど深い苦しみを味わったのかも知らないままでいた。それを思うとソーはさらなる恐怖を覚えていた。

ソーは両手に顔を埋める。その日、彼は体力の全てを使って量子世界を開こうとして、失敗した。それを開くために必要なエネルギー量はとんでもないもので、下手をすると二人の力を合わせても媒介になることは不可能かもしれなかった。明日もう一度試みることになっていたので、彼はしっかりと休養を取るべきだったが、眠りは彼を避けていた。

気を紛らわすために、ソーは荷物の中をまさぐる。手が携帯電話を掴んだ。それはアベンジャーズ本部を出る前に荷物に突っ込んだものだった。あれから、彼は一度もそれを見てもいなかった。電源がつかなかったので、非常に慎重に軽く電流を流しこんで目覚めさせた。

不在着信が八件、テキストメッセージが22件あった。その大半がロケットとブルースからのものだったが、残りはナターシャとトニーからだ。スティーブはひとつも寄越さなかったようだが、思えば彼もソーと同様にテクノロジーに疎かった。

ロケットの愉快な脅し文句やソーの所在を求めるブルースの徐々に恐慌に駆られた質問に、ソーはひっそりと笑った。友人たちが彼のことを探しているという事実は彼を安心させた。明日になったら電話を入れてやらねばなるまい。

彼は携帯電話を荷物に放り込むと、カチンと金属に当たる音がした。ソーは口角を下げ、荷物に手を入れると底にある物を探った。彼の手は小さなく冷たい物体に触れた。

それを取り出したソーは驚いて吐息をついていた。それはサカールで手に入れたブリキの小箱だった。それは彼の荷物に何週間も入れっぱなしになっていたために、新しい傷や窪みができている。少し考えてから、彼は蓋を開けた。

中に綺麗に納められているのはロキの髪、あの、かつてソーの髪に編み込まれていた一束の髪だ。荷物の中にあったのを忘れていた。親指でそっと、恭しく撫ぜる。これはロキを構成していた物質の中で最後に残されたものとなった。彼の肉体そのものはパワーストーンの力によって消滅してしまった。

暗闇の中に座って、ソーは興味深い考えが脳裏に浮かんでいた。可能性として考えてもいいと思えるものだ。

弟を起こさぬようにソーはロキの次元に入り込むと、アスガルドの図書室の真ん中に現れた。頭上高く、天井まで埋め尽くされた書架が周囲に敷き詰め、空中を舞う魔法の蝋燭に照らし出されていた。

充分に探せば、答えが見つかるかもしれなかった。

＊＊＊

『ソー、答えてほしい』

「だから、もう言っただろう」ソーは明るく言った。「サプライズなんだぞ！」

サンクタムの屋根の上を堂々と歩いていると、ニューヨークの灯りがあまりに明るいのでまるで日中かのようだったが、太陽は数時間前にすでに沈んでいた。彼は新鮮な食料や飲料などの物資を詰め込んだ荷物を肩に引っ掛けていた。

最初に量子世界に入ろうと試みてから数日経っていた。未だ成功していない。ソーの身体は節々が痛むほどに疲労が溜まっていたが、顔には満面の笑みが輝いていた。ソーとしては、サンクタムではもう充分時間を過ごしてきたと思っている。そろそろ環境を変える頃合いだろう。どこへ向かうか、いくつか候補はあったが、そのどれもロキには伝えていない。

「お前、サプライズが大好きだろう、忘れたのか？」

『私が受けるサプライズは嫌いだ』ロキの反応があまりに拗ねた様子だったので、ソーは思わず笑ってしまうところだったが、押し殺す。

「だったら、少しは俺を信じてくれ」ソーは笑みと共に言った。ストームブレーカーを前後に振り、硬くなった筋肉を伸ばす。「お前はこれを楽しめる。約束する」

『ソー』ロキは忠告として言った。『これからどこに行くのか教えてくれ。まだまだ量子世界に辿りつけないというのに、あなたはここを去りたいという。何を企んでいるんだ？』

「企むのは俺ではなくお前の専門だろう」ソーは言った。「いいから、お前が文句を言うのを止めれば、どこへ向かうのか見せてやれるんだが」

『見せてほしいんじゃない！私は兄上に――』

ソーはもう充分話を聞いたので、悪戯っぽい笑みをまだ浮かべたまま、ストームブレーカーを空に向かって突き出した。ビフレストの召喚は今や第二の天性となり、その力が彼を包み込む。彼らは宇宙へと飛翔した。

星々の間を駆け抜け、ビフレストの煌めく色彩と輝く美しさに囲まれながらも、ロキは罵詈雑言や脅し文句の一連を紡ぎ出した。ソーの皮膚に鳥肌が立ち、アドレナリンが全身を駆け巡った。ソーは己の興奮でロキの魂を覆うようにして、やがて煩いくらいの不平を並べる弟は鈍く燻るまでに鎮まった。

彼らの旅が終わるまでそれほど時間はかからなかった。彼は足を泥だらけの大地につけ、ビフレストはその印を地面に刻み込んで近くの植物をも焦がした。空を見上げれば、そこには小さな太陽と巨大な月が二つ浮いている。この惑星では重力が重たく伸し掛かってきたが、ソーには簡単に耐えることができた。

空は金と紫の線が引かれ、片方の月は淡い白、もう片方は柔らかな桃色だ。紅い葉をつけた木々には大きな黄色い林檎がたわわに実り、がっしりした白い枝にとても重い実をつけていた。空気は素晴らしく清々しいと同時にピリッと冷たく、ニューヨークを毛布のように覆い被さっていたスモッグとは比べ物にもならなかった。

ソーはしばらくそこに佇み、周囲の景色を堪能していた。ロキは静かにしていたが、やがてようやく言った。

『アルフヘイム』

「しばらく来てなかったな」

『私たちが最後にここに来た時、巨大なトカゲを倒して、その鱗を褒美として持ち帰った』

「お前は俺たちがここに来た詫びとして、それで母上の首飾りを作った」

『そう、私たちはヴァナヘイムだけを訪問すると約束していた』ロキは愉快な感情を言葉に編み込んで言った。『それなのに、12フィートもある爬虫類から受けた切り傷や痣を作って帰ってきた』

ソーはクスリと笑った。「母上はかなりお怒りだったな…だが、あの首飾りはよくつけておられた」

湿った土にブーツでぐちゃぐちゃと音を立てながら、柔らかな地面を数歩進む。彼の接近に小さなトカゲが数匹散り散りになっては長い草の葉の間に滑り込んでいった。ソーは周囲の光景を見回し、その目は目的のものを探していたが、見当たらなかった。

『それで、ここからどこに行くつもりなんだ？』

「ここからは飛翔する」ソーは答え、ストームブレーカーを振り回し始めた。

『どこへ？』

「まだわからん。少し時間がかかるかもしれ――」

『だったら、私が指揮をとってもいいだろうか？』

ソーはその要求に不意を突かれて凍りついた。あまりに唐突に動きを止めたので、危うく頭が斧で叩かれるところだった。

「お前がやりたいのか？お前が飛びたいと？」

『そう』ロキはそれを抑え込もうとしているようだったが、興奮が彼の中で湧き上がっている。『気分転換にどうかな？』

「お前、一度も飛んだことないじゃないか」

『そして、あなたは一度も他の次元へのポータルを開いたことはなかった。この一週間はずっと新しいことへの挑戦の連続だった――それをここで止めてしまうのか？』

ソーは不安げに顎を擦った。ロキにこれを許可しない千もの理由が舌先まで来ていたが、彼は弟に約束したではないか。事前に許可を求めさえすれば、ソーは彼にこの器のコントロールをさせてやると。それを、ここに至って拒否してしまっては…

「弟よ、これがお前に対する俺のとんでもない信頼の証を表していると思えよ」ソーはすでに疲れたように言い始めた。「お前にはこの許可をやるが――」

一瞬で、ソーは自分自身の肉体の後部座席に放り込まれた。自室のバルコニーに着地した彼の頭上にはアスガルドの鮮やかな青空が広がっている。混乱したソーはよろよろと立ちあがると、バランスを取るために欄干に掴みかかった。ロキがあまりに軽々と彼の身体の制御を奪ったのは憂慮すべき事態だったし、一瞬、ソーはアスガルドしか見えなかったので、ロキが何をしているか見当もつかなかった。彼はアルフヘイムへ戻ろうとしたが、行く手を遮られているかのようだった。

「ロキ！」即座に決断を後悔していたソーが声を張り上げる。

弟の愉快な気持ちが彼を押し包み、それはソーを更に苛立たせたが、それから彼を宥めるような何かが魂に沁み込んできた。吐息を漏らして目を閉じると、次の瞬間にはまたアルフヘイムの光景が見えるようになった。

それはまるでゴーグルを通して世界を見ているかのようで、周辺視野が白い光で遮られていた。首を回そうとしたができず、彼の視線は赤と白の木々の低い位置にぶら下がっている林檎に強制的に据えられていた。僅かに恐ろしい気持ちで、彼の腕が勝手に上がって果物に伸ばされ、林檎を一つもぎ取る様子を見守る。林檎に自分の歯が建てられるのを感じ、抑制された果汁の甘さを感じた。嬉しげな音が自分の喉を震わせている。

「実際に食べるということが」彼は自分の声がそう言うのを聞いた。「どんな感覚か忘れていた」

その言葉は奇妙に響き、弟の囁く声がその上に被さっているかのようだ。

『ロキ？』

「大丈夫だよ、ソー」彼の声が再び言った。まだ嫌になるほど楽しそうだ。「そのうち慣れる。私が保証する」

『自分の身体の副操縦士になることに？』

ロキはこれに含み笑いをして、それからストームブレーカーを見やり、柄の心地を確認している。「ああ、ずっと昔から一度でいいから、これをやってみたかったんだ」

『頼むから俺たちを殺すなよ』

「どうしても私を侮らざるをえないんだな、兄上？」ロキは言って、ストームブレーカーを振り回し始めた。

弟が斧を振り回す速度が徐々にあ上がっていく間、ソーはオーディン、フリッガ、ノルンの神々、九つの世界の神々の誰でもいいから、聞いてくれる者に対して祈りを捧げた。ロキがようやく彼らを宙に飛ばすと、ソーは驚いた声を上げて身構えた(もっとも、これは実際にはできなかった。なにしろ、自分自身の身体の制御が出まったくできないのだから)。

一瞬で、彼は高木限界線をはるかに飛び越え、二人で共有する視界に映るのは鮮明な空だけとなった。ロキはそれから下方に視線を移し――これはソーを恐怖に陥れた――木々が徐々に小さくなっていき、大地を紅葉の絨毯が覆う様子を見つめていた。それからまだ空高くにあるが、世界を午後の光で照らす程度にしか近くない太陽の方を向く。喜びの笑声を上げ、ロキはその方角にストームブレーカーを突き上げると、前方に勢い良く飛翔した。

色彩が常に目も眩むほど鮮やかで、他の世界と比べてあまりに異質なアルフヘイムの豊かな世界は彼らの遥か下方でぼやけて見えた。ロキは大きく笑みを浮かべており、歯まで冷たくなっていたが気にしていなかった。森林の木々がまばらになってくると、巨大な爬虫類の上を飛び越える。中には煌めく鱗を鎧として纏う、あの巨大なトカゲも何匹かいた。ロキはさらに、サイの群れがいる東へと向かい、彼らの力強く筋肉質な肢が一歩踏み出すごとに分厚い革の皮膚がうねる様子を目の当たりにした。どういうわけか、ロキは降下すると巨大な獣の目の高さのところを飛翔した。

『何している！？』ソーが問い質す。

ロキはそれからサイの目の前を飛んで獣たちから恐怖の悲鳴を引き出した。中でも特に大きな角を生やした特に大きな巨体を持ったサイが強烈な咆哮を上げて彼に突進してきた。

『ロキ、早く避けろ！』

ロキは獣が辛うじて届かない位置を保ち、彼らが追跡するよう仕向けたが、怪我に発展するほど危険な位置には近づかなかった。そうやって彼は轟音を立てて駆けるサイの群れに追われて飛翔を続けた。

やはて、遠くにロキは水の煌めきを発見した。速度を上げ、サイの群れから一気に離れると彼らを土埃の中に置き去りにした。崖の向こうまで跳ぶと、眼下には巨大な緑色の海が広がっていた。波は荒く、二つの月による引力で常に凶暴な海だった。当然ながら、ロキは水面へと一気に降下した。

『何している、ロキ！？』ソーがまた叫んだ。

ロキはただ笑みを湛え続けている。

水面を指先でなぞりながら、波間をすいすいと通り抜ける。ここの海はアスガルドの河川に比べてずっと冷たかったが、弟が作った波紋は水面を舞い、背後で不思議な曲線模様を生み出していた。何かの絵画にも見えたが、激しい波によってすぐに掻き消される運命にあった。

そして、ソーを心底震え上がらせるためだけに、ロキは水中に突っ込んだのだ。

『気が狂ったのか！？』想像を絶する水の冷たさに、ソーは無力に足掻いた。『このままではお前は本当に俺たちを殺すぞ！』

ロキは笑い声をあげ、その音は泡のコーラスとなって出てきた。彼の喜びはあまりに強烈だったため、ソーは息切れを起こすほどだった。

ソーはその時になって、弟があまりに長い間囚われの鳥となっていたことを心の底から理解した。彼はこの時を弟に許さなければならなかった。こうして羽を伸ばす時を与えなければならなかった。多大な努力をして、ソーはパニックを解き、ロキに完全に身を任せることを選んだ。ロキは彼らに害を及ぼすことはしない。

そして確かに、いざ肺が抗議し始めると、ロキは水中から飛び出し、濡れた肌に噛みつくほど凍える風を感じた。彼は鳥の群れに狙いを定め、それに近づくと巨大な鶴であることが見て取れた。ロキは彼らの脇を駆け抜けてから、一羽の羽毛に覆われた背中へ優雅に着地した。鶴は彼に気がつかない。なぜなら、鶴と比較すれば、彼は虫のように小さかったのだから。

大きく息を吸い込んだロキはその場に座り、背後を両手で支えて上体を反らした。ストームブレーカーは柔らかな白い羽毛の上に置かれている。彼は乾ききった口を開けて息を荒げていたので、肩からバックパックを下ろした。

『荷物が濡れてしまった』ソーがぼやいた。

軽くて首を捻ってロキが魔法を使うと、荷物は乾いていた。

「まだ私を侮っているようだな」

ソーは少し笑った。『それはない』

ふーん、とだけ言ったロキは荷物から水を取り出すと、一気に全部飲み干した。そうして鶴の背でごろりと寝転がり、鼓動が落ち着くまで呼吸を繰り返した。その目が閉じたために、ソーには暗闇しか見えなくなったが、まだ冷たくなった肌に風が吹き付けているのを感じられた。

「こんなこと、滅多に言わないけど…」と、背後から弟の声がした。

ソーは吃驚したが、辛うじて飛び上がらなかった。二度ほど瞬きをして視界からアルフヘイムが消えると、バルコニー上でロキが隣に立ち、欄干に両肘を乗せて身体を預けていた。肩が触れるほど近くに立っているが、ロキは前方を見つめており、太陽に照らされた瞳は黄金にさえ見えた。

「何を言わないって？」ソーが尋ねる。

ロキの口角がぴくりと動く。しばらくの間肩を丸めるようにしていたが、ソーと目を合わせるために顔を上げた。

「ありがとう、兄上」

ソーの顔に微笑みが浮かんだ。ロキもそれを返し、その眼差しにはとてつもない好意が載せられていた。

「どういたしまして、弟よ」

＊＊＊

ソーはロキがもう少しの間だけ生を楽み、太陽の温もりと大気の涼しさを体験するのを許した。鶴は彼の存在にまったく気づかないまま、何マイルも彼を運び、時折群れの他の鶴に向かって呼びかけていた。しかし、夜が近づいてくると、ソーは再び自分の身体の制御を取り戻した。ロキは上手に隠したが、アスガルドの彼の記憶の中で一人きりになる次元に戻る時には哀愁の念が彼の中を駆け抜けた。

ソーは彼を慰めようとするほど愚かではなく、目の前の作業に意識を戻した。彼はある特定の植物を探しており、それは太陽が沈めばいとも簡単に見つけられるはずだった。そして確かに、晩の休息を得るために鶴の群れが浅瀬へ向かって降下し始めると、森の外れに真珠色の光が浮かび始めるのが確認できた。

ストームブレーカーは彼を宙に引き上げ、これには鶴たちも憤慨した鳴き声を上げていた。ソーはまっすぐ光へ向かって突き進み、着地するなり草地を駆け抜けていった。キラキラと鮮やかな青に煌めく蛍火が森への道を示す。蛍は不可思議な歌を奏でており、それはまるでウィンドチャイムの奏でる鈴のような音だった。

ようやく立ち止まると、ソーは群生する光る花々によって目も眩む思いだった。それらは筆舌にし難いほど美しく、宵闇の中で導となって輝き、そよ風の中で穏やかに揺れていた。ソーは感嘆の息を漏らした。ロキはソーの目から興味深そうに覗き込んでいる。

『これまで実際にエバーラスト(*永久に続くの意)の花を見たことはなかった』

「俺もだ」ソーは囁くほどの声で言った。声を上げては目の前の光景を乱してしまうと思えてしまい、静かにせざるを得なかった。

ソーはエバーラストを一つ選んでその脇に跪く。その茎に指を走らせ、その頑強さと生命力を推し量る。花弁は滑らかな感触で、指先にクリームのような粉が移り、それは小さなダイアモンドのように煌めいていた。

これでいいだろう。

『ソー…何をしているんだ？』

ソーは何も言わずに湿った土を掘りはじめた。根の周辺では特に気を付ける。深く掘り進めるにつれ、彼はそれを感じ取りはじめていた。エバーラストの鼓動だ。

最奥にある根の周りに添えた手が震えている。そっとその植物を地面から掬い上げると、ようやく目的のものを目の当たりにして鋭く息を呑んだ。花の根は大きな脈打つ心臓の周りに巻きついていた。その香りは強烈で、土の匂いがした。白く輝く心臓は彼の両手の中で絶え間なく脈打ち続けている。一瞬言葉を失い、彼はその光景を唖然と見つめていた。

『どうしてここに来たのかわかった』

ソーは片手で心臓を包み込みながら、肩にかけた荷物を下ろした。中から大きなメイソンジャー(*機密のねじ蓋があるガラス瓶)を取り出した。そのガラスの表面には特別な油が塗られており、アルフヘイムへ出発する前に彼が準備しておいたものだった。エバーラストを瓶に入れ、密封する。それは見事に輝き続け、ガラスの中から屈折した光を放ってはソーの腕を照らし出していた。

『兄上、話をする必要がある』

いざ瓶を荷物の中にしっかりと閉まうと、ソーはロキの次元に融け込んだ。目を開くと母の庭園に囲まれた中庭にいた。ロキは彼らの樹木の下に佇み、彼を責め立てるように見据えている。

「あなたが何をしようとしているか分かっている」彼は言った。怒ってはいなかったが、その声は僅かに震えている。「ソー、あなたがしようとしていることは…それは禁忌だ」

「ロキ、聞け――」

「あなたは死霊術に携わろうとしている」ロキは声を低くして言った。「ほんの少しでもセイズルに関わっている者ならば誰でも、それが黒魔術の儀式だと分かっているはずだ」

ソーは胸の前で腕を組み、無言を貫いた。

「ソー、こんなことしては駄目だ」ロキは言って、一歩前に踏み出した。その声はほとんど懇願するかのようだ。「あなたは何をしているか分かっていない」

ソーは片眉を撥ね上げた。「俺を侮っているのか、弟よ？」

「これは冗談などではない！」ロキはピシャリと言って、歯を剥き出しにした。「あなたはこれを――これを感傷的になっているから、私への愛情から行おうとしていることは理解している。だけど、これは死霊術なんだ！」

「そうなのか？」ソーはロキの厳しい尋問に対する心の準備など整っていたので、首を傾げた。「死霊術とは死んだ者に関する魔術なのだろう？」

「そうだ、だからこそ――！」

「お前は今、完璧に生きた状態で俺の前に立っている」

ロキは不意を突かれて一瞬言葉を失っていたが、すぐに続けた。「私の身体は消滅したんだぞ、ソー！」

「だが、お前の魂は現世に残っている」ソーは僅かな笑みを浮かべて言った。「俺は儀式について調べたんだ、ロキ。何時間もかけて研究し、抜け穴を探した。この儀式を無駄に変えてしまうただ一つのものを探した」ソーは腕を解き、懇願するように開いた。「だが、何一つ見つからなかった」

「だったら、探し足りなかったんだな」ロキが唸る。

ソーは首を振り、笑みを深めた。「儀式はなかなか素晴らしいものだ」彼は言った。「核にあるものを見れば、これは強力な治癒術に他ならない。これを死霊術にしているのは死者を蘇らせ、死語の世界から魂を引きずり戻すからだ」

二人の間にある隙間を埋めて、彼はロキの両肩に片方ずつ手を置く。ソーが話を続けるために口を開いたが、思わぬことに、その言葉は舌先で掻き消えてしまった。彼らの木の下に立っていると、月明かりが斑となって降り注ぎ、弟の顔に美しく繊細な模様を投げかけていた。エバーラストのうっとりするような光を見た時と同様に、ソーは崇拝の念すら覚えて静かになっていた。

一拍置いて、ソーは口角を下げると軽く頭を振った。

「だが、お前は一度も向こう側に渡らなかった。分からないのか？」哀願するように相手の肩を掴む手に力を込める。「これで俺と同様に生きて呼吸をする肉体を、お前の姿をそのまま映した身体を作ることができるんだ」

ロキは目を逸らし、胸中では絶望と希望が入り混じって葛藤していた。「ソー、こんなこと、狂ってる」

「そうか？」ソーは彼の眼差しを捉えようとして言った。

「禁じられている」

「俺たちがそれで諦めたことがあったか？」

ロキは溜め息をつき、ソーを睨み上げた。「やめろ」

「何を？」

「説得力がありすぎる」ロキは言って、ソーの横を通り過ぎて彼の手から逃れた。「だから止めてほしい」

ソーはロキの後頭部に向かって笑いかけた。「ロキ、俺はお前を説得などしていないぞ。ただお前にも道理が見えてきただけだ」

ロキは両手を宙に放り上げると、激しいものを宿した目でソーに向き直った。「ソー、私たちは時間の渦を求めているのではなかったのか？私はそれを使って肉体を取り戻そうと思っていたんだが」

「ああ、そうだったな。時間を操ることで肉体の復活を試みるわけだ」ソーはニヤリと笑って言った。「確かにそっちの方が安全な策だな」

ロキは大きく二歩進むとソーの胸に指を突き付けた。

「おい！」

「たとえ私がこの計画に賛成だったとしてもだな」ロキは声を怖いほどに低くした。「兄上は儀式の手順を最後まで読まなかったのか？必要な材料の一つは私が生まれた場所の土を二握りだ」それから強調するように周囲を示した。「忘れているみたいだから言うけど、アスガルドは消滅した」

ソーの喉元まで緊張が跳ねあがったが、深呼吸をしてそれを呑み込んだ。これが来ることは分かっていた。この事実はいずれ必ず明らかになっていたのだから。

こうして、できる限り優しく、ソーは言ったのだ。「俺たちにはアスガルドの土はいらないんだ、ロキ」

「ああ、だったらどこの土でもいいわけか？」ロキは呆れ切って言った。「ミッドガルドの土でもどうだ？」

「ミッドガルドのもいらない」

「だったら、必要なものを一体どこで手に入れると？」ロキは苛立たしげに訊いて、腕を胸元で交差した。

「俺たちに必要なものは」ソーは一瞬だけ躊躇して言った。「ヨトゥンヘイムにある」


	9. 第九章

「兄上は私をコメディアンか何かと思っているのか？」

ソーは俯き、自分の項に手を添えて、筋肉に沿って指先を引きずった。この会話は楽なものになるとは初めから思っていなかったが、今はとにかく勇気を持たねばならかなった。ロキには知る必要がある。

「違うんだ、ロキ」ソーは冷静に告げた。「こんなことで冗談を言うことはしない」

「だったら、何故ヨトゥンヘイムなんだ？」ロキは顔をしかめて尋ねた。「ヴァナヘイムなら理解できる。多くの意味であの場所はアスガルドの姉妹のようなものだ。だけどヨトゥンヘイムなんて…私たちに何も捧げるものなんてない、ソー。あそこは凍りついた湿原でしかないんだから」

「ロキ、これはお前にとって耳にするのも辛いことだろう」ソーは言って、信じられないという表情をしているロキをまっすぐ見つめた。「だが、お前はアシールではないんだ」

ロキは耳を疑った。「なんだって？」

「お前は重要なところに関してはアスガーディアンに他ならない」ソーは宥めるように言って、二人の間に開けられた距離にもかかわらずロキに手を伸ばした。「だが、お前はアスガルドで生まれてはいないんだ、弟よ。お前はヨトゥンヘイムで生まれた」

ロキは沈黙していたが、次の瞬間には一度だけ哄笑した。

「ほう、いよいよ陰謀めいてきたな！」ロキはケラケラと言ってから、ソーの周囲を回り込むようにゆったりと歩き始めた。「では続けてもらおうか。この興味深い話をもっと聞かせてくれ」

「お前は霜の巨人なんだ、ロキ。お前はヨトゥンだ」彼はロキの動きに合わせてその場で回った。「お前はラウフェイの実子なんだ」

「おや、それでは私はヨトゥンヘイムの王子でもあると？面白い！」ロキは皮肉気に言った。「そう来るなら、次は私が実は冬の神だとでも言いだすんじゃないだろうな？」

「俺は嘘はついていない、ロキ」ソーはゆっくりと言った。「こんなことで嘘などつかない。俺の魂を覗き込んでみろ、弟よ。そうすれば、俺が正直でしかないことが見えるだろう」

ロキは唸り声を上げてソーに向き直った。「あんたはこのことで自分自身を納得させたようだが、私を納得させることはできない」

ソーは無力感に両手を上げた。「頼む、弟よ――」

「あんたの話によれば、私たちは兄弟でもなんでもないようだが」ロキは鋭く言った。

「違う、お前は俺の家族だ！」ソーは言って、ロキの肩を掴んだ。ロキは自由になろうともがいたが、ソーは必死に彼にしがみついていた。「俺たちは兄弟だ。血縁がないからといって、そんなことは俺には関係ない！」

「放せ、卑怯者！」ロキは彼を押し返し、危うくソーは地面に転がるところだった。「私を霜の巨人どもの方に放りながらも、舌の根も乾かぬうちに私を家族と呼ぶのか？」

「そうだ！」ソーは激しい声を上げた。「そのとおりだ、ロキ。お前は俺の家族。何があってもそれは変わらない」

ロキは身体の脇で指を曲げ、魔術を使うつもりか、あるいは彼の首を絞めるつもりか。しかし、彼はどちらもしなかった。

「いいだろう」ロキは不快にさせる嘲笑と共に言った。「それでは、ヨトゥンヘイムに行こうじゃないか。あなたの言うことが真実ならば、あの死にかけの荒れ地の土を使うことで儀式は成功する」見下すように顎を突き上げる。「証明してみせろ、ソー。私の正体があんたの言う化け物だと、証明するんだ」

「お前がヨトゥンであることは証明できる」ソーは唇を引き結んでいった。「だが、お前は化け物などではない、ロキ」

これに、ロキは片眉を撥ね上げた。

「いずれ分かることだ、『兄上』、いずれな」

＊＊＊

ヨトゥンヘイムに到着すると、強烈に吹き荒ぶ風に迎えられた。皮膚を凍らせるほど冷たく、頬は雪の痛みによって桃色に染まる。空は青みがかった濃い灰色で、太陽の姿を見る希望は雲によって掻き消されていた。この世界に生命の気配はなく、風景は全て山と凍った湖と深く降り積もった雪であった。

寒さに対して歯を噛みしめると、彼はマントで身体を包んで剥き出しの手が凍傷にならないよう注意した。生地は薄すぎたが、これで我慢するしかない。心臓が激しく脈打ち、四肢まで血を必死に送り込んでいる。風に対して目を細め、彼はストームブレーカーで飛翔するべきか迷い、そんなことをすれば激しい風の中へ直行するだけだということに思い至る。地上を進むよりもさらに耐え難いほどの寒冷の中に身を置くことになるだろう。

死につつある大地を徒歩で進み始めたソーは周囲に視線を走らせては、霜の巨人の兆候を少しでも見逃すまいとしていた。彼らの町村に接近する必要はなかったため、彼らと遭遇する確率は低かった。しかし、ビフレストはこの暗い空の中で烽火のように光ったことだろうから、それに目を向けた者は多いはずだ。なるべく早く移動せねばなるまい。

ロキは楽しげな態度をアルフヘイムに残したまま、静かに状況を見守っていた。ソーはこのことを彼に伝えるのを本当は避けたかったのだが、もしかすると、真実をソーの口から聞いたほうが良いのかもしれないとも思った。彼を虹の橋から追い落とした記憶を矢継ぎ早に叩きつけられるよりかは。いずれ、ソーは彼に全てを伝えるつもりだったが、今は出自のことで充分だ。ロキはただでさ激しやすいのだ。ソーは弟の抱える様々な感情を全て感じ取ることができた。その混乱と怒りはあまりに強烈で、ソーに少し眩暈を与えるほどだ。

そうやって行進を続け、雪の中をブーツがザクザクと音を立てた。マントは彼の周囲で激しくはためき、強風は彼を押し返さんばかりだ。肺まで冷たい空気で疼くため、呼吸をするのも痛みを伴った。喉はあまりに乾いていたが、袋に入れておいた水は完全に凍りついてしまった。

何マイルも歩いた。坂道の端まで来て下方の風景を見やれば、ソーは胃が捻じれるように痛んだ。

雪は深い裂け目によって二つに分かれており、中にある黒くなった大地を晒していた。裂け目はソーの目の届かない地平線まで続いており、世界を真っ二つに割ったかのようだ。あまりに深く切り込んでいるために、大地の最も深いところから溶岩の一部が溢れ出ていた。そこから表面に向かって蒸気が分厚い白い雲となってもくもくと上がってきているのだ。

ロキがビフレストを使って攻撃した後、ヨトゥンヘイムがどうなったのか考えたこともあった。どうやら、これが結果のようだ。大地の大半がとても生活できるような環境ではなくなっている。ロキはこれまでの道中ずっと沈黙していたが、目の前の光景の持つ意味を理解しようとしながら、好奇心が彼の中で渦巻いていた。

ソーは黒い大地に向かって坂を滑り降りると、手の平いっぱいの土を掻き集めた。あまりに乾ききっており、命を感じられない。これではだめだ。

ソーはすでに二時間ほどこの世界を歩き回っていたし、これ以上ここに長居はしたくなかった。腹を括ってストームブレーカーを振り回すと、凍える風の中へと運んでもらった。耳を劈くほどの咆哮を上げる風に晒されると、皮膚全体が覆われていようとなかろうと関係なく抗議の悲鳴を上げ始めた。大気中を素早く移動し、何層にも重なる雪片に目を眇めて大地の方に視線を走らせる。時間はかかったが、風が少しだけ弱まった気がすると、ようやく期待できそうなものを発見した。

ソーは川辺に着陸してその岸に近づいた。その水は不自然なほど青く、光っているかのようだ。そして不思議なことに、凍りついていない。

『イーヴィングル川』助け舟を出したロキの声は静かで遠く感じられた。『ヨトゥンヘイムで唯一、冬の手に耐え抜く川だ』

水面のすぐ下には魚が群を成して泳いでいるが、幾つもの触手や巨大で突き出た目はそれらを異質な生き物として見せていた。ソーが近づくと鱗に光が点々と浮かび上がりはじめたので、もしも彼が魚の天敵だったならば、それらの光は警告となったかもしれなかった。彼は魚を無視してマントを肩に掛けると、覚悟を決めた。

片手を水に突っ込み、骨まで軋む疼痛に低く呻く。川石の下になった土を幾らか掬い上げる。親指で土を撫で、その状態を確認すると、その中を小さな蟹が蠢いているのを発見した。それらは土を食べているようで、引いては目に見えない微生物を食べていることになる。ソーの胸に勝利が湧いた。

苦労しながら、そして指先がかじかむ感覚に耐えながら、ソーは大きな手の平いっぱいの土を二度掬い上げて別の瓶に入れた。蓋を閉めようと歯を食いしばったが、指が曲がらなかった。

腕が震えたかと思うと、彼の手にセイズルが生まれ、皮膚を温もりが優しく撫でた。ソーは吐息を漏らしたが、その音は風と急流の音で掻き消された。再び指を動かせるようになって、彼は蓋をしっかりと閉めることができた。

「助かった、ロキ」

『もう行く頃合いだ』彼は硬い声で答えた。

これに頷き、ソーは立ち上がった。「後はもう一箇所に立ち寄るだけだ。お前なら、俺たちが何処へ向かうのか分かっているのだろうな」

『ああ』

そして、ソーは星々へと飛び立った。

＊＊＊

ビフレストの力が落ち着くとソーは視線を上げ、初めて目の当たりにするニフルヘイムの光景を見渡した。ごつごつとした岩だらけの景色が霧に覆われた、不気味な場所だ。それでも不思議と神秘的な雰囲気もあり、それなりの美しさもあった。この世界の外観はともかく、ソーは近くにヘルへの入り口があることを知っている。かつて彼らの姉が閉じ込められていた場所だ。風が項に囁きかけ、鳥肌が立った。

「フヴェルゲルミルを探す必要がある」ソーは呟く。それは生命の源。九つの世界全域に流れる河川の全てを繋ぐ、生きた泉であった。

『だったら、上を見ることだな』

ソーはその通りにした。「どこを…？」

だが、よく目を凝らしてみれば、それが見えた。とんでもない大きさの、太く白い木の根が山頂を巻き込み、天へ向かって蛇行しながら伸びて雲間に消えていく。それは半透明で周囲の風景に溶け込んではいるものの、よく目を凝らしていれば、そのぼんやりとした輪郭が確認できるのだった。

「ユグドラシル」ソーが吐息と共に零した。

彼はその不思議な光景に子供の頃に感じたような驚きを覚え、目を見開き、肺からは息が奪われたかのようだった。ユグドラシルはあり得ないほど大きく、その幹の畝には滑らかな曲線を描く模様があった。

『フヴェルゲルミルはあの根元にあるはずだ』ロキはソーと同じくらい魅了された声音で告げた。『ニーズヘッグには気を付けてくれよ』

すっかり心を奪われていたソーは弾かれたように我に返る。「竜のことか？まだ生きていると思うのか？」

『理想を言えば、生きてないと思いたい』

ソーの興奮が増した。ユグドラシルを目の当たりにしただけでなく、場合によっては強力な竜と戦うことにも――

『ソー、集中』

「そうだったな」ソーはしっかりと頷いた。「集中、と」

姿が見えないにもかかわらず、ロキが目をぐるりと回すのが感じられた。

ソーはユグドラシルの根元まで飛翔すると、その真下にある山頂に着地した。大気中には爽やかな香りが漂い、まるで熱帯雨林のような新鮮な匂いだ。山頂全体を覆うほどに大きな泉フヴェルゲルミルは数フィート先に湧いていた。ユグドラシルはここから水を貪欲に吸い上げていたが、泉は無限に水を生み出し、世界の終りまで樹木に命を与え続けることだろう。

ソーは水辺に屈むと水面を指でなぞる。イーヴィングル川とは違い、フヴェルゲルミルは温泉だった。惑星の中心から、あるいはヘルの火炎そのものから熱を吸い上げているのだ。荷物から最後の瓶を取り出すと、彼はそれを温泉の水で満たした。中に密閉された後も、水は泡と熱を沸かし続け、ソーの手の中で瓶は心地よいほどに温かくなっていった。

『必要な物はすべて揃った』

「ああ」ソーは笑みを浮かべていった。「家に帰る頃合いだ」

そこでソーは動きを止める――地球を家と呼んだのは初めてのことだった。少なくとも、初めて声に出したことは確かだ。その言葉が果たして口内で正しく感じられたかどうか、彼には分からなかった。ロキが何らかの痛烈な言葉を発すると思ったのだが、弟は何も言わなかった。彼の意識はどこか別の場所を向いているようで、変化を続ける感情からして、出自の真相について考えているのかもしれなかった。ソーは慰めるような感情をロキに送り込んだが、弟はそれを振り捨てるようだった。

突如、遠くの方で怒りの咆哮と革に覆われた巨大な翼の羽ばたく聞き間違いようのない音がした。

『ソー』

「行く前にせめて、一目だけ見てもいいか？」ソーはニーズヘッグの姿を求めて周囲に視線を走らせながら抗議した。

『駄目だ』

ソーは悲しげに溜め息をついた。

＊＊＊

ついに、アベンジャーズ本部の懐かしい光景が見えた。すでに夜遅く、ほんの一握りの窓しか灯りを点されていなかった。天気は良好で、暑くもなければ寒くもなく、草が刈られたばかりの爽やかな香りが大気中に漂っていた。ソーは長い安堵の吐息を漏らしていた。

ビフレストによる盛大な入場にもかかわらず、ソーの到着に誰も身動ぎしていないようだ。もちろん、フライデーは彼を歓迎してくれたが、他の者たちはおそらく眠りの中にいるのだろう。この時間帯に起きている可能性がある人物はトニーかロケットしか思い当らなかったが、彼が自室へ向かう間に二人と遭遇することはなかった。ソーはそれがむしろありがたかった。今はあまり社交的な気分ではない。

完遂しなければならない最後の作業が残されているが、それさえ終われば一週間眠り続けるつもりでいた。

部屋の空気はどこか淀んでいる気もしたが、それでも気分は落ち着いた。ストームブレーカーを持ったまま、彼は足を肩幅に開いて両手を柄に置いた。

「手伝ってくれるか？」ソーが尋ねる。

ロキも同様に疲弊していたし、もう何時間もろくに口を利いていなかったが、返事は返ってきた。

『何が必要だ？』

「少し前に、お前はポケット次元がどうとか話していた。そんなものが作れると。この儀式はそのような次元の中で行ったほうが賢明だと思ってな」

『ソー、ある時点で、あなたはゲートを自分で開けるようにならなければいけない。いつまでも私に頼ることはできないぞ』

「お前の言う通りだ」ソーは認めた。「だが、今俺たちは二人とも早急に休養を必要としている。早く終わらせてしまおう。いいな？」

返事の代わりに、ロキはソーに魔力を貸し、彼の気配でソーを包み込んだ。慣れた動作で新たなゲートを開くと、仄かな白い光が零れ出てきた。ソーは光に対し目を眇めてポータルの中に足を踏み入れた。

強烈な既視感が彼に押し寄せた。純白の小さな空間からなる、この新たな次元を探索する間、彼の足音が響き渡った。それはロキの魂の中で見つけた、アスガルドの風景を描いて埋める前のキャンバスの世界とよく似ていた。この発見についてはまた後で考えておく必要があるだろう。今の彼では思考があまりに緩慢になっており、それよりも重要な課題があるのだから。

ソーはその場にしゃがむと、三つの瓶を地面に置いた。エバーラストの心臓はまだ強く脈打ち、花弁は他の二つの瓶の近くにいるとより強く輝くかのようだった。同様に、水はまだ泡を立てていたし、ソーの掌に熱を伝えている。

突然のように緊張に乗っ取られ、彼はゴクリと喉を鳴らした。

これが成功しなければ、どうすればよいのだろう？

ソーは首を振り、その考えを即座に振り払った。荷物の中から、ニューヨーク・サンクタムから失敬した大きな木のボウルを取り出した。誰もそれが無くなっていることに気づかなければ良いのだが。

全ての準備が整った。ロキは鷹のように鋭く彼を見張っており、その気配に少し焦りすら感じたが、ソーは平常心を取り戻せるよう一拍置いて、長い深呼吸をした。

そして、ソーは作業を始めるのだった。

最初はエバーラストをボウルにそっと入れた。

そして歌うように唱える。「この花の根より、そなたの身体の基盤とせよ」

次に土を上からかけて、その根と心臓を守るようにしっかりと覆った。

「この土より、そなたの魂を宿す肉とせよ」

最後に水を手に取り、ソーはそれをボウルに注ぎ込んで縁まで浸した。

「この泉より、この身体を満たして命を与えよ」

ソーは大きく息を吸い込み、眼差しを花弁に据えた。目も眩むほど鮮やかに光りさらに花開くその姿は輝かんばかりの光景を生み出していた。魔術の成果はあるようだが、まだ最後の段階が残されていた。ソーはポケットに入れておいた小さな箱を震える手で取り出すと、蓋を開けて弟の髪を取り出した。

『なんて感傷的な』ロキが窘めるように言って、あるいは蔑むつもりだったのかもしれないが、彼らの間に名も付けられない感情が行き来した。穏やかな何か。甘いような何かが。

ソーは一房の髪を土の上に置き、水が髪の間に入り込んでいった。ソーは唐突に喉がきつく締められた気がして息を吸い込んだ。

ゴクリと喉を鳴らして彼は言う。「そなたをロキ・オーディンソンと名付ける」

ソーは全てが同時に起こる前に弟が息を呑むのを感じ取った。花から光が爆発的に広がり、その勢いでソーは背後に飛ばされた。横向きに強かに地面に打ち付けられると、体の下で地面が震動した。腕を使って上体を起こそうとしたが、魔力の波が彼をその場に押し留めていた。ボウルから水が溢れだし、花全体を絡め取って大きく波打つオーブを生み出すさまを見守った。その水の量はニフルヘイムから持ち帰った量よりも圧倒的に多く、どういう仕組か、オーブはソーよりも大きく成長していた。心臓が雷鳴のように轟く鼓動を打つ度にオーブの表面に波が打ちつけられ、その下の地面に水滴が散った。

するとソーが立ち上がれる程度には魔力の波が収まりはじめた。彼はガタガタと震え、大きく見開いた目は瞬きひとつしていなかった。ソーはオーブにゆっくりと歩み寄り、またも魔力の波に襲われることを考えて身構えていた。心臓は脈打ち続けていたが、その獰猛なほどの勢いは減少しており、ソーは目を眇めて、変化する水面の向こう側に目を凝らすとそれがやがて弟の胸郭となる場所の左側に移動しているのを確認できた。根が広がり、ロキの血管を形作り、肺、脳、胃などの形を生み出すのだ。土はおそらく弟の肉体に含まれるすべての肉と骨を生み出すのだろう。そして、やがて最後にはまさにロキの生き写しとなる皮膚の層を加えるのだ。

そして、ロキの編み込まれた髪がすでに彼の頭部となる場所に固定されているのが見え、頭皮の輪郭からすでに黒髪が生え始めていた。ソーの頬を涙が一粒零れ落ちた。喜びが体内に溢れ、幸福感は彼を溺れさせるに十分だった。

『成功した』

「ああ」ソーはまたも涙を一滴溢しながら、掠れた声で言った。「成功したんだ、ロキ。時間はかかるが、あと数日すればお前の肉体は完成する。お前は新たに生まれ変わるんだ」

そこでロキの次元に滑り込むと、いつもの図書室が彼を迎え入れた。ロキの下へ駆けて彼を抱きしめたかったが、弟の顔を見たとたん、彼は足を止めていた。

ロキの手は胸の中心に押しつけられ、空いた手は身体を支えるかのようにテーブルについている。その肌は蝋燭の灯りの下で白く浮き上がるようで、顎の筋肉がピクピクと痙攣していた。眉間には皴が寄せられ、唇は真一文字に引かれている。

「成功した」ロキが繰り返す。彼の中で暗い感情が蠢いていた。

「ああ」ソーは躊躇していった。「だが、お前は嬉しそうにしていない」

ロキは震える息をつくと、ソーの目を覗き込んだ。「ヨトゥンヘイムの土で成功したんだ」

ロキの身の内で苦痛が争い、あやうくソーを押し倒してしまうほどに強烈な感情が吹き付けてきた。ソーは唇を噛み、身体の脇で両の拳を握りしめた。

「ああ、そうだ」

「では、本当なのか」ロキは鮮やかな目をして言った。「私はヨトゥンなのか」

「俺は――ああ、ロキ、お前は――」

「意味が分からない」

ソーは一歩近づいた。「ロキ、聞け――」

「嫌だ」

ソーは一拍置き、ロキを慎重に見つめている。「弟よ――」

「私たちは兄弟じゃない、ソー」

「いや、兄弟に決まっている！」ソーは抗議する。「俺たちは兄弟だと、お前が納得するまで何度でも言おう。俺たちは家族なんだ」

「でも、血筋は違う」

「血筋などどうでもいい！」ソーはさらに近づいたが、ロキは後退し、二人の間に距離を取った。「お前の血筋などどうでもいい。俺の血筋も関係ない」

「私はラウフェイの血を引いている」ロキは低い声で言った。「あんたが作った器には、近いうちに霜の巨人の血が流れ始めるんだ」

「そうだ」ソーはしっかりと彼を見据えて言った。「そして、俺の隣には再び弟が立つんだ」

ロキは吠えるように笑い、壊れた音を発した。突然悲鳴を上げたかと思うと、ロキは両手を地面に向けて突き出し、セイズルの波を放った。書架から本が飛び散って宙高く投げられた。まるで竜巻の中にでもいるかのように、本からはページが千切られ、彼らの周りをものすごい速さでぐるぐると回っている。テーブルはひっくり返され、椅子は壁に叩きつけられて、壁に掛けられていた絵画が地面に落ちた。燭台が大きな音を立てて木造の床に落ちると、瞬時に虹色の灯火は掻き消えていた。

ソーはそっと息をつくと、自分の魂から穏やかで慰めるような感情をロキへと注ぎ込んだ。しかし、ロキはそれを受け取る気はないようで、その感情を脇に押しやった。眇めた目をソーに据え、唇を引き結んでいる。

「出て行ってくれ」

「ロキ…」

ロキは彼に背を向け、胴体を守るように両腕を交差した。ソーには彼の肩が震えるのが見えた。

「出て行ってくれ！」

ソーは顎を胸につけるよう俯き、瞼を閉じた。拳を握った掌には爪が食い込んでいる。

「お前の望みのままに」

一瞬後、ソーは眼差しはオーブとその中でゆっくりと形作られている体に据えられていた。

ロキはできる限り二人の繋がりを掻き消して、自らを閉ざしている。肋骨の中で弟の魂が身じろぐのを感じられなくなったのは実に数週間振りのことであった。ソーは胸元にある傷を撫で、浮き上がった皮膚に慰められた。頬の内側を噛むと血の味がした。

それからオーブに手を添えると、水面に自分の手形が波紋を作るのを見つめた。エバーラストの花弁はロキの頭部の形に添って後光を作り出している。強烈な光はソーの肌に反射して踊った。彼の目は根に沿って弟の胴体まで下りていき、ゆっくりとだが確実に築き上げられている胸郭を見守った。

彼はそうして鼓動を刻む弟の心臓を長いこと見つめるのだった。

＊＊＊

数時間後、純粋で生々しい、かつてソーが一度も経験したことないような苦悶がソーを睡眠から引き千切るようにして叩き起こした。弾かれたように上体を起こし、必死に息を吸い込む。指先は必死にシャツにしがみついていた。ソーは衣服の上からでも、彼の傷痕が燃えるように熱くなっているのを感じられた。

ロキが暴れていた。苦悶と憤怒と千もの感情が容赦なくソーを攻撃した。その勢いは彼の胸を真っ二つに引き裂かんとするほどで、内側から燃やし尽そうとしていた。ソーは激痛に顔を歪めて身を二つに折り、額に汗を浮かばせた。

「ロキ！」

即座に攻撃が止まる。ロキが再び壁を放り上げ、二人の間にあった繋がりを断ち切った。鈍い感覚だけが残り、身の内の空虚な場所に弟の苦悩の残像が感じられるだけだった。ソーは急いで酸素を呑み込み、肺に活用してもらう。嗚咽を絞り出し、目は湿っていたが涙は落ちなかった。

「ロキ？」彼は静寂に向かって言った。「まだそこにいるよな、弟よ？」

何もない。

ソーの手は震えていた。シャツを破ってしまったために穴が開いて、焼けつくような傷痕に冷たい空気が直接触れていた。

一旦呼吸が落ち着いてくると、ソーはこの先彼を待っているものに対して覚悟を決めた。目を閉じ、ロキの次元へ移る。

図書室は前回見た時よりもさらにボロボロになっていた。書架は完全に壊され、書物の中にはその上に落ちた魔法の蝋燭から移ったに違いない炎で焼けた痕がある本もあった。蝋燭の灯りが消えたため、図書室は暗闇に支配されていた。唯一の光源は頭上にある丸窓から零れ入るものだけだった。

目に移る全てが青っぽい月光に染まり、部屋の角という角全てに長く伸びる影を作り出していた。

嫌な予感がしてならなかった。ソーは破壊の痕跡を辿りながら、ゆっくりと図書室の階段を上っていった。天井までひび割れ、壊れた木片が低い位置にぶら下がっている。配管も幾つか剥き出しになっており、水が床に吹き出されていた。水溜りが広がり、本や家具に滲み込んでいった。

最上階に辿りつくと、ソーは生唾を呑み込んだ。あの暗く、不気味に口を開けたトンネルの入り口を隠していた書架がバラバラに粉砕されていた。その向こうから冷たい風が吹いており、ソーは鳥肌を立てていた。

「ロキ？」彼は囁きかける。

弟の姿はどこにも見当たらなかった。

中にある本は全て開いており、何も書かれていないページが天井に向けて姿をさらしている。ソーはそれらを避けるようにして慎重にトンネルの奥へと向かった。歩く間、書物に触れなてもいなかったのに、遠いところから声が聞こえた。しかし、それらは歪み、トンネルの壁に反響してくぐもっていた。それらが何を言っているのかは聞き取れなかったが、そのうち一つはロキの声だと言うことだけは分かった。他にも父や母の声も分かる。自分自身の声まで聞こえ、その声は頻繁に怒りに張り上げられていた。

数分後、おそらくサノスのものだと思われる声がした。他のものと同様に、言葉の内容は聞き取れなかったが、ただその音が深く危険なものだということだけは明白だった。ソーは皮膚を破るほど強く拳を握りしめていた。

やがて声が静かになっていき、背景に溶け込んで消えた。前方に何かがあった。何か、明るいものが。ソーは目を細め――日の光だろうか？

突如、彼の背後で気配がした。ソーが反射的に体の向きを変えると、凶暴なセイズルの波を遮ることに成功した。彼を押し返すほどには強かったが、足を地面に据えることで体勢を崩すことはなかった。

「ソー！」ロキの笑みは毒々しい双眸の下で軽蔑の色を表していた。緑と金の鎧を纏っており、兜の角は天井に向かって弧を描いていた。「わざわざ訪ねてくれるとは」

ソーは降参の意を示し、両腕を上げた。「ロキ、説明できる」

ロキはクスリと笑った。「どういうわけか、まったく信用できない」

瞬きをする間にロキは一気に距離を詰めてきていた。また新たな魔力の衝撃波を直接ソーの腹に叩きこんでくる。ソーは叫び声を上げながら宙を舞い、洞窟の壁がぼやけて彼の周囲を通り過ぎたかと思うと、彼は光に包まれていた。

背中から地面に打ち付けられ、呆然と瞬きをする。青く生い茂る草が体の下敷きになっていた。海の潮風が肌に当たる。地球の太陽が灰色の雲間から射し込んでいる。

ノルウェー。

ソーは身体を起こそうとしたが、ロキのブーツが彼の胸板の上に押しつけられていた。ロキが大きく、危険な笑みを浮かべて彼の上に屈みこんだ。

「一体いつまでこれを私から隠そうとしていた？」ソーの胸骨にブーツの踵を強く押し込む。

「お前の準備が整うまでだ」ソーが喘ぎながら言った。「お前の魂はバラバラに壊れていた、ロキ、俺は――」

「では」彼は声を低くして言う。「どうしてこれを私から隠したのか話してもらおうか」

「俺――俺は――」ソーは肋骨に痛みを覚え、顔をしかめた。「俺はお前を守っていたんだ」

狂ったような笑いがロキの唇から突き出てきた。「ああ、そんなことを言うほど愚かだとは、オーディンの息子よ」

ロキは彼のシャツを掴んで引きずり起こすと、またもソーの腹に手を押し当てて魔力の衝撃波を叩きこむ。ソーはまた後方に飛ばされ、今度は崖の向こうに落ちていった。

ソーは身体を真っ二つに引き裂かれるかと思うほど硬い水面に叩きつけられると悲鳴を上げた。しかし、まるでその向こう側まで沈んだかのように唐突に海が消え、そのまま黄金の床に叩きつけられるまで落下を続けた。

頭上には純金で造られた、趣味の悪い天井が広がっている。アスガルドの荘厳なものとは違う。サカールだと、彼は思い至った。

「全父も私に同じことを言った」ロキが突如近くに出現して言った。語りながら、ソーの周りを歩き出す。

「父上が何を言ったって？」ソーは慌てて立ち上がりながら尋ねた。

「私を守っていたのだと」ロキは侮蔑も露わに歌うような声で言った。「それで千年以上も私から出自を隠してきたことが説明できると本気で考えていたようだ」

「父上と母上はただ――」

「やめろ」ロキが唸る。「あいつらの過ちなどどうでもいい。今、重要なのはあんたの過ちだ」

「分かった」ソーは言って、もう一度降参の意を込めて両手を上げた。「分かった、ロキ」

「もう一度訊く」ロキが言う。「何故、このことを私から隠していた？」

「もう一度言おう。お前を守っていたんだ」

「嘘だ！」

彼の手に刃が出現した。直後に彼はソーに襲い掛かり、喉元にナイフを突きつけ、彼を壁まで押しやった。

「本当だ！」ソーは言って、刃が少し皮膚を裂いた時に顔を顰めた。温かな血が首筋を辿る。

ロキはさらに顔を近づけ、鼻先が触れ合う寸前まで来た。ゆっくりと、彼は言葉一つひとつを強調させるように区切った。「あんたは、私を、作り直そうとした」

「何を言って――？」

「あんたは私のこれらの記憶を奥深くに埋め込んで隠そうとした」ロキは言った。「私の見苦しい部分を、あんたに恥を掻かせる部分を切り取ることで、私が新たに生まれ変わるように仕向けた」

「違う！」ソーは必死になって言った。「それは違う！誓ってそれだけはない、弟よ」

ロキは嘲笑を浮かべた。「嘘つき」

ソーから離れると、ロキは彼の胸板を蹴りつけた。その衝撃は本来のものよりもずっと強く、ソーは壁をそのまま突き破っていた。

宙を舞いながら、世界がまた変わった。虹の橋に激突する前に、ヘイムダルの観測所の間違いようのない姿が視界に入った。ソーは激しく息をつきながら、星々が散りばめられたアスガルドの漆黒の空を見上げていた。

ソーは急いで立ち上がる。ロキが観測所からゆったりとした足取りで出てきた。両手に持ったナイフを弄び、マントを背中にはためかせている。ソーは戦闘態勢を取る。ここではストームブレーカーもなければ、彼の雷の力を使うこともできない。拳でどうにかするしかなかった。

ロキが最初のナイフを投げつけた。ソーはそれを躱す。

ロキが言う。「あんたは私を愛していると軽々しく口にするのに――」

「それは事実だからだ！」

「――だけど、あんたの影になっていった弟のことしか愛していない！」次の一撃を繰り出す。

ソーは横手にそれを避けた。「お前は間違っている、ロキ」

「私はあんたの影から踏み出し、そして見えたものがあんたは気に食わなかった」彼の袖からナイフがもう二本滑り出てきた。「私はずる賢すぎる、とあんたは思った。暴力の味を占めたことが気に食わなかった。いざ私が光の下に足を踏み出したら、あんたは私が誰だか分からなくなったんだ」

ソーは彼の方に飛んできた二本のナイフを辛うじて避けた。「ロキ、これらの記憶はお前を歪めてしまった。俺たちは過去を水に流したんだ、忘れたのか？これは本来のお前じゃない」

「そんなことはない、兄上」ロキは瞳に炎を宿して言った。「これが本来あるべき私の姿に相違ない」

鋭い蹴りがソーの頭の側面に叩きつけられた。彼は弧を描いて蹴り飛ばされ、橋から落下した。ソーは悲鳴を上げ、ストームブレーカー、そしてミョルニルに呼びかけたが、何も来なかった。暗闇の中に沈み、影が周囲で渦巻き、彼の目と口と耳に一気に入り込んで、彼を窒息させて、そして――

彼は屋根を突き破った。激しく咳き込み、身体を横に丸める。目を開けると反射する床が視界に入り、天井の欠片が周囲に散らばっていた。家族の顔が、天井画が粉々になって周囲に散らばっていたのだ。視界の隅にはアスガルドの玉座が見えた。

ロキは彼から数フィート離れた位置に着地し、まっすぐソーに歩み寄った。片足を振り上げてソーの腰に跨ると、彼をその場に押しとどめた。ソーは抗い、彼に頭突きを喰らわそうとしたが、相手は身を引いてそれを避けた。弟の兜が横の床に音を立てて転がった。

ロキは歯を剥き出しにした。「認めろ」

「何を認めろと？」ソーは身の内で怒りが渦巻き始め、唸った。「俺に何を言わせようとしているんだ、ロキ？どんな言葉を強引に俺に押しつけようとしているんだ？」

「できることなら、この秘密を一生埋めておくつもりだったと認めろ！」ロキが怒鳴り、顔に唾が吹きかかった。

「それは違う！お前はヨトゥンだと言ったじゃないか！」」

「それは避けられなかったからだ！」ロキはソーの頭を鷲掴みにして引き上げると、床のタイルに強かに打ちつけた。「儀式がなかったら、あんたはそれも隠していたはずだ！」

それに関してはロキが正しかったことを、ソーは怒りに駆られていたために認められなかった。弟を押し返そうと抗い、ロキは努力して彼を再び床に押しつけた。ソーは歯を噛みしめる。

「お前の心の準備が整ったと感じた時に、お前に告げるつもりだった」

「それは一体どれだけ先の話になると思っていたんだ、ソー？私が守られなければならない、か弱く惨めな子羊ではなくなったと思うまで、どれほどの時間がかかると思っていたんだ？」ロキは嘲るように首を傾げた。「百年？千年？」

「いつも、お前はそうやって俺の言葉を捻じ曲げる」ソーは唸った。「自分自身を見ろ！お前自身の憤怒に呑まれている！過去に囚われている！」

「私が過去に囚われてるだって！？」ロキは苦悩に掠れた声で笑った。「あんたは恐れのあまりに、私の記憶を、私のアイデンティティを私から取り上げたんだぞ。あんたは喜んで私を一生無知のままにしただろう。ああ、違う、ソー」彼はソーが口を挟める前に言った。「違う、真実はこれだ。今の私はあんたの追放の前の私とは別人だ。ただあんたが、そう望んでいただけだ」

ソーは弟を反抗的な目で見据え、数え切れないほどの言い訳が口から出かかった。だがやがて、弟の下で力を失った。

ロキと二人で冒険をして回り、かつての輝かしい日々を追体験してきた。過去のもっと単純だった時代、もっと単純だった喜びを。過去をいつまでも生き続けるのはあまりに簡単だった。

なんと愚かだったのだろう。

「否定しないのか」ソーのシャツを掴むロキの手に力が込められた。「なるほど。私たちは前に進んだと思っていたのは私だけか」

吐き気を催すほどの罪悪感がソーの中に沈み込んだ。ロキは震える息を漏らした。

「私がアスガルドを助けるために現れた時、あなたが王となった日に傍に立った時、私が…私がサノスの手にかかって死んだ時、それでは足りなかったか？あなたと敵対するよりも、隣に立ちたいと思っているかもしれないって、あなたに証明できなかったのか？私は本当にそこまであなたにとって改心の見込みがなかったのか？」

「ロキ、頼む、それは――」

「私に全ての記憶が戻った時に、あなたへの新たな忠誠心を忘れると思ったのか？」

ソーは黙って彼を見上げた。そして、囁くほどの声で、認めた。「そうだ。だが、俺は間違っていた、ロキ。とんでもなく間違っていた」

「ああ、ではこれが私たちの現状か」ロキの声に再び憤怒が戻って来た。「あんたが求めているのは、あんたの注目を浴びようと必死になっていた弟。あんたに従順な犬のようについて回っていた弟。それこそが、頼れる弟というものだ。それこそが信用できる弟。あんたは私に対する信用を欠片も持ち合わせていない。ステイツマンで自分を犠牲にした弟への愛なんてないんだ」

「それは違う、ロキ」

「あんたが愛しているのは虹の橋から落ちなかった弟。あんたが愛しているのは自分の立場を弁えていた弟だ！」

ソーは割れた唇を舐めた。ロキの苦痛は洪水のように彼の中に注ぎ込まれている。

「俺が愛してないお前などどこにもいない」ソーはそっと告げた。「だが、俺は愚かだった、弟よ。お前が正しい。俺に対する愛がなかった頃のお前を埋めてしまおうとしたことは確かだ」

ロキは両腕を大きく広げ、天井に向かって背を反らした。「ああついに、真実が！」

ソーは突如胸に刃が点きたてられ、全身が跳ねた。柄が触れるまで刃を埋め込んだロキは、歯を剥き出しにしていた。

「ならば聞け、ソー・オーディンソン。私こそがロキ・オーディンソン。アスガルドの王子。ヨトゥンヘイムの正統なる王。悪戯の神」怒りの涙がロキから零れてソーの顔に落ちた。「それこそが私だ。あんたにそれを変える権利はない」

刃を引き抜くと、もう一度それを突き立てようとした。ソーの眼差しはナイフに留まった。血だらけになり、赤く光を反射している。魂が血を流すとどうなるのか、彼は知らない。死ぬかもしれない、とどこか遠くから傍観するように思った。胸に感じる痛みはあまりに生々しかった。早くロキを上から押し退けるべきで、それ以上に、早く物理次元に戻って弟が落ち着くまで待った方が賢明だろう。

ソーはそのどちらもしなかった。ロキに小さく、悲しげな笑みを捧げる。

「寝ても覚めても、お前のことばかり考えている」彼は囁きかけた。「すまない、ロキ」

ロキの喉を悲鳴が突き破った。また刃を振り下ろす。

そしてまた、繰り返し、何度も。

全身が焼けるようだった。激痛が彼の口から洩れようとする絶叫を全て押し潰した。ロキの顔は激怒と悲哀と血まみれになっていた。その手も赤く濡れている。喉が掠れるまで嗚咽と悲鳴を上げ続けていた。

ついに、ロキは絶叫して刃を横に投げ捨てた。床の上を大きな音を立てながら滑り、視界から消えた。額がソーの顎の下に触れるまで前屈みになった。彼は憚らずに泣いている。ソーはロキの背に手をやろうと思ったが、動くこともままならないほど弱りきっていた。

「どうして私を止めなかった！？」ロキはソーの鎖骨に対して喘ぎ声を上げた。「止めることだってできたはずなのに、止めようともしなかった！あんたをボロボロにしてしまっただろう、この馬鹿！」ロキはソーの顔に手を置いて、頬に血が擦りつけられた。

「お前の痛みを感じる」ソーは呆然として言った。

「なに？」

「お前の痛みだ」ソーが呟く。「お前がつけた傷の全てに感じる。ロキ…お前は一体どれほどの間苦しんできたのだ？」

「気でも狂ったのか！？」ロキは上体を起こし、苛烈な眼差しをソーに向けた。血だらけの手がソーの首筋まで滑る。「あんた、私の下で血を流しているんだぞ！何故私の痛みについて話しているんだ！？」

「それは――それは、誰もお前の痛みについて話さないからだ」彼の唇の端から血が流れていった。「お前が落ちた後、俺は…俺はお前を払い除けた。お前が狂っていると思った。お前は玉座を欲しているだけだと思った。お前の怒りが嫉妬と――侮辱されたという思い込みから来ていたものだと。お前を理解しようとしなかったんだ。父上もそうだ」

「何を…？」ロキは無力に彼を見つめている。

「だが、俺は理解したい」多大なる努力をもって、ソーは片手をロキの頬まで持っていった。親指で新たに零れた涙を受け止める。「なんということだ、弟よ。お前の痛みがこんなにも深い」

ロキは大きく見開いた瞳で彼を見つめており、恐れと罪悪感が彼の中で身動ぎしていた。

「お前の記憶を、その欠片をお前から隠す権利など、俺にはなかった…だから、お前の痛みを背負わせてくれ」ソーの視界がぼやけ始めた。「約束する。お前の重荷を必ず背負ってみせる。二度とお前に影を投げかけることはしない」そして愛情を込めた眼差しを相手に据え、優しく微笑んだ。「初めからそうあるべきだったように、俺たちは二人で光の下に立つんだ」

ロキの表情が崩れた。関節が白くなるまでソーのシャツを掴む。

「この馬鹿。頑固で、融通の利かない…」

ソーはロキがそれ以上何を言ったのか聞こえなかった。彼はソーの胸に顔を埋め、全身を激しく震わせていたのだから。ソーはなんとか手を動かすと、弟の後頭部を抱きしめるように支えた。ロキの髪は汗で湿って絡みついたが、ソーは気にならなかった。

彼はそうやってできるだけ長くロキに手を回していたが、やがて、視界が完全に消えてなくなった。


	10. 第十章

冷水の衝撃がソーの顔にかかった。息を呑んで上体を起こすと、襲撃者を求め、見開いた目で周囲を見回す。ブルースとロケットが彼を見つめ返しており、同時に瞬きをしていた。そして、今や空になったバケツがブルースの手の中にあった。

「うまく行って良かった」ブルースが言った。

ソーは呻き、全身が抗議の声を上げていた。脳は霧がかったようにうまく働かず、まるで金魚鉢の中に浮いているかのようだった。ゆっくりと、彼は枕に身を横たえた。長い溜め息と共に瞼を閉じる。

「おい！」ロケットがソーの脚に飛び乗り、彼を強制的に起こした。「お前ぇはもう丸二日間寝てたんだぞ！まさかまだ疲れてるって言わねぇよな！」

「何だって！？」ソーはまた上体を起こし、直後には後悔していた。身体には打ち身も痣もなかったが、そんな気がしてならない。「俺は二日間も寝ていたのか？」

「そうだぜ。すごく心配したんだからな！」彼は腕を組んでソーに厳しい目を向けた。それからブルースの方を顎で示す。「それで、その、こいつに話す必要ができちまった」

ソーはまだ鈍い頭のせいで、口角を下げた。「誰に――何を話したって？」

ブルースが笑みを浮かべてぎごちなく手を振っている。

しばしの時間を要したが、ソーの目が丸くなった。「お前――お前、ブルースに――」

「ロキのこと」ブルースが言った。「彼が、その、まあ。彼が――」ソーの胸板を示す。

ソーは守るように傷痕に手を置いて、痛みに顔を顰めそうになるのを堪えた。傷はこれまでずっとあってないようなもので、皮膚についた奇妙な痕でしかなかったのに、今はヒリヒリと焼け付くように痛む。

ロケットに顔を向ける。「それはお前が話して良い秘密ではなかった」

「お前が二日も意識が戻らなかったって言ったのを聞いてなかったのか？」ロケットは目を眇めた。「他にどうすれば良かったんだ？俺は医者じゃねぇんだぞ！焦って仕方なかったんだからな！」

ブルースもどこか憤慨したようだ。「ちょっと、ソー。他の奴らがどう反応するかは分かる。でも、僕は誰にも話さないよ」

「分かった、分かった」ソーは溜め息をつき、手を振った。アベンジャーズの誰かに知られる必要があったのなら、せめてブルースであったことには感謝しなければ。「状況は理解できた。だが、正直バケツは必要なかったと思う」

ブルースは件のバケツを床に置いた。「他の方法じゃあうまく行かなかったんだ。君を揺り起そうともしたし、抓ったり、引っ叩いたりもしけど…」

ソーは頬に慎重に触れて顔をしかめた。「それでこのヒリヒリする感覚の説明がついた」

「ごめん」ブルースがきまり悪そうに言った。

「いいや、俺は謝らねぇぞ」ロケットが言った。「こっちは気が狂いそうになってたんだ！お前ぇをここで見つけた時、お前ぇは真っ白になって――昏睡状態にあって――」

「いいんだ、友よ」ソーは弱々しい笑みを見せて言った。「助かった」

「ああ、まあ」ロケットは肩を竦める。「ところで、腹が減ってるんじゃねぇか」

「いいや、あまり」ソーは口角を下げて言った。「だが、食べた方が良さそうだな」

「じゃあ、何か持ってきてやるよ」それだけを言うと、ロケットはドアから駆け出て行った。

ソーとブルースは二人きりになった。外は暗く、濃厚な雲が太陽を覆い隠していた。唯一の光源は部屋の向こう側にあるフロアランプから来る光のみ。ブルースの脚がそわそわと上下に動いていた。その間、ソーは再び意識を手放す衝動と戦っていた。瞼があまりに重たかったために、テープを使って開けておく必要がありそうなくらいだ。

沈黙が嫌に緊張を孕んでいたので、ソーが言った。「お前に伝えなくてすまなかった、ブルース」

「ああ、いいよ」ブルースは首の後ろを擦りながら言った。「理由は分かる。君は彼を守ろうとしていただけだ。知ってる人が少なければ少ないほどいい」

「その通りだ」ソーは安堵の吐息を漏らした。

「だけど、僕なら文字通り他の人たちよりも君の気持ちを理解できるよ」ブルースは微笑んで、自分のこめかみをコツンと叩いた。「僕もこの中に別人が住んでるからね」

ソーはクスリと笑って首を振った。「そんなこと、考えもしなかった。俺が馬鹿だったな」

ブルースは笑みを浮かべたまま首を振った。「まあ、とにかく…どうやら、僕の助言を無視して正解だったようだね。ほら、弟を探さないほうがいいって言ったこと」

ソーは苦笑した。「俺はあまり人の話を聞くのが得意じゃない。それはロキが証言できるだろう。行き過ぎなくらいに頑固だとも言えるな」

「それで…君に何が起きたんだい？」

ソーは顔をしかめた。「ロキと喧嘩したんだ」

「それで48時間もノックアウトされたって言うのかい？」

「そのようだ」

「だけど僕には――どうやって君たちは喧嘩したっていうんだ？彼に肉体はないんだろう？」

「彼の魂が俺に繋がれているんだ」ソーは説明する。「だが、複雑な話だ。俺自身、よく理解していない」

出来るだけわかりやすく、ソーはロキの住みついた空間について説明し、その世界を彼の好きなように操作できることを話して聞かせた。記憶の中からアスガルド全体を築き上げたことを。ブルースは完全に魅了された様子だ。

「まるで別次元だ」ブルースが言った。「まるでまったく別の世界が君の…」そして瞬きをすると、ソーの胸に向かって口角を下げる。「…君の中に全く別の世界があるってこと？君の胸の中に？君の――魂の中、ってことかな？」

ソーは瞼を揉み、徐々に強くなる頭痛を緩和しようとした。今だって、彼自身全てを理解できずにいるのだ。そもそも、何故、や、どうやって、というものは彼にとってはまったく重要なことではなかったのだ。今彼にとって重要なことは彼が意識を失っていた間、ロキがどんな状態にあったか。それだけだった。

「それで君には…」ブルースは膝に両肘を乗せると、指を絡めるようにして両手を組んだ。「君は彼を感じることができるのかい？ロケットが言っていたけど、君たちには何らかの――」彼は指先で引用符の形を真似た。「――絆、ができてるって」

無意識に、ソーの手がまるでロキに伸ばされるかのように胴体に触れていた、しかし、憂愁が彼に降りかかり、指はシャツを強く掴んだ。

「普段はそうだ」ソーは呟いた。「だが、今は感じられない。あいつは自分を俺から閉ざしてしまった」今では慣れたロキの魂の震動が全く感じられなかった。肋骨の周辺には奇妙に鈍い言感覚があるだけだ。

ブルースは眉間にしわを寄せた。「つまり、黙殺されているってこと？」

ソーは少しだけ笑った。「そうとも言えるな、きっと」

その時になって、ロケットがフルーツやナッツ、チーズを載せた皿とを持って戻って来た。またベッドの上に飛び乗ると、ソーの膝の上に皿を乗せ、彼がチーズを齧り始めるまで睨みつけていた。

「それで、君とロキはどうして喧嘩したんだい？」ブルースが尋ねる。

「おっ、俺の居ない間に何話してたんだ？」ロケットの耳が興味深そうに立った。

ソーは溜め息をつくと、ゆっくり食べ物を咀嚼することで返事を遅らせた。「関係あるのか？」

「もしロキが、ほら、ちょっと殺し屋的な気分になっているようなら、前もって知っておきたいと思って」ブルースが不安げな笑みと共に返してきた。

ソーの唇がピクリと動いたが、すぐに渋い面持ちになった。「正確に理由を述べるには説明が長くなりすぎるが、要は俺があいつに本当に悪いことをしたんだ」

「君が彼に対して悪いことをしたっていうの？」ブルースは信じられなさそうに彼を見ている。

「なんだか、俺には分からねぇ過去がありそうな発言だな」ロケットがぶつぶつと呟く。

ソーはヘッドボードに頭を預け、小さくゴツンと音を立てた。「あいつは俺を信頼してくれていたのに、俺はそれを裏切ってしまったんだ」

「オーケー…だけどソー、君は何度彼に同じことをされてきた？」ブルースが片眉を上げて尋ねた。

ソーは二人の眼差しを避け、肩を竦めた。「関係あるのか？それで俺がしたことが変わるわけじゃない。今の状態では、あいつはあまりに無防備で、だから俺があいつを守ると信頼を預けてくれたんだ。俺はそれに応えたつもりだったんだが、最終的には、あいつをより傷つけただけだった」ソーは不安げに自分の顎を撫でた。「結局のところ、俺はあいつを守るよりも自分自身を守ろうとしていたんだ」

ブルースは頬の内側を噛んで何も言わなかった。その間、ロケットはと言うと、思案気に口角を下げていた。しばらくして、彼が言った。「そいつはお前ぇを赦す」

ソーとブルースは二人とも彼を見つめた。ブルースの目は笑えるほど大きくなっていた。まるで、たった今かつて聞いたこともないほど馬鹿げた発言をロケットがしたかのように。

「なんだよ！」ロケットが抗議の声を上げる。「現状について、俺に分かってねぇことはたくさんある。それどころか、俺はお前ぇの弟に会ったこともねぇし、話からしてここらじゃあまり好かれてなかったように聞こえる。だけどな」彼は一拍置いて、ソーに指を突き付けた。「何をしてそいつを怒らせたのかは知らねぇが、そいつは忘れてくれる」

「随分と自信があるんだな」ソーはロケットを不思議そうに見つめて言った。「そう言ってくれるのはありがたいんだが、ロキの恨みは何というか…伝説的なものがある」

ロケットはニヤリと笑った。「ああ、その気持ちはよく分かる」それから口角を下げると、何か真剣なものが表情に加わった。「だけどな――いいか、ちょっと俺の話を聞いてみてくれ。お前ぇらの間にゃあ悪い血が、蟠りがある」ソーはその言葉選びに僅かに怯んだ。「お前ぇらは互いに何億回も――とにかく数え切れないほどたくさん裏切り合ったのかもしんねぇ。だけどな、あいつはお前を守るために自分を犠牲にしたんだぞ」

これに、ソーは静止した。片手で拳を作る。

「だってよ、単独でサノスに立ち向かったって？馬鹿じゃねぇのか！いったい誰がそんなことをするよ？」ロケットは両手を宙に放り上げた。「そりゃあ、完全に頭がおかしい！だからな、お前ぇのことをそこまで気にかけてる奴がいつまでもお前ぇに怒りを抱え続けることなんてありえないと俺は思うんだ」そこで肩を竦め、いきなり自分の爪を観察し始める。「だけどまあ、お前ぇの方が俺よりそいつのことをよく知ってるんだし、な」

ソーの眼差しはしばらくロケットに据えられており、やがてブルースの方に移った。ブルースは彼と視線を合わせ、思案気な表情を向けてきた。何も言わなかったが、ブルースは彼に半笑いを見せて頷いていた。

「ソー、お前ぇは…」ロケットはしばらく言葉が見つからなかったようだが、最終的にこう尋ねてきた。「お前は大丈夫か？なんか、今にも吐きそうか、気絶しそうか、それとも両方しそうに見えるんだが」

「大丈夫だ」ソーは短く笑って言った。「ただ休息が必要なだけだ」

ブルースは信じ難い思いで鼻を鳴らした。「君は魂レベルでコテンパンにやられたってことだから、なんだ、寝て治すとでも言うのかい？」

「俺が見つけた時、ロキはこんなものよりずっと酷い怪我を負っていたんだ」ソーは弟の首にあった痣のことを思い出し、暗い面持ちで目を眇めた。「時間はかかったが、たっぷりと休息を取ることであいつは回復したんだ。俺もきっとそうだと思っている」

そして息をついたソーは、マットレスにさらに身を沈めた。頭がズキズキと痛んだ。

「ということで、俺のことはとりあえずそっとしておいてくれないか。心配をかけたな」ソーは納得がいかない様子のブルースに意味ありげな表情を向けた。「言葉にし尽せないほどありがたく思っている」

ロケットはソーの足首を軽く叩くと、マットレスから飛び降りた。「もしお前ぇがまだ今夜になっても昏睡状態にあるようなら叩き起こしに来てやる」

ソーは彼らがドアを閉める前にすでに眠りに落ちていた。

＊＊＊

ソーがベッドから出る頃には夜の帳が落ちていた。浴室まで足を引きずるようにして移動して、電気が点くなり目を眇めた。慎重にシャツを脱ぎ、傷痕に布地が擦れる度に顔や身体を怯ませていた。

ソーは鏡の前に立つと、胸元の傷痕を見て恐怖と感心を同時に覚えていた。それはこれまで見てきたものよりも赤く燃え上がり、ずっと濃く、さらに皮膚もこれまで以上に盛り上がり、まるで水腫れのようになっていた。中央の円から枝分かれした線はさらに伸び、あたかも彼の皮膚がひび割れながら開きつつあるように見える。恐る恐るそれに指先で触れてみると、痛みに鋭く息を呑んでいた。

ロキが彼の身体から離れようとしているのだろうか？それとも、彼らの喧嘩がどういうわけかこの傷痕を悪化させたのだろうか？

ソーは顔に水をかけたが、急な吐き気に襲われて洗面台の端を掴んで身体を支えた。数分経ってからそれが収まる。

所持している服の中で最も柔らかな素材のTシャツを選び――スティーブのお古のようだった――そっと頭から被せる。鏡に映る自分の姿を見つめた。顔色の悪さと目の下の隈を見る限り、確かに病身に見える。髪に指を通し、伸び始めている髪を少しでも見れる状態に直した。

友人らの声が建物の中を流れている。その声がする方へ足を向けると、やがて彼らが居間のひとつに揃っているのを見つけた。冬の気配がし始めているこの季節、暖炉には火が焚かれ、アベンジャーズたちの顔に温かな光を投げかけていた。クリントまで含め、チームが全員揃っていた。クリントはここ数週間見なかったような楽しげな表情を浮かべている。誰もがすっかり寛いでおり、武器や防具を一切持ち込んでいなかった。タンブラーやアルコールのボトルがガラスのコーヒーテーブルの上に散らばっている。

彼の到着に、彼らは全員顔を向けた。トニーが言った。「おお、二番目に強いアベンジャーじゃないか！」

ソーは抗議するにはあまりに疲れていたが、トニーの方を睨んでおいた。ナターシャの隣の席に崩れるように座ると、彼らが飲んでいる何かを適当なグラス一杯に注ぎ込む。ブルースはこれに難色を示して首を振ったが、ソーはそれを無視して大きな一口を含んだ。

ナターシャが背もたれに寄り掛かる。「皆あなたのことを考えていたのよ。あなたは二週間も留守にしていたんだから」

「どこに行ってたんだい？」この中で唯一酒を飲んでいなかったスティーブが尋ねた。彼は何やらミルクシェイクをちびちびと飲んでいるようだ。

ソーは答える前に裂けを飲み干した。「様々な場所へ出向いていた。それどころか、地球の大気圏を離れ、九つの世界を飛び回った」

「ソウルサーチング(*自分探し)の旅でもしてたのか？」トニーが尋ねた。

ソーは口角を下げ、唐突に気が立っていたが、それがただの言い回しであることに思い至った。ブルースとロケットを見れば、二人とも可笑しそうにしている。

「そんなところだ」ソーはおどけた調子で言った。「それでお前たちは？俺の居ない間に胸躍らせるような進展はあったのか？」

「こいつらが俺たちの抱える問題を一挙に解決しそうなんだ」クリントが言って、トニー、ブルースそしてロケットを示した。「なんでも、俺たちは時間を遡って全部を直すらしい」

「もうちょっと熱意を込めてくれないかな」トニーが言った。「これまでいつ僕が君らを誤った道に引き込んだって言うんだ、バートン？」

「リストを作ってやろうか？」クリントが爽やかに言った。

「ああ、ああ、そうですか、二回に一度はそういう結果になっていたかもしれない」トニーが軽薄な調子で言った。「ミスター七つの博士号と僕たちの駐在スペースアライグマ君がどっちもこの計画に乗り気なんだ。それだけでも充分な説得力があるはずだ」

「明日になったら、この計画がどれだけ阿保らしいのか分かるよ」ブルースが首を振りながら言った。

「では、タイミーワイミーディテクターの準備が整ったのだな？」ソーが尋ねる。ロキが彼との繋がりを絶ってしまったため、ソーでは近いうちにポータルを開けることは叶わない。もし、友人らがすでに別の解決策を用意しているというなら――

「嘘でしょ」ナターシャが突然言って、危うく酒を喉に詰まらせるところだった。「まさか、T.W.D.ってそのことを言ってるの？」

ブルースが絶望して顔を両手に埋めた。ロケットの方はと言えば、肩を竦めている。「ああまあ、なんか俺まで気に入っちまって」

予測通り、スティーブが口を開く。「何の話をしているのか分からないな…」

「何やらあるドクターが関係しているらしい」ソーが彼に伝えると、スティーブが思慮深い顔で頷いた。

一同の間にクスクスと笑い声が広がって、会話が他の話題に移っていった。それはすべて軽やかで愉快な話題ばかりで、サノスの襲撃以降の重たい内容のものではなかった。疲労感が激しく、目に見えるほど手が震えてはいたが、ソーはソファに身体を預けて寛いでいた。ただ単に酒を楽しみ、友人らとの馴れ合いを楽しむことを己に許した。

彼の眼差しが友人らの顔を見渡した。彼らの間には多くの違いがあるにもかかわらず、ソーを快く仲間に迎え入れてくれた。彼らはただの戦友というだけでなく、本当の友――機能不全ではあるかもしれないが、家族なのだ。彼らと共にいるだけで、心に温もりが広がった。

だからこそ、物事が複雑になってしまった。

ロキの新しい肉体は近いうちに完成する。ロキが物理的な形を取った瞬間から、何もかもが変わるだろう。彼の友人たちは決して弟を受け入れることはない。それには正当な理由があるのもソーは理解していたが、なんにしろ、気が滅入る話に違いなかった。

ソーに対する怒りがあっても、ロキは彼らの民を救い、時間の渦を開くためにこの場に留まるだろう。そのことに関して、ソーは疑いもしなかった。だが、その後はどうなる？ロキはアベンジャーズの中では居場所がない。正確に言えば、ロキにはそもそも人間たちと混じって暮らせるような居場所もなかった。ロキが地球に残るならば、この先一生身を隠していかねばならないのだろうか？外に出掛けるだけで姿を変えて？そんなことになれば、それほど時間も経たないうちにロキは憤懣を抱えることになってしまう。

ソーが民と共に地球への旅に出た時、彼は楽観視していた。しかし、それからの様々な出来事を経て、今では厳しい現実がしっかりと把握できていた。

いざロキが肉体を取り戻せば、いずれソーの下を去るまでそれほど長い時間はないのだ。ロキが自分に繋がれていたこの数週間を思うと…もう二度とここまで彼と近づくことはないのだと思えて、ソーは深い悲しみを覚えていた。二人が共にいる時間が終わりを告げる日は刻一刻と迫っているのだ。

一方で、ロキはソーの傍に残りたいのだとはっきりさせてきた。だからこそ、サノスの襲撃があった時に、彼はあの場にいたのだから。

しかしもう一方で、ロキは現在彼に口も利いてくれない。数日前の喧嘩は、彼らが多くの苦難を共にした後になっても、未だに互いを傷つけずにお互いを気遣う方法を知らずにいることを証明してしまった。

ソーがアベンジャーズ本部、あるいは地球そのものを去ってまでロキと共に残るか…あるいはロキが彼を置いて立ち去らねばならないのだ。これまでの経験からして、どちらの方が可能性が高いかなど、自明だった。

彼はどうすれば良いか分からなかった。もう耐えられないくらいに疲れ切っている。酒は口の中で饐えてしまい、友人らの声がホワイトノイズのように雑音と化した。クリントが暇を告げる時間になると、ソーは彼と一緒に席を立った。誰にも質問する隙を与えず、彼は寝室へと戻って来た。

後ろ手でドアを閉めた後、彼は箪笥に寄り掛かったストームブレーカーを見つけた。それを呼び寄せ、柄を両手で握る。ロキの肉体を納めたポケット次元を呼び出そうと思った。ただ、それを見る必要があった。ロキを見る必要が、その進展を確認するだけの…ロキのためにできた善い行いを自分に思い出させるためだけにでも。二人の間には苦痛と苦悩以外のものもあるのだと。彼は弟に新たな命を捧げることができたのだ。それは誇りに思ってもいいはずだ。

しかし、どれだけ集中しても、ソーはゲートを開くことができなかった。彼が呼び覚ましたセイズルの小さな閃きだけではあまりに弱すぎた。彼はすでに疲れ切っており、たとえ力一杯魔力を振るうことができたとしても、弟の手助けなくしては難しかった。

ソーは苛立ちに唸った。テーブルランプを掴むと壁に投げつけ、そのあまりの勢いに、壁に窪みができたほどだった。ランプは粉々になって床に散らばった。ソーは怒りに身を任せてしまいたかった。拳で戦い、自分の失敗から解き放たれてしまいたかった。代わりに、彼はマットレスの端に重々しく腰を下ろした。前屈みになり、顔を両手に埋める。

絶望が彼を蝕んでいた。

だが、それも徐々に和らいでいき、何か別のものに取って代わられた。

ソーはゆっくりと上体を戻すと、まっすぐ前を見つめた。心臓の痛みが徐々に消えていった。慰めるような穏やかな波が体内を駆け巡る。

「ロキ？」

弟の魂はソーの胸の中で密に巻かれたコイルのようだ。彼の存在すべてが緊張に包まれていた。

「大丈夫なのか、弟よ？」ソーが囁きかけた。

ロキからは何の応答もなかった。代わりに、胸の中で瞬き、そっと穏やかな温もりをソーの胸に解き放った。魂の疼きが和らぎ、彼は小さく溜め息をついていた。

「どうか大丈夫だと言ってくれ」

ソーは待った。ロキはやはり何も言わない。

「今行く」ソーは言うと、目を閉じた。

彼は玉座の間に出現し、仰向けになって壊れた天井を見上げていた。胸に波打つかのような激痛に、彼は息を呑んだ。躊躇いがちに胴体に触れてみると、指先は血に濡れてべたついた。大きく息を吸って、彼はなんとか立ち上がった。

酷い有り様だった。蜘蛛の巣のようなひび割れが床一面に広がり、壁を這い上っていった。天井は粉砕され、彼の周囲に散らばっている。玉座そのものもひっくり返ってバラバラに壊れている。足元には大きな血溜まりがあり、ソーは戦慄していた。

玉座からの段差は通常床で終わるはずだったが、今では宮殿の下層の方まで続いているようだった。ソーは中をもっとよく見てみようと、その入り口をぐるりと回りこんだが、階段は暗闇へと消えていくだけだった。穴の底で何を見つけるか、彼には見当もつかなかったが、それでも階段を下りていった。

一段下りる度に、彼の動きは緩慢で不安定になった。この場所では彼の魂の弱さが明白だった。直接傷に触れてみれば、通常の傷が痛むのとは様相が違っていた。代わりに、彼の存在そのものが全体的にチクチクと針で刺されているかのような不快な感覚が広がるのだった。

ソーは階段の最下層に到着した。まばらに松明が点された狭い通路だ。壁には幾つもの空の牢獄が彫り込まれており、ソーは即座に地下牢にいることに気がついた。ロキがどこにいるか、分かった気がした。

彼は前へ突き進んだ。最奥にたどり着くまでに永劫の時間がかかったかに思われた。ようやく弟の姿を見つけると、彼は歩調を緩めた。

ロキはかつてオーディンによって囚われたのと同じ独房にうずくまっていた。母が殺された後彼の下を訪れた時、この独房は滅茶苦茶になっていた。この次元における独房はそれを細部まで再現したもので、床に散らばった果物や家具まで全く同じだった。唯一違うのは、ここにいるロキは数日前にソーと戦った時と同じ鎧を纏い、黄金の兜を膝に乗せているということだった。

「来たぞ」ソーが言って、二歩進んだ。手を差し伸べたが、障壁に遮られ、弾かれたように手を引いた。弟は自分を閉じ込めたのだ。

血に染まった己の手を見つめていたロキは重たそうに顔を上げてソーと目を合わせた。ソーに小さな、痛みに満ちた笑みを見せる。ロキは何かを言おうと口を開きかけたが、首を振った。黒髪が彼の顔を覆い隠した。

酷い姿をしていた。頬はげっそりと窶れ、目の下の隈は痣かと思うほどに濃い。手が小刻みに震えていたが、それを兜の後で手を組むことで隠そうとしている。唇は色を失い、肌は灰色がかって汗で湿っていた。

ソーは障壁に手を押しつけた。「俺を入れてくれるか、弟よ？」

もう一度、ロキは首を振った。

「そうか」ソーは優しく告げる。「なら、このまま話そう」

「なんで私と話したいんだ？」ロキが溜め息をつく。

「お前が俺に手を伸ばした、ロキ。お前が壁を下ろした。まあ、これを除いてな」彼は強調するように障壁をコンコンと手の甲で叩いた。

ロキは音を立てずに笑った。「兄上は時々本当に不思議な人だな」

「侮辱されたのか褒められたのかわからんな」

「そのどちらでもあると考えるのが無難だ」ロキはニヤリと唇を歪めて言った。「私がどれほどあなたを傷つけても、どれほどあなたを遠ざけようとしても、何度も何度も私を助けに来てくれるのが不思議でならない。どうしてそんなことをするんだ？」彼は首を傾げる。「あなたはいつだって人気者だった。いともたやすく友人を得るし、それはここミッドガルドでも同じだ。なのに、私のことで時間を無駄にする」

「お前は時間の無駄ではない」ソーはしっかりと告げた。「そんなことを言わないでくれ。ここ数年、俺たちが分かたれていたのは事実だが、千年以上も同じ側に立っていたことは変わらないんだ。ロキ、お前は俺にとって大切なんだ」

「ああ、確かに私たちには長い歴史があるな」ロキは言った。「とても複雑な」

「控えめな表現だな」

ロキは悲しげに微笑んだ。「私たちは常に反発し合ってる。数多くの体験を共にしてきたというのに、随分と違う風に憶えているようだ」

ソーは足元を見やり、手を下ろした。沈痛な面持ちで唇を噛む。「なあ、ロキ。最近、俺は多くのことを考えているんだ」

「きっととんでもない頭痛がしているだろうな」

「うるさいぞ」ソーがぼやけば、ロキの唇には純粋な笑みが浮かんでいた。「最後にお前と会った時、お前は俺たちが前に進めたと思っていたと言ったな」

喧嘩のことを口にしただけで、ロキの目に暗いものが加わった。ぎこちなく、彼は頷いた。

「お前はそうしたいのか？」ソーは尋ね、胸の中で希望の灯火が揺らめいた。「過去を水に流したいと思っているのか？」

ロキは突然兜に対してもの凄い興味を得たようで、その眼差しはソーから逸らされた。「それは完全にあなたにかかっている」

「なぜ俺だけの決断になるんだ？」ソーは再び障壁に手を置き、その手をロキの首筋に押し当てることができれば良いのにと願った。「ロキ、俺はお前に前に進むよう強制はできない。俺にそんな力はない」

ロキはソーなどすり抜けるよう、その向こうをまっすぐ前を見つめた。「あなたは私を赦したと正直に言えるのか？まさか全てを赦したなどと言えないだろう」彼の視線がソーにチラリと移った。「そんなことすればただの愚か者に過ぎない」

「なら、俺は愚か者なのだな」

ロキの中で愛情が燃え上がった。また首を振ると、再び兜を見下ろす。片方の角を指でなぞりはじめる。「私はこの惑星に戦争を仕掛けた。モータルどもの命を脅かした。あなたの友人も含めてだ。それなのに、本当に私を憎んでいないというのか？」

「俺はお前がしたことを受け入れている」ソーは慎重に告げた。「そして、お前が変わったと確信できる程度には賢いんだぞ」

「本当に私は変わったのか？」

「当たり前だ」ソーは微笑んだ。「弟よ、お前の中にはいつだって善意が存在していた。俺がヨトゥンヘイムとの間に戦争を望んでいたのはそれほど昔のことではない。俺は侮辱されただけで平和協定を破棄し、民衆の命を危険に晒す気でいたんだぞ」

ロキはこれを考慮する。「ああ、あれはあなたの人生でも誇りに思える瞬間ではなかったな」

「そうだな」ソーが言った。「だが、俺はあの頃の俺とはもう違う。お前も同じだ、ロキ。俺たちの姉との戦いにおいて、お前が援軍として駆けつけてくれることを確信していた。何故俺が予備の計画を準備していなかったと思うんだ？」

「あなたは最後まで物事を考え抜こうとしないから？」ロキが提案する。

「お前を信頼していたからだ」ソーが言った。「そして、お前は俺を失望させなかった」

ロキは目を閉じ、二人の間に広がった沈黙に甘んじた。ソーは障壁に肩を寄せ、丸まったロキの姿を見つめていた。二人とも休息を必要としている。ソーは立っているのにも苦労しており、ロキなど今にも気絶してしまいそうに見える。

「お前のこととなれば、俺の心に憎しみを抱く場所はないんだ」ソーが言った。「俺は言いたいことを言った。お前も言ったらどうだ」

ロキは顔面から髪を払い除ける。「そうしないと私を放っておいてくれないのだろうな」

「その必要があるなら、俺はお前を一生せっつくぞ」

ロキは苦笑いをした。「私に何を言えと？」

「俺はお前に何を言うべきかなんて言わない。俺は何度もお前を傷つけてきた。お前はこれを知っている。これまで俺はそれを理解していなかったが、今はできている」ソーは弱くなった脚でしっかりと立ち、弟をまっすぐ向くと両腕を開いた。「俺を赦してくれるか？」

ロキは下唇を噛んだ。兜に向かって顔を顰め、物憂げに金属の表面に親指を走らせる。彼の中で苦い記憶が争っていた。ソーは彼が憶えているほんの僅かな恨みや怒りの閃きをも感じ取っていたが、同時に混乱と希望が彼の周囲を駆けめぐっていた。

「これからいう言葉を二度と聞けると思うな。完全に正直に言ってやろう」ロキは鋭い視線を彼に向けた。ソーはその眼差しをしっかりと捉える。「あなたを憎む時間も忍耐力も私は持ち合わせていない。それは心底疲れるんだ。あんたは心底私を疲れさせる」ロキは奥歯を噛みしめ、それからそっと告げた。「あなたはそもそもどうして私が怒っていたのかも忘れさせてしまう。そして、それ自体がほんとに嫌になる」

ソーの胸が希望で溢れた。

「私には不満を書き連ねた長いリストがある。あなたは私をすぐに怒らせるし、それもしょっちゅうのことだけど、それでもあなたに生き延びるチャンスを与えられるならば、私は何度でもサノスの前に身を投げ出すだろう」ロキは責め立てるように目を細めて彼を見た。「私は他の誰のためにも命を投げ出したりしない。分かるな？」

「ああ」ソーは静かに唖然として言った。

「だから、それを全て踏まえたうえで…」彼は己を落ち着けるように深呼吸をして告げた。「あなたがやったことを完全に赦すことは一生ない」

ソーは顔をぶたれたような気になった。「なんだって？」

「ああ、大半のことは赦してきた」彼はひらひらと手を振って言った。「だけど、全てじゃない」

「俺がしてきたことで、どうしても赦せないこととは何だ？」彼は両手を障壁に押し当て、頭を前方に傾けた。「やり直させてくれ」

ロキは手の中で兜を軽く投げ、二本の指に掛けてクルクルと回した。そして唐突にそれを両手で強く掴むと、ソーに痛烈な眼差しを据えていた。「母上の葬式を憶えているか？」

ソーはゴクリと喉を鳴らした。「憶えている」

「それは良かった」ロキの目が閃く。「私は憶えていないからな」

ソーの唇が開いた。ロキの独房を見回し、壊れた家具、床にこびりついた果物や血の跡を見つめる。彼は震える息を吸い込んで、両手で拳を作った。

何かを声に出せる前に、ロキが続けた。「私に母上の死を告げた時のことを憶えているか？」

「いいや」ソーは囁くほどの声で言った。

「それはそうだ」ロキが軽蔑の表情を浮かべた。「何故なら、あなたは私に何も告げなかったからな。王室の伝令として兵士がこの独房へやって来た。あなたはどうやらここに立ち寄るには忙しすぎたようだ。そして、自己弁明を試みようともする前に言うが」ソーが口を開きかけた時に、彼はピシャリと言い放った。「ああ、確かに全父がお優しいことに独房の私への訪問そのものを禁じていたが、それにもかかわらず、あなたは私をスヴァルトアールヴヘイムへ引きずり出した。その時には私には利用価値があったから。そうだろう？その時になって、私は訪問するに値したのだから」

ソーは崩れるように膝をつき、下げた頭を障壁に押し当てた。胸板の傷は新しくつけられたばかりかのように焼け付くようだった。

「どんな謝罪もその償いにはならない」ソーが呟いた。

「そうだな」ロキが言って、その声はひどく疲れたように聞こえた。彼の憤怒はほとんど消滅していた。「決して償うことはできない」

「母上はお前を愛していた」ソーはロキの目を見ることができなかった。「母上をお救いできれば良かったのに」

彼らは二人とも沈黙した。ソーはロキが息を吸い込むのを聞いて、顔を上げると弟の目は溜まった涙で煌めいていた。

「母上の死であなたを責めはしない」

「そうなのか？」ソーが言った。「そうした方がいい。俺はそうしている」

「止めろ」ロキの眼差しは激しかった。「それはあなたが背負うべきものではない」

ソーの頬の筋肉がピクリと痙攣した。肩が重く感じられ、生唾を呑み込む。「すまない、ロキ」

ロキは頬を流れる涙を二滴拭った。「分かってる」

「決して赦されるものではない」

「そのとおりだ」

ソーは喉の痞えを消し去ろうと必死になって、また呑み込んだ。

「だけど、私たちは前へ進むだろう」

ソーは瞬いた。突然、バランスを崩す。顔面から倒れ込む前に何とか体勢を持ち直した。

障壁が消えたのだ。

ソーは慌てて立ち上がった。「な、なんだって？」

「私はあなたを決して赦さない」ロキは平たく言った。「だけど、私たちは前に進む」

「俺には分からない」

ロキは肩を竦めると、兜を横の地面に置き、優雅に立ち上がる。「私はやり直したいんじゃない。完全には。私は過去の過ちから学びたいんだ」彼は首を傾げ、評するようにソーを眺めた。「あなたは違うのか、ソー？」

「いや」ソーは吐息をついたが、思考は混乱していた。あまりのことに圧倒され、眩暈すら覚えていた。「それで――それでいい」

「素晴らしい。では」彼は言うと、一気に距離を詰めた。両手をソーの傷の前に持ってくる。「兄上には騒々しくするのを止めてもらいたい。あなたを癒すから」

「お――俺は別に騒々しくなど」

「静かに」

ソーは従った。ソーの胸の前に白い光が現れたが、今の彼が惹かれるのは集中するあまり眉間にしわを寄せたロキの顔と、その目が明るい光を反射するさまだった。

これこそが彼の弟だ。全ての記憶と経験を取り戻した彼の弟。頭が切れ、こそこそと動き回り、すぐに機嫌を損ねて他人を騙すが、今はこうして癒すことを目的にソーの前に立っている。彼こそが他の誰にもできないくらいソーの気を狂わせるが、一番重要な時には必ずやり遂げてくれるロキだ。彼こそがソーを救うためにテッセラクトを手放したロキなのだ。

どうしてこんなにも長い間彼のことを覆い隠して忘れようとしてしまったのだろう？

「うまくいかない」ロキが唸った。「どうして傷が治らないんだ？」彼の目が弾かれたようにソーを見上げた。「以前はあなたが私を癒してくれた。どうして、私にはできないんだ？あなたは何か違うことをしたのか？」

「ロキ、放っておけ」ソーは言って、ロキの両手をそっと手に取った。「そのうち勝手に治る」

「何を馬鹿なことを。どうして治癒過程を遅らせる必要がある？」

「俺たちは二人とも休息が必要だ」ソーは言って、ロキの手の甲を親指で撫でた。「このことはまた後で考えればいい」

「ソー、私は――」

「ロキ」

ロキは顔をしかめる。「ソー、あなたを助けようとしてるんだが。いいから――」

ソーはロキの首の横にぴったりと片手を添えた。親指が彼の耳のすぐ後ろを捉え、指は彼の項を包み込んだ。ロキは抗議の言葉を全て呑みこんだ。二人はしばし互いを見つめ、奇妙な感情が二人の間を駆け抜けた。

ソーは彼と額を合わせた。そっと息をつき、瞼を閉じる。

「俺はものすごく疲れているんだ、ロキ」

ロキは静かだった。彼が身動ぎしているのが、二人の間で不安定な呼吸を繰り返しているのが感じられた。彼の肌は温かかったが、ソーのは熱いくらいだ。相手の鼓動がソーの手の平に伝わった。

一瞬躊躇った後、ロキが両手を上げてソーの頬骨の横に親指を捉え、その頬を包み込むようにした。ロキは長い、安堵の息をついていた。ソーの瞼が上がると、今度はロキの目が閉じているのが見えた。彼の顔から全ての緊張がようやく掻き消え、すっかり柔らかな表情になっている。

「私もだ」ロキが静かに告げた。

彼らはしばらくの間そうやって立っていた。アスガルドの空っぽの地下牢で、二人を隔てる壁もなく。


	11. 第十一章

暖かな太陽の光がソーに黄金を投げかけていた。ぶつぶつと文句を漏らしてゆっくりと目を開く。二度ほど目を瞬かせてから、驚愕して上体を起こした。

彼はアベンジャーズ本部にいなかった。ここは彼の部屋ではない。

ただ、一瞬後にこれは彼の部屋だったことに思い至る――ラグナロクで破壊されたほうの部屋だ。

これまでロキの次元で目覚めたことはなかった。この地で眠りに落ちたことはあったし、それはしばしば図書室の机に頭を突っ伏してのことだったが、目を覚ます時は必ずアベンジャーズ基地でのことだった。

ゆっくりと枕に頭を預けると、ぼんやりと周囲を見回した。この寝室ではもう何年も眠ることがなくなっていた。最後にそうしたのは惑星直列の前だった。何もかも、派手に装飾された木製のベッドフレームから壁に並ぶトロフィーや小物まで、彼の記憶にある通りだった。シーツも柔らかく懐かしい手触りで、赤地に金の模様が入っていた。

一瞬の間、彼はまだアスガルドが存在していると、姉の襲撃がなかったのだと、家族がそれぞれの寝室にいて、朝日と共にゆっくりと起き出すのだと空想に耽ることができた。

だがソーが横を向くと、隣にロキがいた。彼はうつ伏せになって眠っており、片腕がソーの方に伸びていた。黒髪が顔にかかっている。緑色の絹の寝巻を纏っているため、ベッド掛けの暖色とは鋭いくらいに対照的だった。昨夜、ロキは彼が途中で倒れてしまわないよう、寝室までついてきたのだ。いざソーがマットレスに横になると、ロキは自分の部屋に向かったのだと思っていたのだが、どうやら違ったようだ。

ソーは弟を見つめた。視線がロキの顔の輪郭を辿り、高い頬骨のアーチから細い顎の線までなぞった。うっすらと開かれた唇にしばし視線を留める。強烈で甘い感情が湧き上がり、彼は不意を突かれた。躊躇い、そっと手を伸ばす。指先をロキの髪に挿しこんで、それを顔から払うと耳に掛けてやった。それからロキの優雅な顎のラインをそっとなぞり、その滑らかで温かな肌の感触に魅了された。

「どうしてもそんな恥ずかしいことをしないと駄目なのか、兄上？」

ソーは弾かれたように手を引いた。ロキが片目を開き、慎重にソーを見つめる。どこか期待するような眼差しにも見えた。

一瞬して、ソーは立ち直った。ロキにニヤリと笑いかける。「俺が？お前に恥ずかしい思いをさせると？まさか」

室内の緊張が解かれた。ロキは溜め息をついて仰向けに転がると、片腕で目元を覆った。「こんなに朝早く起こされるのは勘弁してほしいな。あと八時間は余裕で眠れそうだ」

ソーも溜め息をついてロキの体勢を真似た。「俺はあと一週間は眠れそうだ」

ロキは彼に渋面を向けた。「怪我はどうだ？」

「いい感じだ」ソーは嘘をついた。

顔を顰め、ロキは片肘で上体を起こした。「私の目を見て言え、ソー」

また溜め息をついて、ソーは彼を向いた。「いい感じだ」

「座って」

「ロキ――」

「今すぐ」

ソーはぶつくさ言いながら上体を起こし、痛みに顔をしかめるのをなんとか堪えた。ヘッドボードに背を預け、たったそれだけの動きで胸が激しく上下していた。ロキは膝立ちになるとソーの横に擦り寄って、衣に覆われた彼の胸元を見つめていた。両手をソーの胴体から数インチ離れた位置に留め、目を閉じた。

あの見慣れた白い光が彼の手の平から現れた。心地よいピリピリとした感覚に、ソーは鳥肌が立っていた。安堵の息を漏らし、胸の不快感が徐々に和らいでいった。だが、光が消えるなり、痛みが戻って来た。ロキは鋭い眼差しで彼を眺めている。

「うまく行かなかった」

「ああ」ソーは顔を顰め、シャツの上を躊躇いがちに撫でた。布越しに皮膚が盛り上がった場所が感じられた。

ロキは手首を捻ると、突然ソーのシャツが完全に消えていた。

「おい！」ソーは憤慨して胸の前で腕を組む。

「お願いだから腕をどけてくれないか？」ロキが言い張る。同時に、片脚を振り上げてソーの太腿を跨ぐとその上に直接座り込んだ。「私が何してるのかこの目で見ないと駄目だ」

渋々と、ソーは言われたとおりにした。彼の損傷具合を調べているうちに、ロキの顔に暗い表情が浮かんでいた。

ソーの胴体はひどい有り様だった。傷口は赤く燃え上がるようで、胸の中央にある瘢痕組織と同じ色になっていた。皮膚はピンクや黄色に色づき、どうやら切傷が化膿でもしているようだ。濃い痣も明らかで、傷痕一つひとつを様々な青い色合いで染めていた。

「動くな」ロキは言って、両手を直接傷口に押し当てた。

ソーは裏返った声を上げて身を引く。「ロキ、そんな風に――痛いぞ！」

「私を癒した時、あなたは直接私の首に触れていた！」ロキがピシャリと言う。「だから、直接触れる必要があるのかと思って」

「だったら、せめてもう少し気を付けてくれないか」ソーは苛立ち気味に言った。「くすぐったいだけじゃないんだぞ、弟よ」

罪悪感がロキの中を駆け抜けた。彼はそれを呑み込むと、それからとても慎重に両手をソーの胸板に直接触れた。ソーは歯を噛みしめ、激痛に目と額をギュッと顰めた。ロキの手はソーの皮膚が放つ強烈な熱に比べてひんやりとしている。まるでとても弱い氷嚢のようで、霜の巨人の真の力だと、ソーは愉快そうに考えた。

ロキが再び目を閉ざすと、あの光が直接ソーの皮膚に注ぎ込まれた。即座にそれが触れた周辺の感覚が鈍くなったので、ソーはロキの指先の細やかな動きに視線を向けた。それは彼の傷痕をそっと縁取り、広がる青痣の上を優しくなぞった。思っていた以上に親密な行為だった。ロキが彼を癒し続ける間、ソーはロキの頬に上った魅力的な薔薇色に夢中になっていた。

光が消え、そしてまたもや痛みが戻って来た。ロキはろくに隠そうともしない苦悩を顔に映し、ソーの皮膚の上で手を痙攣させながら彼の傷口を凝視していた。

「どういうことだ」ロキが言った。彼は手を動かさない。

「時間が必要なんだ」ソーが言った。「数日休めばいいかもしれない。この傷は消える。それは確実だ」

「そんなこと分かるわけがない」ロキが軽蔑するように言った。

「まあ」ソーは小さな笑みを浮かべて言った。「だったら、お前に見守っていてもらわんとな」

彼はソーに向かって片眉を撥ね上げてみせた。「なんだかとっても退屈しそうだ」

「ほう、そうか？」

ロキはそっと笑った。ソーの胸に傷のない部分を見つけると、二本の指を使って歩くような仕草をした。ロキの目は彼をすり抜けて、どこか遠くを見ている。ソーの鎖骨の上を掠めると、何かがソーの胸郭の中で怯んだ。次の吐息は先程より早く出てきた。

「何を考えているんだ？」ソーは奇妙にも乾ききった口で尋ねた。

ロキの眼差しがゆっくりとソーの首筋の線を追って、やがて彼の目に辿りついた。彼は伏せた睫毛の向こうからソーを見つめている。

「将来のこと」彼は不思議と恭しい響きを持った声で言って、吐息をつく。「運命の女神が私たちにどんな未来を用意しているのかと思って」

ロキはそれからソーの剥き出しの肩を指先で辿る。耳朶まで指を動かし、そこから彼の顎の中心まで線を追う。その触れ方は好奇心に満ちたもので、羽毛のように軽かった。

「俺は――」ソーはゴクリと喉を鳴らした。「――ノルンの女神はもう俺たちを支配しているとは思えない」

「へえ、そうなのか？」

ソーはどうにかしてロキの指先による探索的な触れ方を無視しようとしたが、どうにも看過できないのが彼の膝の上に感じる重みだった。誘われもしないのに、彼の中で熱が燻った。

ソーは唇を舐めて言った。「もう、俺たちに行動の制限をかける者はどこにもいないんだ。ノルンでさえ、それはできない」

「なんて冒涜的な」ロキは甘やかすような低い声で言った。

気の利いた返事が何一つソーの頭に浮かばなかったので、彼はただロキを見つめた。ロキもそれを返し、口許にゆっくりと得意げな笑みが広がっていった。ソーはこれまで、この時ほど白日の下に晒された気分になったことはなかった。己を止められる前に、ソーの手がロキの腰に添えられた。親指がちょうど彼の腰骨のところにぴったりと嵌る。手に触れる生地のすぐ下には裸の温もりがあるのだ。

ロキは片眉を撥ね上げる。笑みが更に大きくなった。「それで、私の方からも訊くけど、兄上は何を考えているの？」

ここまで来ると、ソーはほとんど何も考えられなくなっていた。

しかし、何かがロキの注意を引いたようだ。サッと首を捻ると目を眇めた。「今の聞こえたか？」

「何を？」

「ああ」ロキは何かに思い至ったかのような顔をして彼に向き直った。「身構えた方がいいかもしれない」

「身構える？」ソーが渋面になる。「何に対して身構え――？」

強烈な爆発音が二人の間を駆け抜けていった。ソーはベッドから飛ばされて木の床に顔面から衝突した。呻き、顎を持ち上げて周囲を見回す。

彼はアベンジャーズ基地に戻っていた。煙の臭いがする。襲撃を受けているようではなかったが、友人らが基地内の別の場所から罵詈雑言を上げていることから察するに、彼も顔を出す必要がありそうだ。

ソーの指がピクリと動いた。手の平には、ロキの腰の形が亡霊のように残っている。頭をスッキリさせようと首を振ったが、すぐに性急で彼を困惑させる欲望に思考が曇った。それが何であろうと、後で対処するしかあるまい。諦めたような溜め息と共に、ソーは腕を使って上体を起こし、立ち上がった。

煙の出処を見つけるのに、それほど時間はかからなかった。アベンジャーズたちがラボに集まり、壁に開いた大きな穴を呆然と凝視しているところに遭遇した。全員が薄い灰の層を被っていた。ロケットの毛が逆立ち、髭の何本かにはまだ火が点っていた。ラボの中央には、燃え尽きたT.W.D.の残骸が残っていた。

「おっ、やあ君」トニーが明るく言った。「君にも聞こえたかどうか気になってたんだ」

「聞こえたかだと？」ソーは信じられない思いで言った。「ここで何があったんだ！？」

「僕らの計算が間違ってたんだ」ブルースが溜め息をつき、不機嫌な態度で手元のタブレットを指先で叩いた。「僕の、計算が間違ってたんだ」

「まあ」スティーブが穏便に言った。「君の計算が間違ってたわけじゃないだろう。さっきは一瞬確かに、ポータル…ワームホール…次元の…何か、が現れたじゃないか。ただちょっと…逆火を起こしただけだ」彼はブルースの肩をぽんと叩く。その時になって、ソーはスティーブの髭が半分焦げていることに気がついた。

「全体的に見れば、これは成功だと言える」トニーが手をパタパタとはたきながら述べた。

「成功だと！？」クリントが吠える。彼とナターシャは隣り合わせになって、まったく同じ体勢を取っていた。どちらも楽しそうにはしていない。

「僕たちはワームホールを生み出したんだぞ！」トニーが言った。「そりゃあ、確かにだいたい五秒くらいで内破しちまったけど――」

「頼むから黙ってくれないか」クリントが片手を上げて言った。それから自分を示す。「これは新しいジーンズだったんだからな。三日前に買ったばかりだ！」

「おいおい」トニーは指を一本立てて言った。「僕のために恰好つけたいのは分かるが、それを履いてくれなんて頼んでない」

「お前、いい加減に――」

「立て込んでいるところ悪いが」ソーが二人の間に立って言った。「お前はラボの半分を爆破したんだぞ。機材の多くが損傷したか破壊されてしまった」

「ああ、まあな」トニーが言う。「それは見りゃ分かる。ありがとよ」

「明らかに、実験は屋外でやるべきだった」ソーが言った。

彼の視線はこの宇宙でもっとも輝かしい頭脳を持つ者たちを一人ずつ見回した。その瞬間は――ロケットの侮蔑の言葉を借りるならば――彼らは全員大馬鹿者に違いなかった。

ソーは続ける。「お前たちは動力を基地の下層部から通しているのだろう？配管をそのまま屋外まで届くよう伸ばせなかったのか？」

ロケットはソーを見上げ、ゆっくりと瞬きをした。「へえ」

ブルースは左右に重心を揺らしている。トニーはと言うと、ソーがたった今グルート語を使ったかのように見つめていた。

「ちょっと待てよ、もしかして雷神様が僕に科学実験について説教してる？」トニーは顎を上げ、腕を組んだ。「だって、もしそうなら、正直結構ハマりそうだ」

「説教と呼びたいならそうすればいい」ソーが言った。「俺はただお前たちの計画の欠陥を指摘しているだけだ。次元間の旅は遊びじゃないんだ。その手に携えるエネルギーを制御できなければ、へたをするとこの建物や付近の市街地どころではない、惑星そのものを引き裂きかねないんだぞ」

「おお、こりゃあいいな」トニーが言った。

「俺を馬鹿にしているのか？」ソーが唸る。

トニーは大きく腕を開いた。「馬鹿にしてない。ただ混乱してるだけだ。あと、ちょっと興奮してる」彼は数歩近づいた。「君はなんだかタイムトラベルをやったことがあるような口ぶりだな」

「正確には違う」ソーは肩を怒らせた。「だが、その方法を知っているし、それを可能にする道具も持っている」

「待って、なんだって？」ブルースがしかつめらしい顔をしてソー見やった。「いつからさ？」

ソーは彼ら全員に笑いかけた。「俺はこの数週間、何も自分探しをしていただけではない。来い」踵を返し、彼らについてくるよう示す。「話すべきことは多い」

＊＊＊

何時間も続いた談議の結果、ひとつの計画が実行に移されることとなった。ソーは勝ち誇った様子で廊下を潜り抜ける。

今日、彼らは先程の実験の結果ボロボロになったものを片付ける。今夜、彼らは次の実験に必要な準備を全て進めておく。明日、彼らはもう一度試してみる。ただし、今回はソーがビフレストの制御を披露するのだ。

部屋に戻った後に、ロキがようやく発言した。

『この計画は気に入らない、ソー』

「何が気に入らないんだ？」ソーが尋ねる。ストームブレーカーを手に取ると、彼はそれを思案気に眺めやった。「初めからこれが俺たちの計画じゃあなかったのか？」

『状況が変わった』

ソーは口角を下げる。「何も変わっていない」

『あなたが負傷していることをもう忘れたのか？』ロキが刺々しく言った。『最後に私たちが量子世界に行こうとした時のことを憶えていないのか？それに近づくだけでどれほどのエネルギーを消費したことも？』

「だから、そこでスタークのリアクターだ」ソーが明るく言った。「それについて語るあいつの話を聞いただろう。テッセラクトを真似たエネルギー源だぞ！量子世界に辿りつくために足りないのがエネルギーならば、これこそが答えだろう。それを使えば良いのだ」

『それでもあなたが怪我をしていることに変わりはない』

「そうだな」ソーは言った。「しかし、それでも俺は試したい」

また脚を開くと、ストームブレーカーを両手で持つ。

「お前のセイズルを貸してくれないか？ポケット次元の様子を確認しておきたい」

ロキは彼の要求を無視した。『またいつも通り、あなたはまったく無鉄砲だ。今回くらいは私の忠告に耳を貸すかと思ったのに』

「お前の懸念は分かる、ロキ」ソーは言って、愛し気で慰めるような感情を弟へ送りこんだ。「まずはこの小さな次元に入ってみよう。これもできないようなら、他の次元に入るなど、到底不可能だということだ」

これにロキは拗ねたままだったが、渋々と従った。彼の魔力がソーを押し包み、彼自身の魔力と混じり合った。彼らがどれほどピッタリと合わさることか、毎度のことながら驚いてしまう。その考えは彼の気を散らすものだったので、とりあえずそれは脇に放っておくことにした。

ゲートの中に入ると、彼の目は唖然と丸くなった。渦巻く水のオーブが優艶な青い光で照らされている。その中にある肉体の――彼の弟の姿を見たとたんに、ソーは息が止まっていた。

ロキの顔は完全に形となっており、閉ざされた目は長い睫毛で縁取られている。髪もすべて生え、あの一房の三つ編みが他の髪と一緒にふわふわと水に浮いている。エバーラストの根が彼の首や肩を辿り、互いに絡み合って生地を織るかのようにしっかりとした筋肉と骨を作っていた。胴体は心臓と肺を覆う程度には完成しており、四肢は長く、部分的に形成されている。片方の手は爪を含めて完成していた。

『かなり早く進んでいるようだな」ロキは驚いた様子もなく述べた。『あと二日くらいで終わるんじゃないか』

ソーは水面に恭しく指を触れてゆっくりと辿った。「自分自身をこんな風に見るのは不思議な感覚だろうか？」

『まあ、そうだな』ロキは肩を竦めたかもしれない。『この器は私ではない。今はまだ』

「それはそうだ」ソーはそれを認めた。「本当のお前は――」そしてロキの次元に出現する。「――ここにいるからな」

ロキは吃驚して飛び上がった。ソーはニヤリと笑むと互いの肩を軽くぶつけた。

「お前が俺に不意を突かれるとは珍しいな」ソーが言った。

「あんた信じられないくらいムカつく」ロキは溜め息をついた。

二人は隣り合わせで中庭に座り、夕焼けの光に染まったアスガルドの市街地を見渡していた。花という花が咲き乱れ、その芳香は甘く、酔わせるものだった。虹の橋の煌めく光が遠くに見え、その輝かしい姿の幾らかが海の波間に映し出されていた。

ソーは突如胸が重くなって、深く息を吸った。「考えてみれば、これを楽しめるのも今のうちなんだな」

「アスガルドのことか？」ロキは市街地から目を離さずに言った。「いざ私が新しい器に入ったら、この場所は…」言葉が途切れる。前のめりになって、膝の上に肘を置いた。「この場所は、消え去る」

「お前は俺たちでアスガルドを救えると思うか？」ソーは尋ねたが、すでに答えを知っていた。「もし、それに足るだけ時間を遡れば――」

「ステイツマンの破壊を阻止しようとするだけで充分愚かしいのに」ロキがはっきりと告げた。「ラグナロクは遥か昔に決定された予言だった。だいたい、他にどうやって私たちの姉から逃れられると？」

「お前の言う通りだ」ソーは溜め息をついて、髭を撫でた。「ああ、あれは成るべくして成ったのだ」

「その代わり、私たちは救える命に焦点を合わせないと」ロキは言ったが、ソーが弟の方を見やれば、その額にしわが寄り、顔には苦痛が浮かんでいるのが見えた。ソーはいつもロキのアスガルドに対する愛情を軽く見過ぎていた。彼にとってもそこは故郷なのだ。出生でそれが変わるわけがなかった。そのやり方は怪しげではあったが、彼はいつだってアスガルドにとって最善が成されるよう動いていた。

ソーはロキの背中、項のすぐ下に手を置いた。「ありがとう」

ロキは困惑して彼を見やった。「何故私に感謝するんだ？」

「お前はこの場所を俺にも体験させてくれた」ソーは周囲を示して言った。「お前の、そしてお前の記憶のおかげで、俺たちは再びこの宮殿を歩くことが可能となった。今もこうして幼い頃の中庭に二人で座り、母上の庭園に囲まれている」彼の頬を手の甲でそっと掠めた。「お前は驚嘆に値する、ロキ」

ロキは顔を伏せ、羞恥心が彼の中を駆け巡っていた。「そして、あなたは嫌になるほど感傷的だよ、兄上」

ソーはニヤリと笑った。「そんな俺が好きなんだろう」

ロキは目に何かを宿して彼を見つめた。いつも刺々しい皮肉や魅力的な言葉を紡ぐあのロキが不思議とこの時は突然言葉を失っているようだった。再び顔を背ける頃には、その表情は読めないものになっていた。

「私はまだこの計画に納得がいかない」代わりに彼はそう言った。腕を組み、ソーに向かって片眉を撥ね上げる。

ソーは話題の変更を快く受け入れた。「お前は俺がビフレストを使うには弱りすぎたと思うのか？」

「それは、率直に言えばそうだ」ロキは首を振り、目を眇める。「万能のソーは自分が弱いなどと思われることを認めることはない。そんなことは分かっているが――」

「だったら、やらない」

ロキはきょとんとした。「なんだって？」

ソーは肩を竦める。「もし、本当に俺にできないと思っているなら、待つべきだと思うのなら、そうする」

「え？違う、あなたは――」ロキはまったく信じられないという様子で彼を凝視している。「どうして私の言うことを聞いているんだ？」

「お前が多分正しいからな」ソーは言って、もう一度肩を竦めた。「今は俺の魂も脆すぎる状態だ。俺たちは待つべきなんだろう」

「別にそういう――私――ちょっと待ってくれ」

彼は唇を噛むと、ヒョイと軽やかに立ち上がった。背筋をピンと伸ばし、指はその脇でピクピクと動いている。勢いよくソーに向き直ると、両手を背後で組んだ。

「当然、リスクはある。だけど、充分な準備と対策があれば、なんとか明日ゲートを開く試みを実行できるはずだ」

ソーは笑みを手で隠した。弟は度を過ぎるほどの天邪鬼だ。トニーが以前使っていた表現を何と言ったか――逆心理学だったか。

ロキは顎をトントンと叩いて思案に耽る。「そう、リアクターと私自身のセイズルを利用すれば、あなたの魂の消耗は最小限に抑えることができる。そうだな」彼はソーにほとんど注意を払うことなく、一人で頷いている。「うん、私ならなんとかできそうだ」

そうやってロキがぶつぶつと独り言を続ける時間を、ソーはアスガルドの細部まで記憶に焼き付けることに使った。アスガルドは民だということを承知はしていたが、かつては場所だったのだ。多くの者たちにとっての故郷であり、大事な思い出を心にしまっているとはいえ、その喪失に対する悲壮感から完全に逃れる日はこの先も訪れないだろう。

数分後、ロキはソーの隣に腰を下ろした。太陽がゆっくりと地平線の向こうに消えていく様子を見守った。

「これほどに美しい夕日はの他にない」ソーが静かに告げた。

「ああ」ロキは囁き、その瞳に黄金を散らしていた。「ああ、他にはない」

＊＊＊

何かがソーの意識の中にそっと潜り込んできた。物理的な気配ではなく、まったく別の何かだった。

音楽だ。

ソーは寝ぼけ眼を瞬かせる。上体を起こし、毛布が膝の上に折り重なった。彼はアスガルドで目覚めた。床板には月明かりが投げかけられている。廊下を出たどこかから音楽が流れてきていた。ギターの爪弾かれる音、温もりのある男性の声に女性のコーラスが加わっている。聞き覚えがあるはずだったが、ソーにはよく思い出せなかった。

廊下に出ると、音楽を頼りに歩を進め、裸足であるにもかかわらず、足音は廊下の壁に反響するようだった。ロキの寝室の扉がほんの僅かに開いており、そこからオレンジ色の灯りが漏れ出ていた。ソーはしばらくの間その外に佇んでいたが、どういうわけか緊張に喉が痞えた。静かに、ソーは扉を押し開いた。

音楽は精巧な木造に黄金の装飾がされた綺麗なレコードプレーヤーから流れていた。ロキは机を向いて脚を組み、慎重に片手で書物を開いていた。彼はソーの存在を認識しなかった。

その場に立っている間、ソーはロキの優雅な姿勢に不意を突かれていたが、音楽が心の中に滲みこむようだった。眉を顰め、彼は瞬きする。強烈な既視感に襲われたのだ。

「これは憶えているぞ」

ロキがページをめくる。「何を憶えているって？」

「この曲…よく酒場で流れていた。夜遅く、客が深酒をして心の内を明かすような時に」彼はまだ彼の視線を避けているロキに微笑みかけた。「お前はまだ聞いたことがなかった。俺がお前に教えたんだ」

「そんなに重大な記憶には思えないな」ロキは答え、ページの隅に親指を挟んでいる。彼は実際には読書に耽っていない。ソーには分かった。「これはただの楽曲だ」

ソーは胸に静かな思慕の念を抱き、ロキを見つめた。「あの時、俺はお前に一緒に踊ってくれないかと尋ねた」

「そして私は断った」

「そうだ」ソーはクスリと笑い、もう二歩部屋の奥に足を進めた。「お前はかなり断固とした態度をしていたな」

ロキは勢いよく本を閉じると、窓の外に目をやった。月の冷たい光と蝋燭の温かな灯火が弟の肌で混じり合うかのようだった。それはとても魅惑的で、ソーは視線を外すことができなかった。視線を外すことなど、したくもなかった。

「この歌がこんなにゆっくりとしたものじゃなければ、受け入れたかもしれない」ロキが言った。「普通は兄弟でこういう曲に合わせて踊ることはしない」

ソーは下唇を噛んだ。「まあ、そうだな」

ロキが固まった。彼の視線がチラリとソーに向けられたがすぐに机に落とされた。ソーがもしそれに気づかなかったら、ロキにお休みを告げて自室に引き上げていただろう。代わりに、彼は弟に歩み寄った。

その時、ソーはその日の朝、彼の寝室で起きた出来事のことを思った。膝の上に乗ったロキのことを。彼の指がそっとソーの顎を辿った柔らかな感触が今も皮膚に残っていた。いくら気を紛らわそうとしても、彼の思考はその記憶の周りをぐるぐると回り続けていた。

他にも多くのことを思った。ロキの魂が彼の魂を愛しげに抱きしめたこと。何年もの間、ロキに明らかな憧憬の眼差しを向けられてきたこと。そして周りに誰もいない時にはソーも同じ表情を彼に返してきたこと。そして、ほんの一握りの年月を遡ったある時、彼がロキに一緒に踊ってくれないかと尋ねた時のことを。それから数日の間、痛いくらいの失望が彼に付きまとったものだった。

ソーが手を差し伸べた時、ロキは驚いて彼を見上げていた。

「俺が一緒に踊ろうと言ったら」ソーが静かに問いかけた。「お前は俺を拒むか？」

ロキはソーの貫くような眼差しから表情を隠そうと必死に無表情を保った。しかし、ソーには彼の抱く慕情が感じられた。ロキの魂はその激情で震えるほどだ。問題は、ロキが自分にこれを許すかどうかであった。

そして、しばらく熟慮した後、ロキは彼の手を受け取った。ソーの魂は喜びに舞い上がった。ロキにもその喜びが伝わったのだろう、なにしろ、その頬が薔薇色に染まったのだから。

「絶対に誰にも言うなよ」彼はぼやいた。

「もちろんだ」ソーは滑らかに応えると、ロキの手を腰に導いた。「誰も知る必要はない」

そして片手をロキの肩に置く。互いの空いた手は繋がれたままで、ロキの細い指は皮の厚くなったソーの手の平に包み込まれていた。

音楽は徐々に盛り上がりを見せた。ソーがリードを取るのは実に簡単なことだった。二人とも若りし日に多くの舞踏を特訓して来たこともあり、どちらも熟練した踊り手であった。長いビートに合わせて、彼らはゆっくりと回転した。唯一問題があるとすれば、ロキが彼と目を合わせようとせず、ソーの頭のすぐ後ろの一点をじっと見つめていることだろうか。ソーは何度か彼の目を捉えようとしたが、ロキには避けられ続けた。そして、その度にソーの手を掴むロキの手に徐々に力が込められていくのだった。

「俺を見てくれないのか？」

ロキは何も言わない。だが、聞いているのは明らかで、眉間のしわが深くなった。ソーはロキの緊張した肩の筋肉に指先を押し込み、肩から力が抜けるまで揉んでやった。その手をロキの首筋に移し、親指を彼の鼓動のすぐ上に軽く置いた。小鳥のように軽やかで速い鼓動だった。

「何をそんなに恐れているんだ？」ソーは優しく尋ねた。

それは彼の注意を引いたようだ。ロキの目が弾かれたように彼に向けられ、表情ももう少し自信ありげなものに変わった。生意気にも見えるほどだ。

「私がこれを恐れていると？」彼は片眉を撥ね上げて言った。「何を言うかと思ったら」

唐突に、ロキがリードを取った。ソーはその動きに合わせようとして危うく躓くところだった。今度こそ優位に立つことができたと思ったのだが、ソーに反応する間も与えず、ロキはその考えをいとも簡単にひっくり返してしまった。彼らの動きはまだ音楽に合わさっていたが、もっとしっかりとした、大きく、きびきびとした動作になった。

音楽が盛り上がり、歌詞は強かだったが、まだ甘いものだ。そして、身を翻すような回転と共に、ロキはソーの背中が壁にぶつかるまで彼を背後に後退させた。

「何を――」

気がつけば、ロキがすぐそこ、彼との間にほんの数インチしか間を開けずに立っていた。その眼差しには飢えたようなものがあり、笑みもまるで狼のようだ。ほんの数分前までロキが抱いていた疑念は完全に消え去っていた。ソーの方はといえば、完全に呼吸を止めてしまった。

ロキは視線をソーの口許に落として身を寄せた。「これはどうだろう…」

「なんだ？」ソーはゴクリと生唾を呑み込んで促した。

彼を見上げたロキの目は悪戯っぽく煌めていた。その笑みはソーの血潮に火をつけるかのようだった。

「あなたに距離を詰めてと言ったら」猫撫で声で言うロキの吐息がソーの唇を掠める。「あなたは私を拒むか？」

そして、そのたった一つの問いに、ソーの世界そのものが崩壊するかのようだった。

ソーの発した言葉を捻り返してくるとは、如何にもロキらしいではないか。これはロキを動転させた復讐だろうか？彼なりの遊戯か？それとも挑戦か？ソーには分からなかったし、彼の頭はロキの身体がこれほど近くにあるという事実を把握することに忙しく、目の前で起きていることを処理しきれずにいた。

全身全霊が彼に距離を詰めろと叫んでいる。ロキの身体はしっかりとしていて、温かく、誘惑的だった。ソーの傷に障らないように僅かな隙間を残して、彼らは胸から腰までぴったりと合わさっていた。ロキの足がソーの両足の間に踏み込まれ、それはソーをその場に押し留める一助となっていた。ソーの腰に置かれていた手がヒップまで滑り降りた。ソーの呼吸はあまりに速く、彼らの間にある隙間を満たしていた。

ロキはさらにもう少しだけ顔を寄せてきて、唇が触れそうに近くなった。彼から発せられる温もりがあまりにもどかしく、痛いくらいだった。だが、何を望もうが、ソーは麻痺したように動けなかった。狼狽が募りに募り、身体の両脇で指がピクリと跳ねるように動いていた。彼の眼差しがロキの口から目へ流れ、拒むはずがないと、距離を詰めてしまえと相手に伝えようと必死になった。

「おやまあ」ロキが囁き、その言葉には楽しげな響きがあった。「あなたから言葉を奪ってしまったようだ」

「俺は――」口内がひどく乾いていた。舌が分厚く感じられ、使い物にならなかった。

「すっかり恐怖に呑まれてしまったな」ロキが述べたが、彼はその事実が愉快で仕方ないようだった。「完全に凍りついているじゃないか。今まで、こんなにあなたが緊張するような相手はいたのか？」

「俺は別に――」その時、絶望がソーを捉えた。なにしろ、ロキが身体を離し始めており、忌々しいことに、ソーはまだ答えを伝えることもできていないのだ！「ロキ、待て、俺は――」

ソーの唇に指が当てられた。彼は黙り込み、ロキをじっと見つめた。弟の顔に浮かんでいた愉快そうな面持ちは消え、珍しい笑みがその代わりに唇に浮かび、その目もなにかずっと優しげな色合いに和らいだ。

彼はソーの手を唇まで持ってくると、合わせた目を逸らせることなく、その甲にキスを落とした。ソーの心臓がどうしようもなく早鐘を打った。どちらが彼により影響を与えているのか分からなかった。押し当てられるロキのしなやかな肢体か、それとも言葉では伝えられないものを物語る口づけの柔らかさか。

「ロキ…」ソーはきつく目を閉じて頭を下げた。

「新しい曲を」ロキが告げた。いつの間にか、先程までの曲は終わっていた。「では、続けようか？」

ロキが次の踊りに彼をリードしようとするなり、ソーは彼を強い抱擁へと引き寄せた。ロキは驚いて小さな声を上げ、狼狽したように両腕がソーの肩の辺りを彷徨っていた。はじめ、ソーの胸は燃え上がり、全身に針に刺されるような痛みが広がったのだが、一秒ごとに傷痕の感覚が鈍くなっていった。ソーはロキの首筋に顔を埋め、溜め息を漏らした。ロキの後頭部に手を添えて、その髪に指を編み込ませた。

それからようやく、ロキも抱擁を返した。片手はソーの背の中心に回され、もう片方の手は彼の項に宥めるように置かれた。ソーの頭にそっと頭を預けてくる。

「大丈夫か？」ロキがソーの髪に囁きかけた。

ソーは短く、息を切らせた笑声を漏らした。「ああ、ロキ。俺は大丈夫だ」

彼らは長い間そうやって互いに寄り添い、二つの魂が必死になって互いにしがみついていた。魂があまりに近くで互いを包み合っていたために、しばしの間、彼らはひとつの存在になったかのようだった。

次の曲も先程のものと同様にゆったりとリズムを刻み、彼らは踊りはしなかったが、二人で身体を揺らしはした。


	12. 第十二章

翌朝、ソーはロキのベッドの温もりの中で目覚めた。空はまだ暗く、夜が明ける直前であった。ぼやけた視界が鮮明になると、弟の柔らかな寝顔が目の前にあった。彼らは同じ枕を分け合っており、ソーの頬の横にはロキの巻き毛が零れていた。

胸中で愛がほころんだ。もう止めることはできない。これまで共にしてきた何年もの年月の中で、彼の愛情の質が変わっていたのだ。

もう後戻りなど望めようもない。望みたくもなかった。

ソーは昨日と同様にロキの頬を撫でた。ロキは身動ぎして、なにやら文句のようなものを呟いている。ソーは弟の頬骨に親指を走らせ、片方の瞼の上もそっと掠めた。

ロキは細く開いた寝ぼけ眼でソーを覗き込む。「早すぎる」彼が呟いた。

「悪い」ソーは囁き返したが、まだロキの頬や鼻、顎の曲線を探索し続けていた。

「うーん」ロキは眉間にしわを寄せると目を閉じた。「ソー、眠って」

ソーは指先をロキの眉間に移し、皴を伸ばしてやった。「ロキ？」

「んー？」

「綺麗だ」

辛辣な抗議の声が返って来るものかと思った。彼の本心からの言葉を撥ね退けるような。しかし、弟の思考が眠りでまだ霞がかっていたためだろうか、ロキは小さく嬉しげな音を奏でた。優しくソーの手を取ると、指先に羽毛のように軽い口づけをして、ソーの手の平に笑みを隠した。

ソーはその場で泣くかと思った。これほど甘いものを、かつて経験したことがなかった。

「眠って」ロキが言った。

「ああ、わかった」ソーは答えると、さらに身を寄せた。

彼は身の内にロキの愛情を感じながら眠りに落ちた。

＊＊＊

アベンジャーズは屋外の草地に集合し、彼らを照らす太陽の光は芝生を駆け抜ける涼しい風と心地良い対象となった。彼らは芝生の端、そして道路から離れたアベンジャーズ本部から約4分の1マイル(約402m)離れた地点で実験に使うと決めた。

ソーは肩を解し、目の前に並べられた資材や道具を見渡した。そこには中身を繰り出したアイアンマンスーツに似た機械的なスーツが含まれている。それは黒と金に彩色された肩当や脛当て、グローブ、さらにはヘルメットまでついていたが、それは頭部のみを覆い、顔面は開けていた。長く太いケーブルがスーツを直接アーク・リアクターと繋ぎ、アベンジャーズ基地の中まで続いている。スーツから震動するエネルギーはソーの腕の毛を逆立たせるほどに強烈だった。

彼は興奮していた。不安でもあったが、興奮している。今や最大の懸念はビフレストを召喚する際にこのスーツを誤って壊してしまうかもしれないことだ。ロキの方はまた別の懸念があるようだったが。

『もしエネルギーが足りなくなったら、後退しないと駄目だ』彼はすでに五回目となる忠告をした。『自分が燃え尽きてしまっては何も成し遂げられないからな。リアクターのエネルギーと私のセイズルを可能な限り利用するんだ。絶対にしてはならないのが――』

「弟よ」ソーは小声で言った。「少しは俺を信用してくれ」

『これは信用の問題ではない！』

「お前の忠告はしかと受け取った」彼を按ずるロキに対して苛立ちを覚えながらも、同時に不思議と心躍る思いでもあった。「力を使い果たす気などない、安心してくれ」

『あなたを無茶に駆り立てる心の声がしても』とロキが拗ねたように言った。『お願いだから正反対のことをしてくれないか』

「お前が俺の心の声ではなかったか？」彼はニヤリと笑う。

『ソー』

「俺は真剣だぞ」ソーは言うと、ナターシャにぶつぶつと独り言を呟いているところを見られたので、他の者たちに背を向けた。「俺のことを心配する必要はないが、それでもお前はそうするのだろうな」

ふん、と鼻を鳴らしたロキだったが、それ以上は何も言わなかった。ソーは勝ち誇って微笑むと、弟へ保証と慰めを波のように送り込んだ。ロキはほんの僅かだけ緊張を解いたようだ。

「よし、準備万端だ、スポーツファンの諸君！」トニーが宣言し、誇らしげに機械スーツの横に立ち、その肩当の一つに手を置いた。「こいつをマーク・ネガティブと呼ぶことにした。ほら、部品の大半を省いているからさ」

「俺が最後の部品となるのではないか？」ソーは尋ね、自信ありげな笑みを湛えてトニーの方へ歩み寄った。

「その通りだ。ああ、まずその斧を外そうか」

ソーは頷き、背中に括りつけたストームブレーカーを外した。何度かそれを振り回し、身体の筋肉をほぐす。

トニーが両手を合わせた。「よし、やるぞ！」

ソーはすでに自分の鎧を纏っており、気に入りの赤いマントまでつけていた。始め、マーク・ネガティブの肩当が小さすぎるかに思われたが、それらは拡大してしっかりと彼の肩を包み込んだ。グローブも同じ過程を経て、全ての部品がぴったりと合わさるまでひとりでに調節されていった。素肌に当たるこの金属は不思議と温かかった。

トニーはソーの頭を引っ張り落とし、ぶつぶつと何やら呟きながらヘルメットの頭頂部にあるワイヤーを幾つか調節すると、手に持った何らかの小さな器具と繋げていた。その中央には少なくとも三つのダイヤル囲まれた小さな画面があった。

「よく聞けよ」トニーが言った。「このスイッチをつけたら君には最高の再生可能エネルギーが注ぎ込まれるようになる。もっと必要になったら、僕に言うんだぞ、分かったな？」

ソーは頷いた。トニーが彼の肩を叩く。それから慎重に一歩離れると、ダイヤルの一つを回した。

ソーは鋭く息を呑んだ。電流が彼の中を巡りはじめると、毛が逆立つ感覚があった。奇妙にも、それは自分の中に宿している雷光と似通った、親近感を覚えるものだった。ただし、このエネルギーはもっと柔らかく、破壊的ではない。

ソーの目が友人たちの顔を見回した。大半が興味深そうにしているか、緊張しているかだ。ブルースはノートパッドの後ろに隠れ、トニーと静かに言葉を交わしながら素早く何かを書きこんでいる。ソーはロケットと目が合い、相手は彼に親指を立ててきた。

ソーは首を鳴らすと、気を宥める深呼吸をした。それから前を向くと、ストームブレーカーを前方に突き出すように構えた。

「いいな？」彼は囁く。

弟のセイズルがとんでもなくゆっくりと、氷河のように彼の中を進んだ。ロキの魔力の準備が整うまで待ってから、ソーはトニーに頷きかけた。エネルギーが増えると、今度は顔をしかめた。

『ゆっくりとだ、ソー』

ソーはゴクリと喉を鳴らし、体内を駆け巡る様々なエネルギーに慣れるのを待った。ストームブレーカーを肩の高さまで持ち上げ、遠くの木々にその先端を向ける。それからビフレストを召喚し、そのエネルギーをも受け取った。ロキの助力のおかげで、それは彼を包むセイズルと滑らかに混じり合い、やがてアークリアクターの動力ともうまく噛み合った。

それらのエネルギーがうまく融合する間も、ソーはすでに疲労を感じていた。体の芯でそれを感じる。まるで、彼自身の魂がこれらすべての重量を支え、震えているかのようだ。ロキの存在が彼を守るよう包み込み、亡霊のような身体がソーの背に押しつけられているのを感じた。

『ゆっくりだ』ロキが繰り返し告げ、本当にすぐそこにいるかのように、耳元でその声がした。

「ゆっくり」ソーは食いしばった歯の間から搾り出す。「ゆっくり」

彼はビフレストのエネルギーでストームブレーカーを包み込むと、円を描き始めた。斧頭からそのエネルギーが周囲を照らし出す煌めく青い光となって放出された。頭上ではものすごい勢いで雲が立ち込め、太陽を阻んでビフレストの眩い光を反射した。ソーは集中を乱すことなく、武器に両手をきつく回していた。火花が散り始める。友人らが退く。大気中に満ちたエネルギーが付近にいる者たちへの忠告となった。

ソーは規則正しい呼吸を繰り返す。ゲートを刻み続け、渦巻くような美しい光を更に多く生み出した。全身が震え、額に玉のような汗が浮かぶ。ロキのセイズルだけが彼が膝をついてしまわないよう、支えてくれていた。

やがて、円が完成した。ストームブレーカーからエネルギーが零れ出て、ゲートの輪郭を何度も辿り、そしてついに、その中央に何かが出現し始めた。量子世界、とソーは断固とした思いでそれを見つめ、姿を現すよう念じた。

そして、もう一度エネルギーを注ぎ込むと、本当に現れたのだ。その中から様々な色彩が渦巻いて出てきた。ビフレストのエネルギーはゲートの周辺で青い焔のように燃えている。友人の誰かが歓声を上げたが、それが誰だったか確認するために振り返ろうとはしなかった。

『さあ、力を手放すんだ』ロキが告げる。『終わった』

詰めていた息をそろそろとついて、ビフレストと交信してその力を解き――

それなのに、その力は彼にさらに強くしがみつくと、急増したのだ。

両手はストームブレーカーに吸いついているようだ。指が痛むほど強く柄を握りしめ、両腕に震動が伝わりはじめた。ソーは唸り、斧を落とそうとしたが、不可能だった。必死になってソーはトニーにアークリアクターとの繋がりを絶ってくれと呼びかけようとしたが、顎も痙攣したように硬く閉じられたままだ。動くことも、話すこともできなかった。呼吸すら難しい。

『ソー、どうした？ソー！』

こうなると、ソーは消耗を激しく感じていた。全身がガクガクと震え、筋肉が切れてしまうかと思えるほど、ピンと張りつめている。アークリアクターとビフレストの力が量子世界に喰われ、ゲートはまるでその吸い口と化していた。

「おい！どうなってんだ！？」誰かが呼びかけた――ロケットだろう。

「大丈夫なのか？」とスティーブの声がする。「ソー？」

視界の隅に白い点が浮かび始め、気がつけば彼はゲートではなく、アスガルドを見ていた。世界が融合しているかのようで、目の前には確かにゲートの輪郭が見えるのだが、周囲の光景は王宮のものになっていた。

突然、ロキが現れて彼の顔を両手で掴んできた。「ソー、力を手放せ！」

「何かがおかしい」彼はなんとか搾り出すと、大きく目を見開き、呆然としていた。

「どういう意味だ！？」ロキはパニックに声を荒げて尋ねた。

ソーが答えられる前に、彼は物理次元に戻っていた。ポータルは徐々に大きくなっており、円の縁がひび割れ、避け始めていた。ソーはもう一度ビフレストとの繋がりを絶とうとしたが、そのとたんにまたロキのところにいた。次の瞬間にはスティーブとトニーが彼の肩を揺さぶっている。ロキが二人の間に立ち、三人でソーを囲んでいたが、スティーブとトニーはロキの存在にまったく気づいていない。ロキが彼の視界を完全に埋め尽くすほど近くに顔を寄せて叫んでいたが、頭がぐるぐるとして、胸の痛みが強くなる一方で、もう他に何も感じられなくなるほど傷痕が燃え上がり、そして――

二つの身体が彼にぶつかって来て彼を地面に押し倒すと、鳩尾を打たれて一瞬呼吸ができなかった。直後に息を呑み、空を見上げて目を瞬かせる。ストームブレーカーが数フィート離れた所に落ちていたが、まだエネルギーに光って火花を散らしている。上からどいたスティーブとトニーが彼を慎重に見つめていた。それからナターシャが彼の頭上に現れ、首筋の脈に指を二本押し当てていた。そして彼の口の真上に手をやる。

「ねえ、聞こえる？」彼女が尋ねた。

ソーが答えられる前に、どこか近くでブルースの声が上がった。「あの、みんな？」

彼らは全員ゲートの方を見やった。ソーは歯を食いしばって上体を起こし、ゲートの中で何かが徐々に大きくなる様子を唖然と見つめていた。初めのうちは、それは黒く、形のはっきりしない影でしかなかった。しかし、ゲートの縁まで来る頃には、人型に見えた。

誰かが芝生の上に転がった。腹這いになり、両手足を大きく大の字に広げている。その人物が呻き声を漏らした――男だ。

「待て」トニーが言った。「おい、こいつは――？」

「キャップ？」新参者が言った。銀と赤のアーマーで全身を覆い、その顔はヘルメットに隠されている。それからマスク部分を開くと、ソーには見覚えのない顔が覗いた。

「スコット・ラング！？」スティーブが唖然と言った。

「待ってくれ、そこにいるのはトニー・スタークか？」スコットが慌てて立ち上がり、身を守る態勢を取った。「まさか戦っているのか？それとも休戦中？」

「ああ、あれはもう水に流した」トニーが手を振った。

ソーの目が彼らの間を混乱したように行き来して、一瞬だけ焼けつくような激痛の中にあることも忘れていた。

トニーが続ける。「だけど、あー、君が何処から来たのか説明してくれないかな？」

「ああ！もちろん、それは――」彼の目が大きく見開かれ、弾かれたようにゲートに向き直った。「しまった！閉じろ！閉じるんだ！」

「ソー、ゲートがどんどん大きくなってるよ」と言ったブルースの目は恐怖に大きく見開かれている。「あの、できれば――」

スティーブがソーの二の腕を掴んだ。いつの間にかその反対側にはクリントがいて、もう片方の腕を掴まれる。彼らに助けられてソーは立ち上がったが、手を放された瞬間にその場に頽れてしまった。視界に様々な色が泳ぎ、世界が抽象絵画のように姿を変えた。

「ああ、ちょっとまずいことになったな」トニーが軽やかに言った。

「ソー？おい、相棒？」ロケットが急いで彼の下に来て、その額に手を押し当てた。「おい、お前ぇら、こいつかなり熱があるぞ」

「暑い…」ソーが呻き、ロケットを見やり、それから他にも三人いるロケットたちに目を向けた。頭を振ると、彼らは掻き消える。「何だ…？」

「誰もあれを閉じることはできないのか？」スコットの驚愕した声があがった。「この状況をさらに悪化させるつもりはないんだけど、その…」

「その、何？」ナターシャが促す。

「俺は追われていたんだ」スコットが言った。「それに、まだ追ってきてると思う」

ソーは目の前で何が起きているのか処理するにはあまりに意識が混濁していた。友人らが彼を仰向けに寝かせると、視界が渦巻いた。彼はアベンジャーズたちの顔を凝視していたが、やがてその光景が掻き消えて、代わりにロキが彼を見下ろしていた。弟は心配そうな指を彼の髪の生え際に這わせている。

「あなたの魂がほつれている」彼は言って、両手を彼の胸元に移した。白い光が彼の手の平から零れ出たが、痛みを和らげることはできなかった。

「俺には分からない」ソーが呟く。ソーの胴体に意識を向けているロキを見やる。「ロキ、何が起きているんだ？」

「今、ロキって言ったのか？」スティーブの声がしたが、彼の姿はまったく見えなかった。

「なんだ、幻覚でも見ているのか？」トニーが言って、こちらもソーの目には見えなかった。

ロキが唸る。「あなたは力を使い果たしたんだ」彼が短く、鋭い声を上げると、光が増した。ソーの身体全体を覆い尽くす。

「ロキ」ソーは言ったが、あまりの疲労感に、他に何も言えなかった。「ロキ…」なんとか彼に手を伸ばす。

「動くな！」ロキがピシャリと言った。

「おい、こいつ本当にやばいくらい熱くなってるぞ」ロケットの声がどこか近いところから流れてきた。「こいつ――」彼の声が途切れ、それから大きくなった。「ありゃあ、一体なんだ！？」

耳を劈くような悲鳴が響いた。その音はソーの意識を物理次元に引き戻し、再び彼の友人らに囲まれていた。はじめ、彼は全員で凝視しているものの正体が分からなかったが――

「あれはまさか、クマムシ？」ブルースが唖然と言った。

巨大な生物が彼らの前にいた。その顔面は悍ましく、目が無くて異質な吸収口だけがあった。身体は丸く、皮膚が分厚く段になって折り重なっていた。六本の肢が山のような巨体を支えており、大地に爪を立てていた。

「普通はあんなに大きくないよ、本当だ！」スコットがマスクを再びつける。「どいて、どいて、どいて、どいて――」

それは彼らの方に突進して来た。ナターシャ、クリントとロケットはなんとか避けることができたが、トニーとスティーブは直撃を受けて突き飛ばされた。怪物はソーの上に伸し掛かり、その口の中の歯が見えるほど近づいた。爪がソーの肩に食い込んだ。

『ソー、今すぐ起きるんだ！』

ソーは息を呑んでもがいたが、次は別の爪に腹を刺された。

『雷を呼べ！ストームブレーカーを！』

そうしようとした瞬間、全身が痙攣を起こした。痛みの他に感じられるものがなくなり、数秒間視界が暗闇に支配された。それが戻ってくると、ソーは怪物の悍ましい顔に向かって緩慢に目を瞬かせていた。何かが怪物の口から零れて、ソーの頬に落ちた。

ソーは目を閉じた。「ロキ…無理だ、俺は――」

体内をセイズルが駆け抜け、ロキの気配が身体の隅々まで行き渡り、突然手に刃が出現した。ソーが全く意識することなく、腕がダガーを怪物の首筋に突き立てた。それは悲鳴を上げてその場をどき、爪が彼を解放した。

ソーは立ち上がった。肉体の操作がロキに渡ったため、もう一本のナイフが現れ、彼は二本の刃を怪物の身体に突き立てた。一つはまたその首に埋まり、もう一本はその肩らしき部分に突き刺さった。怪物はソーに向き直ったが、緑色の魔力が彼の手から生まれて前方に放出され、怪物の顔面に命中した。間断なく魔力の砲弾が撃たれ、怪物の頭や肩、腹に激突した。ロキはそれから一度に何本もの刃を召喚し、次々とそれを怪物に向かって投げ、全てがその肉に深く突き刺さる。紫色の液体が傷口から流れ出た。怪物は悲鳴を上げて躓いたが、突進するべく体勢を整えた。

突然、彼の頬を矢が掠めて通り過ぎた。それは怪物の頭部を貫き、首の後ろから先端が突き出ていた。怪物は呻き、六本の肢が必死に巨体を支えようとしていたが、ほどなく重たげに地面に頽れた。

ソーの身体からは魔力が煙のように立ち込め、手の平はその力で痺れていた。ロキが振り返れば、クリントが弓を下ろしたところだったが、まだ矢を緩く番えていた。彼はソーを読めない表情で見つめている。

「おおっ！」スコットが言って、マスクを開けた。「今の一体なんだったんだ！？あんなことができるなんて思わなかった！あんたはとにかく雷を撃ちまくるのかと思ってたよ！」

「そうよ」ナターシャが言って、ソーに用心深く近づいた。「今の、一体なんだったの？」

ロキはソーの目を通して彼女を見据え、指先がピクリと動いた。他のアベンジャーズたちも周囲に集まり、ほとんどがそれぞれ混乱した面持ちを浮かべている。ブルースは目を眇め、その顔には理解の色があった。

「ブルース」ロキが懇願するように言った。「ソーがまずいことになっている」

ブルースの目が見開かれる。彼が反応できる前に、トニーが彼らの間に踏み込んだ。

「頭がおかしくなっちまったか？」彼はソーの顔の前で手を振った。「いきなり三人称で話し始めたぞ」

ロキはトニーに冷たい視線を送った。それからソーの身体の制御を手放すと、彼を再び操縦席に強制的に戻した。

ソーは地面にぶつかる前にすでに意識を失っていた。

＊＊＊

一体どれほどの時間を暗闇の中で過ごしていたのだろう。そこには平安があった。体を蝕む苦痛から解放された場所だった。このまま闇に身を任せてしまうのがとても魅力的に感じられた。

そこに、彼を照らす光が現れて、彼の意識は引きずり出された。目を開けばそこには大空が広がっているのだと、ゲートが見えるのだと思っていたのだが、彼はロキしか見えなかった。片手がソーの胸に添えられており、もう片方の手が彼の頭を支えている。ソーが彼に向かって目を瞬かせていると、ロキは弱々しく笑いかけてきた。

「私はまだあなたを失っていない」ロキは吐息を漏らした。

ソーは弟の膝に頭を乗せたまま横たわっていた。頭上には二人の木が見え、午後の陽光が枝葉の間に舞っている。周囲の庭を見回し、それから胸元に置かれた手に視線を移す。彼の胸骨に絶え間なく光が送り込まれていた。ソーの胸はヒリヒリと痛み、肋骨の下に刺すような痛みがあった。

震える息を吸い込む。「何があったんだ？」

ロキの唇が細く一文字になった。「ゲートがあなたからエネルギーを吸い取りすぎたんだ。あなたの魂は圧倒されてしまった。あなたは燃え尽きようとしている」彼は指の背でソーの額をなぞった。「その過程を遅らせることはできたけど…あなたは回復しなくなった」

ソーは喉を鳴らした。「それで、あいつらはどうしている？」

「まだ怪物が出てきている」ロキは深刻に言った。「ポータルは不安定だ。あなたのモータルたちの数人が残って奴らを追い返すべく戦っている」

「それで…それで、俺たちはいまどこにいるんだ、弟よ？」

ロキは目を閉じると、そのセイズルがソーの皮膚を擽った。ソーの視界が即座に移り、代わりにブルースとトニーの顔を見上げていた。

ソーはラボのテーブルに仰向けに横になっており、蛍光灯が容赦なく彼を照らしていた。身体が熱に浮かされた状態で、剥き出しの腕には鳥肌が立っていた。身に纏っていた鎧の大半が剥されている。今ではズボンと薄手のアンダーシャツだけになっていて、小さなナイフを持ったトニーがちょうどそのシャツを切り裂こうとしているところだった。

『お前たちは何をするつもりだ？』ソーは彼らに尋ねたが、口が動かなかった。

ロキの声が彼を宮殿の庭に引き戻す。

「あなたの胸の傷を調べるよう伝えておいた」ロキが言った。「ひどい炎症を起こしている」

「そうか」ソーは口角を下げた。先程まであれだけ取り乱していたロキだったのに、今は冷静を絵に描いたようなのだ。「弟よ…お前は今何を考えているんだ？」

ロキは切なげな笑みを見せた。「いろんなこと」

「例えば・・・？」

「どうすればあなたを治せるか分かったんだ、兄上」彼はソーの額を親指で撫ぜた。「もう少しで、あなたは元に戻れるよ」

嫌な予感がソーの腹に忍び込んだ。「どうやって？」

突如、トニーの声が中庭に響き渡った。「おい、これはいったいどういうことだ…」

ソーが瞬きすると、また友人たちを見上げていた。トニーとブルースは彼の頭上で恐ろしげな表情を浮かべている。自分の胸に浮き出た瘢痕が視界に入り、紫がかった赤い皮膚が内側から泡立つように盛り上がり、グロテスクな光景になっていた。

「今にも破裂しそうだ」ブルースが言った。「瘢痕組織の裏側で圧力が高まっているんだ…」

友人たちと共にいるというのに、ソーはまだロキの優しい手が顔を撫でているのを感じていた。しかし、どれほどその動きが柔らかいものであっても、次に起こったことに心の準備をさせてくれるものではなかった。

「切り開け」

ソーの心臓が喉まで飛び上がった。

『何をしている！？』ソーが問い質す。『気が狂ったか！？』

「切り開くんだ、ブルース」ロキがもう一度ソーの唇を使って言った。

「本当にいいの？」ブルースが懸念に眉を引き寄せて尋ねる。「そんなことをしたら、君の…」

「大丈夫だ」ロキは保証するように言った。「全て、問題ない」

『ロキ、こんなこと、今すぐ止めろ！』

「ほ、本当に君がそれでいいなら…」

「おい、聞いただろう」トニーが肩を竦めて言った。「圧力を減らせるんだろう？いい考えだ」

『だめだ、バナー！スターク！』ソーが必死になって叫んだ。『こいつの言うことを聞かないでくれ！』

トニーは何も気づいていないようだったがブルースの表情は暗い。彼はロキに語り掛けられたのだと気づいているのだ。そして、ソーにとって恐ろしいことに、ブルースは頷いた。

ソーは彼らから視線を引き剥がし、ロキを凝視する。ロキの目は閉ざされており、意識はその手から流れる光だけに注がれているようだ。

「聞いてくれ、弟よ」ソーはロキのローブを鷲掴みにして言った。「あまりにも無茶だ。あの傷痕が切り開かれてはどうなるか、俺たちは知らないんだぞ」

「あなたへの私の繋がりを絶つことになる」ロキは腹が立つほど穏やかな声音で言った。「私の魂はあなたの魂に寄生しているんだ。あなたの魂は私が癒えるよう、力を流し込んでいる。もう、何週間もそうしていた。頑張ってみたけど、どうにも私からあなたに返すことはできないみたいだ」それからソーに視線を据えると、彼の笑みにはどこか厳粛なものが加わっていた。「私があなたに繋がれている限り、あなたは回復できない。あなたの魂は消滅する」

「だが待てるだろう、弟よ。あいつらを止めてくれ！」彼は弟を揺さぶった。「お前の器はもう少しで完成するんだ、ロキ。お前が宿れる肉体ができてから繋がりを絶てばいい！あと数日の辛抱だ！」

器がなければ、弟を生者の世界に繋ぎとめるものは何もない。ロキはそのまま死語の世界へ進むだろう。そうなればソーの手が届かない場所へ行ってしまい…そして、ソーは完全に一人きりになってしまうのだ。

「私の能力をそこまで買ってくれるのは嬉しいけど、私ではあなたをこれ以上繋ぎとめることはできない」ロキが言って、ソーの髪に指を通してきた。「できたとしても、あと数時間分しか稼げない。それ以上になると、私自身も燃え尽きてしまう。そうなれば、私たちは二人とも命を落としてしまうよ」穏やかで愛しげな感情がロキからソーに流れ込んできた。「あなたが死ぬ必要はないんだ」

ロキの言葉の重みが衝撃となって襲い掛かって来た。

「お前は自分を犠牲にするつもりか」

ロキの唇がピクリと動いた。その瞳には悲しみが宿されている。「あれからこんなにも時間が経っているのに…兄上はそんなことに驚いているのか？」

ソーは苦悶の叫びを上げていた。強引に意識を物理次元に戻すと、ブルースが彼の皮膚に切り込みを入れるための準備をする様子を恐怖に凍りついたまま凝視した。

『やめろ！！』ソーは叫んだが、どれだけ努力しても、自分の身体を動かすことは叶わなかった。ロキが彼を阻んでいるのだ。ソーにはそれを押し退ける力も残っていなかった。

ブルースがナイフを傷痕の真上に置いた。一瞬だけ躊躇した。

『ブルース、やめろ！止めるんだ！！』

その刃が慎重に彼の傷痕に刺しこまれた時、ソーの全身が激しく震えはじめた。ゆっくりと、ブルースは刃物を下に向かって動かし、瘢痕から血が溢れ出た。

ソーは弟の元に戻った。ソーを見つめるロキの眼差しは氷河をも溶かすほどに温かい。

「ロキ」彼は懇願した。「ロキ、こんなことはしないでくれ、お願いだ」

彼はソーの顎を指で辿る。彼はただ告げた。「しないといけない」

二人の座りこんだ地面が震動し始めた。ロキはギュッと目を閉じて、苦悶に顔を歪めた。二人の身体に苦痛が走る。ソーは胸にある小さな刃の存在を感じ、切れ目が徐々に下に向かって広がるのも感じた。ロキは背を丸め、その髪がソーの顔にかかった。直後に、ソーは視界の隅で宮殿の一部が崩れて庭園に落下してきたのを見た。

アスガルドが崩壊を始めたのだ。

「だめだ」ソーは悲嘆に胸を締め付けられ、弱々しい声を上げた。「だめだ、だめだ、だめだ――」

ロキのローブを掴んだソーの手に力がこもる。

「ロキ、ロキっ、頼む。頼む、弟よ。俺を見ろ！」彼は涙に視界を歪めて叫んだ。ロキの目は閉じたままで、その顔は痛みに歪められている。「弟よ、聞け、いいから聞いてくれ、他に方法はあるんだ――」

「いいや、兄上」ロキは言って、ソーの胸に置かれた彼の手が小刻みに震えた。「もう時間がないんだ。他に方法はない」

「止めてくれ！」彼はロキに掴みかかり、その腕の中で身を捩った。ロキは彼をその場に押し留めた。その手を払い除けるだけの力もソーには残っていなかった。「こんなこと止めてくれ！」

「もう遅い、ソー。ブルースが――」

「俺を置いて行かないでくれ！！」

ロキはゴクリと喉を鳴らした。目を開き、睫毛に涙を溜めて彼を見下ろしている。ソーは肺一杯に息を吸い込んだ。

「お願いだ、ロキ、頼むから俺を置いて行かないでくれ」

「ソー…」

「俺にはもうお前しか残されていないんだ」彼は囁くほどの声で告げた。「俺にはお前が必要なんだ、弟よ」

「すまない」ロキは言って、震える下唇を噛んだ。「本当に」

「ならば共に行こう」ソーはロキの襟元に縋って言った。「ここに残ることができないのなら、俺たち二人で来世へ行こう。ヴァルハラでもヘルでも、お前がもう孤独を感じることはない。俺がお前の傍にいよう。いつだってお前の傍にいる、弟よ、お前がそれを許してさえくれれば」

二人が互いを見つめる間、あの恐ろしくも禍々しい白い虚無が空をよぎりはじめた。世界が急速に喰われていく。宮殿は塵となり、太陽の温もりは消え、フリッガの花の香りも遠ざかっていった。

ロキは小さな笑みを見せた。

「だめだ、ソー」

「ふざけるな！」ソーは彼を引き寄せて泣いた。「ふざけるな、ロキ」

「死はあなたを捉えない」ロキは震える声にもかかわらず、はっきりと告げた。「あなたは生きる」

「何故だ、ロキ？」頬を涙で濡らして囁いた。「どうしてだ？」

「本当に、どうしてだろう」

涙が一滴零れてソーの頬に落ちた。ロキはソーのこめかみに口を近づけると、吐息を漏らす。「愛は私を愚か者にしてしまった」

ソーはロキの肩を鷲掴みにしてさらに近くに引き寄せた。額に触れたロキの唇が笑みの形になるのを感じる。

「だけど、私はあなたの愚か者」ロキが囁いた。「いつだってそうだった。そして、これからもそうだ」

アスガルド最後の残滓、ロキが背を預けていた木が灰になった。悲嘆に震えるソーはロキの頬に唇を寄せた。虚無が訪れる数秒前に、ソーはようやく声を見つけた。

「そして、俺はお前の愚か者だ」

ソーはロキの腕からすり抜けた。下へ、下へ、下へと落下して、冷たいタイルの上に衝突した。

彼はラボの床に叩きつけられた。うつ伏せになって倒れ、医療用の寝台が彼の上でひっくり返っていた。あまりに多くの音が辺りを飛び交っていた。紙がはためき、機械が倒れ、火花が散る。強烈な風が室内で吹き荒んでいた。胸元が激痛を訴えており、床に血が擦りつけられた。吐きそうなほど酷い眩暈がしていた。

トニーとブルースが何かを叫んでいる。ソーは呻いて、とんでもない力を使ってようやく頭を上げた。

そしてそこに、部屋の中央に、星の姿を見た。

彼の星だ。

ソーは何にも縛られていないロキの魂を唖然と見上げ、両手足を使って上体を起こした。何週間も前にソーが彼を発見した時に比べ、ずっと大きく、明るく、強くなっていた。彼から放出されるエネルギーは凄まじかった。トニーは様々な機材の下敷きになっており、ブルースは床に足もつかずに壁に押しつけられていた。ロキのエネルギーは、しかし、ソーに対しては何の影響もなかった。むしろ、ただ彼の肌を撫で、ソーの髪に風を通すくらいしかできないようだ。

彼が見守る中、ロキの魂が震えはじめた。この世に繋ぎとめるものが何もないため、ロキはもう長くは留まらないだろう。

ソーは覚悟を決めた。もう今しかない。

彼は立ち上がろうとしたが、膝立ちしになる他なかった。急いで室内を見回し、ドアの横にストームブレーカーの姿を発見する。ソーがそれに呼びかけると、全身を激痛が駆け抜けて息を呑んだ。危うく闇が彼の視界を覆うところだったが、ストームブレーカーが手の中にやって来て、彼の意識を引き留めた。ソーは両手でそれを掴むと、ポケット次元を、ロキの器を思い浮かべた。ビフレストは待っていたとばかりに彼の呼びかけに応えたが、円を描くだけの力が彼には残っていなかった。

時間も選択肢もなくなったソーは、咆哮を上げて全力で斧を振り下ろした。空気中を切り裂くとビフレストがその隙間を埋め、強引に押し開いてついには完璧な円を描くゲートが出現した。

目も眩むほどの光が中から放射された。部屋中が激しく震動し、ソーはそれが骨にまで浸透するのを感じた。ロキの魂が耳を劈く甲高い悲鳴を上げて光の中に飛び込んだ。ゲートが破裂し、ガラスの壁を粉砕した。その衝撃でソーは後ろに吹き飛ばされ、機材に突っ込んでいった。

一度に、全てが止まった。光も音もない。ソーは咳き込んで横向きに転がる。耳鳴りがした。胸から漏れ出た地が腹を伝って流れ落ちていった。ブルースが床の上で呻き、頭にできたひどいたんこぶにそっと触れている。

その時、ソーの耳が音を拾った。素早く繰り返される浅い呼吸音だ。部屋の中央から来ている。デブリが収まると、そこに人影が見えた。

彼は歩くことも四つん這いになることもできないほど弱っていた。ソーは腹這いになり、肘を使って身体を引きずった。胸が絶え間なく燃えるような苦痛を訴えた。それでも動く度に呻き、彼は進み続けた。

ようやくロキの姿を見た時、彼の心臓が止まった。

弟は血だらけだった。完全に裸体を晒し、剥き出しになった皮膚は多くの部分が擦り剥かれたようで血を滲ませている。片脚は痛々しいほど形が損じられており、肉付きも悪かった。肩も片方は奇妙な傷があり、腰や右の鎖骨部分もまるで骨や筋肉自体が欠落しているかのようだ。

しかし、彼の肌は更なる異常を見せていた――色素の薄いアシールの肌も少しはあったが、大半が濃紺の色合いをしていた。真珠のように白い氏族線が青い肌を彩り、額から足まで曲線を描いていた。

弟の真の姿がついに白日の下に晒されたのだ。

父が何世紀も前に掛けた魔法はまだ発動しているようで、幻術が彼の肌の上を這い回ろうとしていた。だが、これほどの損傷があると、幻術で隠せるものも限られているようだ。右腕と胴体の大部分、そして体中に小さな斑点ができていた。彼の肌は青と白と血の赤が綯い交ぜになっていたのだ。

弟の壊れた身体を見つめ、ソーはこれほど気持ちが悪くなったことは生まれてこの方一度もなかった。強引に注意をロキの顔の優雅な曲線や頬の輪郭を額縁のように飾る黒髪に向けた。青い肌をしていても、彼の顔は完成しており、損傷もなく、安心するほど親しみのあるものだった。

だが、そこに浮かべられた表情は苦痛に満ちていた。ロキは短く、湿った喘ぎを上げていた。呼吸する度に肋骨が震えている。その手が身体の両脇で爪を立てていた。

「本当にすまない」ソーは掠れた声で言った。「ロキ、ここにいるのか？」

ロキは哀れっぽく呻いた。全身が痙攣しては小刻みに震えている。

近くに彼の赤いマントを見つける。それをひったくり、弟に被せてやる。ロキはまた喘ぐと、絶え間なく震え続けた。瞼が上がると、朱色の瞳が露わになったが、その眼差しは何も捉えず、ソーなどすり抜けてどこか遠くを見ていた。

「ロキ？」囁きかけ、恐る恐るその髪に指を通す。横の方にあの編み込まれた髪の束を見つけた。「弟よ」

ロキは反応しなかった。唇が震え、低く、長びく泣き声がその喉から搾り出された。

あんまりだった。弟の姿、空気中を漂う血の金属的な味。突然、ソーの視界が砂嵐のようになった。頭を振ると視界は戻ったが、またすぐにぼやけた。頭がロキの隣の床に打ち付けられる。彼の横で丸まり、その髪に鼻先を突っ込んだ。

「ロキ？」ぶつぶつと呟く。「頼む…ここにいるのか？」

そこに、二つの手が彼を掴んだ。瞬きを繰り返して視界の歪みを晴らすと、ブルースが弟の傍に屈みこんでいる。ロキを包むマントをめくる前に手袋をつけた。誰かがソーを仰向けに転がした。視界にトニーの懸念にしわを寄せた眉間と鋭い眼が映り込んだ。

トニーが何かを言った。ソーがロキの方に頭を向けると、ブルースが弟の状態を確認していた。トニーはソーの顎を掴んで顔を彼に向け直し、また何かを口にしている。ソーは呻き、目を閉じた。

「待て、待て」トニーの声がしたが、それは奇妙に反響していた。「しっかりしろ、最強のアベンジャー」

ソーは彼を眇めた目で見上げた。トニーがソーの目の前に片手を持ってくる。

「僕は指を何本立ててる、ん？」

ソーはまた呻き、ロキの方を向いた。ブルースが何らかの針をロキの首筋に当てている光景に、目を見開いた。ソーは弱々しくブルースを押し退けようとしたが、トニーに手首を掴まれた。

「そっちを見るんじゃない。僕を見るんだ」トニーが言った。

「弟が、彼は…」ソーは身動ぎして、転がってトニーの手から放れようとした。「頼む、こいつは――」

「おい、大丈夫、大丈夫だ。僕らに任せろ」トニーは辛抱強く、穏やかな声で言った。

「弟を傷つけないでくれ」ソーは懇願した。性急にトニーのシャツを掴む。

「落ち着け、な」トニーが言って、ソーの手を剥した。

「頼む、頼む、どうか――」

「彼を害しはしない。約束する」

ソーは安堵の溜め息をついた。「ありがとう」瞼が落ちる。トニーが彼を揺さぶり、ソーの頭は横の方にカクンと傾いた。「あ、ありがとう…」

「ソー、おい、しっかり…」トニーの声が遠ざかる。

そして、全ては無になった。


	13. 第十三章

実に数週間ぶりに、ソーは一人で目覚めた。

この部屋は見たことがない。彼を囲む、音を立てる様々な機械から察するに、何らかの治療室だろうか。壁はまっさらで、床は何の変哲もない白いタイルでできていたが、部屋の反対側には大きな窓があって街の景色が見えた。今は夜中で、重々しい雨がガラスに打ち付けていた。

ソーは点滴針を腕から引き抜き、ちくりとした痛みに少し息を呑んで上体を起こした。身に纏っている丈の長いガウンは背中で開いていた。隅の方にドレッシングガウンを見つけたが、そちらへ向かう動きは見せなかった。目の裏の方で頭痛が始まった。溜め息をつき、額を揉む。思考は完全に混乱していた。

その時、ロケットが部屋に入って来た。彼は驚いて背を反らした。「あっ、起きたんだな！」

「ああ、起きた」ソーはロケットに向かってゆっくりと瞬いた。「何があったんだ？」

「あー、その…複雑だ」ロケットは近づいて言った。その手が緊張した様子にピクリと痙攣した。「バナーを連れてくる。あいつが全部説明してくれるから」

瞬時に、ソーの記憶が一度に押し寄せてきた。ブルースがボロボロなロキの身体に覆い被さるようにしていた。ブルースがロキの首に何かを注射していた。

肋骨の下に彼を慰める気配はない。ソーはあまりに空っぽだった。

それからすぐに立ち上がる。「ロキはどこだ？」

ロケットは宥めるように両手を上げている。「ソー、ちょっと待ってくれ、な？まずはバナーを探してくるから――」

ソーはドレッシングガウンをひったくると、ズカズカと彼の横を通り過ぎた。ロケットは慌てて彼の後を追い、止まるよう呼びかけている。ソーは彼を無視して廊下の突当りまで進むと右に曲がった。左手に扉があり、そのすぐ外にクリントが待機していた。

クリントはソーを冷淡な態度で見やった。「起きたのか」

「弟はどこだ？」ソーは低く唸った。今は仲間たちに対する忍耐は持ち合わせていない。胸が痛いほど空っぽだった。ロキ以外のことは頭になかった。

クリントは目を眇める。扉に向かって肩を動かした。「奴はこの中だ。生きてる」

小さな安堵の気持ちが胸に点った。「ならば、会いに行く」

扉を塞ぐように立っていたクリントは、その場から動くつもりはないようだった。じろじろとソーを眺めやり、胸の前で腕を組んでいる。「先に一つだけ答えてもらおう」

ソーは再び唸った。「お前にはあいつを憎む理由はいくらでもあるだろう、バートン、だがお前は俺があいつに会うのを止められない」

「ああ、分かっている」クリントが言った。「だが、先にこれに答えてもらう。なぜ奴をここに連れてきた？なぜ地球に？」彼の目は憎しみに満ちていたが、悲しみもあった。「奴はサノスの手助けをするためにことさら尽力したんだぞ。ほら、宇宙の半分を殺した男の味方をしていたわけだ」

ソーは顎を引いた。「あいつはアスガルドで裁きを受けた」

「サノスは俺の妻が死んだ原因だ！」クリントがピシャリと言い放ち、ソーにつかつかと歩み寄って一フィート以内まで距離を詰めた。クリントは憤怒の涙を溜めた目で彼を睨み上げた。一滴も零れなかった。

ソーは彼を黙って見つめ、片手だけ拳を作っていた。

「奴はお前にとっては家族かもしれんが、俺にとっては敵だ」クリントが低く唸った。「他の何よりも、俺は奴に死んで欲しい」

ソーは歯を剥き出しにして彼を押し退けた。クリントは毒々しい眼差しで彼を睨みつけてから踵を返した。ソーは角を曲がって姿が見えなくなるまで彼を凝視していた。深く息を吸い、チラリとロケットを見やる。ロケットは複雑な面持ちで彼を見つめ返していた。

「バナーは中にいる」やがて、ロケットは言った。「行け。俺はここで待ってるから」

ソーは硬く頷くと、扉を開けた。

この部屋はソーのいた部屋とはかなり様子が違っていた。他の扉や窓はなく、塗料セメントの床と壁もあって部屋を冷たく、居心地悪いものにしている。椅子が二つ、ベッドと医療器具の並んだテーブル以外に家具はなかった。テーブルについていたブルースがソーを振り返った。

「やあ」彼は厳しい面持ちで言った。「ソー、具合は――？」

その問いに耳を貸すことはなかった。ソーはベッドに直行すると、意識のないロキの身体をじっと見下ろした。腕には点滴に繋がった針が刺されている。全身が分厚い包帯に巻かれており、ボロボロの脚はギプスで守られている。血と液体が染み出始めている。皮膚はやはり擦り剥けているようで完全に剥がれている部分もあった。血の大半は綺麗に拭われていたが、肌はまだ青と白が混じった状態だ。

「ソー、彼は…」ブルースの声は近づいていた。ソーは彼を振り返ることができなかった。

ブルースは溜め息をつく。「君に気休めの話はしない、ソー…彼の状態は芳しくない」

「何が問題だ？」ソーは囁いた。

ブルースは余すところなく並べ立てた。脚のことはどうやらこの際、大した懸念ではないようだが、ロキがいずれまた歩こうとするときにはとんでもない激痛を伴うことだろう。問題点は無限に続くようで、ついにソーが口を挟まなければならなくなった。

「心臓はどうだ？」

ブルースは少しだけ微笑んだ。「この状態であそこまで強い心臓は見たことがないよ」

「俺がこの手で選んだんだ」ソーは彼に告げ、彼が選んだエバーラストの生命力にあふれた強い根と豊かな濃い緑色の葉のことを思った。「少なくとも、俺はそれだけでもこいつのためになることができた」

「君が心臓を選んだ…？」ブルースが信じ難い思いで尋ねた。「ソー…君は一体どうやってこんなことを？」

ソーは儀式について語って聞かせた。その声は静かで無感動だ。悲嘆があまりに彼を締め付けているので、喋ることすら難しかった。その眼差しはずっとロキから外されることはなく、ぴくりと動く瞼や忙しなく上下する胸板、枕に零れた長い髪をじっと見つめていた。

全てを聞いた後、ブルースは首を振った。「君はこのことについて誰にも話さなかったのかい？」

「ロキと俺しか知らなかった」ソーはロキから視線を引き剥がすと、凝視してくるブルースと目を合わせた。「ブルース…彼を救ってくれ」

「ソー、僕は――」

「頼む」

ブルースは悲しげに彼を見上げた。「僕にできるか分からない」

ソーは震えを抑えるために歯を食いしばった。長い、落ち着ける息を吸った。「お願いだ、ブルース」

「僕にできることは何でもする。それは分かっているはずだ」

クリントの言葉が彼に付きまとっている。果たして、ブルースにとってもロキは怪物でしかないのだろうかと、どこかで考えざるを得なかった。

しかし、やがてソーは頷いていた。「感謝する、友よ」

「実は、ちょうど包帯を換えようと思っていたところなんだ」ブルースは言って、手に持っていた巻き綿を見せた。

その時、ソーはブルースの手に気づいた。彼の両手にも包帯が巻かれていたが、赤黒い指先が覗いていた。

「何があった？」ソーが尋ねる。

「彼の青い肌だ」ブルースは言って、ロキの方に渋い顔を向けた。「時々…とにかく冷たいんだ。だけど、目を覚ますとたまに彼の肌が霜みたいになって、まるで――」

「目を覚ましたのか？」ソーが口を挟み、胸にまたあの希望が点った。

「数分の間だけどね」ブルースは顔をしかめた。「でも彼は――彼の意識はかなり混濁しているよ。どこにいるのか、僕が誰だかも分からないみたいだし」

ソーの胸が締め付けられた。もし、弟がまたも記憶を失ったというのなら…

「だけどいつもそういうわけじゃない」ブルースが宥めるように言った。「時には混乱して精神状態が不安定になるけど、また別の時には彼と会話を持つこともできるんだ。意識がはっきりしている時は、僕が誰か分かるみたいだ。でも、精神が不安定になると肌が氷のようになる」指を少し動かして痛みに顔をしかめた。「少し前にスティーブが手伝ってくれてたんだ。結構酷い凍傷になってた」

「すまない」ソーは溜め息をつく。「ロキは霜の巨人なんだ。俺の前で本来の姿を取ることがなかったから、その能力について俺はあまり知らないんだ」

「僕たちを傷つけようとしていたわけじゃないと思う」ブルースは言った。「スティーブとだって、自分が何をしたか気づいた途端に謝っていたし」

ロキが謝った？弟は本当に混乱しているようだ。

「君があれだけ養子だって言ってたのは、こういうことだったんだね？」ブルースはぎごちない笑みの形に唇を歪めて言った。ソーは小さく笑う。

「俺にも手伝わせてくれ」彼は言った。

ブルースはソーに指示を出していった。彼はほとんどの場合ロキの手足を持ち上げたり彼を横向きにしたりすることで、その体勢を変えてやりながら包帯を留めていたテープをブルースが外すのを手伝った。そうして木綿の包帯が剥がれると、じくじくとした水疱だらけの皮膚が晒されるのだった。少なくとも、彼のアシールの肌は滑らかで健康的だった。ブルースが作業を続ける間、ソーの手はその部分にずっと触れていた。肌の感覚は痛いほどに懐かしく、ロキの以前の肉体と同じだった。ただし、ずっと冷たい。眠りの中にいても、ロキは絶え間なく凍えていた。

「彼の体温を安定させるのが難しいんだ」ブルースが申し訳なさそうに言った。「彼の、その、霜の巨人の部分はとにかく寒い環境を求めているんだけど彼の――彼のアスガルドの部分は温かい環境が欲しいみたいなんだ。現状が彼にとって一番心地よい状態みたいなんだ」

確かに、部屋の隅にあるエアコンユニットが冷風を絶えず吹き込んでいるため、室内は寒かった。ソーは言われるまで気づいていなかったが、見ればブルースは二枚重ねで服を着ていた。ソーの肌も不快げに鳥肌が立っていたが、ほとんど感じられなかった。さらに言えば、現時点ではほとんど何も感じられなかった。腹の底に潜む吐き気を除いては。

ブルースがロキの背中に包帯を留めている間に、弟が身動ぎした。不明瞭な声を発し、苦痛に眉をしかめている。

「ロキ」ソーは柔らかく呼びかけると、彼の後頭部を支えた。

ロキは身震いし、目を半分だけ開いた。瞼の下から除いた赤い瞳とソーは目を合わせたのだが、ロキは反応しなかった。その一瞬だけで、ロキは再び意識を手放していた。

「視力に障害がある」

「なんだって？」ソーは弾かれたようにブルースを見た。

「たぶん、目が見えていない」ブルースはロキの包帯に手の平を滑らせて、皴を伸ばしていた。「視覚刺激にまったく反応しないんだ。少なくとも、まだ」

ソーは絶望のあまり背中を丸めた。マットレスの上に腕を重ね、その上に額を預ける。

「どうか弟を助けてくれ」ソーはきつく締まった喉で言った。涙はなかったが、胸中に感じる悲嘆は彼を打ちのめしていた。

「できることは何でもするよ」ブルースが繰り返して言った。ソーの背を軽くさすり、それから数分後にはすぐに戻ると約束して静かに部屋を出て行った。

ソーはロキの手を、健康でアシールの肌をした方の手を取った。冷たくなった肌を揉み、温もりをその肉に押し込めようとした。ロキは反応しなかった。それでも、ソーは彼の手を掴んで離さなかった。

＊＊＊

一日が過ぎた。ロキは目を覚まさず、ソーは眠らなかった。

ゲートがまだ開いているのは承知している。あの顔のない化け物があれから数匹ポータルから出現していた。その数は少なく、不定期だったため、アベンジャーズのうち二、三人しか番につく必要はなく、怪物が出現すれば彼らで対処できていた。そもそもこんな状況なった責任もゲートを開いたソーにあることを思えば、彼らを手伝いに行くべきだということは分かっていたが、誰も彼の助けを求めに来なかった。それに、今だってポータルを閉じることはできない。ロキのセイズルがなければ、彼は無力なのだった。

だいたいにおいて、友人らは彼を放っておいた。ブルースだけがロキの部屋を頻繁に訪れ、その状態を確認し、包帯を換えた。部屋の外の廊下でスティーブとトニーがクリントと静かに会話しているのがしょっちゅう聞こえた。ソーは彼らが近くにいる時はいつもピリピリとしていた。彼らが何を計画しているのか考えては、疑心暗鬼に囚われた。

ブルースならばロキを傷つけないと信じることができた。ロケットもそうだろうと思えたが、彼とクリントが対峙した時を目撃してから、ロケットはソーの下を一度も訪れていない。ガーディアンズの死もサノスによるものだった。そのせいで彼までロキを敵と見做したとしても驚くことではないだろう。

その夜遅く、ナターシャが彼の下を訪れた。彼女はゆっくりと接近し、わざと足音を大きくしてソーの注意を引いた。彼はロキと手を繋いだまま、彼女の方を向いた。僅かに身体を前方に倒し、彼女と弟の間に立った。

「あなたも休むべきよ」彼女は挨拶もせずに言った。しかし、その声は落とされ、決して不親切なものではなかった。

「できない」彼は言った。

「できる。私が彼についてるから」

ソーは目を眇めた。「いいや。俺が残る」

ナターシャは首を傾げた。一拍置いて、彼女は溜め息をつくと腕を組んだ。

「あのね、私は彼がしたことよりもずっと軽い罪を犯した人たちを害してきたわ」彼女は言った。「でも、こんな状態にある人を害することは決してしない。そんなことは私のプライドが許さない」

「お前は彼を憎んでいる」ソーが述べた。

「もちろん」彼女が応える。「だけど、あなたは憎んでない」

ソーはロキの手を掴む手に力を込めた。彼女は挑戦するように眉を引き上げた。

「あなたは驚くかもしれないけど、私はまったく心がないわけじゃないのよ」彼女は言った。

「そんなこと思ったこともない」

「私たちの友情は、私にとって意味のあるものなの」彼女は続けた。「そして、私はあなたを裏切るつもりはない。あなたは私を信用していいの」

ソーは彼女をじっと見据え、その表情、その仕草を細かく観察し、嘘を見つけようとした。「それでバートンは？」

「クリント？あの人は彼を害さない」

「奴はそう言わなかった」ソーが唸るように言った。

「彼はロキを心底憎んでいるわ」彼女は認めた。「ロキは彼の心を操った。彼が友と戦い、人を傷つけるよう強制した。それでも、クリントは彼を憐れんでいるわ」彼女は言って、その眼差しをロキの惨たらしい姿に移した。「今、ロキは弱っている。クリントは彼を殺さない。私たちの誰も、そんなことはしない」

ソーは顔を背けた。頬の筋肉がピクピクと痙攣する。膝の上に置いてあった手は硬い拳に握りしめられていた。

「お前を信じたい」彼は告白する。「心の底からそう思っている…だが、何故信じられないか理解してほしい」激しい眼差しを彼女に据えた。「こいつは俺の弟だ。俺にはこいつしかいない。どれほど欠陥があろうと、どれほど騙され、裏切られようとも、俺の心にあるこいつの居場所は決して動かされない」目に浮かんだ涙を瞬きで堪える。「こいつがいなくなれば、俺は生きていけない。今お前を信じることは…それはリスクだ」

彼女はじっと彼を見つめていたが、やがて頷いた。「ええ、分かるわ」

そして、彼女は彼を放っておくことにしたようだ。ソーは数分間、ロキの手の甲を親指で撫でながら、沈黙していた。しかし、外でごそごそと音がしたかと思うと、扉が押し開かれた。

「どこに置けばいい？」トニーが尋ねた。彼とナターシャはマットレスを運び、返事を期待してソーに目を向けている。

「お前たち何を…？」

「『ああ、そこの床で頼む』」とトニーはソーの低い声を真似て言った。「いいぞ。じゃあ、ここに置くからな」

彼らはソーの足下、ロキのベッドのすぐ横にマットレスを敷いた。ロケットが枕やシーツと共に現れた。三人は効率よくベッドの用意をし、それからスティーブが何やら料理の入ったボウルを両手で抱えてやって来た。

「カレーの残りがある」彼は説明し、ソーにボウルを渡してきた。

スティーブの前腕には包帯が分厚く巻かれており、つい最近できた凍傷を守っているに違いなかった。ソーはカレーを受け取ると、しかめつらしい顔を彼に向けた。

「空腹でいる理由はない」スティーブが言った。「君は体力をつける必要があるんだから」

「それに睡眠をとる必要もね」ナターシャが指摘した。

ソーは彼ら四人を見上げた。彼らの眼差しにある温もり、元気づけるような笑顔…ソーはこんなものを期待していなかった。

「ありがとう」彼はボウルを胸元に抱くように持って言った。「これは…これに相応しい感謝の言葉もない」

「感謝する必要はないよ」スティーブが二本の指で敬礼をした。「これくらいは当然だ」

三人はそのまま部屋をぞろぞろと出て行ったが、ロケットは彼に近寄って来た。耳は下がり、顔は思案気に顰められている。ようやく口を開いた時には耳も立っていた。

「こんなこと言ってもいいのか分からねぇが、弟が生還することを願ってるぜ」

ボウルを持つソーの手に力が入った。「こいつが過去サノスに味方していたにもかかわらず、そう思うのか？」

「ああ、それにもかかわらずだ」彼は言って、首の横を掻く。「だってよ、ガモーラだって何年もサノス側にいたんだぜ。あいつはサノスの娘だったのに、俺はそんなこと気にしてない」彼は肩を竦めた。「人はその過去に囚われずに見た時に、本当の姿を見せてくれるもんだ。俺は前に言ったことを訂正することはしねぇよ。俺からすれば、サノスに立ち向かう奴ぁすげぇ奴だと思うし…そういうこった。お前ぇの弟なら、なんとかそれを乗り越えるだろう」

「ありがとう」ソーは肩に重く伸し掛かっていたものがほんの少しだけ軽くなったように感じた。

＊＊＊

ソーは寝苦しい睡眠を数時間ほど確保できた。床に置かれていても、マットレスは驚くほど心地よかった。毛布も空調に対する良い盾となった。半分だけ食べたカレーのボウルは頭の横の床に置かれていた。

今が何時なのか確信が持てない。窓もないため、太陽が昇っているのかどうかもわからない。目は乾いて疼き、胃の調子も悪く、捻られるような感覚があった。呻き声を漏らし、瞼を揉む。

「ソー？」

ソーは慌てて膝立ちになった。ロキは天井を凝視してゆっくりと瞬きをしていた。ソーのいる方に頭を向けたが、視線は微妙に合わなかった。

「ロキ」ソーはその名が喉に痞えるかのように搾り出した。ベッドの端に重たげに腰を下ろす。彼を圧倒するほどの感情が胸に伸し掛かった。安堵と愛情、悲嘆と苦悶が一緒くたになったようなものだった。

「私の隣で熊が鼾をかいているかと思ったのに」ロキは言って、唇が得意げな笑みを形作った。

ソーは弱く笑った。ロキの手を両手で取ると、弟の手の甲を唇に持ってくる。冷たい肌に対してそっと息をつき、とても柔らかな口づけを押しつける。

「痛むか？」ソーが囁きかける。

「まったく」ロキは軽やかに答えた。「ブルースがいろんな薬を打ってくれたからな。完璧に無痛状態だ」

「弟よ、俺のために嘘をつく必要はない」

ロキは一度目を閉じて、溜め息を放った。「私はきっととんだ惨状を晒しているのだろうな」代わりに彼はどんよりとした目でソーの頭の向こうを見つめて言った。「半分アシール、半分ヨトゥン。この目が使い物になれば、その化け物のような姿を実際に拝んでみたかった」

「ロキ、お前は化け物などではない」

「ならば変異体か」ロキは苦々しい笑みと共に言った。「つぎはぎの悪夢。この世ならざる恐怖」

「我が腹心の友、我が最愛の弟」ソーが言った。「どんな姿を取ろうとも、俺はお前を見つけるだろう」

ロキは目をぐるりと回し、そっと、呟く。「本当に恥ずかしい人だ」

「俺の欠点だな」ソーは同意し、ロキの手に唇をつけたまま微笑んだ。「だが、お前にとって俺はこうでないと駄目だし、俺にとってもお前はこうでなければ嫌だ。俺のアスガーディアンで霜の巨人で悪戯者の弟よ」

ロキの手が痛いほど強くソーの指を握り、そして放した。指の背でソーの下唇を辿ると、その顎に手を添える。躊躇いがちに、彼はソーの髭を親指で掠めた。ソーはロキの手に自分の手を重ねると、その場に留めた。

「聞いて、ソー…」ロキが疲れた様子で言った。半分閉じた目と眠たげな表情を浮かべているが、その声には性急なものも感じられた。ゴクリと生唾を飲み、彼は言った。「ゲートを閉じるんだ」

「どうやって？」ソーが溜め息をつく。

「知ってるだろう。充分なくらい練習したではないか」

「俺はお前のようにセイズルの祝福を受けていない。俺には閉じることは不可能だ」

「それは臆病者の発言だな」ロキが呆れて言った。「他に選択肢はない。あなたは私といることで時間を無駄にしている、兄上」

「お前を置いていけない」

「ソー…」ロキの次の呼吸で胸部が跳ねるように動いた。「あなたに選択肢はない。私はもう、あなたを助けることができないんだから」

「再びアルフヘイムへ行ってくる」ソーの声は震えていたが、決意に満ちていた。「それからヨトゥンヘイム、そしてニフルヘイムへ行く。お前の新しい器を作り――」

「ソー」

「――そして、今度は完成するまで待つ。お前はその時まで生き延びるだけでいい」

「私に頼り過ぎてる」ロキは悲しげに言った。その親指がソーの頬をこぼれた涙を捉えた。「ゲートを閉じて。セイズルの練習をして。準備が整ったら量子世界に入って、私たちの民を救うべく時間の渦を利用するんだ。それに」と彼は震えながら言った。「今度は私のことも救えるかもしれない」

ソーは絶望に首を振った。「お前の魂を見た」彼は言って、涙がもう一粒、先程の涙に合流した。「お前を見たんだ、ロキ、これまで見たどの星よりも明るく輝いていた。お前は強い。お前はこれを乗り越える」

「私たちは時間切れだ、ソー」ロキは静かに告げた。「私が時間切れなんだ」

「違う」激怒した感情が血潮に燻り、ソーは唸った。「そんなことを言うな」

「死から逃れきることはできないんだ、兄上」ロキの瞼が下りた。「そして、私はもう逃げたくない。今度はもう」

その言葉に、ソーの心は砕け散った。「諦めるというのか？」

「私はステイツマンで名誉ある死を迎えるべきだった」ロキは苦く言った。「最大の敵と戦って死ぬべきだった。兄上を守って死ぬべきだった。あるいはそうしていれば、神々の求めるものに値するだけの英雄的な死を迎えることができたかもしれない。神々を欺いてヴァルハラへ潜り込むことができたかもしれない」

ソーはロキの手を握りしめた。頬の内側を強く噛み、血が出るほどだった。

「なのに、こうしてここにいる」ロキは言って、ギュッと目を閉じた。歯を食いしばり、震える下唇を抑えようとしている。機械の一つが奏でる電子音が加速した。「こんな死に名誉はない」

ソーはロキの上に覆い被さると、彼を包み込むようにしてその髪の生え際に口づけを落とした。皮膚は氷のように冷たかったが、氏族線は柔らかく、ソーの唇はその滑らかさを感じた。それからロキの髪に鼻を擦りつけると、顎の下に頭を抱え込むようにした。

「私はこんなに醜い化け物として死ぬんだ」ロキは低く唸り、発作のように全身を激しく震わせた。「私はヘルにいる姉上のところへ行くんだ」

「そんなことにはさせない」

ロキは首を振った。ソーの腕の中で激しく震え、嗚咽を漏らす。

「もう二度と母上に会えないんだ」

突然、ダムが決壊したかのようだった――ロキは強烈な叫びを発すると、マットレスに拳を叩きつけた。彼からセイズルの波が放たれ、テーブルから機材を弾き飛ばす。悲鳴を上げ、ソーを投げ飛ばそうとまた新たな魔力の波を放出したが、何も起きなかった。逆に、彼のセイズルは懐かしく、無害だった。それはソーを自身の一部と見做したのだ。ロキはソーを害することはできなかった。

だが、そのヨトゥンの肌はソーを凍えさせ、衣類が肌にぴったりとくっついた。ロキは彼の腕に爪を立て、悲鳴を上げた。

扉が勢いよく音を立てて開いた。ブルースが駆け込んできて、すぐ後ろにスティーブがついてきている。ソーは暴れるロキを守るように抱えた。ロキは部屋に他の者たちがいることにも気づいていない様子だ。歯を剥き出しにしてソーに頭突きを喰らわそうとしていた。

「私を連れ戻そうとしたら、私を助けようとしたら、あんたを殺してやる、ソー！解ったか！？」

「ああ、ロキ」ソーは弟の憤怒を前に、平静を崩さずに呟いた。「解った」

「解ってない！」ロキが喘ぐ。「あんたはいつだってヒーローを演じる！あんたはこんな惨めな弟を救おうとするけど、私は救われたくないんだ！」

「解っている、ロキ」

ブルースが注射の準備をしている様子が視界の隅に映った。それはロキを眠らせることをソーは知っていた。片手を上げ、ブルースを止める。スティーブは傍で身構えており、いつでも必要とあればロキを押さえつける準備ができているようだ。

「約束しろ、ソー！私を救わないと誓え！」ロキが叫ぶ。ソーの腕に爪を食い込ませ、ロキの指先が触れた周辺の肌は黒ずんだ。ほとんど何も感じなかったが。

「約束する、ロキ」彼は言った。

「嘘だ！」

「嘘じゃない、ロキ」

「私を死なせて」ロキはソーの肩に弱々しく拳を叩きつけた。「死なせて、ソー。お願い」

ソーは頷き、なんとか口にした。「お前を死なせる、ロキ」

ロキは悲鳴を上げ、ソーの肩を何度も繰り返して叩いた。そしてついに、割れた嗚咽と共にその拳が開かれる。ソーの衣服に必死にしがみつき、彼の首筋に顔を押しつけた。その肌も凍えるほどに冷たく、涙はチクチクとする小さな氷の粒に変わっていった。

「死にたくない」ロキが身震いした。「こんな風には死にたくない」

「解っている、ロキ」ソーは優しく告げた。「お前を死なせはしない」

彼は弟の髪を撫でながらその項を支えた。ゆっくりと、ロキの身体の冷たさが退き、その肌は触れても危険がなくなった。

ソーはブルースとスティーブを見上げると、顎先で扉を示した。スティーブは粛々と頷くと、それに従って彼らの下を去った。ブルースは電子音を上げる様々な機械のモニタを確認するために残ったが、満足が行ったか、静かにそっと部屋を出て行った。彼らが去るのを見守っていたソーは、戸口に佇んでいたクリントと目が合った。彼の表情は相変わらず読めない。クリントは何も言わずに扉を閉めた。

腕の中でロキが凍えていると、ソーは彼を動かし、隣り合って横になれるだけの場所を作った。彼の損傷した皮膚を傷つけないよう、二人の身体の間にはシーツをしっかりと残して。

「私はその時を迎えていたんだ」ロキは囁くように言った。「サノスは私をあの時点で殺していた。どうして、あなたは私を死なせてくれなかったんだ？」

ソーは彼の頭のてっぺんにキスをした。「何故かは分かっているだろう」

「分からない」

「お前は分かってる」

ロキは口から息をつき、その呼気はソーの剥き出しの鎖骨に温かく吹きかけた。それから更なる涙が続いてソーの皮膚に落ちた。ソーはロキの顔が見えるよう、少しだけ身体を離した。その顔は涙の跡で光り、濡れた睫毛が頬にくっついていた。ロキは羞恥心から、顔を背けようとした。

その時、ある記憶がソーの脳裏に浮かんだ。最近追体験したばかりのものだ。彼とロキが中庭のあの木の下で寝そべっている。ロキが頭痛に悩まされ、ソーにその痛みをどうか消してほしいと静かに彼を見上げている。

ソーはそっとロキの額に指を当てると、そこに刻まれた皴を伸ばし始める。氏族線を辿りながら額に円を描くよう肌を撫で、顔の横側から下がっていく。髪の生え際や瞼の上、鼻梁に沿っても同じことをした。ロキが静かに涙を流し、疲労で全身を震わせる間、彼はその眉間を撫でていた。シーッと優しく相手を宥め、額を愛撫していると、やがて彼は静かになった。

ロキは長い吐息をついた。「ここに残らなくていい」

ソーは頷く。「俺に出て行ってほしいか？」

ロキは何も言わなかった。ソーのガウンを握る手にさらに力がこもる。ソーはその手を包み込み、心臓の上に持ってきた。

「ソー」

「なんだ？」

「私なんかを愛するなんて、あなたは愚かだ」

ソーはまた頷いたが、弟の髪に顔を埋めて微笑んだ。愛情をこめて告げる。「ならば、この先もずっと俺は愚かなのだろう」

＊＊＊

やがて、柔らかだが不規則な寝息を立てて、ロキは眠りに落ちた。その後も数時間、ソーは彼と共に横になって、その顔や肩の曲線をぼんやりと撫で続けていた。弟が近くにいるだけで、心中で蠢く嫌な予感が宥められたが、それでも絶望に呑まれないに足る程度だった。

ロキの状態に関してブルースが並べ立てたことは全て、深刻だった。儀式は未完全に終わったのだ。成功にこれほど近づいたこと自体が絶望的だった。彼の皮膚、骨、内臓に問題があった。ソーがブルースにロキが回復の兆候を見せているか尋ねる度に、彼は悲しげに首を振るだけだった。

ソーはどうしても再び他領域に飛んで儀式に必要な新たな材料を集めたくてならなかった。問題は、もちろん、そうしたところでロキが現在の器を離れて別の器に入る保証がないということだった。ソーの肉体との繋がりを絶つことはできたとしても、自分自身だけの器から離れることが果たして可能なのか。儀式について記されていた書物には多くの忠告や仕様が並べられていたが、今となってはその書物を手にすることはできない。ここまで不確定要素があると、ソーは結果を恐れずにいられない。これ以上干渉しては死よりも惨い運命が待っているだけなのかもしれないのだ。

さらに、ロキが後どれだけ生きていられるか全く見当もつかないという重々しい現実もある。ソーが他の世界を訪れている間にロキが死んでしまったとすれば…

ロケットがやって来て、憂慮に沈んでいたソーを遮った。ソーはロキから身体を剥すと、マットレスの端に座る。ロケットは深呼吸をした。

「皆がお前ぇに話したいって」彼は顎で示して言った。

ソーはシーツを握りしめる。「それで、何について話したいと？」

「ゲートだ」

ソーは頷き、手の平で顔を擦った。弟の方を振り返る。

「こいつを見ていてくれないか？」彼はロキの額に手を置いてロケットに尋ねた。

「ああ、もちろん」彼は床に敷かれたマットレスを回り込んで椅子によじ登った。「だけどお前、行く前にちょっと身だしなみをどうにかした方がいいぜ。シャワーでも浴びて来い。あいつらは待たしておけばいい」

ソーは可笑しそうに笑い声を漏らした。「いいだろう」

ロキの額をそっと撫で、渋々と手を放した。

「起きたら知らせてくれるか？」

「任せとけ、相棒」

そして、二日ぶりにソーはこの冷たく惨めな部屋を後にした。自室へ進み、一歩弟から離れる毎に胸中にある沈んだ気持ちが悪化した。周囲の全てが霞み、彼の視野は狭まる一方で、ついには長く暗いトンネルのようになっていた。

気がつけば、彼は自室に戻っており、ガウンを脱ぎ去っているところだった。鏡に映る自身の裸体を見つめ、胸の中央に視線を辿らせた。傷の輪郭はまだそこにあったが、皮膚は平らで白っぽくなり、残る肌の色よりほんの僅かに濃くなっているだけだった。震える指先で痕に触れる。直接その姿を見ていなければ、触れただけではわからないほどの感触に、元々そこに傷などなかったと思っていたかもしれない。

いざシャワーに入ると、彼はタイルの床にしゃがみ込み、焼けるように熱い水を雨のように降らせた。ガラスの壁を見つめる目は何も映さず、何もかも焦点を失い、どこか遠くにあるように感じられた。日に日に伸びている髪が額にくっついた。それを払い除けて、両手に顔を埋める。涙はなかったが、長いことそうやって手の平に覆われて呼吸を繰り返し、鼓動を宥めていた。

三十分後にアベンジャーズの下に加わると、彼らは大きなダイニングルームに揃っていた。ロケットを除けば、この場にいないのはスコットだけだ。ソーは彼が量子世界から出てきてから、一度も見かけていない。

「来てくれてありがとう」スティーブが言った。

トニーが彼のための椅子を引いた。ソーは重たげに腰を下ろし、まだ湿っている髪に指を通した。

「誰がゲートを見張っているのだ？」ソーが尋ねる。

「フライデーだ」トニーが答える。「全部彼女が監視してるよ」

「それで、どんな状態なんだ？」ソーは椅子に背を預け、腕を組んで尋ねた。

「悪化してるわ。大きくなってる」ナターシャが深刻な面持ちで言った。「今のところは、あの怪物たちを阻止できているけど――」

「クマムシだよ」ブルースが口を挟む。

「――でも、まだどれだけ出てくるか分からないし、あの中に他にどんな奴がいるかもわからない」

「だから閉じないといけない」スティーブはテーブルについた両肘に寄り掛かって言った。「ソー、君に閉じてもらわないといけない」

ソーは焦れたように足を揺すった。「もちろんやってはみるが、成功する確率は低いぞ。それどころか、ビフレストの力をうまく制御できなければ、へたをすると悪化させてしまう」

「だけど、どうして出来ないんだ？」彼らの中で唯一立ったままのトニーが訊いた。「何が変わったんだ？」

ソーの顎がカチリと鳴った。「弟との状況をバナーとロケットから聞いたと思っていたが」

数人が頷いている。「だいたいのことは」ナターシャが言った。

「俺と繋がっていた間、ロキは俺にセイズル――魔力を貸してくれていた。そうすることでゲートを開けるようにしてくれていたんだ」ソーが説明した。「彼の力がなければ、俺の所有するセイズルでは足りず、そもそも正しく使う技術も持ち合わせていない」

「その技術を習得するのにどれほどかかるんだい？」スティーブが尋ねた。

「はっきりとは言えない」ソーは正直に答えた。「ロキは魔術の腕を磨くのに何世紀も費やした。俺が同じことをするのにどれほどの時間がかかるかは誰にもわからん」

「じゃあ、そういうことか？」トニーが両手を宙に放り上げていった。「ロキがいなけりゃ、僕たちはお終いってことか？僕たちの置かれた状況はつまるところ、そういうこと？」彼は憤慨してスティーブを見やった。「すごい皮肉な現状に思えるんだけど」

「止めてくれ…」クリントが呟いて、視線を逸らした。

スティーブは首を振り、ブルースに顔を向けた。「それで、ロキはとてもじゃないが手伝える状態にはないんだろう？」

「無理だよ」ブルースが深刻な様子で言った。「彼は…」チラリとソーに視線を投げてから続ける。「彼は衰弱している…それに、時間が経つにつれてどんどん悪化している」

「彼をシュリのところへ連れて行くのはどうだ？」スティーブが希望を持って言った。一瞬だけトニーを見て言葉を切ったが、続けた。「彼女は――彼女はバッキーを治した。きっと助けてくれるはずだ」

トニーは溜め息を漏らした。「彼女にはもう話したんだが、その…」後頭部を擦りながら言った。「そりゃあ、個人的にはその考えに反対していたわけじゃないんだが、ほら、女王たる者が殺戮者として知られている――すまん、ソー――人物をワカンダに入れて？サノスと連携して――ホントすまない、ソー――人類を支配しようとした人を治療するって？そんなことは…」

「それは賢明ではない」ソーがどこか遠くに焦点の合わない目を向けて言葉を継いだ。

「決定を下す前に議会に提案しなければいけないらしくて、その――」

「解っている。彼女は彼女の民のことを優先すべきだ」

トニーはソーの横で居心地悪そうにした。「すまない」

ソーは頷く。心中に悲哀が忍び込み、痛いほど強く彼を包み込んだ。テーブルに両肘を突いて、両手に顔を埋めた。闇が心地よく彼を迎えた

やがて、ソーが言った。「お前の友、スコット・ラングとかいう…彼は自分で量子世界に入ったのではないのか？」

「彼が使った機材を回収したんだ」ブルースが告げた。「でも、それをどう使えばいいのか、彼ははっきりとは分からないらしくて。それを使ってた科学者を知ってる――知ってた？みたいだけど」

「今一番問題なのは、ゲートが不安定だってことだ」トニーが言った。「だから、たとえこの機械を使うことができたとしても、ゲートを封じ込めることができない。必要なのは、ラングの機械で入り口を封鎖することが可能になるよう、ゲートを縮め、制御することなんだ。それさえできれば」彼は決意を込めた目をして言った。「別次元へ続く安定した、恒久的な扉が完成するってことだ」

「そうすれば時間を飛び越えることが可能になる！」と、部屋に入って来たスコットの声がした。彼は欠伸を漏らし、天井に向けて両腕を大きく伸ばしている。ソーの姿に目を瞬かせた。「あ、来てたのか！また会えるかなって考えてたとろこだ。ところで、俺はスコットだ」彼は片手を差し出してきた。

「ああ、憶えている」ソーは困惑気味に言ったが、とりあえず彼と握手を交わした。

「なんだ！俺が登場したとたんに気を失ってたかと思ってたぜ。良かった」彼はソファに放置されていたバックパックを取りに行くと、勝ち誇ったようにミューズリーバーを手にしていた。「ところで、あんた具合はどうなんだ？もう、なんだ、二日間意識がなかったようだけど？」

ソーは他のアベンジャーズに渋面を向けてからスコットに向き直った。「しばらく安静にしていたが、それからは弟の看病をしていた」

スコットは口角を下げる。「あれ。弟がいたとは知らなかったけど」

ブルースが紅茶に噎せる間、他の者たちは沈黙していた。

「こいつに弟がいたって…知らなかった、だと？」クリントが言った。

「なんだ？俺なんか間違ったこと言ったか？」スコットが混乱して言った。「しまったな、もっと北欧神話を調べておくんだった…」

「君、2012年に一体どこにいたって言うんだ？」トニーが唖然と両眉を上げて尋ねる。

スコットは思案気に菓子を一口食べた。「ふーむ…刑務所か？うん、ムショだったな」

「納得」ナターシャとスティーブが同時に呟いていた。

スコットは片手を振る。「まあ、それはともかく、あんたの弟がどうしたって？大丈夫なのか？」スコットが懸念そうに眉根を引き寄せてソーに尋ねた。

誰かが、しかも人間が、ロキのことを本心から心配する様子を目の当たりにして、ソーは不意を突かれていた。

「彼は…」先程の会話ですでに疲労の溜まっていたソーはスコットに説明するだけの気力が残っていなかった。「弟は死にかけている」

スコットは咀嚼を止めた。「病気なのか？」

「負傷、といったところか」ソーは首を振った。「彼の身体は手当の施しようがないほど損傷しているんだ」

スコットは聞こえるほどゴクリと喉を鳴らした。思慮深げに表情を渋くすると、指の間でミューズリーバーをくるくると回している。

「俺に何とかできるかも」彼が言った。

「できるの？」ブルースが問いたげに言う。

返事の代わりに、スコットはバックパックへ戻ると、中をまさぐりはじめる。なにやらぶつぶつと呟いており、歯の間から舌先がチロリと顔を出していた。

「これを」彼は言って、小さな円筒の容器を差し出してきた。中には煌めく奇妙な液体が入っており、まるで液状になった太陽の光に見えた。

「それは何だい？」スティーブが唖然とした様子でゆっくりと腰を浮かせている。

「量子治療エネルギー」スコットが答えた。両手の中で円筒を転がし、液体が揺れることで鮮やかな色彩が放たれた。「分子レベルで人を元の状態に戻すものだ」ソーに向かって顔を輝かせると、積極的にそれを差し出した。「必要となればもっと取ってこれるから、心配ない。ほら！あげるよ！」

ソーは周囲に聞こえるのではないかと思うほど心臓がバクバクとしていた。飛び上がり、一歩進み出たがクリントに阻まれた。彼はスコットの手から円筒を奪う。

「クリント…」ナターシャが不審そうに言った。

「ちょっと落ち着こうぜ」クリントが涼し気に言って円筒をくるくると回す。「まず話し合おうじゃないか」

「バートン」ソーが唸り、長身を最大限に活かして相手に迫った。「これに議論の余地はない」

「そうか？」彼は言って、ソーに対して目を眇めた。それから他の者たちを見回す。「それで、皆はどう思う？ソーとスコットの票はすでに入ってる」

「俺を試すな」ソーの声は危険なほど低くなっている。

「おいおい、弟が死にそうなんだぜ」スコットが言った。「高校のディベートじゃないんだ」

クリントはスコットに向き直った。「おい、その弟がサノスの名の下何百、いや、何千という数の人々を虐殺したって知っていたか？」

スコットは驚いて眉を引き上げた。「い、いや、だけど――」

ナターシャが立ち上がってクリントの横に立った。ソーは彼女が彼の味方をすると思っていたが、代わりに、彼女は彼の腕に手を置いてそっと告げたのだ。「クリント…私たちにはロキの力が必要なのよ」

「本気か、ナット？」クリントの顔に裏切られた感情が赤裸々に浮かび上がっていた。「ロキのせいで俺はお前と戦わなけりゃならなかった。お前を殺してしまっていたかもしれないんだぞ」

「彼が善人だとは言ってないわ」彼女ははっきりと告げた。「私たちには選択の余地がないって言ってるのよ」

「ゲートは刻一刻と肥大化している」スティーブが胸の前で腕を組んで言った。「こんなことをしている時間はない」

「ソーはまだ自分でポータルを閉じようともしてないじゃないか！」クリントが声を張り上げた。

「リスクはもう説明したはずだ！」ソーがピシャリと言い返した。稲妻が両の拳を駆け抜けたが、その力を強引に抑えつける。外では雷鳴が轟いた。「ただでさえデリケートな過程を踏まねばならんのだ。気をつけなければ、お前の世界を真っ二つに切り裂いてしまうかもしれないんだぞ！本当にそのリスクを負いたいというのか？」

「ああ、そうか、そうだな、ひとつの問題を別の問題で解決しようか！」クリントが反論する。「これを使って俺たちは人類を服従させようとしている狂人を蘇らせることになるが、まあ、少なくともポータルは閉じるからな！」

「お前は怨みに周りが見えなくなっている！」ソーが唸る。

「そしてお前は愛で周りが見えなくなってる！」

「当たり前だ！！」

勢いよくクリントに背を向けると、彼はテーブルに拳を振り下ろして叩き壊し、塵や木片が爆発したように周囲に飛び散った。外で激しく吹き荒ぶ風に窓がガタガタと揺れた。

「ソー…」ブルースが宥めるよう両手を上げて慎重に言った。「落ち着いて」

ソーは強引に肩から力を抜く。背を正し、震える呼吸をした。

「あいつは俺の家族だ」彼は静寂の中で大きすぎるほどの声で宣言した。「あいつの欠点も、欺瞞や暴力もすべて考慮しても、あいつは俺の家族なんだ。お前は妻を取り戻すためなら何をする？」

「同じじゃない！」クリントが吐き捨てるように言った。「ローラはお前の弟とは比べ物にもならない！」

「人としてか？当然、違う。だがどちらも同じように愛され、同じように慕う者がいる。彼女を取り戻せるなら、お前は何をする？」ソーがもう一度訪ね、首を僅かに傾げた。「俺がお前の邪魔をしようと立ちはだかれば、お前はどうする？」

クリントは筒をきつく握りしめた。

「俺を殺すか？」ソーが静かに問う。

歯を剥き出しにして、クリントは答えた。「躊躇いなく」

ソーは思案気に頷き、ゆっくりと告げた。「では、俺がお前をまだ生かしていることは俺の忍耐力について何を物語っていると思う？」

室内の緊張感が高まった。ソーは瞬きひとつせずクリントを見据え、辛うじて押さえつけている怒りに指先がピクピクと痙攣していた。クリントの身体の筋肉一つひとつがピンと張りつめ、今にも弾けてしまいそうだった。

「バートン」トニーが慎重に言って、両手を上げて降参の意を示した「僕たちは一つひとつ問題を解決していかなけりゃならないんだ、いいな？まず最初に、ゲートを閉じる。今、僕たちが直面している問題はそれだ」

「それで、必然的にロキが俺たちに歯向かったら？」

「そんなことにはならない」

声を上げたのはブルースだった。誰もが驚いて彼を振り向いた。彼はクリントの鋭い眼差しから隠れるように身体を丸めていたが、全員の注目を浴びて背筋を正した。

「随分確信があるように言うけど」ナターシャが驚いて言った。

ブルースはメガネをはずすと、片目を擦った。「そりゃあ、確信してるからね」

ソーが吐息を漏らす。「ブルース…」

「何故そんな確信ができる？」クリントが問い質した。

「最後に僕たちが彼と戦った時」ブルースが思慮深げに言った。「彼はサノスに仕えていた。ロキは僕たちを殺そうとしたし、自分のお兄さんであるソーまで殺そうとした」親指の爪を噛み、それから続ける。「だけど、最後に僕が彼を見た時…まあ、記憶はちょっと曖昧だけど、彼がサノスに刃向っていったことは確かだし、ソーを救うために自分を犠牲にしたことも確かだ」

そして溜め息をつくと、彼ら全員に苦笑を向けた。全員身動ぎひとつせず、言葉ひとつ発さなかった。

「僕の方だって、アイツはいろんな酷いことをしてきた」ブルースが慎重に言った。「結果的に、それは僕も酷いことに手を染めてきたことを意味しているけど、君たちはもう何年も怪物を仲間にして戦ってきた」彼はどうしようもなさそうに肩を竦めた。「ハルクは大勢の人々を傷つけ、殺してきた。だからって、少しも善い行いができないってことにはならないんだ」

クリントは溜め息をつき、こめかみを揉んでいる。その肩のラインからは敗北感が伝わって来た。彼はこの戦いに負けたのだ。ナターシャがその首の後ろに手を置いて、ぎゅっと握った。

「バートン」ソーは片手を差し出して言った。「頼む」

クリントは手の中の筒を見つめ、ガラスに親指を撫でつけた。それからソーに目線を上げ、口を開いて――

「ミスター・スターク！」天井からフライデーの機械仕掛けのカメラが下りてきた。「次元間ポータルから動きを観測しました」

トニーはすでにスーツを呼びつけており、グローブがぴったりと手を包みこんでいた。「何匹いる？」

「五匹」彼女は答えたが、直後にまた言った。「いえ、十匹です」

「十匹だと！？」トニーは愕然とした。

外から怪物の叫びが幾つか上がっている。ソーは血が凍りつく想いだった。アベンジャーズは窓に近寄ると、ゲートから出てくるとんでもない数の怪物を愕然と凝視していた。

「今は何匹だ？」トニーが吐息を漏らす。

「正確な数は分かりかねます、ボス」

トニーは頷き、他のメンバーを振り返る。アイアンマスクがその顔を隠すと同時に、彼は言った。「ゴータイムだ」


	14. 第十四章

スティーブはドアになど構っていられなかった――彼は盾を構えるとガラスの壁をまっすぐ突き抜け、空中で一回転してから眼下の地面にしっかりと着地した。

「マジかよ」トニーがぼやく。

ナターシャがその後に続き、彼の横に優雅に着地する。トニーはフライデーのカメラを見上げて言った。「頼む。ハルクバスターの準備をしてくれないか？」

「今なんて言った？」ブルースが言って、巨大なアイアンスーツが彼に飛び掛かるなり驚いた悲鳴を上げたが、ひとつの部品ごと彼の身体に装着されていく中、彼はぼやいていた。「ああ、もう…」

その後、トニー、ブルースとスコットは他の二人の後を追い、地面に急速に広がる怪物の群れに突っ込んでいった。ソーとクリントはその場に残っていたが、一拍置くと、ソーは顎を引いて相手を見据えた。

「バートン」

クリントは彼らの前で繰り広げられる戦闘をしばらく凝視していた。鋭い視線をソーに向けると、彼に容器を投げる。心臓が喉まで飛び上がったソーがそれを受け止め、胸元でかき寄せるようにそれを持つと、感動の眼差しで薬を見つめた。筒は手の中で規則正しい振動を発していた。

「おい」クリントが言って、再びソーの注目を得る。「後悔させるなよ」

ソーは頷き、筒をしっかりと握りしめた。「お前は後悔などしない、友よ」

クリントは首を傾げ、ソーを疑い深そうに見つめている。その唇が歪んだ。「下で会おう」彼は言うと、仲間の後を追って飛び降りた。

即座に、ソーはロキの部屋へ向かって駆け出した。廊下の真ん中でロケットと遭遇すると、大きく目を見開いた相手は五種類ほどの銃器を持っていた。

「いったい何が起こってるってんだ！？」

「ゲートへ行け！」ソーは言ったが、足を緩めることなくその脇を駆け抜けた。「他の者たちはすでにそこにいる」

ロケットはそれ以上彼を問い質すようなことはせず、そのまま疾走して彼の視界から消えた。ソーは横滑りしながら角を曲がり、ドアフレームを掴むと、その勢いを借りて弟の部屋に飛び込んだ。

ロキは高熱を出していた。アシールの肌は青白く発汗しており、ヨトゥンの肌は僅かに緑がかっている。頬から首にかけて紫色に染まっていた。ソーが彼に手を置いても、彼は反応しなかった。

「ロキ」ソーは性急に言った。「起きているか？」

ロキは呻き、瞼がピクリと動いた。ソーはその項を支え、顔を自分の方に向けた。

「弟よ、座ってもらう必要がある」

「ううっ…」ロキはまた呻き、ソーの手から逃れようとした。

「頼む」

痛みにロキの額にしわが寄る。目を閉じたままソーの方に顔を戻すと、小さく呟いた。「助けて」

どこか近い場所でガラスの割れる鋭い音が響いた。ダイニングルームから怪物の鳴き声が聞こえる。建物に入り込まれたようだ。

ソーはロキの肩の下に腕を滑り込ませると、強引に座らせた。ロキは全身を強張らせ、悲鳴を呑み込んだ。その腹部にある包帯に鮮血が滲むのを見たソーは呼吸を震わせながらロキを自分の胸板に寄り掛からせることで支え、容器の蓋を開いた。

「何…？」ロキが怪物の声がする方角に顔を向ける。「何が…？」

「俺に集中しろ、ロキ」

ソーはロキの顎を上げると、筒をその唇に持っていった。それをロキが飲むべきなのかどうか、確信は持てなかったが、今や迷っている時間はない。廊下に重たげな足音が響いている。あと一分ほどしか時間は残されていないだろう。

治癒の力がロキの唇から入り込んだ。彼は驚いて喉を詰まらせるような音を出したが、ソーは彼の髪に唇を寄せて彼を宥め、大丈夫だと囁きかけた。ロキは顔を背けようとしなかったが、薬を飲むにつれて全身をガクガクと震わせ始めていた。

ソーは空になった容器を投げ捨てると、震動が発作的な痙攣に変わる中、ロキをしっかりと抱きしめた。ロキは鋭く息を呑み、赤い瞳が大きく見開かれてソーをすり抜けた向こう側を凝視している。煌めく光がその虹彩を渦巻き、皮膚に沁み込むと氏族線に沿って全身に拡がっていく様子をソーは夢中になって見つめていた。エネルギーに満ちた弟の肌は不自然なほど熱くなった。

その時、視界に怪物が入り込み、咆哮を上げると壁に向かって突進して来た。最初に遭遇したものより小さかったが、それでも馬ほどの大きさはある。怪物が身体の半分を戸口に押し込めると、ソーはロキをそっとベッドに横たえてから振り向き、突撃した。

怪物の頭部に肘を打ち込んで向かい側の壁まで突き飛ばす。それから首らしき場所にある肉を強く掴むと、ダイニングルームの方へ怪物を投げ飛ばした。それが体勢を回復させている間にもう二匹視界に入り、互いを乗り越えて先に進もうと足掻いていた。ソーは首を鳴らすと、二匹に駆け寄り、両の拳を同時にそれぞれの顔面に叩きつけ、後方に押しやった。

ソーは一匹の横腹に蹴りを入れ、ガラスの壁を突き破って芝生の方に飛ばした。残る二匹がソーに体当たりをしたが、ソーは片方の勢いを利用してもう一匹の方に投げつけた。二匹ともなんとか姿勢を正している間にソーはストームブレーカーを呼び寄せた。それは壁を突き破って彼の手に召喚された。咆哮を上げ、彼は前方に突進すると斧でその腹を斬りつけ、下方に引くと半液状の血を床にぶちまけた。ごぼごぼと惨めな音を立てはじめ、もう片方の怪物が後退し始めた。ソーはこの怪物の頭部を完全に貫くと、死にかけの二匹も外に蹴り出した。

首の後ろの毛が逆立つ感覚に、反射的に横に転がると、先程まで立っていた場所に三本の巨大な肢が叩きつけられ、タイルがひび割れていた。ソーは即座にその場を飛び退き、新しく現れた怪物を凝視する。他の者たちの二倍はあろうかという巨体に、殻のように硬くなった皮膚をしている。低く唸り、涎を地面に垂らしていた。ソーは膝を曲げ、身構えた。怪物が突進してくる。

しかし、ソーが反応できる前に、背後で素早く駆ける足音が聞こえた。一瞬後、誰かが彼の背を駆け上り、ブーツの踵が強く押しつけられ、肉に食い込んだかと思うと、ソーを飛び台として使ったのだ。ソーは顔をしかめて頭上を見上げ、そして一気に呼吸を奪われた。

ロキがマントをはためかせながら頭上を飛び越えたのだ。叫びを上げて怪物の顔面に二本の刃を突き立てると、横に裂いて相手の体勢を崩した。着地するなり彼を踏みつぶそうとした怪物の足を避ける。なにやら複雑な印を結び、怪物の巨体を地面から浮き上がらせると、その腹に魔力を叩きこんだ。それは悲鳴を上げながら壁に叩きつけられた。

ソーはこの光景を口をあんぐりと開けたまま凝視し、ストームブレーカーはだらんと無気力に横手にぶら下がっていた。だって、ロキなのだ。完全に癒され、アシールの肌と明るい緑の瞳をしたロキなのだ。緑と金の鎧も豪華で、サカールの刃を構え、頭には金の角を装着している。

ロキは顔にかかった髪を払い除けてソーを見やると、ニヤリと唇に笑みを刷いた。ソーは頭を振って我に返る。

「確かブースタージャンプは二度とやらないことにしなかったか？」

「何故？」ロキは目を輝かせて尋ねた。「兄上ブースタージャンプが大好きだったじゃないか」

「嫌いだ」ソーは笑みを浮かべて言った。

「だったら、次はもっと分厚い鎧を着ておくことだな！」ロキは提案するとウィンクを寄越してきた。

なんてことだ。ソーは恥ずかしいくらいに彼に恋していた。

怪物は激怒して咆哮を上げ、再び立ち上がった。傷口から零れる液体が床に大きな酸性の水溜りを作っている。ソーはロキの隣に駆け付けると、ストームブレーカーを構えた。

「皮膚が分厚い」ロキは目を眇めて言った。「弱点は腹だ。そこを叩く」

「さっきの浮遊させる術でうまく行ったじゃないか」ソーが言った。「お前が奴の弱点を晒せば、俺がそこを雷で撃つ」

怪物は二人を評するように見ており、肢に力を入れて身構えた。吸収口が不気味な湿った音を立てている。

ロキは渋面を浮かべた。「テレキネシスはこれほど巨大な生物を相手にすると、そんなに簡単なことではない」彼は言ってから、ソーを見上げた。「でも、やってみせる」

ソーは頷いた。「では、行くか」

二人は同時に怪物に向かって駆け出した。ソーが先に怪物に辿りついてその肩に斧を叩きつけた。辛うじて外殻にひびを入れた程度だった。その間、ロキは煙となって掻き消え、怪物の背中に再出現していた。怪物はソーにかまけており、頭突きを喰らわしてきた。ソーは数歩後退したが、すぐに駆け戻ると斧頭を怪物の首に引っ掛け、横に引いた。怪物は悲鳴を上げて身を捩り、背中のロキを危うく投げ落とすとろこだった。弟の兜が近くの床に音を立てて落下した。後足に立ち上がると、ロキの目が光って無数の刃がその足を貫き、怪物は床に繋ぎとめられ、腹を半分ほど曝け出していた。ロキは姿を消したが、刃はその場に残っている。

ソーは嵐を呼び、雷が身体を駆け巡るに任せた。雷を撃とうと片手を上げた時、怪物が咆哮を上げ、体重を利用して上方へ跳ねるとナイフを外した。それからソーの雷を遮るために背を丸めるようにしたため、雷撃はその外殻を震わせただけだった。怪物は怒りに唸ったが、損傷は最小限だった。ソーは唸り、再び雷を撃ってその腕の下や首元の柔らかな皮膚の塊を狙ったが、僅かに焦げただけだった。

「力を無駄にするな」ロキが言って彼の横に現れた。

「お前が奴の弱点を晒せば、俺だって無駄遣いせずにすむ」ソーが返す。

ロキは目をぐるりと回した。「だからやろうとしてる」

ロキは前方へ突進するとまた姿を消し、怪物の横手に出現した。先程と同じ印を結び、怪物は僅かに地面から浮き上がり、宙で足をばたつかせた。掛け声と共にロキはそれをひっくり返し、仰向けに倒すと腹に飛び乗った。ナイフを召喚して再び足を地面に縫い留めたが、今度は怪物の腹にしゃがみ込んだまま、刃をさらに肉に食い込ませていた。

ソーの指先が電流でパチパチと音を立てた。「ロキ、どけ！」

ロキは唸り、怪物が床の腕激しくもがいているために辛うじてバランスを取っている状態だった。「それじゃあこいつが解放されてしまう。今撃て！」

「ロキ、お前が標的の上にいるんじゃあできない！」ソーが叫ぶ。

「兄上は私を傷つけない！撃って！」

「なんだと！？」ソーは不信そうに彼を凝視した。「俺がお前を傷つけないとはどういうことだ？お前を殺してしまいかねないぞ！」

「信じて、兄上」ロキは彼に頷きかけた。「あなたは私を害さない」

「お前、本気で俺に――？」

「いいからやれ！」

ソーは躊躇い、稲妻が威嚇的にその腕から足まで駆け抜けた。怪物は足一本の自由を取り戻したが、ロキは新たな刃を召喚すると、再びそれを床に縫いつけた。両手から緑色の光が激しく脈打ちながら出てきて、刃を更に深く突き刺す。力を込め過ぎて、腕が震えていた。

「ソー、いいから早くこいつを殺してくれないか！？」ロキがピシャリと言い放った。

ソーは歯を噛みしめた。

「ソー！」

「ロキ――」

「やれ！！」

ソーは吠え、雷を直接彼らに叩きこんだ。電流が怪物の腹に穴が開くほど皮膚を焦がし、悍ましい悪臭がソーの嗅覚を襲撃した。雷の中心にはロキがいて、ソーの力に晒されても影響を受けた様子はなかった。怪物が死んだと確信してからソーが嵐を解き放つと、怪物の僅かに痙攣する死骸の上を駆ける小さな電流を残して雷光は消失した。

ロキは怪物の放った液体が少しかかっていた。鼻筋にしわを寄せ、手を振ると容易く汚れを消し去った。怪物の身体から下りると、含み笑いを漏らして力を失った肢をつんつんと爪先でつついた。

「うまくいって良かった」

「うまくいって良かっただと？」

「あなたの雷への耐性がついたみたい」ロキは明るく言った。「そうだろうと思っていたんだ」

ソーは凍りついた。「そうだと…思っていた？ロキ、つまりお前は実際に耐性がついているか確信していなかったと？」

ロキは口を閉ざすと、図々しくも気まり悪そうな顔をした。「いや、これは経験や知識に基づいた、しっかりとした土台のある推測だ。なにしろ、私のセイズルも今ではあなたに対して効果が――」

「ロキ」

「――まるでないみたいだから、お互いにそうなんだろうと」

「ロキ、つまり、俺はたった今お前を殺していたかもしれないということか？」ソーは低く唸るような声で尋ねた。

「いや、まったく」ロキは言ったが、焦ったように数歩下がった。「心底自信があった」

ソーは弟を鋭く睨み据えた。たった今ようやくロキを取り戻したというのに、この弟はまたも自分の命を軽々しく投げだしたのだ。

「お前は馬鹿だ」ソーが宣言した。

「なんだって？」ロキが唖然とする。

「お前はわざと俺にこんな思いをさせるのか？」ソーが尋ねる。「お前はそんなに死と踊るのが好きなのか？危険に身を晒さないと気が済まないのか」

「とても理にかなった説だったんだが！」

ロキはソーがのしのしと近づいてくると、また数歩下がった。

「それはまあ、実際にやってみなければ確信は持てなかったけど！」ロキが言った。「だいたい、あの怪物は本当に面倒臭かったじゃなか。どうにかして倒す必要があったんだし」

ソーが一歩前進する度に、ロキは二歩下がった。

「だって、私を見ろ、ソー。私はなんともない！傷一つついてない」

「黙れ」

「ソー、ほんの数時間前に私はセイズルを使ってあなたを弾き飛ばそうとしたのに、あなたは何も感じなかったじゃないか」

「黙れ」

「あなたの雷はあなたの存在の延長線上にあるんだ！ほんの数日前まであなたは私の魂を宿していた！このことを踏まえればこの結論に至るのも驚くことでは――待て、何をして――？」

ソーは愚かな弟の首筋に手をやると、一期に引き寄せて口づけをした。

ソーは激怒していた。ロキの言い訳や経験に基づいた推測とやらに耳を傾けるなどとてもできない。しかし、彼への口づけが長引くにつれ、怒りは急速に掻き消えていった。ロキの首にやった手がその滑らかな線に沿って優しく置かれ、親指が彼の顎をそっと撫でている。満足気な声を漏らし、相手を歓迎するよう唇を開く。ロキははじめ凍りつき、指先がソーの鎧の上で無駄に動いていたが、驚愕も長くは持たなかった。ロキは首を傾けると、ソーの口内に向かって穏やかな溜め息をついていた。

ソーが身を引くと、思わず笑みを浮かべずにはいられなかった。弟はすっかり放心しているようで、瞼は半分閉じ、頬には可愛らしい薔薇色が散っていた。ゆっくりと瞬きを繰り返してソーを見つめ、これほど近いところにいるのに不明瞭な何かを呟いていた。

「なんだって？」ソーは笑顔のまま尋ねた。

ロキはゴクリと喉を鳴らすと、頭を振った。両手がソーの鎧を掴む。

「兄上が距離を縮めた」ロキはどこか感嘆のような溜め息をついた。

ソーの笑みが真摯な微笑みに和らいだ。後れ毛を一束、ロキの耳に掛けてやる。

「どうしてお前を拒むことができるだろう」彼はそっと告げた。

直後に、ロキは一気に顔を近づけて強かに唇を合わせると、ソーの首に両腕をきつく回した。ソーは一瞬たたらを踏んでおり、二人して倒れ込まないようロキの腰を掴んでいた。その瞬間、ソーはロキの舌先に何年分にも及ぶ好意と欲望と憤懣と苦悶を感じ取っていた。

ロキの口は多くを要求し、必死にそうしていた。ソーは彼の髪に指を通し、弟の攻撃的とも言える口づけを柔和なもので返した。最初こそ、ロキは唸り、彼の唇に歯を立てて、同じような激しさを引き出そうと試みた。ソーは少しだけ身を引き、ロキの唇はその後を追った。二人は互いを見つめ、ロキの目には苛立ちと切望が同じ程度浮かんでいた。ソーは微笑んで再び顔を近づけると、まるで貴重な宝物を扱うかのように慎重に、ゆっくりと口づけした。ソーの首に強すぎるほどしがみついていた腕から力が抜ける。ロキは嬉しげな声を小さく上げると、溶けるように彼に身を任せた。

数分間、そこには何もなく、他の誰も関係なかった。ロキは完全となり、完璧な姿でここにいいて、ソーが何週間も抱えてきた生々しい悲嘆がついに慰められたのだ。

息を切らせて唇を放した二人は、まだ互いにしがみついている。互いに額を合わせ、互いの吐息を吸った。

その場に立っていると、外で起きている騒動の音が聞こえてきた。

「あなたのモータルたちを助けに行った方がいいだろうな」ロキが言ったが、その視線は名残惜しそうにソーの口を見つめている。

ソーは溜め息をつくと、渋々と言った。「ああ、そうした方がいいだろうな」

彼らは粉砕された壁に近づき、眼下で繰り広げられている戦闘を眺めた。この距離からでもゲートが著しく大きくなっているのが分かる。ハルクバスターと同じくらいの大きさだ。地面には何体もの怪物の死骸が転がっているが、まだ多くが芝生の上を駆け抜けていた。アベンジャーズは互いに号令を出し合い、地面で戦う者もいれば、トニーとロケットのように空中から攻撃する者もいた。

「終わらせるぞ」ソーが言って、ロキの腰の括れに手を置いた。

「優先すべきはポータルだ」ロキが言った。「道を切り開く必要がある」

ソーはストームブレーカーを手元に召喚した。それからロキの腰にしっかりと腕を回す。「掴まってろ」

「歩いて行くこともできるんだからな」ロキは文句を言ったが、それにもかかわらずソーの肩に腕を回していた。

「そのどこが面白いんだ？」ソーは答え、満面の笑みを浮かべていた。

ストームブレーカーを突き出すと、ロキの腕が締め付けるほど強く肩に回り、彼らは宙を飛んだ。戦場のど真ん中に着地すると、その周辺に稲妻の衝撃波が起こり、怪物どもを後退させた。ハルクバスターは僅かに体勢を崩していたが、直後にその原因を見たブルースがヘルメットを開いた。

「やった、生きてる！」ブルースが嬉しげに呼びかけた。

「ブルース」ロキは相槌を打っただけだったが、相手の歓迎にこっそり喜んでいるようだった。

他のアベンジャーズたちはそれほど歓迎的ではなかった。彼を見つめる彼らの眼差しには警戒心が露わになっており、必然的に訪れる裏切りを待っているかのようだ。ロキは彼らの視線を冷静に返し、侮辱や刺々しい言葉を発してしまわないよう自制した。正道を進む彼に、ソーは誇らしげにしている。

ついに、スティーブが彼らに頷きかけて言った。「ゲートを閉じられるか？」

「喜んで」ロキは答え、それにまっすぐ向かっていった。

ソーとロキは道を阻んだ怪物たちを蹴散らした。強敵ではなく、その圧倒的な数が問題なのだ。クリントは怪物どもに無数の矢を次々と撃ちこみ、それを掻い潜って近づきすぎた敵はナターシャが蹴り飛ばしたり切り裂いたりしていた。ブルースとスコットは隣り合わせになって戦い、トニーが空中から怪物を射撃している。スティーブはその真下で戦い、敵の弱点に向かって巧みに盾を投げつけていた。ロケットはどこからかジェットパックを入手していたようで、辺り一帯を飛び回っては縦横無尽に銃弾を浴びせていた。

ポータルの前に辿りつくと、ソーはそれを唖然と見上げた。ギザギザになった縁が刻一刻とひび割れて大きくなっていた。期待を込めてロキを振り向くと、彼は眇めた目で状況を確認しているところだった。ソーと目を合わせると、頷く。

ソーは両手でストームブレーカーを握った。大きく息を梳き、焦燥感が胸中に湧き起った。一瞬、彼は恐ろしくなった。もし、ゲートが彼の魔力を再び捉えてしまえば、何が起こるか分からない。前回はただ幸運だっただけだ…もしソーの集中力が切れて閉まったら、もし彼の力が弱すぎたら――

彼の手の上にロキの穏やかな手が置かれると、彼はビクリとした。彼はソーの脇に身体を押しつけ、空いたほうの手はその背に置かれている。ロキは小さな、だが心からの笑みを彼に向けた。

「いるよ」彼は簡潔に告げた。

ストームブレーカーを握るソーの手に力がこもる。ビフレストの力が彼の中に注ぎ込まれ、滲み出はじめる間もロキの眼差しを捉えていたソーは、弟の瞳に煌めく青い光が反射されるのを見た。彼らは共にストームブレーカーを持ち上げ、ゲートに向かって直接エネルギーを撃ち込んだ。かつてないほど強いセイズルが彼の中を駆け抜ける。ソーは二人分の合わさった魔力を媒介し、ビフレストを己の意思に従わせた。歯を食いしばり、ソーはポータルの壊れた縁を辿り、ゆっくりと縫い合わせていった。

仲間が彼らを守るようにエンジンを組み、襲い来る敵に立ち向かった。エネルギーと魔力が彼ら全員の周りに脈打ち、地面ごと震動させていた。空は暗く、雷鳴が轟いている。近くの木に雷が直撃し、燃え上がった。

「集中だ」ロキが彼の耳に囁きかける。

ソーは全身がガクガクと震えていた。今にも膝をつきそうなほどだったが、彼を通して発せられるエネルギーの光線は一度も怯まなかった。ここまで来ると、もはや彼を支え、後押ししているのはロキのセイズルしかないだろうと思えた。大いなる決意と共に、ソーは自身の魔力の最後の一滴まで絞ると、ストームブレーカーに注ぎ込んだ。

ゲートが閉じはじめ、トニーとスコットがソーの視界の隅から消えた。ソーはゲートに集中したまま、ロキのしっかりとした手だけが彼の意識をしっかり縫い留めていた。青い光はどこか催眠的で、それを長く見つめていると、力がどんどん吸われていくかのようだった。前回同様に、彼の手はストームブレーカーの柄に吸いついたまま動かなくなっていた。恐怖が彼の心臓を鷲掴みにした。

しかし、その時背後で奇妙で機械的な音が上がった。

「気をつけろ！」トニーが叫ぶ。

ロキがソーの手首を掴んで、強引に引き倒した。瞬きする間に、黄金の光がゲートを包み込み、その形を固定した。青い光は震えたりほつれたりしなくなり――完璧な円形となって、安定した震動を見せていた。

ソーは肘を使って上体を起こすと、トニーとスコットが弄っている奇妙な機械が視界に飛び込んできた。おそらく、スコットが量子世界に入るために使った機械とはこのことだろう。スコットは喜びの声を上げ、直後には生き残っていた怪物に襲われて悲鳴を上げていた。その怪物はクリントが素早く退治したが。

安堵の息を漏らし、ソーは芝生の上に寝転がった。頭上では雲が現れた時と同様に素早く引いていき、鮮やかな青空が現れた。その視界にロキが入り込み、彼は可笑しそうに唇を歪めていた。

「疲れたみたいだな？」ロキが言った。

「控えめに言うとな」ソーは含み笑いをした。「やったぞ、弟よ。俺たちでやったんだ」

ロキは舌唇を噛んだ。クスッと笑ってから言う。「喜んで私の手柄にしてしまいたいところだけど、真実を言えば、これはあなたがやったことだよ」

ソーは口角を下げる。「どういう意味だ？」

ロキは声を低くして言った。「あなたは私のセイズルを一滴も使わなかった。あれは全てあなたの力だよ、兄上」

ソーは唖然と目を見開いて彼を見上げた。「いや、それは不可能だ。お前のセイズルを感じた」

「心とは不思議なものだ」ロキは唇を奇妙に歪めていった。「強い信念が充分にあれば、現実は私たちが望むものとなるのだから」

長い沈黙があった。ソーは呆然とするあまり、すっかり絶句してしまっていた。

「少しでも気休めになるかどうかわからないけど」ロキが続ける。「私が隣にいない状態であなたがこれを成し遂げられたかは、心底疑惑が残るけどね」

「ああ、そうだよな」

「むしろ、やっぱり私が手柄のほとんどを貰ってしまったほうがいいかもしれない」

「ああ、まったくその通りだ」

「ロキ・オーディンソン、ミッドガルドの英雄」ロキはソーに厳粛な眼差しを向けた。「きっと、私のことをものすごく誇りに思っているのだろうな、兄上」

「お前がここにいてくれて本当に良かった」ソーは声を上げて笑い、ロキの悪戯っぽい顔をふざけて軽く叩いた。ソーの表情が和らぐ。「ロキ…本当にいるんだな」

ロキは微笑み、ソーの頬を指の背でそっと掠めた。「いるよ」

＊＊＊

死骸を片付けるのに何時間もかかった。トニーは始めそれらをごみ処理の要領でゲートに押し込んでしまえばいいと提案したが、大反対を受けた。それから口論が始まったのだが、ロケットが馬鹿馬鹿しいほど巨大な銃器で死骸を燃やし始めたのだ。それで口論はかなり早い段階で決着がついたのだった。

その後、彼らは全員でリビングルームに集まった。ロケットはまたまたどこからか別の銃器を取り出して壊れた壁を治し始めた。その間、残るアベンジャーズらはぎこちない沈黙の中座っていた。その中ですっかり寛いでいるのはロキだけだった。彼はフライデーに頼んで甘口のワインを貰い、今はグラスをゆっくり傾けてその味を堪能している。肘掛椅子を玉座のようにして座り、ソーはその背後に衛兵かのように立っていた。

スティーブが咳払いをした。「それで、その、ありがとう」

ロキはこれに頷きかける。ソーとロキは事前に彼が主にソーの心の支えとなっただけだとは言わないことに決めていた。そんなことを言えば、おそらくあまり感心されない。

トニーが尋ねる。「それで、しばらくこの辺りをぶらつくつもりなのか…？」

ロキは含み笑いをした。「心配するな――ソーがここを離れるつもりならば、私も『この辺りをぶらつく』つもりはない。私を食客とするのが嫌ならば、どうぞ私たち二人を自由に蹴り出してくれればいい」

ソーは腕を組み、頷いた。

「ああ、別にいてくれて構わない」クリントが甘ったるく告げる。「拘置施設にな」

「バートン」スティーブが溜め息をついた。

ロキは彼にニヤリと笑いかける。「また会えて嬉しいよ、クリント」

「ロキ」ソーが溜め息をついた。

ロキは椅子に背を預け、ワイングラスを回した。「神妙にしていると約束する」

「じゃあ、地球を乗っ取る計画は特にないってこと？」トニーが尋ねる。

ロキは肩を竦めた。「当分の間は」

ソーが彼の耳に対して指を弾いた。

「ああもう、分かったよ！」ロキは唸り、痛む耳を撫でている。それから懐柔的な笑みを浮かべると言った。「地球を乗っ取ることはしない。私はただ、我々の民を復活させようとする兄上を手伝いたいだけだ。サノスの虐殺を止めるには時間の渦を利用する他ない」

「なら、少なくとも目的は同じだということね」ナターシャが言った。

「本気でこいつと協力するって言うのか？」クリントは激怒した面持ちで言ったが、肩が諦めたように落ちていることから、すでにその予感はしていたと窺い知れた。

ソーはロキの肩にしっかりと手を置いた。「ロキの犯した罪を許せとは言わない。だが、彼がここに残ることを許してほしい。過去に戻り、初めの段階でサノスを止める――これに関し、弟の意図は正しい」

トニーは口許に手をやって眉をしかめる。ロキを見てから口を開いた。「君はサノスの手下となって動いていた」

「よく見ているな」

「奴はどうだったんだ？」トニーが尋ねた。「ほら、雇用主として」

ロキの目が危険な色合いに輝いた。歯を剥き出しにして答える。「とんでもなくチャーミングだった」

「残業代は払ったのか？」トニーは軽口をたたいた。「時間外勤務の賃金率は？」

「スターク」ソーが低く唸る。

「何だよ？僕はただ――」

「奴の『教育』を数え切れないほどの回数耐え抜いた」ロキも声を低くした。「奴の子らの一員となるためには、奴に似せた状態に作り直されなければならないからな。身を引き裂かれ、一欠けらごと縫い合わされ、それを何度も繰り返すことで、奴に仕えるという本能だけが残される」ロキはソーの手を振り払って立ち上がった。ゆっくりといトニーに近づいて続ける。「サノスのような怪物に従って、奴に仕えるということがどういうことか、貴様なんぞには一生分かるまい」

「ふん、仕えるという本能だけが残る…」クリントが言った。「それは、お前が俺にやったことと同じか？」

ロキはクリントと目を合わせた。「ああ、ただ、遥かに多くの拷問を加えてな」

ソーは両手を握りしめていた。次にサノスと遭遇した時は、奴の心臓を抉り出してやる。

「なら、君は何を計画しているんだ？」トニーが尋ねる。ロキは彼の傍まで来ていたが、彼は後退しなかった。「民衆を助けるのはわかる。だが、君は僕たちが奴を倒すのを手伝うとでもいうのか？」

「まさか、私がこの期に及んでまだ奴のために働きたいと思っているのではあるまいな」ロキは信じられないといったような笑声を立てて言った。「奴に仕えるくらいならば、私のこの目を刳り貫いてやる。喜んで奴をズタズタに引き裂いてやろう」

トニーは頷き、思案気に顎をトントンと叩いた。ソーは歯を食いしばり、これ以上トニーがロキを問い詰めるようならば、介入しようとした。しかし、ソーにとっては安堵すべきことに、トニーはニヤリと笑ってロキの肩に手を置いたのだ。

「チームへようこそ」

「彼をアベンジャーにはするな」スティーブが呆れて言った。

「何だって？まさか！まさかそんなことはしないよ。彼はただ…委託業者ってところだ」

ロキは目をぐるりと回してから椅子に座りなおした。残りのワインを飲み干す。ソーはロキの項に手を添えると、その髪の生え際に沿って親指を撫でつけていた。弟の肩から緊張が抜けていく。

「よし！」トニーが手を叩いた。「それじゃあ、シャワルマでもどうだ？」


	15. 第十五章

「思っていたよりもうまく馴染めたみたいだね」

ソーはエールを呷った。「そう思うか？」

ブルースは頷き、紅茶を飲んだ。「ニューヨーク襲撃の後、誰かにいずれこうなることを聞かされていたら、その人に向かって大笑いしていただろうな」

二人はアベンジャーズ基地の屋上に座り、眼下の様子を眺めていた。ゲート周辺にセキュリティのためのレーザー砲を幾つも取り付けた建造物を設けるとトニーが言い張ったのだ。ゲートを固定してからまだ数日しか経っていなかったが、本館との間を繋ぐ屋根付きの通路も含め、その建物はほぼ完成していた。ソーはトニーが全宇宙でもっとも効率の良い存在ではないかとの感想を抱いていた。

この企画に、ロキは強い関心を示し、しょっちゅうトニーについて回っては魔法を使って手を貸していた。今も彼はトニーの隣に立って、彼とスコットと共に会話を持っている。それを見て、ソーの胸には誇りが膨れ上がるのだった。

「それで、いい状態なのかい？」ブルースが尋ねた。「ほら、その、君とロキの間は」

「ああ」ソーは言った。本心からそうだと言い切れるのが、未だに少し驚きだった。

「君たちが一緒にいるところ、あんまり見ないんだけど」

ソーは思案気に首を傾げた。確かに、彼らはあまり多くの時間を共にしていない。ゲートのことでロキが手を貸していなければ、何時間もどこかに姿を消していることが多かった。彼の不在はアベンジャーズの多くを緊張させていたが、ソーはあまり心配していなかった。ロキが他者との会話に花を開かせるのを好むのは事実だったが、一人の時間を求めるのを責める気にはなれなかった。

「俺たちは二ヵ月の間、目覚めている間はずっと一緒に過ごしていたんだ」ソーはクスリと笑った。「俺たち二人とも、少し距離があったほうがいい」

ブルースは紅茶を飲み干すと、横に置いてあったティーポットを手に取って、もう一杯注いだ。「それで、また自分自身に戻れたのはどんな気分だい？」

ソーは口角を下げ、エールのグラスについた結露を拭い去った。「以前とそれほど変わらない。俺はいつだって俺自身だった。ただ、一人の空間が全くなかったというだけで」

「彼は何週間も君の中に住みついていた」ブルースが言った。「その、彼がいたところを感じることはできるのかい？」

ソーは頬の内側を噛んだ。しばしロキの方を見やり、スコットの手からクリップボードを浮遊させて自分の手に移動させる様子を見守った。スコットが大声を上げる間に彼に背を向けていた。ソーは思わず笑みを浮かべてしまう。

「確かに今は空虚なものを感じる」ソーは認めた。「弟は自分の居場所をしっかりと刻んでいった。そのうち埋まって消えていくだろうが…そうだな、確かに感じる。その不在を感じる」

「僕もさ、僕とアイツのことを考える時があるんだ。ほら、もしハルクがいなくなる日が来るとして、それはどんな気分になるんだろうって」ブルースは鼻筋に皴を寄せた。「まさかアイツを恋しがるなんてことにはならないよな」

「ところで、アイツはどうしているんだ？」

「まだ僕に話してくれない」ブルースが言った。「ほんとに気分屋なんだから」

二人とも少しだけ笑って、心地より沈黙が下りた。ソーはロキの人影を目で追い、夕日が彼を赤く照らし出していた。馬鹿げたことに感じるが、弟はそれほど遠くにいるわけでもないのに、ロキが恋しく思えて仕方なかった。ソーは彼の存在を名残惜しく思い、胸の中で感じるあの懐かしい振動を思い出していた。プライバシーを取り戻したのはありがたいのだが、肋骨の下には決して消えない疼きが残された。どうにも振り払うことのできない孤独感が。

ブルースが興味深そうにソーを見やった。「君たちにとって、本当に不思議な体験だったんだろうね」

ソーは笑った。「控えめ過ぎる発言だ、友よ」

「お前ぇらの声がしたと思ったんだ」ロケットが屋上に上りながら言った。彼はブルースの隣に腰を下ろすと、なかなか高価そうなウィスキーを手にグラスに注いでいた。

「修理状況はどうだ？」

「おいおい、朝のうちにとっくに終わらせてるよ」ロケットは得意げな笑みを浮かべて言った。「俺は一日中寝ていたんだ。最高の気分だぜ！」

「僕も一日中寝たいな」ブルースがぼやいた。「マジな話、横になる度に五分以内にトニーが現れて僕に手伝うよう煩くせがんでくるんだ。何時だろうと関係ないんだ！」

「あいつ、眠る方法とか知らねぇのか？」ロケットが尋ねる。

「俺自身はそんな場面を見たことがなかったな」ソーは物知り顔で言った。

三人は静かにそこで座ったまま、それぞれの飲み物を堪能しながら夕日を眺めていた。正直に言って、ソーは長いことこれほど安らかな気持ちになれていなかった。サカールとステイツマンの間では常に乗り越えねばならない試練が立て続けにあり、息をつく間もなかったのだ。今ようやく、ソーは大きく息を吸い、太陽の光に対して目を閉じていた。

「お前たち二人に前々から話しておきたかった」ソーは興味深そうにしている二人に向き直った。「この二ヵ月間、お前たちは俺にとって最高の友人でいてくれた」

「ああ、なんだよ」ロケットが言った。「大したことじゃねぇよ」

「いや、ロケット、本当に大したことなんだ。弟を探すためにお前が俺をステイツマンに連れて行ってくれていなければ――そして、俺が負傷していた時にブルースに話していてくれなければ…そしてブルース、俺たちが離された後にお前がロキを助けてくれていなければ――」ソーはゴクリと生唾を飲み、エールのボトルを強く握った。「こんな結果にならなかったことは疑いようもない。お前たちのおかげで、俺は弟を取り戻すことができ、俺の闘志もこれまで以上に強まっているのだ」

ソーはブルースの肩に手を置き、ロケットに頷きかけた。ソーの視界は少し霞んでいたが、二人に対して顔を輝かせた。

「お前たちを同志として数えられることを誇りに思う」彼は言った。「だが、それ以上に俺の友人でいてくれることが光栄だ」

「光栄なのはこっちだぜ」ロケットが言った。

「僕だって君のおかげでサカールの見世物じゃあなくなったんだしね」ブルースは微笑み、ティーカップをソーの持つ酒瓶にカチンと鳴らした。「だからほら、乾杯だ」

ソーの笑みが大きくなった。「乾杯」

＊＊＊

疲労感の窺える溜め息と共に、ソーはシャワーから踏み出た。タオルを頭にかぶせると、その柔らかな生地に顔を押しつける。その夜、彼はアベンジャーズらと共にゲートの砦(とトニーは呼んでいる)が完成したことを祝う宴会で羽目を外したばかりだった。他の者たちは相当泥酔していたが、ソーはまだほとんど素面だった。すっかりリラックスして、身体も温まり、睡魔が押し寄せており、このまま就寝する気でいた。

腰にタオルを巻いてバスルームから出て寝室に入った。その途中で不意を突かれて足を止める。

‘「早かったな」ソーが言った。

ロキは壁に何気なく背を預けていた。黒と緑の模様が描かれた上等な絹のローブを纏っている。彼の眼差しがソーの裸の上半身をゆっくりと辿ってから視線が合った。

「スケジュールがあったとは知らなかった」

彼に宛がわれた部屋があるにもかかわらず、ロキは毎晩ソーのベッドで居心地よくしていた。どうやら、ソーと同様にロキの方も離れ離れになったことで苦労しているようだった。あるいは、ただ単にソーを真夜中に起こすのが楽しくて仕方ないのかもしれなかったが。たとえそうだったとしても驚かない。どちらにしろ、ソーは構わなかった。

ロキの眼差しがまだソーの曝け出した素肌を辿って下りていく。ソーは彼の注目を浴びていることに気を良くしてニヤリと笑った。片手を腰に当てる。

「何か気になっているのか、弟よ？」

ロキは壁を軽く蹴って彼の方にゆったりと近づいてきた。ソーの目が大きくなる――ローブは彼が思っていた以上にロキの胸を露わにしていた。特に、普段弟は全身をぴっちりと覆い隠す傾向にあるのだが、今、彼が待とうローブは深いV字型の切込みが入っているようで、ソーが思わずじっと見つめてしまう胸筋を露わにしていた。

「興味があったんだ…」

ソーは弾かれたように顔を上げた。ロキの唇が得意げな笑みを形作っている。ソーはゴクリと喉を鳴らした。

「何に興味があったって？」

ロキは易々と手が届く、二フィートほど離れた位置で立ち止まった。少し上体を前方に傾け、唇を湿らせてから言った。「傷痕のこと」

ソーは目を瞬かせる。「なんだと？」

ロキの目が悪戯っぽく輝いた。「あなたの傷痕のことだ、兄上」

ソーはロキの視線を追って、胸にある傷痕に辿りついた。「ああ」

「残るとは思わなかった」ロキが言った。「それなりに綺麗に治ったみたいだけど」

ソーはなんとなく頷いた。指先を傷痕に掠める癖ができて、今もそうした。もうほとんど気づかないほどにはなっていたが、やはり皮膚はまだ微妙に盛り上がっており、皮膚もほんの少しだけ柔らかかった。

「私にもお揃いになるような傷痕があった」ロキが言った。

ソーはロキの綺麗な胸元を見て口角を下げる。「あった？」

「あの治療薬が取り除いたんだ。スコットによれば、もっと入手するのは困難ではないらしい。あなただって、しょっちゅう上半身裸で歩き回ってるようだし、傷痕を取り除けるというならそうしたいかと思って」

「さっきシャワーを浴びたばかりだからだ！」

「そんなの関係ない」

「どう関係ないと――！？」ソーは両手を上げて、自分を落ち着かせるよう深呼吸をした。「俺を怒らせるんじゃない、ロキ。だいたい、俺はこれを取り除きたくはない」

今度はロキが不意を突かれる番だった。「どういう意味だ？」

「言葉のままだ」

「でも、どうして？」

ソーは肩を竦める。「お前なら感傷だというだろうな」

ロキの表情が僅かに和らいだ。「馬鹿なことを言うな、ソー。見た目が悪い」

ソーは目をぐるりと回して彼の脇を通り過ぎると、マットレスの上に広がっている寝巻に向かった。「見た目が悪いなんてことはない、ロキ」

「スコットがあの治療薬をもっと取ってくると申し出た。早くて明日には手に入る」

「いらないんだ、弟よ」

「ソー…」

「お前を居心地悪くさせるのか？」ソーはロキを振り返って尋ねた。それは微妙なものだったが、ロキは片足で引っ切り無しに足踏みしていた――共に過ごした年月の間にソーが気づいた、ロキが不安な時にする癖だ。

ロキは腕を組んだ。「私の魂があなたを焼いた。あなたは私の痕をつけているんだ」

「そうだ」

「だから、消すんだ」

ソーは困惑して彼を眺めやった。「ロキ…お前の思考の飛躍にはついていけん」

「あんたの惨めな脳味噌に追いつかれたら、ショックのあまり――」

ソーは彼を黙らせるため片手を上げた。「弟よ、俺はこの傷を誇りに思っている」

ロキの顔に奇妙な翳が落ちた。彼は何も言わない。

「理解するのはそんなに難しいか？」ソーが尋ねる。「俺たちの魂は互いに結びついていた。それがどんな感覚だったか、俺は決して忘れない。俺は寿命が尽きるその時まで、喜んでこの傷痕を纏い続けよう」

ロキは唇を噛んだ。じっとソーと目を合わせたまま数歩分さらに近づく。彼の眼差しは激しかった。

ソーの渋面が深まった。「俺に借りを感じているのだな」

「当たり前だ！」ロキがピシャリと言った。「私にはそれだけの理由がある。あなたに対し、あらゆる面で恩がある」

「お前は俺にひとつの恩もない」ソーは言って、弟の両肩に手を置いた。「ひとつもだ、ロキ。分かったか？」

ロキは悲しげに笑った。「今はそんなこと言うけど」

「ロキ…」ソーはロキの顎を摘まんで上を向かせた。「これを負担の傷痕だとは考えるな。お前に返すべき借りはない。俺にとってこの傷痕は大きな意味を持っている。お前にとってもそうあるべきだ」

ロキはぎごちなく頷いた。「それで、あなたにとってはどんな意味が？」

ソーは微笑み、ロキの首筋に手を置いた。「この傷痕は、マッドタイタンにも壊すことの叶わなかった強い絆の象徴だ」

ロキは震える吐息をついた。突如、傷痕の方に手を伸ばす。

「いいか？」静かに問いかけた。

ソーは頷く。「もちろんだ」

ロキは一瞬だけ躊躇った。それからソーの肌に優しく手を平らにして添えた。

すると一気にそれがソーに押し寄せてきた。

――罪悪感。感謝。愛。

ロキは弾かれたように退き、驚愕して自分の手を握りしめた。ソーは唖然と彼を見つめた。

「お前も感じたんだな」ソーは囁くほどの声で言った。

「ああ」ロキは自分の手を見つめ、それから傷痕に視線を戻した。「魂が互いを求めているのか」唇を引き結び、瞳を奇妙なほど輝かせている。「私の残した傷跡は思っていた以上に深くまで届いているようだ」

ソーは肩手を差し伸べていった。「こっちに来い」

ロキは首を振り、幾つもの感情がその顔を駆け抜け、ソーには一つも見分けがつかなかった。「血筋以外の全てでつながっている」と彼は呟いていた。

「ロキ」ソーが優しく呼びかける。「こっちに来るんだ、弟よ」

ロキの目には焦燥感のようなものがあった。ソーは微笑み、彼に手招きする。しばし考え込んでから、ロキはその手を取った。ソーはしっかりと彼の手を握りしめ、近くに引き寄せた。二人は静かに互いを見つめた。ゆっくりと、ソーはロキの手の平を自分の胸に押し当てた。

――恐怖。

勇気だ、とソーは返した。

――不安。

安心。

ロキは息を呑み、ソーの胸元にさらに強く押しつける。目をきつく閉じた。

――感謝。

愛。

ロキは身震いした。弟の指先が傷痕に食い込み、ソーの唇からも息を呑む音が漏れた。心臓の鼓動が早くなり、ロキの手の平の下で激しく脈打った。

ロキが再び目を開くと、瞳孔が見開かれていた。

――欲望。

躊躇いなく、ソーはロキを胸元に抱き寄せた。二人の唇が互いを見つけると、ロキの唇から零れた声はこれまで耳にしたこともない最高の音色だとソーは思った。ロキが彼の口を貪る間に、ソーは弟のローブに手を滑り込ませ、その引き締まった背中に指を這わせた。ロキは手をソーの腹の方までおろし、タオルの中に指を一本忍び込ませると、タオルを固定している結び目を弄りはじめた。

ソーはできることなら二度と二人の間を隔てる物があってほしくなかった。タオルが床に落ちるに任せる。完全に裸体を曝け出したソーは数インチ身を引いた。ロキの唇は真っ赤になってうっすらと開き、誘うかのようだ。ソーは両手をロキの身体に這わせたまま上に持ってくると、恭しくローブを肩から滑らせた。タオルの横に絹のローブが落ちる。

「下に何も着ていないのか、弟よ？」ソーは片眉を上げて尋ねた。

「そうする必要がほとんどなかったから」ロキは獲物を見つけた時のような笑みを浮かべて答えた。

ロキにベッドに押し倒され、膝に乗り上げられる間、ソーも笑みを浮かべていた。片手を傷痕にしっかりと置いて、ロキは強く股間を押しつけてきた。二人とも互いの快感を感じ取り、それは二人の呼吸を奪うに充分だった。

「ああ、凄い」ロキは言って、また同じことをした。

ソーはロキの腰を掴む。「待て」

「何か問題でも？」ロキは腰をくねらせながら言った。

ソーは歯を噛みしめる。「お、俺は――」

「ああ」彼は訳知り顔で言った。「敏感なのか？」

ソーは顔をしかめる。「そうだ」

「まさか本当に――」ロキは言葉を切る。ソーが両手の親指で彼の乳首を両方とも捏ねたので、息を呑んでいた。「本当に私が中にいる間、自分を慰めなかった――」

「当たり前だ！お前が――ううっ、おま――お前がすぐそこにいたんだぞ！」

ロキの笑みは実に悪そうなものになった。前のめりになると、ソーの唇に向かって吐息を吹きかける。「私は見ていることもできたのに」

ソーは身震いした。ロキは手を脚の間から後ろにやってソー自身を掴むと、素晴らしくきつく握った。

「私は手伝うことだってできたのに」

唸り声を上げ、ソーは彼の唇を捉えた。ソーは唇、舌、彼自身を喜んで、必死になって捧げた。ロキは確かにソーに痕を残したかもしれなかったが、ソーはそこで終わらせるつもりはなかった。どんな形であっても彼を手に入れたかった。この先一生絡まり合うほど親密に相手を知りたかった。

解放への欲求は急速に高まった。やがてついにロキがソーのものに腰を沈めた時には、狂いそうになるほどの感覚だった。ソーの身の内で炎が暴れ、同じ炎がロキの中にもあるのを感じた。ロキの唇から零れる音はソーの唇からも零れた。ロキの勃ち上がったものを手に握ると、まるで二人一緒に扱いているかのようだった。彼らは完璧に、耐えられないほどに共鳴しているのだった

快感が最高峰に達すると、ソーは上体を起こして互いの胸を強く合わせた。ロキは美しく背を反らし、快楽に口を大きく開けていた。ソーの絶頂が先に来て、足の指が床の上でキュッと丸まった。腰を激しく突き上げ、さらに奥へと穿ち、ロキの嬌声が素晴らしい音楽のように聞こえる中、快楽に目の前が真っ白に染まった。

一度の絶頂を迎えただけで彼は満足していたはずだった。しかし、今度はロキが絶頂を迎えると、その昂揚感があまりに激しくソーに押し寄せてきたので、気がつけばまた達していた。

そしてまた。

それは止まらなかった

絶頂はその前のものが終わる直前にまた押し寄せてきた。二人の快楽は共鳴し合い、数え切れないほど何度も彼らを無の状態に引き戻した。この、相互快楽以外には何も存在していなかった。二人とも大地を粉砕するほどの劣情に肉体を支配されたかのようだった。

やがて、ロキは悲鳴を上げてソーをマットレスに押し戻した。繋がりが切れた。ロキはぜえぜえと胸いっぱいに呼吸をし、ソーの腰に跨っている太腿が小刻みに痙攣していた。ソーは瞬きをし、両腕は使い物にならないように脇に落ちた。ロキが顔にかかった黒髪を払い除けると、紅潮した肌に汗が光っていた。彼は慎重に腰を上げて、その感覚はソーの喉元から低い呻きを引き出した。彼はソーの隣に頽れ、二人して天井を呆然と見上げていた。

数分間、二人の呼吸音しかなかった。ソーがゴクリと喉を鳴らす。

「ま、まだこの痕を消してほしい――」

「そんなこと考えもするな」

彼らは同時に互いに向き直った。身の内でまだ快楽が燻っており、二人とも笑わずにはいられなかった。彼らは大声で、心底楽しそうに笑った。それは純粋な喜びの声だった。

その笑い声も落ち着いていくと、ロキは片手をソーの頬に触れて、温かい肌を冷たい指先で辿った。ソーはこれに静かになって、微笑んだ。ロキは彼に優しく、問うように触れている。湿った髪にも指先を通している。彼を見つめるロキの瞳に、ソーは甘いものを見出していた。

「お前がこんな風になるとは思わなかった」ソーが言った。

ロキは首を傾げる。その間も手の動きは止まらなかった。「どんなふうに？」

「誠実な」ソーが言った。「愛情をここまで大っぴらに表すことだ」

ロキは口ずさむような声を出すと、腹這いになった。「だって、いつも嘘ばかりついていたら、私はあまりにも読みやすくなってしまうだろう？」

ソーの心臓がドキリと高鳴った。

「あ～あ」ロキが溜め息をつく。「あんたのその顔」

「なんだ？」

「またあの顔になってる、兄上。あの恥ずかしいやつ」

「どういう顔だ？そんなものはないぞ」

ロキは無感動な眼差しを彼に向けた。ソーは笑い、目元に小じわができた。

「とはいえ、お前がそんなことを言うからな――」

「ソー」

「――今こそこれを告げる良い機会だろう――」

「言うなよ」

「――俺の心は疑いの余地もなくお前のものだ」

「ああ、来た」ロキは鼻梁を指で摘まむようにして言った。「なんでそんなに恥ずかしいんだ」

「これは真実だぞ、弟よ」身を乗り出し、ロキのこめかみに唇を押しつける。「俺はお前の愚か者だからな、忘れたのか？」

ロキは嫌そうな顔を試みているようだが、その唇はこっそりと笑みの形になっていた。顔を向け、鼻先が掠め合う。

「忘れられるはずもない」

＊＊＊

ソーがまたシャワーを浴びようとすると、ロキが彼の腕を掴んで引き倒した。

「あなたはまだどこにも行けないよ」

「もっとか？」ソーは信じられないように言った。「弟よ、俺にはまだその準備ができていないぞ」

ロキは片眉を撥ね上げた。「おや残念。でもまあ」彼は言って、ソーの下唇を指でなぞった。「他にも私に奉仕する方法はあるよ」

「お前は本当にここまで貪欲なのか？」ソーはニヤニヤとしながら言った。

「これは真新しい身体なんだぞ、ソー。色々と必要としてるんだ」

ソーはふざけて彼の指先に噛みつこうとした。ロキの瞳が欲望に染まった。

「お前の望むままに」ソーは言うと、その指を口に含んだ。

その後は、ロキのことで随分と忙しく動くのだった。

二人が躓きながらようやくバスルームに辿りつく頃には真夜中をとうに過ぎていた。室内は神秘的な月光に照らされ、何もかもが柔らかな青い色合いに染まっていた。ソーは電源をつけようと動いたかが、ロキがその手をはたいた。代わりに、ソーはロキの背に手を置いた。彼に触れていたいという欲求を振り払うことができなかった。冷たいシャワーの下に二人で立つと、汗とべたついたものを洗い流して安堵の息を漏らしていた。

ロキの髪はとんでもないことになっていた。ソーは乱れ切った髪の中に、すっかり絡まって解れ始めてはいるが、あの三つ編みを見つけると笑みを浮かべていた。ソーがそれをゆっくりと解く間、ロキは抵抗しなかった。弟の目は半分閉じており、彼はどこか遠くを見て自分だけの世界に迷い込んでいるようだ。

ソーはシャンプーを手に取ると、動きを止めた。繊細な花の香りがしたのだ。ソーはシャンプーボトルを嗅いでみたが、違う香りだ。ほどなく、それは記憶を呼び起こしていた。

「エバーラスト」

ロキは彼をきょとんと見上げる。「なんだって？」

「アルフヘイムの花畑だ」彼はロキの濡れた髪に鼻先を寄せた。「お前から香っている――」

「ああ」ロキの唇が歪んだ。「あの儀式の奇妙な後遺症、とか？」

「凄くいい匂いだ」ソーが言った。「なんで今になって気づいたんだろう？」

ロキは彼をじろりと睨んだ。「私はいつだって素晴らしい香りをしていた」それから両手で水を溜めると顔にかける。そのとたんに香りが強くなった。

「凄い！」ソーが明るく言った。「水をやった植物のようだ！」

「私は植物じゃない」

「少しは植物だぞ」

ロキはぐるりと目を回したが、クスッと笑った。「ホント馬鹿な人」

ソーは顔を輝かせた。シャンプーを手の平に載せてロキの髪に泡立たせ、頭皮にも塗り込むようにしてマッサージした。ロキは気持ちよさそうに溜め息をつき、目を閉じた。ソーは指先を髪の根元から毛先まで滑らせ、シャンプーを流す時に香った花の匂いを堪能した。

ロキの目が瞬いて開いた。弟の顔に浮かんだ表情に、ソーは動きを止めた。随分と長いこと目にしてこなかった、無防備さがそこにあった。

「何を悩んでいるのだ？」彼は尋ね、彼の首筋に手を添えた。

ロキは鋭く息を呑んだ。眉を引き寄せ、眉間にしわができる。「兄上…あなたが私のためにしたことは決して小さなことではない」

「何を言う。ロキ、お前は俺に対して何の借りも――」

「聞いて」ロキが言った。唇をきつく引き結び、目を伏せるとその睫毛に水滴が溜まって綺麗だった。「私のために、あなたは想像をはるかに超えた働きをした…そして、私にはそうするだけの価値がなかった」

「ロキ、そんなこと――」

「そこまでの献身を受ける価値のある者はこの世にごく少数しかいない」ロキはしっかりと告げた。「そして、私はその一人ではない。なのに、あなたは私を救うために全てを賭けた」

「お前だって俺の命を何度も救ってくれた、ロキ」

「これは別だ、ソー！」ロキは彼の肩を掴んで揺さぶった。「あなたは自分自身を私に明け渡した！あなたの身体と魂を私に隠れ家として提供した。だからわたし――」唐突に嗚咽が漏れた。「あなたの愛も、あなたの私に対する恋心だって…まったく抑圧されていなくて」唇が震える。「私にそんな価値はないんだ」

「ああ、だが俺が誰をどのように愛するかは、俺が決めることなんだ」彼はロキの頬を親指で撫でた。「そして、俺はお前にそれだけの価値があると感じた、弟よ」

ロキは舌唇を噛みしめ、嗚咽を呑み込んだ。ソーは優しく微笑んだ。

「俺がお前を愛するほど熱心に俺のことも愛してくれ。それだけでいい」ソーは言った。「だが、もうお前はそうしているんだろう？」

ロキは震える息をついて、静かに告げた。「私、兄上のことが好きでしょうがない」

「ならば、俺はそれ以上何も求めない」ロキの額に貼りついた髪を払い、肌に浮かぶ水滴も払った。「お前はもう借りを返したんだ」

ロキは涙を溜めた目で彼を見つめた。「九つの世界で私のためにここまでする人は誰もいない。あなたを除いて」

ゆっくりと、ロキはソーを引き寄せてその額にキスをし、髪に指を絡めた。

「ありがとう」彼はソーの肌に吐息のように囁きかけた。それから互いの額を合わせる。「ありがとう、兄上」

ソーは流れ落ちる水の下で彼を抱きしめた。二人の胸が触れ合ったが、そこに劣情はなく、欲望はなかった。あるのはただ安堵を求める互いの心。二人の唇が合わさった時、それは痛いほど甘く優しいものだった。

「何度だって同じことをする」ソーは言った。

そしてそうするだろう。

「分かってる」ロキが言った。

そして分かっていた。

＊＊＊

トニーが嬉しげに両手を揉みあわせていた。「よしきた、よしきた、よしきた」

彼は両腕を大きく広げ、アベンジャーズの面々に向かって自信に満ちた笑みを見せた。背後には現在停止中のゲートがあったが、ブルースが制御装置の前で身構えていた。トニーの隣にはスコットが立ち、二人ともいつものアーマースーツを纏っていた。

ソーは仲間を見渡し、彼らの顔に不安よりも興奮があるのを見て安心した。それから彼の右隣に立ち、背後で手を組んでいるロキに視線を移す。二人とも量子世界では身を守る必要があるため、トニーのものと似たアーマーを纏っていた。赤と金の配色に、ロキは嫌そうに鼻にしわを寄せたものだ。ソーにとっては実に面白いことに、ロキは即座にアーマーをエメラルドグリーンに変えたのだった。

ロキは焦れたように足をコツコツと鳴らしている。ソーが尋ねた。「緊張しているのか、ロキ？」

「まったく」彼は言って、足を止めた。「兄上は？」

ソーは肩を竦めた。「お前や仲間たちが傍にいるのにか？いいや、これは俺にとってはまた一つの冒険に過ぎないぞ、弟よ」

「ハイリスクのね」

「そしてハイリターンでもある」ソーは更に何かを言おうとしたが、弟の髪に気がついた。

ロキは目を眇めた。「何をそんなにニヤニヤしている？」

ソーは手を伸ばし、綺麗に編み込まれた細い三つ編みを指で掬い上げた。ロキの巧みな手によって元の形に編み込まれたようだ。ソーの笑みが深まった。

「感傷的になっているのか？」

ロキは目をぐるりと回したが、頬が薔薇色に染まっていた。

ソーは彼と肩をコツンと合わせる。「今じゃあどっちが恥ずかしいんだか」

「黙ってくれないか」

その時になって、トニーが口を開いた。「淑女、紳士、そして賓客の諸君…量子世界のグランドオープンへようこそ」

「こいつ、いっつもこんなにドラマチックなのか？」ロケットが大声でスティーブに問いかけた。

「少なくとも、僕が彼と知り合った時からはそうだな」スティーブが答える。

「これはエキサイトするべき場面じゃないのか？」トニーがぼやく。「頼むよ、君たち。このままじゃ僕には耐えられそうもない」

「いいからとっととゲートを開けよ！」クリントが言った。

「ちょっと！」ブルースが口を挟んだ。「まずは安全性の実証が必要だよ！」

「マジで？それは君なりの冗談かとばかり…違うの？」トニーはブルースの射殺すような視線を向けられて肩を竦めた。「分かった、分かった。スコット、ヘルメット装着。あの中は危険がいっぱいだ」

「あ、うん、俺はもう行ったことあ――」

「はいはい」それからトニーはソーとロキに向き直った。「北欧神一号と二号君。君たちは数分してから僕たちに続くように。ああ、それと」トニーは一旦言葉を切ると、グループ全体を見回した。「この中で道徳的にグレーな悪戯の神が魔法の時間旅行についてくることへの反対意見がある人はいるか？」

全員がクリントに視線をやり、彼は溜め息をついた。「いいや、俺から反対意見は出ないぞ」

「おやおや」ロキが愛らしく微笑んだ。「もしかして、私のことを気に入りはじめてるのか、クリント？」

「くたばれ」クリントが明るく言った。

「とにかく」トニーが言った。「そんなところかな。ブルース？」

「僕が書いておいた安全遵守事項をほぼ全て飛び越えたようだけど」

「パーフェクト！」トニーが手を叩いた。「行くぞ、チーム！」

「よし、じゃあ俺につか会ってるんだ」スコットが言って手を差し出した。「離れ離れには成りたくないからね」

トニーはその手をそっと取ると、バシバシと睫毛を瞬いた。「まあ、なんて素敵な紳士だこと」

「頑張ってるからね」

ナターシャが一歩進み出た。「24時間以内にあなたたちが戻ってこなければ、スティーブと私が探しに行く。まだ、それが作戦でいいのよね？」

「全員のアーマーに信号機がついている」スティーブが言った。「君たちを探し出すことはできる。なるべく可能な時には通信を入れてくれよ」

トニーとスコットは彼らに親指を立ててみせた。

「よし、行け！」トニーがブルースに呼びかける。

ブルースは絶望的な面持ちで顔に手をやった。「じゃあ、とりあえず行くよ」彼は言って、レバーを引いた。

ゲートが開き、彼らの前では虹色の光が渦巻いていた。圧倒的なエネルギーの放出もなければ、ゲートにひび割れもない。その周囲で機械が作動し、ゲートをしっかりと保っていた。トニーは口笛を鳴らすと、ヘルメットを装着した。彼とスコットは前進し、向こうの世界に呑まれた。

ソーとロキがゲートの前に進み出る。肩を並べて立ち、ゲートに視線を据えている。一、二分経ってから、ブルースが彼らに合図を出した。ソーは深呼吸する。

「準備はいいか、弟よ？」彼は尋ねた。

ロキの唇は小さな、だが自信に満ちた笑みの形になった。「ああ」彼は言って、ソーの手を取った。「いいよ」

ソーはその笑みを返す。二人の指が絡み合った。

そして二人は恐れることなく、光の中へと足を踏み出した。


End file.
